Noches de Verano
by CaroHatake
Summary: Sakura se va a vivir a un apartamento, ya que cumplió sus 18 años y se independiza de sus padres. La pelirosa descubrirá que las noches de verano traen más que sólo aire fresco. Es un muy lindo KakaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Casa nueva, vida nueva.

Por las calles de Konoha, se podía ver una cabellera rosa caminando a paso lento, disfrutando de la hermosa brisa mañanera. Sakura se dirigía a su trabajo como todos los días, ella trabaja en el Hospital de la aldea, y tenía que admitir que de verdad amaba lo que hacía. Había pasado tanto tiempo entrenando con Tsunade – sama, y ahora ponía todos esos conocimientos en práctica ayudando a las personas de su querida aldea.

La joven kunoichi iba metida en sus pensamientos: tenía que comprar las cosas para su nuevo hogar, ya que a sus 18 años no podía pretender seguir viviendo con sus padres, y había decidido alquilar un departamento en una zona cercana a su trabajo. Tenía, además, que ir a entrenar con Naruto y Sasuke ya que su sensei se había ido a una misión y no sabía cuándo volvería. A las 20:00hs, iría a lo de Hinata para juntarse con las chicas ya que era Viernes y necesitaba salir y disfrutar con sus amigas! Luego de todo eso regresaría a su casa y dormiría hasta las 16:00hs del sábado y… cuando llegue el momento, vería que haría después.

Estaba tan concentrada pensando en todo el trabajo que tenía, las cuentas del depto., y sus ganas de salir con las chicas, que ni se percató del rubio que venía saludándola hacia ya como media hora.

-Sakura- chan, ¿me estás escuchando?- le preguntaba el hiperactivo ninja. - Si, Naruto, ya te escuché- Mentira, no lo había ni sentido (Ayy, Sakura) pensaba su Inner.

-Entonces, ¿qué me respondes?- Insistía su amigo y compañero. - ¿Eh? Disculpa, Naruto, ¿puedes repetirme la pregunta? – Dice cerrando sus ojos y sonriéndole de forma nerviosa.

-¿Viste que no me estabas escuchando? – Dice poniendo su típica cara de enojado. – Gomenasai, Naruto, es que… tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza- Y pone su mano en su frente.

-Mmm… te decía si después de entrenar, querías ir a comer ramen con Sasuke y conmigo- Le pregunta con una sonrisa. – Gomen, Naruto. Hoy tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer- Se disculpa. - Pero podemos ir otro día, te prometo que lo haremos-

-Ohh,¡ Sakura- chan! Siempre estas ocupada- Dice haciendo un berrinche. –Está bien, otro día será, debo irme ¡Hinata me espera! ¡Adiós, Sakura- chan!-

Y así, sin dejarla saludarlo, se fue corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. "Algunas cosas nunca cambian", pensó alegremente. Miró su reloj, ¡estaba llegando tarde al trabajo!. Empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía, no podía llegar tarde a trabajar, simplemente ¡NO PODÍA! En su desesperación por tratar de llegar a horario, chocó contra una persona, y estaba lista para golpearse contra el suelo pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron. Abrió sus ojos verdes y pudo ver esa máscara, ese pelo y esa banda tapando su ojo izquierdo.

-Kakashi- sensei…- dijo sorprendida, no sabía que su sensei tuviera los brazos tan bien formados, o por lo menos, nunca los sintió detenidamente. –Sakura, ya no soy tu sensei, ¿recuerdas?- le preguntó el peligris.

-Si, sen… Kakashi, es la costumbre, gomen- Se disculpó- No hay problema, ¿por qué corrías, Sakura?- inquirió su ex sensei. - Es que, me encontré con Naruto y hablamos un rato y me di cuenta que estoy llegando tarde a trabajar- dice algo molesta.

-Oh, ya veo, en ese caso… ¿vamos juntos? Me dijeron que Tsunade- sama está en el Hospital. Tengo que entregarle el informe de la misión. – Sí, claro, ¡vamos!- le contesto rápidamente.

Y los dos se pusieron en marcha hacia el Hospital de Konoha, no estaba muy lejos así que ya no había necesidad de correr.

-Cómo le fue en la misión, sen… Kakashi?- preguntó la pelirosa- Ummm… bien, no fue la gran cosa- contestó despreocupadamente el shinobi – ¿Sí? ¡Pero duró 3 semanas!-

-Sakura, el tiempo que toma una misión no tiene nada que ver con la dificultad de ésta- dijo sabiamente. – Sí… supongo que tiene razón, sen… Kakashi- ¡Como odiaba amagar a decirle 'sensei'! Tenía que acostumbrara a llamarlo por su nombre.

-Bueno, Sakura, ya llegamos- comentó frenando la marcha. Sakura alzó la vista y, en efecto, habían llegado. – Así parece, bueno sen… Kakashi, ¡nos vemos!- Y lo saludó dándole un beso en su mejilla, aunque ésta estuviera tapada por la máscara. Este acto dejó un tanto sorprendido a nuestro jounin favorito "¿desde cuándo Sakura es tan cariñosa?" se preguntó a sí mismo, pero no iba a tener ninguna respuesta, así que emprendió la búsqueda de la irascible Hokage.

Tsunade estaba en la parte de Cuidados Intensivos, monitoreaba el progreso de unos chunnin que había vuelto de una misión de infiltración en la Aldea del Sonido. La misión había salido con éxito, pero los dos estaban muy heridos.

-Bueno, será una semana de reposo para estos dos- le dijo a Shizune que estaba a su lado. – Si, Tsunade- sama- contestó su mano derecha, amiga y compañera. Escribió los registros en las pizarras y las dejó al pie de cada una de las camas de los chunnin, y salieron.

-Tsunade –sama, mi informe de la misión- dijo Hatake dándole un sobre. –Kakashi, ¿podrías saludar al menos?- le preguntó Shizune. –Dejalo, Shizune, nunca va a cambiar- contradijo la Hokage. – Bien, Kakashi, la misión fue un éxito, no esperaba menos de ti.

-Ummm, si usted lo dice…- contestó despreocupado. – ¿Puedo retirarme ya?- preguntó. – Sí, Hatake, puedes. – Dicho esto, el ninja desapareció en su típica nube de humo.- No debería darle tanta confianza a Kakashi, se aprovecha un poco.- dijo Shizune algo molesta por el comportamiento del jounin. – Neee, Shizune, él siempre fue así y siempre lo será, no voy a tratar de cambiarlo. Vamos, estoy segura que tienes pilas de papeles que debo leer y firmar, ¿no?- preguntó la legendaria Sannin.

- Claro, Tsunade- shizuo- contestó Shizune con una sonrisa triunfal. – Pero ni creas que lo voy a hacer sin sake, así que busca unas botellitas y firmo lo que quieras.- "Já, cómo se te borró la sonrisita, chiquita", pensó la rubia de grandes atributos. – Ohh, Tsunade-sama…- iba a protestar pero la mirada peligrosa de la Hokage le dejó en claro que era mejor darle lo que quería. – Ahora vuelvo…- dijo Shizune sin ganas y fue a buscar la bebida para su amiga, ¡Kami-sama! ¡Esa mujer es de lo peor!

Ya eran cerca de las 16:30hs y Sakura terminaba su larga semana de trabajo. Estaba muy cansada, había sido una semana movidita: primero ese derrumbe que hubo el Lunes en una construcción y muchos aldeanos habían salido con heridas bastante importantes, la cantidad de ninjas heridos que tuvo el Martes, ni acordarse de la gran pelea que tuvieron Naruto y Sasuke el Miércoles, el Jueves tuvo que aguantar a Gai- sensei llorando a moco tendido, como si fuera un nene, por su versión en miniatura que se había lastimado la espalda entrenando con Neji. Y el viernes… ese día que TANTO amaba, ese día que le decía "vamos, Sakura, un último empujón y sos libre por dos días", tenía que ser ESE día el día en que todos los niños menores de 5 años tuvieran los típicos malestares de los pequeños. Y en TODO el bendito hospital se escuchaban los llantos. ¡Sabe sólo Kami- sama cómo hizo para encontrar paciencia!

Pero ya está, las horas pasaron ¡y por fin podía salir y disfrutar! Enfiló hacia la florería de Ino-cerda, no quería que ella la acompañara a comprar las cosas para su nuevo depto., pero Hinata estaba con Naruto, y Tenten debe estar "entrenando" con Neji. Así que la última opción que le quedaba era Ino. Suspiro y siguió caminando, caminó y caminó hasta que se topó con una muchedumbre que estaba agrupada en un local, "Ashhh… odio que esto pase, ¿qué será tan importante?" se preguntó, y enseguida la curiosidad la invadió. Quiso ver de qué se trataba pero las personas eran demasiadas, así que enojada retrocedió un poco y pudo observar que, curiosamente, eran todos hombres.

-¿Qué es tan importante para armar tanto quilombo?- dijo en un tono común, era escuchado, pero tampoco era un grito ni un susurro. – El nuevo tomo del Icha Icha Paradise- dice una voz muy familiar. Levanta la miraba y ahí estaba él, leyendo su nuevo librito anaranjado. – Hola, Sakura- saluda con su tono de voz calmo y su único ojo visible arqueado, señal de que estaba sonriendo bajo su máscara.

-Ho- hola sen… Kakashi-kun- le responde algo sorprendida. –Veo que ya estás devorándote tu nueva adquisición- comenta un poco en broma. – Sí, Sakura, la verdad que hace mucho lo esperaba- dice rascándose la nuca y su ojito arqueado.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Sakura? No me digas qué tú también eres seguidora del Icha Icha- pregunta, más en broca que otra cosa. – No, Kakashi-kun, iba a buscarla a Ino y me encontré con una maraña de gente y quise saber de qué se trataba, mira que voy a estar interesada en esos cuentitos pervertidos- le contestó al peligris, cosa que no le cayó muy bien.

- Que no te gusten, no es razón para que los desvalores.- le dijo en un tono serio que a Sakura le provocó un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. – Gomen, tenés razón.- contestó algo apenada.

-No importa, Sakura- dijo con su ojito arqueado otra vez. Este hombre sí que la confundía, en un segundo estaba serio, casi enojado diría ella, y al otro estaba tranquilo y sonriendo como si nada. – ¿Y por qué ibas a buscar a Ino? Claro, si se puede saber- le preguntó mientras se ponía a caminar.

Al darse cuenta de esto, lo siguió y le respondió – La iba a buscar para que me ayudara a comprar las cosas para mi nueva casa - dijo para nada entusiasmada. – ¿Y por qué lo dices así?- se había percatado de su desgana.

-Bueno… es que… - suspiro- No tengo muchas ganas de que Ino me acompañe- dijo bajando la cabeza y con cansancio en su tono. – Ummm… ¿y por qué?- él seguía leyendo su preciado libro, pero igual la escuchaba. – Ella es muy molesta, digo, es mi amiga y la quiero pero… seguro va a querer comprar todo lo que a ella le gusta.- contestó lamentándose, imaginando su casa decorada como un circo. – Ummm… ¿y por qué no le pides ayuda a otra amiga?-

-Hinata está con Naruto, y Tenten con Neji… Ino es mi última opción- dijo mirando al frente.- Ummm… es una lástima.- comentó Kakashi. – Sí, aunque…- se le vino una idea a la cabeza, una extra, muy extraña y loca idea. –¿Aunque qué?- preguntó su ex maestro sin dejar de leer.

-Kakashi-kun...- dijo con una voz muy suave y agarrándolo de la muñeca para que parara de caminar. El peligris sintió el agarre y se paró en frente de ella. – ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?- desvió su vista y atención del libro, para posarlas en la pelirosa que aún sostenía el agarre. – Kakashi-kun… ¿no podrías acompañarme a comprar las cosas? Digo, si no tienes nada más importante que hacer…- preguntó mirándolo al ojo y con el mismo tono de voz, pero algo apenada.

- Ummm…- dijo mirándola- ¿Ino no se va a enojar de que la dejas plantada?- cuestionó. –No, ella no sabe que yo la voy a ir a buscar. Como te dije, era mi última opción.- dijo riendo levemente. –Ummm…- volvió a pensar- Pero si no quieres o no puedes, yo lo entiendo Kakashi-kun…- dijo la kunoichi algo cabizbaja.

-Neee, Sakura, no tengo nada importante que hacer. Así que vamos- dijo cerrando el libro y arqueando su ojo. – ¿En serio, Kakashi-kun?- preguntó incrédula. –Sí, Sakura. Tómalo como un premio por dejar de decirme 'sensei'- le dijo con su tono calmado. – ¡Oh, es verdad!- contestó emocionada. –¡Gracias, Kakashi!- y se tiró a abrazarlo. Sin duda la había salvado de Ino, y de una casa-circo.

Él no podía creer que ella lo abrazó con tanto cariño. ¿Desde cuándo su ex alumna era tan cariñosa con él? "Bueno, debe ser así con todos". – No tienes por qué agradecer, Sakura- contestó mientras le devolvía el abrazo con unas palmadas en la espalda. –Vamos, Kakashi-kun- lo tomó de la muñeca y casi que lo arrastró al lugar donde pretendía llegar, no eran más de unas cuantas cuadras.


	2. Chapter 2

Casa nueva, vida nueva… ¿sentimientos nuevos?

Llegaron al local, no era demasiado grande, pero tampoco era chico. La señora que lo atendía les sonrió y saludó amablemente –¿ Puedo ayudarlos en algo?- preguntó la mujer de no más de 40 y tantos. – No, señora, muchas gracias- contestó Sakura con una sonrisa cálida. – Si me necesitan, sólo vengan a buscarme- y la mujer volvió a su escritorio.

-Ven, Kakashi-kun. Por aquí están las cortinas- dijo ella, y se dirigió al sector. – Umm…- él seguida leyendo y se dejó arrastrar. – Mira, Kakashi, ¿qué te parecen estas?- dijo sosteniendo unas color rosa viejo con unos volados. – ¿O esta?- tomando una lisa de color verde manzana, sencilla. – Aunque el color durazno no quedaría mal con el beige…- decía pensando en voz alta. –¿ Tú qué piensas, Kakashi –kun?- No recibió respuesta – ¿Kakashi-kun?- dijo dándose vuelta, viendo que él estaba leyendo y no le prestaba atención ¡para nada! – ¡Hey!- dijo el peligris quejándose. – Dame mi libro, Sakura- dijo el shinobi algo molesto.

–Dijiste que me ibas a acompañar a comprar las cosas para mi casa, ¿por qué te pones a leer?- contestó enojada. – Dije que te iba a acompañar, no que te iba a ayudar…- dijo muy despreocupado. – ¡Kakashi-kun!- le grito muy molesta. – Ummm…- la miró calmado. – Sabes que "acompañar" significa "ayudar".- dijo indignada. – No, no lo sabía.- se hizo el desentendido

-Kakashi-kun…- dijo en tono amenazador. –Umm…- la vio molesta – Está bien, Sakura, pondré atención a lo que dices y te ayudaré.- dijo para safar, su ex alumna era igual a la Hokage, hay que ser tan idiota como Naruto para no darse cuenta de lo peligrosa que puede ser su mirada… y ella.

- Te decía, ¿rosa viejo con volados, verde manzana sencilla, o alguna color durazno?.- volvió a preguntar la pelirosa. – Ummm… ¿de qué color es la cosa?.- Beige- contestó cansada.

-Ummm… las tres son lindas para ese color.- dijo en tono pensativo. – ¡Kakashi!- contestó la kunoichi, sabía que él no tenía idea, seguro iba a tirar algún color para safar. – Umm… la de color durazno.- contestó luego de pensarlo detenidamente. – Uh, ya me estaba poniendo vieja- contestó Sakura con sarcasmo. – Sí, es verdad, mira esas arrugas en tu frente.- dijo el peligris divertido. Cosa que no le agrado a su ex alumna, ya que le dedico una mirada asesina.

- Gomen, Sakura.- dijo rascándose la nuca. – Fue una broma, nada más. – Sí, claro…- dijo ella con tono desconfiado. – Vamos a ver sabanas, y otras cosas.- dijo más emocionada la chica. – Ummm… si no hay otra.- dijo el jounin.

Y así siguieron, lo que quedaba de la tarde la pasaron entre idas y venidas por la tienda. La kunoichi gritándole y reprochándole a su ex sensei, que no le ponía mucha atención que digamos. A eso de las 18:30hs Sakura se acordó de la salida con sus amigas, terminaron rápidamente de pagar las cosas que había elegido, y salieron del local con muchas bolsas llenas de cosas para su nueva casa y allí se dirigieron.

Al llegar, Sakura y Kakashi dejaron las bolsas en el piso y estiraron sus músculos cansados. – Gracias por ayudarme, Kakashi-kun.- dijo la pelirosa.- No es de nada, Sakura. ¿Quieres que te ayude a acomodar?- preguntó con amabilidad. – No, Kakashi, ya te robé demasiado tiempo. Aparte voy a salir con las chicas y tengo que arreglarme. – Ahhh, ya veo, te tomará mucho tiempo, ¿eh?- dedujo el jounin. – Jaja… sí.- rió nerviosa.- Está bien, Sakura, yo también voy a salir así que tengo que arreglarme. Pero supongo que lo hago más rápido que tú.- comentó rascándose la nuca y arqueando su ojo, sabía cómo se lo tomaría. –Ummm… claro.- dijo algo molesta.

-Gracias otra vez, Kakashi-kun.- agradeció- Ummm… Sakura.- dijo acercándose a ella.- ¿Sí, Kakashi-kun?- preguntó nerviosa, lo tenía enfrente de ella, muy cerca. – Creo que se te olvida…- dijo con una voz suave. "Sexy" pensó Sakura (¿Ah?, Sakura, ¿sexy? Este hombre está más allá de lo sexy) comentó su Inner. – ¿Qu-qué se m-me olvida? – preguntó muy nerviosa.

Prácticamente lo tenía encima, podía sentir su respiración chocando contra la suya. Era algo que ponía a Sakura nerviosa pero de sobremanera. – Esto…- dice acercándose más… pero desvió su cara y así miró sobre el hombro de ella… y sacó su librito del porta shuriken de la pelirosa.

-¿Creíste qué me iba a olvidar de mi lectura?.- le preguntó divertido. Sakura estaba casi en estado de shock, no salía de su nerviosismo. ¿Había pensado que su ex sensei la iba a besar?, uh, hacía calor, tenía sus mejillas rojas y el ninja copia se dio cuenta.

-Sakura, ¿tenes fiebre?- preguntó posando su mano en la frente de la pelirosa. Al contacto con la piel del peligris dio un paso atrás rápidamente, su piel la quemaba. – No, Kakashi-kun.- dijo tratando de sonar calmada. – ¿No? Pero si estás roja.- dijo el peligris con tono lógico. – No es nada, Kakashi, sólo tengo calor.- contestó lo más despreocupada que pudo sonar.

-Bueno, me voy yendo. Espero que sólo sea el calor. ¡Adiós, Sakura!.- dijo arqueando su ojito y desapareció con la nube de humo. "¿Por qué pensé que me iba a besar? Peor aún, ¿por qué estoy roja? ¿Por qué sentí que su piel me quemó?" se preguntaba interiormente la kunoichi de rosa cabellera. Se quedó mirando un punto fijo por un momento.

-… Tal vez, sólo extrañe a Shikamaru.- Claro, eso tenía que ser, ¡no había visto a su novio en todo el día! Seguro quería sentir sus brazos, sus besos, su cariño. Hacía poco que estaban de novios, sólo 2 meses. El chico Nara se tardó demasiado en pedírselo, ¡para él fue todo un problema! Pero lo quería, y él la quería a ella, así que valió la pena la espera.

–Ay, Sakura… las cosas que imaginas.- se dijo así misma. Y enfiló para el baño, necesitaba agua fría ¡urgentemente!

Mientras la pelirosa se daba una ducha helada, nuestro peligris favorito iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y pensando "¿Por qué me acerqué a ella así? ¿A caso la quería besar? Mejor aún, ¿por qué ella se puso roja?" se preguntaba el ninja copia. – Menos mal que no me había dado el libro, sino, no sé qué excusa le habría dicho.- dijo en voz baja, entrando en su casa.

-Seguramente extraño a Anko, no la veo hace 3 semanas.- dijo el jounin recostándose en su sillón para descansar un rato. Hacia unos… ¿2? ¿3 meses y medio? Que Anko le había pedido ser su novio. No le interesaba mucho la kunoichi de violeta cabellera, pero tenía que admitir que era linda, y un poco de compañía no viene mal de vez en cuando. – Umm… seguro es eso.- se quería convencer. Miró la hora, 19:00hs. – Umm… puedo leer y después bañarme e ir al bar a las… ¿20:30hs?.- dijo tranquilamente.- No creo que se enojen porque llegue una hora y media más tarde.- Y sin más, sacó su libro anaranjado y se dispuso a leer.

Sakura estaba envuelta en un toallón amarillo, con flores rosas, y una toalla igual en su cabeza, secando su pelo. Mientras ella miraba qué podía ponerse esa noche para salir con sus amigas. ¡Las noches de verano eran las mejores! Estaba fresco pero no tanto como para dar frío, no hacia tanto calor como para derretirse.

Sacaba ropa de su placar, armaba el conjunto… no le gustaba. Cambiaba el pantalón, por una pollera. La pollera, por un capri. La musculosa, por una remera manga 3/4. O si no, cambiaba todo y ponía un vestido. ¡¿Por qué estaba TAN indecisa?! Ella no era así, nunca le costaba elegir. Llevara lo que llevara, Shikamaru le iba a decir que se veía muy linda, y, llevara lo que llevara Ino le iba a decir que le quedaba mal, y ella la ignoraría.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía decidirse? ¿Por qué le costaba? ¿A quién quería impactar? - ¿A quién quieres dejar con la boca abierta, Sakura Haruno?- se preguntó a sí misma. (Ashhh, ¿a quién más? A Kakashi!) Gritaba su Inner.

"¿A Kakashi? ¿Por qué voy a querer sorprenderlo a él?" le cuestionó a su subconsciente. (¿Por qué crees? Quieres que te deje de ver con esos ojos de padre sustituto) le contestó su voz interior. " Yo no quiero eso! " (¡Ohh, claro que lo quieres! Pero no lo aceptas). " ¡Yo no quiero eso! ¿Por qué voy a quererlo?"

(Sabes que te gusta el sensei, aceptalo.) "¡No es mi sensei, y no me gusta!" (¡Sabes que sí! Te gusta, sino, ¿por qué pensaste que te iba a besar? Aparte, vos querías que te besara) "¡Mentira! Yo no quería que me besara! ¡Yo extraño a Shikamaru, es eso!" (Buaaa, si queres creer tan absurda mentira, allá vos.)

Y así, su Inner se calló, y ella pude elegir tranquila que ponerse. Pero claro que ella no quería vestirse infartante para su ex sensei. ¿¡En qué cabeza cabe?!. Siguió viendo los conjuntos que había armado y una remera strapless llamó su atención. Era un color verde agua, contrastaba muy bien con sus ojos verdes claros, y combinaba perfectamente con su cabello rosa. Marcaba bien su figura, pero no tanto porque era suelta. Luego vio un short negro y le gustó el conjunto. Así que eso se pondría esa noche.

Miró el reloj, 19:30hs, tenía que secarse el cabello YA o no llegaría a tiempo, así que fue volando al baño a buscar el secador de pelo y comenzó con la labor 'tediosa', diría su novio. Esperaba con muchas ansias que esté en el bar son los chicos esa noche.

Miró el reloj, 19:45hs, tenía que ir a bañarse, descansar su machacado cuerpo. 3 semanas estuvo fuera de la comodidad de su casa, estuvo durmiendo en la fría casa que hacia Yamato con su jutsu. 3 semanas estuvo sin el silencio de su casa, estuvo aguantando a Maito Gai con sus estúpidos retos y diciendo que era mejor que él. "Si lo hace feliz" pensó el peligris. Seguro tendría que bancarlo en el bar dentro de poco. – Ay, qué molesto es.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la ducha.

Bajo el agua fría, sentía cómo sus músculos se relajaban, y cómo él mismo sentía que se sacaba un peso de encima. Hasta que, de la nada, una pregunta extraña, muy extraña se le vino a la cabeza. "¿Irá al mismo bar que yo?".- Espero que sí, quiero ver qué se va a poner…- "¡Pero qué piensas Hatake!" Se reprimió a sí mismo. Aunque… de verdad, quería ver qué se ponía su ex alumna. Le intrigaba el hecho de verla con otra ropa que no sea la que acostumbraba, tal vez, así podría descubrir partes de ella que nunca vió.- Basta, Kakashi. Tengo que ver a Anko ya, esto me afecta demasiado.- se dijo así mismo. Terminó esa idea, y otra pregunta se hizo presente "¿Cómo será besarla?". Sacudió su cabeza – Definitivamente, tengo que ver a Anko.-

Salió de la ducha en vuelto en un toallón verde musgo, y con una toalla blanca secaba su grisácea cabellera. Miró la hora, 20:10. ¡Wow! Sí que se había relajado, ¡el tiempo pasó volando! – A dónde se va el tiempo…- dijo en voz baja. Terminó de secar su cabello, se cambió con su ropa de siempre y se sentó en el sillón a leyendo. Eran las 20:18hs, podían esperar un poco más, ¿no?

Ya había llegado a la casa de Hinata y por suerte era la primera en llegar, ¡tenía que contarle todo lo que había pasado en ese día! Y no quería que estuviera Ino-cerda para andar de chusma. – Sakura-chan, pasa, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó la ojiperla. Hinata era tan sencilla, tan tranquila, tan tímida… no podía creer que estuviera con Naruto.

– Muy bien, Hinata-kun. ¿Y tú?- le sonrió- También, Naruto me dijo que los chicos van a estar en el mismo bar que nosotras- comentó la heredera de los Hyuga.- ¿Sí? ¡Qué bueno! Hoy no vi a Shikamaru en todo el día, lo extraño.- dice algo apenada.

-Me imagino, yo también extrañanaría a Naruto si no lo viera todos los días.- comentó sonrojada. –Pero eso no va a pasar, ¡Naruto no te deja sola ni a Sol ni a sombra! Jaja.- rieron juntas. – Mmm… Sí, es un poco exagerado, pero lo hace porque me quiere.- vuelve a sonrojarse, pero sonriendo. – Lo sé, Hinata, me alegro mucho por ustedes.- le regala una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Por cierto, hoy fui a comprar las cosas para mi depto.- comentó la pelirosa. – Oh, perdona por no poder acompañarte, Sakura-chan…- dice Hinata con timidez. – No hay problema, Kakashi- kun me acompañó.- le comenta sonriendo. – ¿Kakashi – kun?- dice extrañada la peliazul. – ¿Desde cuándo le dices así y no 'sensei'?- preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno, él me ordenó que lo llamara así, creo que le molesta el "sensei" ahora que no es mi maestro.- respondió Sakura.- Oh, ya veo… ¿Compraron muchas cosas?- Sí, muchas, mañana o el domingo voy a acomodar todo. Pero…- termino la frase con algo de duda. – ¿Pero qué, Sakura-chan?- inquirió Hinata. – Cuando Kakashi se estaba despidiendo, se acercó mucho a mí, tanto que podía sentir su respiración.- le contó Sakura a su fiel amiga, que la miraba con intriga y le hizo una señal para que siguiera.

-Y… por momentos, pensé que me besaría y… me gustó la idea.- dijo sonrojada. – Sakura, ¿te gusta Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó su amiga. – ¡No, Hinata!- contestó nerviosa. – ¿Entonces por qué te gustó la idea de que te besara?- refutó su amiga. – Bueno… yo… creo que extraño mucho a Shikamaru- contestó tratando de sonar convincente. – Bueno… tal vez… sea eso- devolvió Hinata, analizando la situación. – Sí, creo que eso debe ser- contestó más segura. – Gracias por escuchar, Hinata- le dijo sonriéndole. – No hay nada que agradecer, para eso están las amigas- le devolvió la sonrisa. Y en ese momento tocaron el tiemble, eran Ino y Tenten, ¡gracias a Kami-sama pudo contarle todo a Hinata sin que ellas interrumpieran! Ahora sí, ¡estaba lista para divertirse con sus chicas!

-Hola, frentesota! Me sorprende que pudieras pasar por la puerta con semejante frente.- dice Ino burlándose de su amiga. - Hola Ino-cerda, ese vestido disimula bien los kilitos demás que tenes.- contestó con una sonrisa triunfante Sakura. – Ashhh, cállate.- dijo la rubia kunoichi que llevaba puesto un vestido corto, por encima de sus rodillas de color celeste.

- Ay, ¡dejen de pelear ustedes dos!- ordenó Tenten, cansada de que sus amigas armen una escena cada vez que se veían. - Mejor nos apuramos porque quiero aprovechar cada minuto de esta noche.- comentó la castaña que traía unas bermudas y una musculosa de color rosa fuerte. – Sí, mejor vayamos yendo.- secundó la ojiperla. Tenía puesto un vestido negro con lentejuelas que brillan mucho cuando se movía, le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Las cuatro chicas salieron de la mansión Hyuga y emprendieron viaje al bar que solían salir todos los fines de semana.


	3. Chapter 3

Noche movidita.

El bar quedaba a unas pocas cuadras, así que no tardaron casi nada en llegar. Entraron y enseguida escucharon un voz muy conocida que gritaba -¡¡Hiiiinaaataaa, acá estamos!!- Naruto movía sus brazos y gritaba, pensaba que no lo habían visto. "Genial, pongo un pie en el lugar y éste ya nos hace poner en ridículo" pensaba la pelirosa.

Las kunoichis caminaron hasta donde estaba el hiperactivo nija rubio y sus amigos. Saludaron a todos y Sakura se puso muy contenta al ver a su novio apoyado en la barra con sus manos en los bolsillos, típica pose de que estaba aburrido. – ¡Shikamaru!- dijo abrazándolo. – Mmm… Sakura, qué aburrido.- dice mientras la abraza. No es que no le gustaran los abrazos de su novia pero, ¿en público? ¿Con todos mirando? No, eso era demasiado.

-Shikamaru, no te vi en todo el día y tú solo dices 'qué aburrido'.- se queja poniendo cara de ofendida. – Sakura…- dice con algo de vergüenza en su voz.- Es verdad, Shikamaru.- se mete el rubio. – Sakura-chan no te vio en todo el día, te extrañó y tú sólo le dices eso. ¿Qué clase de novio eres?- comentó algo enojado por el poco interés que el chico Nara le daba a su gran amiga.

-Mmm… ven.- le dice a Sakura, tomándola por la cintura y besándola tiernamente en frente de todos, cosa que dejó sorprendido al grupo que presenciaba la escena. - Lo siento, yo también te extrañé.- le susurra al oído. – Bueno, ¿vamos a pedir algo para tomar?- dice Shikamaru mirando al rubio. – ¡Jajaja! ¡Claro que sí, Shikamaru! ¡Pensé que nunca lo dirías!- le contesta el rubio con una sonrisa que deja ver sus blancos dientes.

Juntaron dos meses y se sentaron, eran bastantes. Neji y Tenten estaba sentados juntos, al lado de ella estaba Ino quien estratégicamente se había sentado junto a Sasuke para ver si podía conquistarlo. Del otro lado de la mesa, Naruto con Hinata, y Sakura con Shikamaru. Lee y Kiba en cada extremo. Chouji tenía una cena familiar, por lo cual, no podía faltar. Y Shino, bueno, simplemente no quiso ir.

Ordenaron una ronda de sake para todos, pero Hinata y Sakura no quisieron. – Vamos Hinata, tiene que probarlo.- le decía su novio. – No, Naruto-kun, no me gusta tomar.- le contestó tímidamente. – Vamos, frente de marquesina, ¡toma un trago!.- insistía la rubia a su amiga. – Ino, ya sabes que no me gusta tener resaca. Es el peor estado, y no quiero volver a pasar por eso.- decía molesta. – Ay, está bien, yo lo tomo por vos. ¡Hasta el fondo!- y se tomó el sake como si fuera agua.

-¡Eres una alcohólica!- se burló la pelirosa. ¡No podía creer que su amiga fuera tan borracha! "Después soy yo la que te tiene que llevar así a tu casa" pensaba mientras la miraba molesta. – ¡Hey, Ino-chan! ¡Brindemos!- dijo Kiba. – ¡Sí, Kiba-kun! ¡Brindemos!- lo apoyó Naruto. Los tres se pararon y alzaron sus vasos. – Esperen, Sasuke-kun, Lee-kun, Neji-kun, Shikamaru-chan, ¡brinden ustedes también!- les propuso el rubio.

-No molestes, Naruto.- dijo Sasuke. – Sólo voy a levantar el vaso, ni creas que voy a dar un espectáculo como ustedes.- siguió diciendo con su típico tono serio. – Yo paso, Naruto.- le contestó Lee. – Ya sabes cómo me pongo.- dijo apenado.

- ¿Y tú, Neji-kun?- lo miró el rubio. – Yo también paso, Naruto. Tomar no entra en mi idea de diversión.- le contestó el primo de su novia. "Ah, ¿tú te diviertes? Avisale a tu cara" pensó divertido el kyuubi. – Buee, sí vos decís. ¿Y vos, Shikamaru? No te vas a echar atrás también, eh.- le dijo a su amigo. – No me echo atrás, sólo que no tengo ganas de estar borracho hoy.- contestó el tedioso.

- ¿Y tú, Tenten?- le preguntó a la castaña. – Gomen, Ino. Mañana tengo que ayudar a mi mamá a preparar unas cosas, tengo que levantarme fresca como una lechuga.- dijo con tristeza. Quería unírseles al festejo, pero no podía.

- ¡Son una manga de amargados!- grito Ino. El sake ya estaba haciendo efecto. – ¡Sí!- gritaron Kiba y Naruto. – Ellos se lo pierden.- dijo sonriendo la rubia kunoichi. - ¿Fondo blanco?- les preguntó a sus compañeros de parranda. – ¡Claro que sí!- gritaron al unísono los chicos. Brindaron y bebieron el licor de un solo trago.

-¡¡Whoouuu!!- gritaron Kiba y Naruto. – ¡Otro, otro!- dijo la rubia. – Ni se les ocurra. Ya no se pueden ni quedar parados.- comentó Sakura al ver como sus amigos caían algo mareados en las sillas. – Puedo seguir.- refutó Ino. – No lo creo, Ino-cerda. Mejor seguí después.- le dijo algo enojada. – Oh, frentuda, eres tan aburrida.- se quejó su amiga.

-No me importa, mejor vamos a bailar.- le propuso la pelirosa. – Mmm… espera, estoy un poco mareada.- dijo agarrándose la cabeza. "¿Y decías que podías seguir?" pensó con ironía Sakura. – ¿Y qué sugieres hacer mientras se te pasa el mareo?- le cuestionó a la rubia que tenía en frente. – Mmm… no sé… ¡ah! ¡Ya sé!- dijo alegremente.

-¿Sí? A ver…- contestó con duda la pelirosa. – ¡Juguemos a la botella!- grito sonriendo Ino. – ¿A la botella? Pero la mayoría ya tenemos pareja.- decía confundida- ¿Qué importa? Es sólo un inocente beso de 10 segundos. No es el fin del mundo, frentuda.- contestaba la rubia.

-¡Yo opino que es buena idea!- dijo contento Kiba. - ¿Aceptas, Naruto?- lo miró desafiante. – Mmm… no lo sé. No quiero que tú o Sasuke besen a Hinata, tal vez después quieran robármela.- dijo desconfiando de sus amigos. – Ayy, Sasuke y yo prometemos no robarte a Hinata, ¿Verdad, Uchiha?- le cuestión al heredero del Sharingan. – Verdad.- contesto secamente. – Ummm… está bien.- seguía desconfiando. - ¿Shikamaru?- le preguntó a su amigo. – Mmm… ya qué, estoy dentro.- dijo con fastidio.

-Bueno, frentesota, ¿aceptas?- preguntó la rubia. – Ummm… es sólo un juego. Sí, juguemos.- dijo divertida. –Me sorprende de ti, Sakura…- dijo con burla en su voz. –Hinata, Naruto ya acepto, ¡vos no podes decirme que no!- la martirizó a su pobre amiga. – Emmm… e-está bien.- contestó totalmente roja.

-¡Bien!- contestó feliz. - ¿Neji-kun, Tenten-kun? ¿Juegan?- No, nosotros vamos a bailar. ¡Ven, Neji- dijo Tenten tironeando a su novio, quien se quejaba mientras era arrastrado a la pista. – ¡Jaja!- reía mientras veía la escena. – ¿Juegas, Lee-kun?- le preguntó la versión en miniatura de Gai-sensei. – ¡Claro!- respondió con su típica sonrisa de publicidad de pasta dental.- ¡Eeeeesa!- grito Ino con emoción. – ¡Empecemos ya!- Estaba por girar la botella cuando…

-¿A qué juegan, muchachos?- preguntó una voz muy familiar para la rubia. Todos voltearon a ver de quién se trataba y vieron a sus sensei's mirándolos divertidos. – ¡Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Cejotas mayor- Kakashi-sensei!- gritó Naruto sorprendido.

-¡Hola, chicos!- saludaron todos juntos. - ¿Y? ¿A qué jugaban?- volvió a preguntar el hijo del 3º Hokage. – Estábamos por jugar a la botella, sensei.- contestó Ino. - ¿Quieren jugar?- los invitó con gracia. – No podemos.- contestó Kurenai. – Asuma y yo íbamos a bailar, sólo pasamos a saludar. Vamos, Asuma.- y como hizo Tenten con Neji, se llevó a su novio a la pista.

- ¡Jajaja!- rieron todos. – ¿Y ustedes sensei's?- les preguntó al peligris y a La Bestia Verde de Konoha. - Bueno, Ino, yo no puedo jugar.- dijo muy serio. – Vengo a buscar a Lee para darle un entrenamiento intenso de cómo conquistar chicas a la forma de Maito Gai.- terminó su idea con una sonrisa.

– Oh, ¿en serio, Gai-sensei?- preguntó emocionado y con lágrimas en sus ojos. – Claro que sí, mi joven estudiante. Vamos ya,¡ la noche nos espera!- e hizo una pose 'genial', según él. – ¡Sí, sensei!- Y se fue con su maestro, dejando plantados a sus amigos.

-¿Creen que van a conseguir algo?- preguntó Naruto con una gota cayendo por su cabeza. – Claro que no, Naruto. Hay que ser ciega para eso. – le contesto Sakura con la misma gota cayendo por su cabeza.

- Buee, ¿y usted Kakashi-sensei? ¿Va a jugar?- le preguntó al peligris. – Ummm… no creo que sea correcto.- contestó dudando. – Vamos, ¡ya todas somos mayores! No es ilegal, aparte, es sólo un beso de 10 segundos. No es la gran cosa.- dijo sin darle importancia. – Ummm… - volvió a dudar.

-¡Vamos, Kakashi-sensei!- le dio ánimos el rubio. – Es sólo por diversión, no se va a enamorar de nadie por un beso tan corto.- agregó Kiba. – Ummm… - miró a la pelirosa.- Está bien.- aceptó a final. – ¡Sí! Esto va a ser muy interesante.- dijo con voz maliciosa la rubia. – Ayy, Ino… vos y tus ideas.- comentó Sakura. "¿Por qué tenía que jugar él? Parece hecho apropósito" pensó la kunoichi de pelo rosa.

"Ummm… Ino tiene razón, va a ser interesante." Pensaba el peligris. "Tal vez pueda logar lo que hoy a la tarde… ¡NO! ¡Qué cosas piensas, Kakashi!" se reprendió a sí mismo. – Bueno, yo empiezo.- dijo la kunoichi rubia. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" rezaba para le tocara el Uchiha y poder besarlo.

La botella frenó e Ino casi se muere… de la tristeza. Le tocó Kiba. – Ven Ino.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y con voz sexy. – Ashhh, estás de suerte.- le contestó enojada. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, - ¡10!- gritaron los demás. Y los dos se separaron.

Siguieron jugaron, luego le tocó a Hinata, quién tuvo que besar a Sasuke. Ino y Naruto estaban claramente enojados. Después le tocó el turno a Shikamaru, la afortunada fue otra vez Hinata. Naruto no estaba NADA feliz, ¡dos de sus amigos habían besado a su novia! Seguro alguno de ellos se la iba a robar, "No tendría que haber confiando, traidores" pensaba el rubio, la bronca lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Turno del rubio para girar la botella, y para su suerte, le tocó su novia. Hinata se puso roja, tenía que besar a su chico… ¡en frente de todos sus amigos, y su sensei! ¿Hay algo que le diera más vergüenza? No… bueno, sí: besarlo en frente de su padre, pero eso nunca pasaría.

Shikamaru giraba la botella, y le tocó su insoportable compañera de equipo. ¡Vaya suerte! – Ashhh… qué fastidio.- dijo cansado, después de terminar el beso. –¡Já! ya quisieras que estos labios te besen todos los días.- dijo agrandando su ego, pero se dio cuenta de la GRAN metida de pata: su amiga estaba ahí, ¡y ella había dicho semejante cosa! – Jaja…- rió nerviosamente. – No lo decía en serio, Sakura-chan.- dijo a modo de disculpa. – Claro, claro…- la pelirosa la miró desconfiada.

-Mi turno- dijo Sakura y comenzó a girar la botella. "Que me toque Sasuke así Ino-cerda muerde como perro con rabia" pensaba para vengarse de su amiga. –Ohh…- dijo la rubia quejándose. – Vaya, mira quién me tocó, Ino- le dijo sonriendo. En efecto, le había tocado Sasuke.

"Muérete de envidia, Ino-cerda" pensaba mientras besaba a su compañero. – ¡Y 10! ¡Ya está! ¡Sepárense!- decía la rubia mientras los separaba. Sakura le sonrió con burla a su amiga, quien desvió la miraba – Es tu turno, Kakashi – sensei- dijo la rubia dándole la botella al peligris.

"Veamos con quién tengo la desgracia" pensaba amargamente el jounin, sabía que su mala suerte lo haría besar a alguna de las dos kunoichis que no eran sus alumnas. "Digo, con Sakura sería otra cosa, hay más confianza" se decía para convencerse. – A ver quién será la afortunada.- decía Naruto mientras veía la botella girar.


	4. Chapter 4

Sentimientos y celos se asoman.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Felicidades!- gritó el rubio. – Te ganaste un beso con Kakashi-sensei, ¡esta es tu noche!- decía con tono burlón. – Callate, Naruto.- ordenaba Shikamaru, ¡su novia tenía que besar a su ex sense! Que era mucho mayor, no le gustaba para nada la idea.

-Ahhh, no me digas que estás celoso, Shikamaru.- se volvió a burlar. – Bueno, bueno, Sakura… el sensei espera su beso.- dijo la rubia con tono meloso. "Já! Habrás besado a mi Sasuke, ¡pero ahora me la vas a pagar, frente de marquesina!" pensaba Ino en su interior.

"¿Besar a Kakashi-kun? ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa? ¡Es solo un estúpido beso!" Decía para sí, Sakura. Se pararon de sus asientos, apoyaron las manos en la mesa. Se acercaron el uno al otro, sus respiraciones volvían a chocar. "Kami-sama, ¿por qué él me pone tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué me sonrojo tanto? ¡Con Sasuke no me pasó!" Pensaba la pelirosa. "Está nerviosa, puedo sentirlo. ¿Yo la pondré así? ¿O será la situación? Ayy, Sakura…" decía dulcemente en su mente el ninja copia.

Se acercaron más, podían sentir el tibio aliento del otro rozar su piel, cosa que puso más nerviosa a la chica y se sonrojo aún más. "Ummm… es tan linda cuando se sonroja" pensaba el chico divertido. "Eres tan tierna, Sakura…" le decía mentalmente. "Me encantaría saber cómo es su rostro, su mentón, sus mejillas, su nariz… sus labios." Fantaseaba la pelirosa. "Deben ser finos pero dulces, como su mirada." Soñaba despierta.

Estaba a milímetros de besarse – ¡Kakashi! ¡¿Qué queres que estas por hacer?!- Al escuchar el grito se alejaron rápidamente y todos voltearon a ver quién era la histérica que gritaba así. –Anko…- dijo el peligris sorprendido. – Sólo estábamos jugando- continuó despreocupado.

-¿Jugando? ¡Estabas por besar a tu alumna!- volvió a gritar. – 1º, no grites. Y 2º es mi ex alumna.- enumeró con sus dedos mientras hablaba. – Es verdad, Anko-sensei.- habló la pelirosa. – Estábamos jugando a la botella y Kakashi-kun se nos unió, fue su turno y tenía que besarme.- explicó tratando de sonar calmada, por una extraña razón estaba enojada porque interrumpieron su beso.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó dudosa. – Sí, Anko.- le contestó su novio cansado. – Era por 10 segundos, no es la gran cosa.- terminó de decir quitándole importancia al asunto. "Tenías que llegar justamente en ESE momento" pensaba muy molesto. – Bueno, sí fue así… Venía a buscarte.- dice cambiando de tema. - ¿Para?- pregunta sin ánimos. - ¿Cómo para? ¡Para estar juntos, tonto! Soy tu novia, ¿lo olvidas?- dice colocándose por detrás y abrazándolo.

"¿Novia?" pensó Sakura. "¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?" se preguntaba, pero jamás tendría las respuestas. (¿Y esas preguntas? ¿No que no te gustaba Kakashi-kun?) "No me gusta" le contestó a su Inner. (¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué esas preguntas?) "… Curiosidad, obvio" quería convencerse. (Claaaro. Y estas enojada porque los separaron porque…) insistía su Inner. "Porque… porque… ¡no sé! ¡¡Pero no es porque él me guste!!" (¡Eres tan terca! ¡Ya me vas a dar la razón!) Y diciendo esto su Inner se volvió a callar.

-Sakura, ¿pasa algo?- le preguntó su novio. Mientras discutía con su Inner, se había quedado mirando en un punto fijo, estaba en 'automático' y su chico se había dado cuenta. –Sakura…- dijo agarrándole la mano para que reaccionara. - ¿Eh?- y reaccionó. - ¿Te pasa algo?- volvió a preguntar Shikamaru. – No, no pasa nada. Ven, vamos a bailar.- apretó fuerte su mano, y lo llevó a la pista. –Adiós, después volvemos.- y saludó con su mano.

No podría seguir viendo a Anko abrazándolo, simplemente ¡NO podía! Era demasiado para ella. ¿Por qué no lo había dicho que tenía novia? Claro, él no tenía que explicarle nada a ella, pero de igual manera, ella se sentía… ¿dolida?

-A vos algo te pasa, a mí no me engañas, Sakura.- le dijo su novio. Era muy inteligente como para que lo tomaran por tonto. - ¿Eh? No, Shikamaru, no me pasa nada.- volvió a negar la pelirosa. – Entonces ¿Por qué te quedaste 'tildada' hace un rato?- no iba a dejar que lo engañaran como a un idiota. – Es que me estaba aburriendo de ver la escenita de celos que Anko le hacía a Kakashi-kun.- le contó molestia.

-¿Kakashi-kun? ¿Por qué lo llamas por su nombre?- preguntó sorprendido. – Bueno, creo que le molesta que le diga 'sensei' ya que no soy su alumna. Me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre.- explicó tranquilamente. – Ahhh, veo…- contestó sin mucha gana. ¡El ex maestro de su novia estaba por besarla enfrente de su cara y ENCIMA le pide que lo llame por el nombre! "Tranquilo, Shikamaru, no es para tanto." Se dijo a sí mismo. – Mmm… qué aburrido.- dijo mientras bailaban. Ella solo rió tiernamente y él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Siguieron bailando al compás de la lenta canción.

_**¿Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo? **_

_**¿es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo? **_

_**ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca sin deseártela de una manera loca **_

_**necesito controlar tu vida, saber quién te besa y quién te abriga.**_

Mientras bailaba abrazada a su novio, por alguna loca razón, sus ojos hicieron contacto con los del peligris. Miraba a su ex sensei y él la miraba a ella. Escuchaban muy atentamente la letra de la canción.

_**Ya no sé con qué inocente excusa pasar por tu casa **_

_**ya me quedan tan pocos caminos y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino **_

_**no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo.**_

Sentía a su novia hablarle de algo, no le importaba. Todos sus sentidos estaban posados en una pelirosa que bailaba abrazada a su… "novio" pensó con bronca. Sentía ira al verla abrazada a él, a Shikamaru. "Ese niño no la merece" dijo mentalmente. "Es tan poco para ella". Siguió maquinando.

_**Algo contigo, algo contigo **_

_**niña no quisiera yo morirme sin tener **_

_**algo contigo, algo contigo, algo contigo. **_

_**triste el destino que me espera sin poderte conocer**_

"Ella no lo merece", pensaba la pelirosa. "Ella es tan fría y calculadora" siguió. "No tienen nada en común, son tan opuestos." Decía mentalmente, bajando la mirada.

_**Algo contigo, algo contigo, algo contigo. **_

_**ya no hay excusa, ya no hay nada que tenga que perder **_

_**algo contigo, algo contigo **_

_**esclavo para siempre no me importaría ser,**_

"No tienen nada en común con ella. No la conoce" decía internamente el jounin. "Jamás la vio llorar como yo, jamás la consoló como hice yo." Pensaba. "Él simplemente es poca cosa para ella". Terminaba de pensar muy enojado.

_**Algo contigo,**__**algo contigo,**__**algo contigo**_

"Algo contigo… Kakashi-kun" pensó con algo de ¿tristeza? ¿Podía ser que se sintiera triste porque nunca iba a tener nada más que una simple amistad con su ex sensei? "No… no puede ser tristeza, debe ser… no lo sé" otra vez no lo sabía. Levantó la mirada esperando encontrar la de aquél peligris que la estaba empezando a confundir, pero para su sorpresa, no la encontró.

Lo buscó con la mirada pero, al parecer, se había ido. – Mmm… ¿Sakura?- preguntó su novio. -¿Queres que te lleve a tu casa?- le ofreció con un tono molesto. Se notaba que estaba cansado de estar ahí. Miró su reloj, ¡y con razón! ¡Eran las 3:00hs de la mañana!

-Sí, Shikamaru. Vamos.- le contestó. Fueron hasta la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. Ino estaba tirada en la mesa con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza apoyada en ellos, dormida, seguro. Naruto y Hinata ya no estaban, seguro se habían ido temprano. Kiba estaba hablando con una chica que encontró, y Sasuke… estaba mirando a Ino con cara de 'esa es cruda'.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo la pelirosa. – Umm…- dijo a modo de respuesta el Uchiha. -¿Podrías llevar a Ino a su casa?- pidió amablemente.- Ni loco- contestó. – ¡Ohh, Sasuke-kun! ¡Por favor!- le rogó.- Ni lo sueñes, Sakura.- dijo con un tono frío.

- Ayy, qué fastidio, yo la llevaré a su casa. Su padre no me lo perdonará si no lo hago.- intervine el chico Nara tomando a su amiga por el brazo y la cintura. – Sasuke, puedes, al menos, ¿acompañar a Sakura a su casa?- dijo cansado. – Ummm…- la miró- vamos.- Y los cuatro caminaron a la puerta y salieron.

Shikamaru e Ino, se fueron por la izquierda, Sasuke y Sakura por la derecha. De más está decir que el camino era silencioso, y claro, el Uchiha la acompañaba a casa. "No podía esperar más de él, tengo que agradecer que aceptó acompañarme" pensaba la pelirosa. Era increíble como después de tanto pelear por traerlo de vuelta, él estaba ahí con ellos. Y más increíble era el hecho de que ¡ya no lo amaba! Claro que le tenía cariño, era su amigo y compañero; pero ya no lo amaba, ya no le gustaba; se sentía tan bien saber que ya no sufría por él.

-¿Falta mucho?- le preguntó su compañero sacándola de sus pensamientos. - ¿Eh? Ah, no, es acá.- contestó la pelirosa señalando la puerta del lugar. – Gracias por acompañarme, Sasuke-kun.- agradeció con una sonrisa. – Buenas noches.- terminó, y se dio vuelta para entrar.

Pero sintió la mano de su amigo que la tironeaba y la hizo volver a su posición anterior, sólo que un poco más cerca de él. - ¿Sa-sasuke?- preguntó la pelirosa muy sorprendida, él nunca hacía cosas así. – Sakura…- dijo con una voz ronca, como un susurro. La miraba fijo, ella podía ver en los ojos de él un brillo que nunca antes vio.

Se dio cuenta del GRAN error que hacia cometido, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido de hacer algo así? "Yo no quería, mi cuerpo se movió solo" se dijo mentalmente. – Buenas noches, Sakura.- le contestó con su tono serio y desapareció en una nube de humo.

La pelirosa quedó mirando como la nube se disipaba, no entendía nada. Entró a su depto., y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su pieza. "¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntaba. Pero no tenía mucha importancia para ella, sólo quería descansar. Se puso su ropa para dormir, y se acostó en su cama. "Kakashi…" pensaba. "¿Por qué ella es tu novia? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ella?" se preguntaba. "Seguro es… porque ella… es madura, y muy bella" pensó tristemente. "Vos, Kakashi, nunca me veras con esos ojos…" se lamentaba. "¡Maldita, Anko!" gritó en su interior. "Maldita… yo. Por no estar a su altura…" era extraño que esté pensando eso, pero le dolía, y mucho. "Tal vez, si trato de dormir, pueda olvidar este extraño dolor." Pensaba mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

Shikamaru iba 'arrastrando' a su amiga por las oscuras calles de Konoha. "Kami-sama, ¿por qué mi papá tenía que ser amigo del padre de Ino? Peor, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo amigo de Ino?" pensaba con cansancio el chico Nara. Odiaba que su amiga se pasara con los tragos, y odiaba más el hecho de ser amigos con la familia Yamanaka. Lo odiaba, simplemente, por tener que hacerse cargo de su amiga en esas situaciones. – Qué aburrido…- comentó hastiado.

-Mmm… Shikamaru, qué amargado.- contestó la rubia que despertaba de su 'sueño'. – Era hora de que volvieras, Ino.- le dice a la rubia que todavía estaba borracha. – Ashhh, ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó. – A tu casa, son las 3 de la mañana.- le contestó molesto. – ¿A casa a las 3? ¡Pero si la noche es jooooven!- gritó con entusiasmo mientras levantaba los brazos.

-¡Ino, callate! Hay gente durmiendo, aparte ya llegamos a tu casa.- le dice a su amiga mientras paraba la marcha y la tomaba de los brazos para que se calmara. A Ino le sorprendió este gesto, él ya había terminado de hablar, pero la seguía agarrando. Estaba muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Mmm… Shikamaru.- dijo soltándose y tirándose encima de él abrazándolo por el cuello. – I-Ino, ¿qué haces?- preguntó muy sorprendido. – ¿Mmm?- fue lo único que dijo la rubia. Se separo un poco de él y lo miró fijo, el mantuvo su mirada sorprendido. Y como si fuera poca la sorpresa que tenía el chico Nara, la rubia kunoichi lo besó.

Movió sus labios junto con los de la kunoichi, pasaron unos segundos hasta que se percató de lo que estaba haciendo: ¡estaba besando a la amiga de su novia, otra vez! ¡A su compañera de equipo! "¡Ella me besó primero!" decía mentalmente como excusa. (Pero tú correspondiste, genio) le recriminaba su voz interior. Se separó bruscamente de ella y sin decirle nada se fue. Ino se quedó parada mirando a la nada, luego entró a su casa y se dispuso a dormir.

El jounin de grisácea cabellera estaba tirado en su cama, con un pantalón azul marino de dormir, el torso descubierto y su fiel mascara. Hacía dos horas que estaba ahí tratando de dormirse, pero no podía. No podía sacarse de su cabeza la imagen de Sakura tan cerca de él, a milímetros de distancia de su boca, a nada de besarla y probar por 10 segundos sus labios.

"¡Pero tenía que aparecer Anko!" pensó molesto. Ya había pasado el 'obstáculo Shikamaru' ya que el novio de la chica no se opuso a que él la besara. Pero tenía que llegar su novia, "Ummm… bueno, tal vez, no tenía que pasar." Decía interiormente para calmar su enojo.

Pero cuando la vio bailando abrazada a su novio, ¡Kami-sama sólo sabe cómo lo envidió! "¡Maldito, mocoso suertudo!" gritaba en sus adentros con ira. "Pero esa mirada…" decía más calmado. "Esa mirada… decía algo" pensó. "ME decía algo… ¿qué será lo que decía?" se preguntaba. "Jamás lo sabré… mejor pongo la mente en blanco y a dormir" se daba por vencido. Quería saber qué decía la mirada de la kunoichi de cabello rosa, pero no podría descifrarlo aunque se quedara toda la noche pensándolo. "Mmm… se veía… hermosa… esta noche…" Y con este último pensamiento se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo.


	5. Chapter 5

5 - Preguntas.

Los rayos del Sol la despertaron, se colaban por las tristes cortinas grises. Tenía que cambiarlas ya, eran muy viejas y aburridas. La kunoichi de cabellos rosas daba vueltas en su cama tratando de volver a dormir, pero no había caso, ya se había terminado el sueño.

-¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó al aire. Tomó el reloj de su mesita de luz. - ¿10:30? ¡No dormí nada!- decía cansada. Dejó el reloj y se volvió a recostar en el colchón. Pasaron algunos minutos y ya se estaba aburriendo en demasía. – Mmm… no puedo volver a dormirme. Mejor me voy a bañar.- pensaba en voz alta. Se levantó de la cama, buscó su ropa, y se metió al baño.

El agua caía en forma de lluvia sobre su cabeza y ella lo disfrutaba al máximo. "¿Hay algo mejor qué esto?" pensó relajada. "Mmm… las aguas termales, pero son ideales en invierno" terminaba la idea. Terminó de bañarse y se cambió. Una remera sin mangas, de color verde manzana y un short gris. Quería algo cómodo, después de todo, era sábado… y eran las 10:55hs.

Secó su cabello, lo peinó, y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Levantó a la vista y miró el reloj de la cocina – 11:20hs, cómo vuelta el tiempo…- dijo con desgana. Empezó por calentar las tostadas, luego el café, sacó un yogurt y mermelada de la heladera. Preparó la mesa y empezó a desayunar.

Luego de lavar y acomodar, se tiró un rato en el sillón y prendió la tv – A ver qué hay de bueno para ver…- dijo sin mucho interés. Empezó a cambiar de canal y se quedó mirando uno sobre meditación. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta – Ohh, justo cuando encontraba algo interesante- dijo enojada. Apagó el aparato con bronca y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Quién viene a molestarme a las…- miró el reloj- ¿11:55hs de la mañana?- decía mientras cruzaba el pasillo para llegar a su destino. Abrió la puerta y le dedico a su 'visita' un - ¡¿Quién molesta un sábado a esta hora?! – Se quedó sorprendida al ver a su ex sensei.- Go-gomen… Kakashi- dijo MUY apenada.

-¡Jaja!- rió nervioso rascándose su nuca. – Lo siento mucho, Sakura, es que Tsunade- sama te mandó a llamar.- le contó ya más clamado. "Espero que no me mate" pensaba. – No, perdóname vos. No tenía que haberte gritado. No hay excusa para eso…- le contestó al peligris con voz suave, ¡sí que estaba apenada!

-Neee, Sakura, no tienes que disculparte. Yo también hubiera reaccionado así- dice con su ojito arqueado. – Mmm… si vos decís.- seguía apenada. - ¿Sabes para qué me necesita Tsunade-shizuo?- le preguntó al jounin. –Ummm… no, pero me dijo que te buscara como hace 2 horas y cuando venía a buscarte un conejo gigante salió y... -¡MENTIRA!- gritó la joven de pelo rosa interrumpiéndolo.

– ¡Ohh, Kakashi!- le dice molesta. – ¡Tsunade- sama debe estar MUY enojada! ¡Vamos ya!- Se puso sus zapatos, cerró la puerta y salieron de ahí corriendo.

Llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage, tocaron la puerta y Shizune les abrió y les susurró algo como 'el horno no está para bollos'. Sakura sabía lo que se venía, tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con las palabras y el tono en que las decía.

-Ohh, al fin te dignas a aparecer, Hatake- dice con ironía y molestia en su voz. – Ummm…- fue lo único que le contestó. La rubia estaba por abalanzarse encima del shinobi de grisácea cabellera, pero la joven kunoichi al ver la intención en la miraba de su maestra intervino.

-Gomenasai, Tsunade-sama. ¿Para qué me mandó a llamar?- se disculpó y preguntó en un tono firme pero calmo. La Hokage al escuchar la voz de su querida alumna, frenó cualquier intención asesina hacia el shinobi.

Se sentó en su sillón, apoyó sus codos en la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos. – Los he llamado porque tengo una misión para el equipo 7- dijo seriamente la rubia.

-Y... ¿por qué no están Sasuke y Naruto?- preguntó Sakura con curiosidad. No estaba entendiendo. – Porque sólo ustedes dos van a hacer la misión- contestó la 5º. – ¿Y por qué sólo nosotros?- cuestionó el shinobi con su típico tono voz despreocupado. Tsunade lo miró fijo -Porque yo lo decidí así- contestó cortante.

-¿De qué se trata la misión, Tsunade-sama?- volvió a intervenir la pelirosa. Tenía que controlar la situación. –Tendrán que ir a la Aldea de la Arena, tienen que entregarle esto al Kazekage.- dice mostrándoles el pergamino.

-Ummm… está bien.- decía despreocupado el ninja copia. La rubia estaba por molerlo a golpes ¿¡cómo puede ser que sea TAN desinteresado!? – Tsunade-sama- la frenó su alumna.- ¿Hay algo más que deberíamos saber?- preguntó. – Sí, es muy importante que sólo lo lea el Kazekage, no puede leerlo nadie más.- aclaró la 5º.

-¿Está claro?- inquirió con voz muy seria. – Sí, Tsunade-sama.- contestó su querida alumna. –Como el agua.- dijo el jounin con su ojito arqueado.

-Bien, ya saben los detalles. Salen mañana a primera hora. Vayansen.- Y dicho esto el shinobi desapareció en una bola de humo. – Permiso, Tsunade-shizuo- diciendo esto, la pelirosa se retiró.

Sakura salió de la oficina de su maestra y soltó un suspiro, "menos mal que no pasó nada" pensaba apoyada en una de las paredes del pasillo del lugar. "Kakashi-kun es tan exasperante, seguro lo hacía apropósito" continuaba la idea. "Bueno, volvamos a casa Sakura, hay cosas que acomodar" se dijo a sí misma interiormente. Y con pesadez empezó a caminar.

Salió del lugar y ya se encontraba caminando por las calles de su aldea. Miró el cielo "qué hermoso día" pensó contenta. El cielo celeste no tenía rastros de nubes, y el Sol estaba en lo alto iluminando, radiante y brillante. Miró su reloj – 12-28hs- dijo tranquila, "tendré que ir a comer algo. ¿Estará Naruto en Ichiraku?" se preguntaba. "Pero que pregunta tonta, ¡claro que va a estar ahí!" se reprendió mentalmente. Y emprendió viaje hacia el lugar favorito de su amigo hiperactivo.

-Buenos días- saludó tranquila mientras entraba al lugar. - ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Vienes a comer ramen?- preguntaba el rubio con emoción. Era obvio que él iba a estar ahí, tal vez, ya iba por su 2º plato de ramen. –Todo bien, Naruto ¿y vos? Yo venía a almorzar qué raro verte por acá- terminó diciendo con sarcasmo.

- ¡Jaja!- reía divertido – ¿Queres comer ranmen? Yo invito- le dijo sonriendo. – Mmm… está bien, ¡gracias!- agradeció con una sonrisa. – No es por nada, Sakura-chan. ¿Cómo está Shikamaru? No pude hablar mucho con él anoche- comentó el portador del kyuubi.

-No lo sé, anoche llevó a Ino a su casa porque la muy borracha no podía ni caminar- contestó con molestia en su voz. – Ohh, veo… ¡¿Y vos te fuiste sola?!- gritó el chico. – ¡No grites, Naruto!- lo retó. – No, no fui sola. Sasuke me acompañó.- ¿Sasuke?- cuestionó extrañado.

-Sí, Sasuke. ¿Te sorprende?- le preguntó divertida al ver la cara de su amigo. – ¡Claro que me sorprende! ¡Él nunca me quiere acompañar a ningún lugar!- gritó indignado. – Ay, Naruto. No exageres- le dijo mientras una gota caía por su cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Y hoy no viste a Shikamaru?- volvió a preguntar. - ¿Por qué preguntas tanto? ¿A caso te gusta mi novio?- contestó divertida. - ¡No! ¡¿Cómo podes pensar eso?!- gritó indignado. -¡Jaja! Es broma, Naruto.- decía la kunoichi mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.

-¿Por qué tenes tanto interés en saber si vi o no a Shikamaru?- le cuestionó risueña mientras les entregaban sus ramen. –Porque…- empezó a comer el rubio. – Anoche se comportó raro- seguía comiendo. – Digo, esa no es forma de tratar a la persona que amas.- terminó de decir y siguió comiendo.

"A la persona que amas, ¿amo a Shikamaru?" se cuestión a sí misma, mientras se quedaba 'tildada' mirando su tazón de ramen. "¿Lo que siento por él es amor o simple cariño?" se preguntaba internamente, mientras el rubio seguía hablando. "Creo que el amor… es algo más fuerte que esto. Aunque… ¡Ay, no sé!" terminaba de pensar. -¿Sakura-chan?- la llamaba su amigo. - ¿Eh? Gomen, Naruto, me quedé pensando en algo.- le decía sonriendo nerviosa.

-¿Y? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes para que te trate así?- volvió a interrogar. –No, Naruto. Es sólo que a Shikamaru no le gustan las expresiones de cariño en público.- decía mientras volvía a comer. –Ahhh, no había pensado en eso.- meditaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-No importa, Naruto. Espero que ahora no te preocupes.- le decía sonriendo. - ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? ¡Eres mi amiga y no quiero que te pase nada malo! Y eso incluye los problemas amorosos.- contestaba seriamente. – No te preocupes, Naruto. Soy una chica grande, puedo cuidarme sola. Aparte, si me rompen el corazón, no sería la primera vez.- contesta tranquila.

-Mmm… no quiero que pase otra vez- le dice haciendo un berrinche. -¡Jaja! Gracias por la comida, Naruto. Tengo que volver a casa, hay muchas cosas que acomodar.- decía sonriendo. – ¡No es por anda, Sakura-chan!- le contestó mientras pagaba. - Yo voy a ver a Hinata- le contaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – Mandale saludos de mi parte, ¿sí?- le pidió a su amigo. – Yo se los daré. ¡Adiós, Sakura-chan!- y dicho eso salió corriendo para la mansión Hyuga.

Sakura sonreía ante esto, había que ser ciego para no notar como Naruto amaba a Hinata. Había hecho hasta lo imposible para que el padre de ella lo aceptara, y así lo hizo. Le demostró a su suegro lo mucho que amaba a la ojiperla y que jamás en su vida le haría daño, primero muerto.

"Eso es el amor." Pensaba tristemente la pelirosa. ¿Habrá alguien allá afuera que hiciera eso por ella? No dudaba de hacerlo, ella se entregaría en cuerpo y alma por la persona que amara, pero… ¿esa persona haría lo mismo por ella? ¿La amaría tanto así? Eran preguntas que algún día tendrían respuestas… o tal vez no.

"¿Shikamaru me ama?" se cuestionaba mientras caminaba por las calles desiertas. Era sábado y eran las 13:30hs, toda la aldea estaba descansando un poco. "¿Yo amo a Shikamaru?" volvió a preguntarse. Seguía caminando, con la miraba baja, y seguía maquinando. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que por ir distraía chocó a alguien. –Go-gomen, no lo… Kakashi-kun- terminó de decir sorprendida.

-Hola-Sakura- la saludó tranquilo.- Veo que chocarme se te hizo costumbre.- comentó con un tono de voz divertido. – Jaja…-rió nerviosa. –No, es que… venía pensando y estaba muy concentrada.- respondió tratando de sonar clamada.

-Ohh, ya veo ¿Te pasa muy seguido? volvió a decir divertido. – Mmm… sí, al parecer.- trataba de sonar tranquila. -¿Vas para tu casa?- inquirió curioso. – Sí, tengo que acomodar lo que compramos ayer. ¿Queres ayudarme?- preguntó con emoción. "¿Y eso de dónde salió?" se preguntó en su interior.

-Lo siento, Sakura. Voy a ver a Anko, y estoy llegando tarde.- dijo rascándose la nuca y arqueando su ojito. "Siempre ella teniendo que arruinarlo todo" pensó muy molesta. (Lo de antes no fue nada comparado con eso) comentó su Inner. –Oh, está bien, no importa.- le contestó tratando de sonar tranquila. –Pero si ella se cansa de mí, tal vez pueda venir a ayudarte.- comentó tranquilo. "Encima me deja como 2º plato, ¿quién se cree?" pensó enojada.

-Mmm… no, está bien Kakashi. No te robo más tiempo, adiós.- Y se fue saltando de techo en techo, quería llegar a su casa ¡YA!- (¡Wow! ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué el enojo?) Le preguntó su Inner divertida. "Callate" fue lo único que le respondió secamente. (Cada vez estas un paso más cerca de darme la razón) le contestó su Inner con una voz maliciosa.

Llegó a su casa, entró a su pieza y se tiró en su cama. ¡Antes le había ofrecido ayudarla y ahora la dejaba como 2º opción! "Ashhh…" pensó molesta. "Mejor duermo un poco, no voy a lograr nada con enojarme." Y pensando esto se acomodó en el colchón y trató de conciliar el sueño.

El shinobi se quedó sorprendió. ¿Qué había dicho para que ella reaccionara así? "Ummm… tal vez sólo tiene un mal día" pensó tranquilo. "Aunque… tal vez… ¿le molestó que no pueda ayudarla porque tengo que ver a Anko?" analizó la posibilidad. "No, no puede ser eso. Ella entendió que ya había quedado con Anko." Siguió pensando. "Tal vez, ¿pensó que la dejaba como 2º plato?" continuó maquinando, "Neee, Sakura no es tonta, seguro tiene un mal día." Terminando de pensar esto, siguió caminando hasta la casa de su novia quién lo estaba esperando ¡hace 2hs y media!


	6. Chapter 6

6- Aceptación… parcial.

Se despertó por el cantar de los pájaros. Se dio vuelta y tapó sus oídos con una almohada. "Ohh, ¿por qué el mundo se pone en mi contra y no me deja dormir tranquila?" pensaba con desgana. Viendo que el mundo NO la iba a dejar dormir ese día, era mejor despertarse. Se sentó en la cama y giró la cabeza – Ummm… dejé la ventana abierta.- dijo molesta. -¿Qué hora es?- y se estiró para agarrar el reloj que estaba en la mesa de luz – 17:30…- susurró - ¡¿17:30?!- gritó sorprendida.

-Ohh, ¡me perdí TODA la tarde!- dijo agarrándose la cara cansada. –Ahora tardaré más en acomodar todo…- decía molesta. –Ashhh, ¡qué bronca!- dijo en forma de berrinche. Tenía poco tiempo para acomodar todo, encima tenía que hacerlo sola. Era tan aburrido.

Salió de su pieza y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Miró las bolsas que estaba en el piso –Bueno, ¡a trabajar!- dijo para ponerle algo de emoción a la cosa, pero era deprimente. Comenzó por lo más fácil: los almohadones, colocó algunos en su cama y un par más en los sillones. Continuó con las sábanas: las guardó en una cajonera. Y así siguió con el resto de las cosas fáciles.

Pero ese momento tenía que llegar: había que cambiar las cortinas. –Lo más aburrido para el final- decía cansada y sin ánimos. Acercó una silla a las ventanas de la sala, se subió y cuando estaba por empezar a sacar las viejas cortinas, llaman a la puerta. – Ohh, siempre llaman en un mal momento- dijo molesta.

Se bajó de la silla, caminó hacia la puerta y abrió. Ahí estaba él - ¿Kakashi-kun?- le dijo algo sorprendida pero aún estaba molesta. -¿Qué haces acá?- inquirió – Hola, Sakura. Venía a ver si necesitabas ayuda- comentó tranquilo. -¿Ayuda? ¿Para qué?- preguntó secamente. –Para ordenar lo que compramos ayer- contestó – Ahhh, eso. Ya prácticamente terminé- dijo sin mucha importancia pero molesta.

¿Prácticamente? Entonces no terminaste- concluyó el peligris. –Sí, termine- le contestó cortante. -¿En serio? ¿Puedo ver cómo quedó?- preguntó dudoso. El 'prácticamente' era seña de que no había terminado, no lo iba a tomar por idiota. -¿No confias en mí?- inquirió –Sí, pero quiero verlo- contestó acercándose a ella. Sabía que iba a retroceder, y así lo hizo. Apenas la chica dio un paso atrás, él se escabulló y entró.

-Vaya. Qué linda casa, Sakura- le dijo admirando el lugar. –Gracias…- contestó enojada. Si antes estaba enojada, ¡ahora estaba peor! ¿¡Cómo osaba entrar en su casa así después de haber preferido ir a ver a su noviecita y no ayudarla a ella!? "Caradura" pensaba muy molesta. –Ummm…- decía mientras se acercaba a las ventanas de la sala. - ¿No era que habías terminado?- dijo con sarcasmo. – CASI terminaba. Si no hubieras venido, ya hubiera terminado- contestó enojada.

"Umm… está enojada" pensaba Kakashi. "¿Por qué será?" cuestionó en su interior, pero esta vez no quería quedarse con la duda. -¿Por qué estas enojada, Sakura?- le preguntó serio. La pelirosa quedó asombrada, no pensó que su ex sensei fuera a preguntárselo tan directamente. –No estoy enojada- contestó tratando de sonar calmada.

-Sakura, no soy estúpido- dijo molesto. –No dije que lo fueras- le contestó cortante – Lo haces al negarme que estas enojada- continuó diciendo el peligris. –No estoy enojada, Kakashi, es la verdad – seguía cortante. – No te creo nada- refutó el chico. –Podes pensar lo que quieras…- contestó desafiante. –Siempre lo hago- decía mientras se paraba enfrente de ella.

Se miraron, ambas miradas estaban molestas. La de ella porque él le negó su ayuda y encima la dejaba para después. La de él porque ella lo tomaba por estúpido y no confiaba en él. Se seguían mirando, desafiándose. Pero él cortó el silencio - ¿Me vas a decir por qué estás enojada… Sakura?- dijo seriamente pero susurró su nombre.

Tuvo que contenerse por eso último, "estás enojada con él, acordate" se decía a sí misma. –No estoy enojada… Kakashi- le devolvió TAL CUAL él había dicho, "¡Já! No voy a caer tan fácil, chiquito" pensaba victoriosa. Kakashi la miró, estaba jugando con él. "Bien, si queres jugar…" pensó con malicia.

-Sakura…- dijo acercándose más a ella y con voz baja. -¿Estás 100% segura de que no estás enojada?- volvió a peguntar pero con voz ronca. Iba a seducirla, ella no iba a sacarla barata después de tomarlo por idiota. La chica se tensó "Relajate" se dijo a sí misma. "Tenes que jugar el mismo juego" volvía a decirse.

-Mmm…- decía pensativa. – Sí, estoy 100% segura. Kakashi- kun- dijo con tono seductor acercándose más a él. El jounin tembló, ¿por qué ella lo ponía así? Ninguna chica le había provocado eso. –Ummm…creo que me mentís- respondió, no iba a caer tan fácil. Le acomodó un mechón de pelo que caía por su mejilla para poder rozarla.

Y volvía a sentir que la piel de él la quemaba. ¿Por qué era eso? Con su novio no le pasaba, era extraño. Bajó un poco la mirada y la posó en su máscara. "Qué lindo sería ver su cara sin ella" pensó. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó su pregunta - ¿Estás enojada conmigo porque fui con Anko y no pude ayudarte, Sakura?- otra vez su voz suave.

-No, Kakashi-kun- contestó con su mirada todavía baja -¿Entonces por qué parece que sí?- inquirió otra vez. Eso fue el colmo, cerró sus ojos pensando "¡Sabes que es por eso pero igual insistís!" Alzó la vista y lo miró fijo, con mucha bronca – Te parece mal, no tengo tiempo para perder estando enojada con vos- contestó cortante.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¿Así que ella no tenía tiempo para perderlo con él? "¿Así que tan poco valgo para vos, Sakura? Tan poco que ni merezco que estés enojada conmigo." Pensó muy enojado. Se alejó de ella dándole la espalda, caminando a la puerta. –Nos vemos mañana a primera hora, no lo olvides- dijo secamente cerrando la puerta atrás de sí.

Sakura lo vio irse y se tiró en el sillón. Estaba enojada, muy enojada. "Él sabía que estoy enojada por eso, ¡lo hacía apropósito!" pensaba molesta. "Encima tratar de seducirme para que se lo digiera, ¿quién se cree?" seguía maquinando. –Ashhh… mejor termino de ordenar- dijo enojada.

"Te parece mal, no tengo tiempo para perder estando enojada con vos" era lo único que repetía la mente del peligris. Una y otra vez la misma frase sonaba en su cabeza. –Yo pensé que tal vez…- dejaba la frase en el aire.

Estaba en su cama tratando de calmarse. Esa chica lo sacó de quicio. Primero jugaba con él, pero no se bancaba que le siguieran el juego. Y encima le dio un golpe bajo "prácticamente dijo que no le importo, no le importo ni en lo más mínimo" pensó triste y enojado. Y le dolía, le dolía no importarle a la pelirosa. "Será que… ella… ¿me gusta?" y su corazón palpitó fuerte.

Posó su mano sobre el lado donde se encontraba el músculo y pensaba en ella. En su sonrisa, su dulce perfume a rosas, su piel tan suave, su risa divertida, su carácter fuerte y vulnerable a la vez. Mientras pensaba en todo eso y los momentos que pasó con ella, su corazón latía fuerte.

"Ummm… creo que sí es eso, me gusta" terminó de aceptar. "Por eso eran esas sensaciones al verla, los celos y las dudas" concluyó. -Ummm… Sakura- susurró mirando a la Luna, -dudo que tú sientas lo mismo…- siguió diciendo con nostalgia. Su ex alumna jamás en la vida gustaría de él. Era muy grande para ella, había sido su sensei y ahora era su amigo. "Y tiene novio" pensó molesto.

-Será mejor que me relaje y deje que las cosas sigan su curso- decía mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta el baño. Necesitaba tranquilidad mental. Entró a la ducha y sintió la tibia lluvia cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Simplemente, le encantaba.

Salió de la ducha con un toallón en su cintura, se cambió y se tiró un rato en la cama. "Sakura…" volvía a pensar. –Deja de pensar en ella- se dijo en voz baja. –Ella está con…Shikamaru- ¡cómo le costaba decir el nombre del mocoso ese! -¿Qué le vio?- se preguntó. –Es tan… problemático, aburrido, serio.- dijo pensando los adjetivos que describían al chico Nara.

-Y ella es tan dulce, tierna, divertida, emocionante, hermosa, inteligente…- no siguió, había muchos adjetivos para describirla. Y cada uno de ellos le gustaba, -¿Qué le vio?- volvió a preguntarse – Acepto que puede llegar a ser lindo a los ojos de una chica pero… ¿a los ojos de Sakura?- decía extrañado.

-Tal vez… ese sea su tipo de chico- decía analizando, cuando de repente una pregunta fuerte lo golpeó. -¿Estará… enamorada de él? – volvió a preguntarse. "Oh, eso arruinaría las mínimas, casi inexistentes, posibilidades de que le guste a Sakura" pensaba preocupado.

-Ummm… eso no es bueno- no lo era para él. –Sí, Sakura lo ama… yo tendré que olvidarla- dijo con una tristeza notable en su voz. –Ummm… veremos…- decía misterioso. –Veremos… Sakura…- terminó de decir esto y se quedó dormido… a las 21:43hs.

Terminó de poner la última cortina y se bajó de la silla. Suspiró y se secó la transpiración. Tenía sólo 4 ventanas pero las dos de la sala eran enormes, y las dos de la pieza no eran muy chiquitas que digamos. –Ufff… qué cansancio- decía mientras se abanicaba con sus manos. –Voy a preparar las cosas para mañana y después a bañarme-

Y así lo hizo, preparó su mochila con las cosas esenciales para una misión: quit médico, un cambio de ropa, algo de comida, un abrigo y algo para leer. –Creo que eso será suficiente- decía cerrando la mochila y dejándola en la silla del escritorio.

-Y ahora a bañarse- dijo con voz liberadora. Necesitaba descansar cuerpo y mente. Entró a la bañera, el agua estaba tibia, "perfecta" pensó la chica. Se acomodó y cerró los ojos. "Esto es vida…" pensaba Sakura.

-Mmm… Kakashi…- decía triste la pelirosa. -¿Por qué siempre me acuerdo de vos?- le preguntó como si estuviera ahí.-Tal vez… si me…- no se atrevía a terminar la frase. "No me puede gustar Kakashi Hatake. Es mi ex sensei, es mucho más grande que yo" pensó (¿Cuántos? ¿12 años más? No es mucho, Sakura) le decía su Inner.

"Es mi amigo" seguía poniendo pretextos, (Naruto y Hinata también eran amigos, mira cómo están ahora) trataba de hacerla confesar su voz interior. "–Pero tiene novia… y es muy linda- dijo tristemente. (¡Qué va a ser linda! O sea, físicamente puede serlo, pero el interior es lo que vale) –No creo que mi interior pueda contra su belleza- seguía triste. (Sakura, ¡vos también sos linda! ¡Sos hermosa! Y mucho mejor persona que Anko) contraatacaba su Inner.

-Pero ella… si ella es su novia, es porque algo de ella le gusta, ¿no?- cuestionó (Tal vez…) contestó su voz interior misteriosa. -¿Cómo que tal vez?- Preguntó dudosa. (¿Alguna vez viste a Kakashi dándole un beso?) preguntó su Inner. –Mmm… no- contestó. (Ajá, ¿y alguna vez lo escuchaste decirle "te quiero" o "te amo" o "te extrañe"?) Seguía interrogando.

-Mmm… no, tampoco.- contestó segura. (¿Abrazarla? ¿Acariciarla? ¿Sonreírle?) Continuó preguntando. –No, no y no- dijo Sakura. (¿Alguna vez viste que correspondiera las demostraciones de cariño que Anko le daba?) Inquirió. Tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-No…- dijo sorprendida. (¿Lo has visto feliz de verla?) Seguía. -…. No- estaba muy sorprendida. (¿Alguna vez comentó algo de ella?) –No…- estaba en shock. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en esas cosas, en esos detalles. (Tal vez… sólo esté con ella por estar, por compañía.) Decía su Inner. –Pero, Kakashi no es así… no jugaría con sus sentimientos- comentaba.

(¿Y crees que Anko lo ama? ¡Por favor! Ni ella misma se quiere.) Dijo su Inner con ironía. –Pero… - (Vamos, Sakura. Vos sabes de la fama de rapidita que tiene Anko.) La interrumpió. (Tanto así que Izumo y Kotetsu pelearon por ella) terminó su idea. –Tenes razón, me había olvidado de eso…- contestó acordándose de la pelea. Ella los curó a los dos. ¡Casi se matan!

(¿Ves? Ella no tiene sentimientos. Seguro engaña a Kakashi con Gai) dijo segura. -¿¡Con Gai-sensei?! ¡Buaaacala!- decía mientras arrugaba la cara como si chupara un limón. (Bueno, no sé si con Gai, pero seguro lo engaña.) Terminaba de decir. Sakura suspiró, -no lo sé… sea lo que sea por lo que está con ella… para sus ojos soy su ex alumna y amiga. De nada me sirve si yo no le gusto.- terminó de decir con tristeza.

(Pero Sakura-) –No, no importa. No es la gran cosa, yo estoy con Shikamaru y él con Anko. Y así se va a quedar…- decía triste, se notaba en su tono de voz y su Inner se calló. Salió de la bañera, se secó y cambió. Fue hasta la cocina y vio la hora. – ¿23:45? El tiempo pasa volando…- decía sin ánimos. –Bueno, mejor me voy a dormir, no tengo hambre.- Dicho esto, fue a su pieza y se acomodó en su cama para tratar de dormir.- Ka…ka…shi…- fue lo último que susurró antes de caer dormida.


	7. Chapter 7

7- Aceptándolo completamente.

El sonido del despertado llegó a sus oídos y ella lo apagó con bronca, las horas que durmió parecieron minutos. Se sentó en su cama y miró por la ventana, el Sol ni siquiera se asomaba y claro, ¡eran las 5:00 de la mañana! "Tenía que sonar el despertador justo cuando iba a verle la cara" pensó molesta con su subconsciente.

Había soñado que le preguntaba a su ex sensei si le podía mostrar su rostro, ya que tenía muchas pero MUCHAS ganas de verlo, y para su sorpresa el shinobi había aceptado; pero sonó la alarma y ¡adiós sueño!

"Igual, no sé si lo que hubiera soñado hubiera sido como el verdadero… ¡nunca lo vi!" pensaba con ironía. Se levantó, y estiró sus músculos. Buscó ropa para cambiarse y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha matutina. –Mucho mejor- dijo saliendo, eso la había despertado más.

Enfiló a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero se había olvidado de hacer las compras y lo único que tenía era café. –Bueno… algo es algo, ¿no?- decía mientras ponía a calentar el agua. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta de olvidarse de ir al super y comprar comida!? – No he estado muy concentrada que digamos…- dijo sentándose en el sillón, mientras miraba los primeros rayos de luz aparecer.

"Todo el tema de Kakashi me tiene distraída…" pensaba tranquila. (No, Kakashi te tiene distraída. Es lo único que pensas) decía su Inner "¿No es muy temprano para andar molestando?" preguntó cansada. (¡Neee!) Le contestaba su Inner divertida. "Mmm… ayer se fue enojado" pensó en el shinobi de grisácea cabellera. (Sí… ¿Por qué será?) Comentó su Inner con sarcasmo.

"No lo sé…" le contestaba cabizbaja. (¡No! ¿En serio no sabes?) Le preguntó. "Y…no" respondió. (¡Ay, por Kami-sama! Le gritaste, Sakura. Y sonó como si él no fuera importante para vos.) Le contaba su Inner. "¿Por qué decís que sonó como eso?" inquirió extrañada.

('Te parece mal, no tengo tiempo para PERDER estando enojada CON VOS'.) Decía su Inner repitiendo sus palabras exactas pero recalcando algunas. "Decís que él se lo tomó como… ¿si no me importara?" le preguntó.

(Bueno, si no tenes tiempo para perderlo con alguien, es porque ese alguien no te importa.) Respondía su Inner sabiamente. "Pero… él sabe que sí me importa, es mi amigo." Decía interiormente. (Pero lo que le dijiste fue muy fuerte, Sakura. Cualquiera, hasta tú mejor amiga se lo tomaría así. Encima se lo dijiste enojadísima.) Le comentaba su voz interior.

"Pero… ¡Ohh!" pensó agarrándose la cara con las manos. Ya había terminado su café. "Pensó cualquier cosa. Lo malinterpretó." Pensaba molesta consigo misma. (Bueno, Sakura. Lo mejor será que hoy le pidas perdón y lo aclares. Van a estar mucho tiempo juntitos y solos.) Dijo su Inner con voz pícara. "Él tiene novia y yo tengo novio. Así que saca ese tono" contestó cortante.

(¡Bah! A vos te gusta y lo sabes perfectamente.) Su Inner no se quedaba atrás. "No importa, sólo le voy a pedir perdón y a hacer la misión. Nada más" dijo despreocupada. (¿Y si se da la oportunidad de, no sé, de besarlo?) Preguntó 'curiosa'. "¿Be-besarlo? ¿Qué pasa con eso?" devolvió nerviosa.

(¿Lo besarías?) Contestó preguntando otra vez. "Este… yo…" decía nerviosa. "Emmm… no-no sé" dijo con vergüenza y más nerviosa. (Las dos sabemos que lo besarías, ¡le tenes unas ganas!) Dijo divertida. "¡¡Callate!!" Contestó rojísima de vergüenza. "Yo n-no q-quiero b-besarlo" le decía a su Inner MUY nerviosa. (Sakura, yo sé lo que pensas y sé lo que sentís. Mi trabajo es hacer que lo ACEPTES.) Le contó.

"¡No tengo nada que aceptar!" le dijo. (Ya aceptaste una parte, falta lo demás.) Decía victoriosa a medias. "Yo no acepte na-"(SABES que te gusta. ¡¡NO LO NIEGUES!! Y menos a mí) la interrumpió porque sabía que se lo iba a negar toda la vida. "Mmm…" fue lo único que dijo, MUY roja.

Miró el reloj, 5:55hhs -¡Tengo menos de 5 minutos para cambiarme e ir!- gritaba mientras corría a su pieza. Se cambió como pudo, cerró rápido la puerta y empezó a saltar de techo en techo para llegar a las puertas de la Aldea para encontrarse con su ex sensei.

Respiraba agitada, cansada, pero había llegado. No sabía cómo pero había llegado a tiempo. Se apoyó contra los pilares de las puertas y espero, espero, espero… Miró su reloj, 6:30hs. "¿Para qué me apuré? ¡ÉL SIEMPRE LLEGA TARDE!" gritaba en su interior. Se sentó en el piso y miró el cielo, claro y extenso. Faltaban las nubes, su novio siempre quiso ser una nube, qué ideas tenía ese chico.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó una voz muy familiar. -¿Mmm…?- dijo alzando a vista para ver de quién se trataba. Y sí, era él. -¿Vamos? Se nos hizo tarde- comentó con voz seria el peligris. –Sí…- contestó parándose rápido. –Umm… ¿Y tu mochila?- preguntó mirando la espalda de la chica.

-¿Eh? ¿Mi mochila? La tengo ac…- decía tocándose la espalda, pero se dio cuenta de que no la tenía. Había salido tan apurada que se le olvidó. -¡Ohh! ¡Me la olvide!- decía molesta.

-¿Cómo podes olvidar algo tan necesario, Sakura?- le cuestión su ex sensei con voz muy seria. Estaba molesto. –Bueno… es que… se me hizo tarde- contestó mirando al piso, tenía vergüenza. –Ummm… bueno, no importa, vamos- decía poniéndose en marcha. -¿Eh? Ah, sí- contestó siguiéndolo.

Caminaban en silencio. Él iba leyendo su librito anaranjado, y ella miraba al frente, mentida en sus pensamientos. "Kami-sama, la Aldea de la Arena queda a dos días, y él sigue enojado. Va a ser un largo y aburrido viaje" pensaba desanimada. Ella sabía que había metido la pata y tenía que arreglarlo, pero… ¿cómo? "No puedo simplemente decirle 'Kakashi-kun, lo siento por lo de ayer, no fue intencional', él sabía que estaba enojada. Así que eso sería tonto y lo arruinaría aún más" analizaba las posibilidades.

"Pero tampoco puedo no disculparme, él tendría la idea equivocada de lo que significa para mí" decía preocupada. "Ohh, es tan complicado" dijo interiormente, pero suspiró en el exterior. El jounin la escuchó y desvió su mirada del librito, para posarla sobre su compañera que tenía el seño levemente fruncido. "Ummm… ¿qué estará pensando? Seguro le molesta estar perdiendo el tiempo acá conmigo cuando podría estar con su noviecito" pensó el shinobi molesto.

"¡Qué me importa! ¡Qué se la banque!" decía enojado. "Yo tampoco quiero hacer esta estúpida misión con ella, preferiría estar con Ank… bueno, preferiría estar en mi casa." Dijo mentalmente, pero encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque lo que pensara no era del todo verdad: no quería hacer la misión, sí, lo aceptaba. Pero la compañía de la kunoichi nunca le molestaba ni le molestaría. "Ummm… pero yo sí le molesto." Decía dolido. "Kami-sama, nunca me va a pasar una buena, ¿eh?" pensó desanimado.

Siguieron caminando lo que quedaba de la mañana y toda la tarde así, callados, en silencio. La chica bostezaba cansada, no había dormido mucho que digamos esos últimos días, ni había cenado la noche anterior y el café de esa mañana no se podía llamar 'desayuno'. El cuerpo de la chica no resistió más y se apagó momentáneamente, cayendo ésta desmayada. Afortunadamente el shinobi la sostuvo antes de que se golpeara contra el piso.

La cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a la sombra de un árbol donde la recostó poniéndole su mochila a modo de almohada. "Ummm… es tan linda" pensó mirándola. Sakura abrió los ojos y trató de sentarse, pero el peligris la detuvo agarrándola por los hombros y diciéndole serio –Te desmayaste, Sakura. Es mejor que te quedes acostada un rato- La chica lo miro - ¿Me desmaye?- preguntaba incrédula.

-Sí, Sakura- contestaba él. -¿Desayunaste bien hoy?- inquirió preocupado, obviamente que no lo demostró. –Bueno…- dijo apenada. –Me olvidé de hacer las compras y… sólo tomé café- contestó con vergüenza. El shinobi estaba sentado a su lado mirándola. –Ay, Sakura.- dijo agarrándose la cabeza con una mano. –Tenes que poner más atención- terminó de decir serio.

"Si vos no ocuparas todos mis pensamientos, pondría más atención" decía interiormente la chica. –Mmm… sí, lo sé- le contestó apenada. –Bueno, el Sol está cayendo. Voy a armar el campamento- dijo parándose y cambió su chaleco por la mochila, para que ella siguiera cómoda.

-Puedo ayudarte, Kakashi- decía tratando de pararse, pero estaba mareada y casi cayó, si no fuera porque los fuertes brazos de él la atraparon. Se miraron, otra vez sus miradas volvían a hacer contacto. "Cómo me gustaría que estos brazos siempre me abrasen". Pensaba con deseo. "Mmm… él es tan… lindo" decía en su cabeza con dulzura."Ummm… Sakura" pensaba el peligris hipnotizado."Me gustaría tenerte en mis brazos siempre. Pero no te importo, nunca… me vas a ver como alguien más que tu ex sensei" le decía tristemente en su interior.

"Pero… nunca me vas a ver como una mujer, siempre me vas a ver como tu ex alumna" pensaba con dolor y tristeza la pelirosa. –Sakura, estas mareada quedate sentada pero no te pares- dijo Kakashi seriamente mientras la dejaba sentada apoyada contra el tronco del árbol. Ella lo vio sacar algo de su mochila y se acercó a ella.

-Come algo, no sería bueno que te vuelvas a desmayar.- dijo arrodillado enfrente de la chica y ofreciéndole la comida. La kunoichi miró lo que le entregaba. –Pero… es tu comida- le dijo confusa. –No puedo dejarte sin comer- se rehusaba. –Sakura, he hecho muchas misiones sin comer. Así que por una noche no me voy a morir.- decía serio - A demás, a diferencia de vos, yo sí desayune muy bien.- dijo echándoselo en cara.

"Si supieras que es por tu culpa…" pensaba ella molesta. Se le olvidó hacer las compras, ¡gran cosa! Era la primera vez que le pasaba, no era para recalcarlo siempre. Aceptó, no tenía ninguna opción. Vio al peligris pararse y empezar a armar el campamento. Ella comía la comida con remordimiento, le dolía saber que por su culpa, él no comería esa noche.

Terminó de armar todo, la noche reinaba y la temperatura había bajado mucho para ser verano. Miró a la chica, había terminado de comer y estaba temblando. Había bajado mucho la temperatura. Tomó su chaleco que estaba en el pasto, y se lo ofreció. –Toma, hace frío- le dijo serio. Ella lo miró –Pero… vos vas a tener frío- decía mientras trataba de darse calor abrazándose así misma. –Ah, me vas a decir que hiciste muchas misiones pasando frío y que por una noche no te vas a morir, ¿no?- dijo alzando una ceja.

-Ummm… sí, pero también tengo que cuidar al ninja médico- contestó lógico. Eso le dolió, sólo la cuidaba porque ella era un ninja médico y podía salvarlo si lo herían. –Pues no lo quiero, puedo darme calor yo sola.- devolvió gritando ofendida. "Ahhh, ¿viste cómo duele?" pensó victorioso. –Sakura- dijo con voz amenazadora. - ¿Qué? No te preocupes, el nija médico va a estar bien. Tu vida no va a correr peligro.- contestó secamente, estaba enojada.

"Sí, creo que entendió" El shinobi se puso su chaleco, sacó una frazada de la mochila y dijo alzando una ceja -¿Tampoco la queres?- Ella miró la frazada y corrió la cara –No, no la quiero- contestó. Seguía ofendida. -¿Segura?- inquirió divertido. -100%- devolvió sin mirarlo.

-Bueno… si vos decís- y se sentó a su lado con su chaleco y tapado con la frazada. ¡Mientras ella se congelaba! "Ayy, ¡lo odio!" pensaba mientras cerraba sus ojos y movía sus manos más rápido. El peligris la veía de costado, le dolía verla pasar frío, pero ella se lo buscó. No sabía cuánto iba a aguatar verla así. "Sakura…" pensaba con dulzura y tristeza a la vez.

La chica se moría de frío "¡Maldito Kakashi!" pensaba con bronca. -¡Achu!- estornudo la pelirosa. "¡Genial! Ahora me voy a resfriar" pensó enojada. "¿Algo más podría salirme mal?" decía interiormente. "Kami-sama, dame un respiro" pidió bajando la cabeza.

Sintió un brazo pasando por sus hombros y tirándola para el lado izquierdo, acercándola a su ex sensei que estaba sentado a su lado. Él la tapó con la frazada y siguió leyendo su librito. Se sorprendió por ese gesto, no se esperaba eso del peligris. Al contrario, pensó que la dejaría toda la noche pasar frío, pero se equivocó. Ella lo miró leer tranquilo, estaba sonrojada porque la estaba abrazando.

"Ese estornudo fue mi límite, no quiero que se enferme." Pensaba preocupado. "Aunque… si se enferma, ella estaría desamparada y la tendría que cuidar y…" sacudió esa idea de su cabeza. –Kakashi…- lo llamó. –Ummm…- contestó sin dejar de leer. Sabía que estaba sonrojada, y si la veía podría… no se resistiría a robarle un beso.

-¿Puedo leer con vos?- preguntó con vergüenza. El peligris se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de la pelirosa. – ¿No dijiste que eran 'cuentitos pervertidos'?- inquirió con sarcasmo.- Bueno, sí, pero… olvidé mis libros y estoy aburrida- respondió. –Ummm…- y estiró su brazo para dejarlo en el medio de ellos para que pudiera leer.

Leyó la primera página, y dejó de leer. Era muy fuerte, Jiraiya-sensei era MUY gráfico. No podía creer que su amigo leyera eso ¡y mientras la abrazaba! "¿Quién sabrá qué le está pasando allá abajo?" pensó." ¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTAS PENSANDO, SAKURA!?" se reprendió inmediatamente. Esa pregunta la había hecho poner roja como un tomate. Corrió la cara y la bajó, tratando de que su pelo tapara su enrojecido rostro.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara, sabía que ella iba a reaccionar así. Sacó su brazo de sus hombros para no incomodarla más. Cerró el libro y lo guardó en su porta shuriken. –Sakura- la llamó. -¿Eh?- fue lo que contestó sin mirarlo. -¿Queres hablar?- le preguntó. -¿De?- respondió, seguía sin mirarlo.

-De lo que quieras- le devolvió despreocupado. ¿De qué podían hablar? ¿De lo gráfico que era Jiraiya-sensei? ¿De lo pervertido que era por leerlos? No, no podía hablar de eso con él. (Disculpate por lo de ayer, tonta.) Le 'sugirió' su Inner. "¿Cómo? Él sigue enojado." Decía dudando. (Y se va a enojar más si no se lo decís.) Contestó cansada.

-Kakashi…- lo llamó con voz suave. "No uses ese tono, Sakura. Me mata…" pensó con dolor. –Umm…- contestó. –Yo… quería pedirte perdón por gritarte ayer- se disculpó sin mirarlo. -¿Eh?- dijo sorprendido. –No tenes por qué pedir perdón, Sakura.- contestó tranquilo. –No, sí tengo. No quiero que lo malinterpretes.- seguía con su voz suave pero seria. -¿Malinterpretarlo?- repitió extrañado. "¿Se habrá dado cuenta?" pensó el ninja copia.

-Sí, no quería que pensaras que… no me importabas.- terminó de decir con el rubor volviendo a su cara. "Sí, se dio cuenta" se contestó. -¿Por qué crees que pensé eso?- inquirió. –Porque… te fuiste enojado. Aparte, lo pensé cuando me calmé, y sonó como si no me importaras. Y vos… si me… importas.- terminó de decir más sonrojada.

-Ummm… si sonó como eso, pero es bueno saber que sí te importo.- dijo mientras corría la cara para mirarla. Al sentir la mirada de él, ella también lo miró. –Porque vos también sos importante para mí, Sakura.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos. –Mmm…- fue todo lo que ella pudo decir. Se miraban con miradas tan profundas. Decían tanto esas miradas, expresaban tanto.

"¡Idiota, no la mires!" pensaba por dentro. "Pero…" continuaba. "No, no puedo besarla. No soportaría su rechazo." Terminó de pensar mientras volvía a correr su cara, para mirar al frente. Sakura se lo quedó mirando, le dolía que no la mirara. Bajó la mirada. Y la volvió a subir mirando en la misma dirección que el chico, al frente.

-¿Por qué estabas enojada, Sakura?- preguntó el peligris sorprendiéndola. –Porque…- lo pensó. –Por nada…- contestó sin ánimos. –Sakura, no mientas. ¿Somos amigos, no?- dijo calmado. –Sí, lo somos…- contestó con un hilo de tristeza. -¿Entonces? Contame por qué estabas enojada.- pidió.

-Es que… pensé que ibas a ayudarme a acomodar.- contestó con vergüenza. "¡Sabía que era por eso!" pensó Kakashi victorioso. – Pero, te conté que tenía que ir a ver a Anko.- le dijo. –Lo sé, pero… me molestó que la eligieras a ella antes que a mí.- dijo molesta. Pero se dio cuenta que se exponía demasiado. –Digo, sé que es tu novia y queres estar siempre con ella pero… los amigos son primero.- terminaba de decir tratando de sonar calmada. "Eso estuvo cerca." Pensó la pelirosa.

"Tenía razón, pensó que la deje como 2º plato. Sakura…" pensaba con dulzura mientras decía su nombre. –Sí, lo amigos están primero, es verdad. Pero, yo no veo a Anko tanto como ella quisiera y la vez que tengo un tiempito… lo invierto en ella para que no se queje.- contaba desinteresado. " 'Pero, no veo a Anko tanto como ELLA quisiera' O sea que si fuera por él no la vería nunca." Analizaba la pelirosa. "'Y la vez que tengo un tiempito… lo invierto en ella para que NO SE QUEJE'. Así que sólo lo hace para no aguantar quejas de esa histérica." Pensaba contenta.

Un sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sakura, tal vez, su ex sensei no gustaba tanto de la kunoichi de violeta cabellera como ella pensaba. –Oh, entiendo- respondió tratando de esconder su alegría. –La próxima vez voy a pensar en eso.- terminó de decir. –Está bien, Sakura. No tenes que pensar en todo. Aparte vos no sabías que ella era mi novia.- explicó.

-Sí, bueno, me enteré esa noche en el bar.- contó la pelirosa. –Ah, sí es verdad. Pero yo nunca te lo había dicho.- dijo rascándose su barbilla. –No tenías por qué, es tu vida.- decía Sakura. –Ummm…- contestó. –Y… ¿hace mucho que están juntos?- preguntó curiosa. –Algo…- respondió sin interés.

-Y… ¿qué es lo que te gusta de ella?- le inquirió a su ex sensei. ¡Quería saber qué tenía ella! Kakashi la miró extrañado. -¿Qué qué me gusta?- preguntó. Ella lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. –Bueno… no es que esté con ella porque me guste.- decía despreocupado. -¿Entonces?- volvió a preguntar impaciente. –Ummm… a mí edad un poco de compañía no hace mal. Y ella me lo propuso, y es linda así que… ¿por qué no?- terminó de decir subiendo y bajando sus hombros.

La Inner de Sakura saltaba de felicidad. (¡Viste! ¡Te dije que era por estar! ¡Él no podía estar enamorado de ella!) Gritaba contenta. La chica no sabía qué hacer o decir. Quería tirársele en los brazos, abrazarlo y besarlo pero no podía, tenía que contenerse. –Ahhh, veo.- respondió escondiendo su alegría.

-¿Y vos, Sakura? ¿Hace cuánto estas con Shikamaru?- preguntó. –Hace 2 mese- contestó calmada. –Ahhh, no es mucho.- devolvió tranquilo. "Dos meses que besa esos labios, dos meses que la abraza, dos meses que está con ella. ¡Claro que es mucho! Mocoso suertudo." Pensó con bronca el peligris. –Y… ¿estás enamorada?- Cuestionó curioso, tenía que saber si el corazón de la pelirosa le pertenecía a otro, o si tenía chances, aunque fueran mínimas.

-¿Enamorada? No lo sé.- respondió confusa. –Yo… no sé lo que es el amor.- dijo bajando la mirada. Kakashi la miró extrañado. -¿Cómo que no sabes lo que es el amor? Si estabas perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke cuando eras pequeña.- contestó el peligris.

-Eso no era amor, eso era un capricho de nena chiquita.- Decía triste. –Kakashi… ¿qué es el amor?- le preguntó sin mirarlo. El jounin no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¡le estaba preguntando qué era el amor! ¡A él! –Sakura, yo tampoco sé lo que es el amor.- respondió calmado.

-Pero vos sos más grande, alguna vez estuviste enamorado, ¿o no?- cuestionaba sin voltear a mirarlo. El peligris estaba muy sorprendido, jamás esperó que le hiciera esa pregunta. –No, Sakura, nunca estuve enamorado.- contestó tranquilo, mintiendo. –Nunca sentí lo que supuestamente se siente cuando estas enamorado.- siguió explicando. "Hasta que lo sentí por vos" concluyó en su cabeza. -¿Lo que supuestamente se siente?- repitió extrañada. –Sí, vos sabes: que no podes vivir sin esa persona, que la extrañas todo el tiempo, lo único que pensas es en él/ella, nerviosismo, sonrojos, fantasear despierto, celos, quererlo sólo para vos, enojos sin sentidos, sensaciones extrañas, etc.- decía mientras contaba con sus dedos. "Todo eso siento por vos, Sakura." Le decía en su mente.

¡Wow! Tantas cosas que él había dicho le sonaban familiar. "Será qué…" pensó sorprendida. "Podrá ser que…" siguió. "Yo esté enamorada de…" y su corazón latía rápido. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró. Él la miraba con ternura. –Sakura… ¿te pasa algo de eso con Shikamaru?- preguntó nervioso, le tenía miedo a la respuesta. Ella lo miró unos segundos –No…- contestó calmada. Y Kakashi sintió que le sacaban un peso de encima. –Siento eso…por otra persona.- terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

Ahora sentía que ese peso volvía sobre su espalda, pero multiplicado por 100. –Gracias, Kakashi, hiciste que me diera cuenta.- lo miraba dulcemente. "Estoy enamorada de vos, Kakashi… pero… no me animo a decírtelo." Pensaba con angustia. "Genial, yo mismo arruiné la casi inexistente chance que tenía de tener algo con ella. Sí, Hatake, sos un genio." Pensó destrozado.

-De nada.- le respondió secamente. –Es tarde, vamos a dormir.- diciendo esto se paró y Sakura lo imitó, pero se quedó mirando como él entraba a la carpa. Unos segundos después entró ella también y se acostó en el otro futón que él había preparado. Miraba su espalda tan grande "Mmm… sería lindo abrazarlo por la espalda." Pensaba baboseándose por dentro. –Buenas noches, Kakashi- dijo dulcemente. –Buenas noches, Sakura.- respondió frío. "¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién será el idiota del que está enamorada?" pensaba con ira y dolor. "No importa, no tiene caso… mientras ella siga sonriendo…" fue lo último que pensó antes de dormirse.


	8. Chapter 8

8- La vida te da sorpresas…

Abrió sus cansados ojos verdes, miró por la 'pared' de la carpa y al parecer, todavía no había amanecido. "Y yo ya estoy despierta" pensaba con pesadez. Se dio vuelta para ver si podía seguir durmiendo y, ¡oh, oh! Encontró la cara del peligris muy, MUY cerca de la suya. Estaba dormido. "Gracias, Kami-sama" pensó aliviada. No pudo contenerse y lo observó, empezó a ver detalladamente cada parte de su rostro, o al menos lo que podía ver de él.

Miró su pelo, gris y despeinado. "Siempre lo lleva así ¿no tendrá tiempo para peinarse o simplemente no le importa?" se preguntaba. Tiempo seguro tenía, si vive llegando tarde a todos lados. "Entonces es porque no le importa, mejor, se ve sexy así" decía para sí y un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Miró sus ojos cerrados "¿Sus ojoS?" pensó sorprendida, no llevaba su bandana que le tapaba su ojo izquierdo. "Mmm… es más lindo así" decía sonriendo interiormente.

Pero se percató de esa cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo "Pobrecito, le habrá dolido tanto" pensaba con dolor. Bajo la vista hasta su máscara. "Oh, la culpable de no poder conocer la cara completa de Kakashi" decía, con molestia, interiormente. "¿Algún día tendré la valentía de pedirle que me muestre su cara?" se preguntó. "Si no me animo a eso ¿cómo le voy a decir que lo amo?" se cuestionó. "Mmm… veré cuando sea el momento" se contestó.

Volvió a levantar su vista y se encontró con la bicolor del peligris. Nervios fue lo primero que sintió. Lo miraba sorprendida, mientras él la miraba con calma. Sostenían la mirada, pero ella se quedó hipnotizada con el Sharingan de él. Kakashi cerró su ojo rojo rápido, no quería hacerle mal de ninguna manera. Ella levantó su mano y acarició su cicatriz, de principio a fin. Le seguía quemando el contacto con su piel, pero ahora le gustaba.

Él sentía la dulce caricia que le daba, tan tierna y tan suave. La mano de ella paró dónde empezaba su máscara, quería bajarla pero… no podía. Él pudo ver la intención en sus ojos, y puso su mano sobre la de ella, haciendo presión, dándole a entender que no siguiera. Sakura entendió, y frunció un poco el seño, ¡quería verle la cara! "Está bien, esperaré a que él quiera mostrármela" pensaba tristemente.

La caricia que él le daba en su mano la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era tan tierno, tan suave… "tan dulce" pensó con amor. –Bueno días, Sakura.- dijo tranquilo. –Bu-buenos días, Kakashi.- contestó nerviosa. Se quedó mirándola "Es tan hermosa, umm… Sakura, ¿por qué no puedo ser yo quien ocupe tu corazón?" le preguntó, triste, en su mente.

Sacó su mano de sobre la de ella, se levantó y salió de la carpa. La pelirosa lo miraba sorprendida… y triste. "No le gustó que lo tocara…" pensaba con dolor. "Kakashi ¿por qué no puedo ser yo quien ocupe tu corazón?" Le cuestionó en silencio. Se levantó, arregló un poco su pelo y salió de la carpa.

Lo veía estirarse y rascarse la nuca. –Kakashi…- lo llamó. El aludido se dio vuelta para verla. -¿Pasa algo, Sakura?- preguntó calmado. –Yo…quería pedirte perdón por si te molestó… lo de recién…- respondió con voz suave y sonrojada. "Es TAN hermosa…" volvió a pensar, con amor. – No me molestó, Sakura- decía acercándose a ella, parándosele enfrente.

Le acarició su mejilla, y ella tembló. "Tan, tan dulce" pensaba mientras le dedicaba la caricia. "Kami-sama, ¿cómo puedo amarlo así?" decía mientras se derretía por la caricia del peligris. Terminó de acariciar su cara, y puso su mano el bolsillo.- ¿Eso te molestó?- le preguntó. –N-no…- contestó ella tratando de sonar calmada. "Para nada…" terminó la frase en su mente. –Bueno, a mí tampoco me molestó lo de hace un rato, Sakura.- le dijo con su ojito arqueado.

-A-ah…- fue lo único que pudo decir. –Voy a buscar algo para desayunar. ¿Podes desarmar el campamento?- le preguntó a la pelirosa. –Sí, Kakashi.- contestó ella dedicándole una sonrisa. "Ummm… ojalá siempre me sonría así" pensó temblando por dentro. Nada le causaba esas sensaciones, pero ella… ella era especial para él, en todos los sentidos.

El peligris se fue a buscar la comida, y la pelirosa empezaba a desarmar la carpa. "Esto es tan aburrido diría Shikamaru" pensó divertida. Se acordó de su 'novio', tendría que terminar con él, no lo amaba. "Espero que lo tome bien" pensaba con esperanza. Shikamaru era un chico muy bueno, se merecía una novia que lo ame; y no era ella.

Terminó de aguardar la carpa en la mochila de su ex sensei y se sentó apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol. Era una mañana hermosa: el cielo estaba despejado y corría aire. La kunoichi cerró sus ojos sintiendo la brisa mañanera, el ruido de las hojas al ser movidas por el viento, los pájaros cantando. Era simplemente hermoso.

-Sakura…- la llamó el shinobi. La chica abrió sus ojos y lo vio enfrente suyo, agachado a su altura. Eso la sorprendió y se asustó un poco, cosa que el jounin no pasó por alto. –Ummm… ¿tan feo soy?- preguntó divertido. –N-no…- contestó nerviosa. "Sos hermoso." Continuó en su mente sonrojándose. – ¿Segura? Te asustaste como si hubieras visto un fantasma, Sakura.- comentó calmado. –Segura, Kakashi. Es que… me sorprendiste.- contestó más tranquila.

-Ummm…- dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto, frente a ella. -¿Queres?- le ofreció un par de frutas que había encontrado. –No había mucho…- decía rascándose la nuca, y con su ojito arqueado. –Jaja- rió tiernamente la pelirosa. "Esa risa, tan tierna" pensaba el peligris, y su corazón latía más rápido. "Ayy, Kakashi, ella está enamorada de otro." Terminó diciendo triste y dolido.

Bajo la vista, se notaba tristeza en ella. Sakura no dejó pasar eso y puso su mano en el mentón de él, para que subiera la vista y la mirara. –Las frutas están ricas, Kakashi.- decía dulcemente. –Ummm…- respondió desanimado. -¿Te pasa algo?- inquirió con voz suave. "Sí, quiero dejar de amarte y vos lo haces difícil." Le respondía en su cabeza. –No, Sakura…- contestaba tratando de sonar bien, pero era obvia su tristeza.

-Kakashi, somos amigos, ¿no?- preguntó ella. – Sí…- respondió el, "aunque duela" terminaba de decir.- ¿Entonces? ¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa?- continuó preguntando la pelirosa sonriéndole. "Umm… no puedo negarme a esa sonrisa. ¡Maldito amor!" pensó algo molesto. Ese sentimiento lo ponía vulnerable, y odiaba serlo.

-Es… un problema del corazón.- dijo cabizbajo. – ¿¡Qué!?- gritó Sakura preocupada. -¿Dónde te duele? ¿Te pegaron? ¿Cuándo?- preguntaba mientras examinaba el pecho del shinobi para ver dónde estaba la herida.

-No es eso, Sakura.- decía divertido mientras la agarraba de las manos para que parara.-Es el otro corazón.- dijo mirándola a los ojos. –Ohh…- contestó ella apenada. –Entiendo- terminó de decir con un sonrojo en la cara. – ¡Jaja!- reía el peligris. -¿Por qué te reís? Te duele el corazón y vos te reís.- comentaba extrañada.

-Por tu reacción de querer curarme.- contestó calmado. –Es la costumbre…- comentó apenada. –Ese corazón no puedo sanarlo…- terminó de decir con tristeza. "Si supieras que sos la única que lo puede curar, Sakura…" pensaba con melancolía el peligris.

–Kakashi…- dijo ella agarrando su mano. – Umm…- contestó él mirando el gesto. –Hay muchas mujeres ahí afuera, no sufras por una sola. Sólo… se feliz.- le decía la pelirosa con una sonrisa y apretando su mano. "¿Cómo queres que no sufra por vos, Sakura? Cada vez me haces amarte más." Pensaba el jounin mientras la miraba.

-No puedo, Sakura. Ella es única.- respondió bajando la mirada. La kunoichi sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía, y empezó a sentir dolor y una tristeza inmensa. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy yo, Kakashi?" pensaba en su interior la pelirosa. Unas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos y el jounin las vio caer al pasto.

Alzó la vista y la vio llorar. Sintió su corazón romperse, fue peor que las otras veces, porque ahora, la amaba. –Sakura, ¿por qué lloras?- preguntó preocupado. –Es que…- decía entre sollozos. – Me gustaría ser única para alguien…- sollozaba.

–Sakura…- dijo él tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y limpiando las lágrimas con los pulgares. –Sos única para alguien.- decía con voz suave. "Para mí." Pensó triste. –No, no lo soy…- negaba llorando. "Si no soy única para vos, no me importa serlo para alguien más." Pensaba con dolor.

-Sakura… estoy seguro que sos única para alguien, sólo tenes que encontrarlo.- le dijo calmado. –Pero… pero…- lo miró, no pudo más. Lo abrazó y lloró en su hombro como si no hubiera un mañana. Como si el mundo se terminara ahí, como si ese momento parar todo.

-Está bien, Sakura…- trataba de calmarla. –Está todo bien…- decía dándole palmadas en la espalda. "Sí esas lágrimas fueran por mí…" pensaba con dolor. "Te las borraría a besos…" terminaba de decir. "¿Por qué no me amas, Kakashi?" pensaba destrozada la pelirosa. "¿Por qué?" era lo único que se preguntaba mientras lloraba en el hombro de su amado.

Estuvieron un buen tiempo así, hasta que Sakura dejó de llorar y volvía a recuperar su respiración normal. No quería soltarlo, no quería verlo a la cara porque volvería a llorar y él se daría cuenta que lloraba por él.

Se separó lentamente de él y con la cabeza gacha le dijo. –Go-gomen, Kakashi. Ensucié tu remera.- con vergüenza. –No importa, Sakura.- contestó con voz suave, escondiendo su dolor. –La cambio y ya está, no te disculpes.- terminó de decir despreocupado.

–Mmm…- fue todo lo que ella dijo. -¿Estas mejor, Sakura?- preguntó preocupado. –S-sí, Kakashi.- respondió más calmada. –Mejor así.- contestó él. "Está esperando que lo mire… espero no volver a llorar." Pensaba la pelirosa. Alzó la vista y lo vio, tuvo que contenerse para no volver a llorar. –Gracias por… prestarme tu hombro… otra vez.- agradeció, y trató de sonreír, pero estaba muy dolida.

"Cómo me duele verla así, esa sonrisa es triste. No es como las de siempre" pensaba el jounin con dolor. –No agradezcas, siempre vas a tener mi hombro para descargarte.- decía arqueando su ojito.- Toma- le dijo dándole un pañuelo.

–Gracias…- dice aceptándolo. La kunoichi se limpia los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en su cara, y podía sentir el perfume de él. "Mmm… es tan… Kakashi." Pensaba por dentro.

-Kakashi, toma, ya…terminé…de…usarlo…- decía mientras miraba la fantástica escena que tenía enfrente. El peligris se había sacado su remera sucia para ponerse una limpia, ¡ella lo había agarrado justo cuando estaba con el torso descubierto! "Es… perfecto." Decía en su mente. "Es tan… sexy." Se baboseaba en su interior.

-¿Ummm?- dijo el jounin al escucharla. –Oh, te lo regalo, Sakura.- decía arqueando su ojito y terminado de ponerse la remera. "¡No!" pensó la pelirosa decepcionada. "Yo quería seguir… admirándolo." Dijo con picardía.

El shinobi se puso su chaleco, agarró su mochila y miró a su compañera –Tendremos que empezar a correr o no llegaremos nunca más.- dijo serio. –Sí- contestó ella, y empezaron a saltar por las ramas de los árboles.

Corrieron todo el día, saltando de rama en rama. En silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos. La noche llegó y Kakashi decidió que era mejor quedarse en una pensión. –Buenas noches- dijo la señora que estaba en el recibidor. –Buenas noches- contestaron los ninjas al unísono.

-¿Tiene dos habitaciones disponibles?- preguntó el peligris. –No, lo siento joven. Sólo me queda una habitación matrimonial.- contestó amablemente la señora. –Ummm…- dijo dudando. –Kakashi… por mí no hay problema.- decía tranquila. –Ummm… bueno. La tomamos.- contestó el jounin.

-Es la habitación 105, subiendo la escalera, a la derecha.- indicó la señora.- La cena es a las 21:30hs.- terminó diciendo. –Muchas gracias- dijo Sakura. Y los dos se dirigieron al lugar indicado. Entraron al lugar, era lindo. Tenía la cama en el centro, atrás de ésta había dos ventanas. A los lados, las mesitas de luz. Una puerta a la izquierda era el baño, y a la derecha un placar para guardar la ropa. Y al lado del placar, una sillón.

Kakashi lo vio y dijo –yo voy a dormir en el sillón, Sakura.- La pelirosa lo miró –Pero…- fue lo único que pudo de decir antes de que el peligris la interrumpiera. –Sin 'peros', Sakura- dijo serio. –Mmm… bueno.- contestó con vergüenza. No le molestaba dormir en la misma cama que él, es decir, no le molestaba compartirla. En las misiones siempre dormirán tan juntos que es casi lo mismo que dormir en una sola cama.

-¿Te bañas primero vos?- le preguntó el shinobi. –Sí- respondió ella. –Pero…- decía bajando la mirada. -¿Pero qué, Sakura?- cuestionó cansando. –Es que… mmm… no tengo ropa.- terminó de decir sonrojada.

-Ummm…- dijo el jounin. Se sacó su mochila, la puso sobre el sillón. La abrió y sacó una remera de él, sin mangas pero era larga. -¿Podes hacer algo con esto?- le decía mostrándole la prenda. Sakura lo miró sorprendida. Le estaba dando su última remera limpia, "Kakashi…" pensó con dulzura. –Sí, claro.- contestó con una sonrisa tierna. "Esas son las sonrisas que me gustan." Pensaba sonriendo bajo su máscara el peligris.

-Prometo no tardarme mucho- le decía mientras agarraba la remera y se metía al baño. Kakashi sólo la miró, después que ella cerró la puerta del baño, él caminó hasta una de las ventanas y apoyó su hombro contra el marco. "Qué difícil es esto…" pensaba mientras veía las hojas moverse. "Es tan fuerte lo que siento…" decía en su mente. "Pero… ella está enamorada de otro." Terminó la idea triste.

Nunca, jamás en su vida imaginó que iba a estar pasando por eso… y menos con una ex alumna. Era una idea absurda para él enamorarse, siempre pensó que sólo los débiles, los estúpidos y los inconscientes se enamoraban. "Já… las cosas de la vida…" pensaba con ironía. "Pero tenía razón, hay que ser débil… su boca es mi debilidad. Y estúpido… sus ojos me vuelven estúpido. Y muy, pero MUY inconsciente… sus sonrisas me dejan inconsciente." Sonreía con ese pensamiento, él era las tres cosas a la vez, y por ella, le encantaba serlo. Ella era su mundo entero, su vida… su amor. Aunque no se podía dar el lujo de llamarla suya… y eso lo destrozaba de sobremanera.

Sakura estaba secándose el cabello con una toalla, se sentía algo molesta. "¿Por qué será que Kakashi no quiere dormir conmigo? ¿Se sentirá incómodo?" se preguntó. (¿Por qué otra cosa va a ser?) Le contestó su Inner. "Pero… ¿por qué no quiere dormir conmigo? ¡Es sólo dormir!" pensaba más molesta. (No lo sé, se lo vas a tener que preguntar…) contestó con voz pícara.

La pelirosa sacudió su cabeza y se miró en el espejo, -¿preguntárselo? Pero… ¡Ay, no sé!- decía quejándose. Se dio vuelta y vio la remera de su ex sensei. "Seguro debe tener su aroma." Pensó sonrojada. Se acercó a la silla y tomó la prenda, la subió hasta su cara "Sí, tiene su perfume." Pensaba mientras sonreía. Se puso la remera y le quedaba algo grande, así que uso una de sus vendas como cinturón.

Salió del baño y lo vio apoyado contra la pared, mirando por la ventana. Esa imagen tocó su corazón "es tan tierno" pensaba con cariño, y su corazón latía rápidamente. –Kakashi…- lo llamó con voz suave. El aludido voltio a verla "está hermosa, y sólo tiene mi remera." Decía en su mente el shinobi. "Ummm… esa remera debe tener su perfume, su dulce perfume." Terminaba la idea.

-Ya podes pasar.- dijo sonriendo. –Ummm… sí- caminó hasta el sillón y tomó su mochila, y entró al baño. Sakura se sentó en la cama ¿qué iba a hacer mientras esperaba? No había mucha opción… "¡Ohh, qué aburrición!" pensaba cansada mientras se dejaba caer sobre el colchón. Miró el techo "Mmm… contar las tablas del techo no parece muy interesante, pero…" y empezó a 'jugar'.

Era muy ABURRIDO. Las contó rápido, nada de otro mundo. Siguió mirando el techo, "¿tanto puede tardar?" pensó cansada. "Lo extraño… ¡y lo tengo a menos de 10 pasos!" gritaba interiormente. "Mmm… es lindo…sentir esto." Pensaba sonrojada.

"Me gustaría tanto decirle que lo amo, pero… ¿cómo lo tomara?" se preguntaba. (Si no tratas, nunca vas a saber) le contestó su Inner. "Pero no quiero que me rompa el corazón." Pensó triste. (Es el riesgo que tenes que correr. El que no arriesga, no gana) respondió seria su Inner. "Ya sé, pero… tengo miedo." Contestaba cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Sakura?- la llamó el peligris. Al escucharlo se levantó quedando sentada en el borde de la cama. Y lo vio con el pantalón del uniforme y… ¡sin su remera! La pelirosa admiraba ese cuerpo "P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O" deletreó con ganas. "¡Kami-sama, tendrían que prohibirle sacarse la remera!" pensó baboseándose internamente. -¿S-sí?- contestó atontada.

Kakashi notó como la chica lo miraba, y el tono de voz que había usado. "Ummm… parece que le gusta lo que ve." Pensó contento, a la kunoichi le gustaba su físico, la atraía.- ¿Vamos a cenar? Ya es la hora.- decía mientras se ponía su remera."Ohh…" pensó decepcionada, quería seguir viéndolo. –Sí, vamos.- respondió al fin. Y los dos bajaron a cenar.


	9. Chapter 9

9- … Qué linda sorpresa nos dio la vida.

Volvieron de comer, eran alrededor de las 22:00hs. Lo primero que hizo Kakashi fue tirarse en el sillón a seguir leyendo Icha Icha. Sakura sentó en el borde de la cama, y miraba al peligris. "No pude verle la cara… otra vez" pensaba frustrada. "Parece que lo hace apropósito." Terminó de pensar un poco molesta. El ninja copia sintió la mirada de la chica – ¿Sakura?- dijo tranquilo.

-¿Sí?- respondió ella. -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó curioso. –No, ¿por qué?- devolvió calmada. –Ummm… por nada.- terminó de decir. "¿Por qué me mirara tanto?" se preguntaba interiormente el shinobi. "¿Sera qué quiere ver más de lo que vio antes?" pensaba divertido. "Ummm… me gustó como me miro" se sonrojaba bajo su máscara. "Bueno, bueno, volvamos al libro" se dijo en su interior, y retomó su lectura.

La pelirosa no tenía idea de qué hacer, miró para todos lados pero no encontraba nada. "¿Y si pienso cómo se lo voy a decir a Shikamaru?" se preguntó. Se acercó a la ventana, sacó las almohadas de la cama que la molestaban, y se sentó en el lugar. Flexionó sus piernas y las juntó, puso su mentón sobre sus rodillas y comenzó con la idea.

"Shikamaru… me dio cuenta de algo estos días que estuve lejos y… no estoy enamorada de vos, amo a otra persona" pensaba las palabras para decirle a su 'novio'. Quería dejarlo, pero no quería hacerle mal; era difícil. "¡Ohh! ¡Esto es muy difícil!" pensó cansada.

Kakashi miró a la pelirosa, le daba gracia las caras que ponía. "Sakura…" pensó dulcemente. Se acercó a la chica, quedando parado en frente de ella. -¡Hey, Sakura!- la llamó moviendo la mano. -¿Qué pasa, Kakashi?- preguntó sorprendida.

-¿En qué pensas? Hace mucho que estas poniendo caras raras.- dijo arqueando su ojito. -¡Jaja!- rió nerviosa. –En nada.- terminó de decir. –Ummm… si vos decís.- contestó el peligris. -¿Vamos a dormir?- preguntó. -¿Ya? Pero si son las 22:30hs…- respondió quejándose. –Sí, así mañana nos levantamos temprano y terminamos la misión más rápido.- devolvió lógico.

-Mmm… está bien.- dijo sin mucha gana. -¿Me das una almohada?- le pidió. -¿Por qué?- inquirió extrañada. –Bueno… no voy a dormir muy cómodo que digamos en el sillón sin una almohada, pero buee…- respondió tranquilo. - ¿En el sillón? Kakashi, hay mucho espacio en la cama.- contestó tranquila.

-Pero, Sakura… no creo que sea correcto.- dijo serio. – Bueno, yo no creo que sea correcto que duermas mal y mañana te duela el cuerpo, sólo porque dormir en la misma cama con tu EX alumna no te parezca correcto.- devolvió recalcando el 'ex'. El jounin la miraba y analizaba sus palabras.

Al ver que su ex sensei estaba pesando demasiado y seguro iba a negarse, la chica siguió diciendo –Prometo no morderte, Kakashi.- decía divertida. "Ummm… no sería mala idea que me mordieras" pensaba, pero borró esa idea de su cabeza. –Ummm… está bien.- contestó calmado.

-Bien- dijo tirándose en la cama. –Es muy cómoda- le sonreía. –Ummm… si vos decís.- contestaba el shinobi sentado en el colchón. -¿Y si digo que sos un amargado?- preguntó divertida. -¿Amargado?- inquirió alzando una ceja. –Sí, amargado- decía sacando la lengua.

-Ummm… acá la única amargada sos vos, Sakura.- decía riendo. -¡¿Yo!?- contestó subiendo la voz. –Sí, vos- devolvió tranquilo. –Hace un rato funcias el seño muy enojada, al parecer. Y hace mucho no escucho que te rías.- respondió mirándola. Ella seguía con la conversación acostada.

-Si no me río es porque nadie me hace reír- contestó algo molesta. -¿Ah, sí?- inquirió el peligris. – ¡Sí!- le respondió con ganas. –Bueno, supongo que habrá que hacerte reír.- dijo mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas a la chica.

-¡Jaja! Kakashi ¡Jaja! ¡No, basta! ¡Jaja!- traba de decir ella entre risas. Le gustaba que él le haga cosquillas, que la tocara tan dulcemente, tan tierno, tan inofensivo. –Dijiste que nadie te hacía reír, yo lo estoy haciendo.- contestó divertido. Kami-sama sólo sabía cómo le gustaba hacerle cosquillas a la chica. "Es tan hermosa cuando se ríe" pensó sonriendo.

-¡Para!- dijo por fin pudiendo agarrar sus manos. Ella respiraba entrecortada, poco a poco iba recuperando su respiración. Estaban muy cerca, otra vez. Otra vez en esa situación. "Ummm… es tan hermosa" pensó Kakashi. "Me gustaría poder… besarla" terminaba de decir.

"¿Me dejara verle la cara? Quiero… besarlo" decía en su interior la pelirosa. Soltó las manos del chico y subió su bandana. Él cerró su ojo izquierdo por inercia, pero no le molestó que ella hiciera eso. Sakura volvió a acariciar la cicatriz, "Kami-sama, quiero…" pensó nerviosa.

Siguió bajando su mano hasta que llegó al borde, y ahí frenó el recorrido. Lo miraba como pidiéndole permiso. "Es tan… hermosa" pensaba el shinobi. Llevó una de sus manos para posarla sobre la de ella, pero esta vez hizo presión hacia abajo, dándole a entender que se la quitara.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, esperaba que volviera a negarse, ¡pero acepto! Bajo lentamente la máscara y cerró los ojos en el camino. Hasta que sintió el fin de la tela, y empezó a sentir piel. Una suave piel.

¡Quería saber YA cómo era el rostro de su ex sensei! Abrió los ojos y lo vio, era perfecto. "Como todo en él" pensó con amor. Era varonil, era sexy, era tierno y tenía algo de barba. "Es… perfecto… para mí." Terminó la idea feliz de por fin poder ver su cara. Empezó a mirarlo con detalle, cada parte de su rostro quedaría guardada en su memoria.

Tocó su mentón, era fuerte. Sus mejillas tan suaves. Su nariz tan derecha. Y… "sus labios" pensó con deseo. Los miró unos segundos "quiero besarlos, deben ser tan dulces. Pero él no…" no pudo terminar la idea. Kakashi se acercó más y sus rostros quedaron a milímetros de distancia. "Sakura… tengo que…" pensaba mientras miraba su boca.

Ella subió la mirada sorprendida, y él hizo lo mismo. Otra vez sus miradas chocaban, y pudieron contenerse más, los dos terminaron con esos escasos milímetros que los separaban. Y se besaron, suave, lento, tranquilo, pero con cariño; con mucho cariño. Movieron sus labios, respondiéndole al otro, necesitando del otro, amándolo al otro.

Se les terminó el aire e, inevitablemente, tuvieron que separase. Volvieron a mirarse, ninguno esperaba que el otro respondiera su beso, pero les había gustado. "Dulces…" pensó Sakura mirándolo. "Dulces…" también pensó él mirándola. "Ummm… Sakura…" pensaba mientras volvía a mirar sus labios. "Kakashi…" decía ella en su interior. "¿Sentís algo por mí? ¿Por más mínimo que sea?" se preguntó.

Pero esta vez no quería quedarse con la duda, no después de eso. –Kaka…- no pudo terminar de decir su nombre, el dedo de él se lo impidió. Bajo hasta su oído y susurró un –Hasta mañana, Sakura.- muy tierno, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se tumbó a su lado dándole la espada y simulando tratar de dormir. "No quería que se arruinara con palabras, fue perfecto." Pensaba Kakashi, "sabía que esas labios eran dulces, ahora lo sé… porque los probé." Sonreía triunfante. Había besado a la chica que tanto amaba, le había transmitido todo su amor, pero esperaba que ella lo entendiera… y lo recibiera. "¿Y si no le quedó claro? ¿Tendré que decírselo?" pensó inquieto.

Quería decirle a Sakura que la amaba, pero "¿Voy a poder? No quiero que me rechace" decía triste en su mente. "Ummm… aceptó el beso es porque… tal vez… ella siente lo mismo" analizaba con esperanza."Ese beso… sentí algo más que un simple beso" pensó. "Sakura… ¿seré yo de quien estas enamorada?" le preguntaba en su cabeza. Tal vez dentro de poco se lo preguntaría, ahora tenía que dormir… y después de besar a su amada pelirosa, iba a dormir de maravillas.

La pelirosa no entendía nada, primero la besaba y después la callaba, ¡quería preguntarle si sentía algo por ella! "Tal vez… sabía lo que le iba a preguntar y… la respuesta era no" pensó triste. Se dio vuelta, dándole la espada también. (O capaz no quería arruinar ese momento tan lindo con palabras…) le daba suspenso Inner. "Sí… puede ser." Respondió. (Ay, Sakura, no lo penses mucho. ¡Disfrutalo! ¡Sos la única que le vio la cara a Kakashi! Y aparte lo besaste.) Terminaba de decir guiñándole un ojo.

"Es verdad ¡es tan lindo!" pensó. (¿Lindos? ¡Por Kami-sama, es hermoso!) Gritó su Inner. "¡Jaja! Sí, es precioso." Reía contenta. (¡Y besa magnífico!) Agregó. "ES perfecto… "pensaba enamorada. (Sí que lo es…) afirmaba su voz interior.

"¿Qué va a pasar mañana? ¿Le pregunto por el beso?" pensaba algo nerviosa. (Mmm… sí, tirale como una indirecta, algo como 'Kakashi… ¿podemos hablar?') Decía su Inner con voz suave. "No es mala idea…" comentó. "Mañana voy a tratar con eso, veremos cómo resulta." Terminaba de decir suspirando. "Mmm…" –Ka…ka…shi- dijo antes de dormirse. Lástima que él estuviera dormido.

Se despertó al escuchar los pájaros cantar, no era una buena idea tener la cama pegada a la ventana. Pegó más su cabeza a la almohada, pero era inútil, los escucharía igual. Se sentó en la cama y no sintió a alguien a su lado, miró el lugar donde el peligris había dormir y no estaba ahí. Lo buscó con la mirada por la pequeña habitación y tampoco lo encontró.

"Tal vez está desayunando." Pensó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el sillón, donde había dejado su cinturón. Se lo puso y se dirigió hacia el baño. Antes de abrir la puerta escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo en forma de lluvia, e imaginó que él se estaba bañando. "Si hubiera entrado sin querer lo hubiera visto…" pensaba mientras se ponía roja.

"¡Pero qué estoy pensando!" decía en su mente a modo de reto. Se alejó de la puerta del baño y empezó a acomodar la cama, tenía que pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su ex sensei en paños menores… o sin nada. Lo hacía rápido, desparejo, apurada. -¿Sakura?- preguntó esa voz que a ella tanto le gustaba.

"No te des vuelta, Sakura, ¡anda a saber cómo está!" se decía. – ¿Si, Kakashi?- devolvió tratando de sonar tranquila. -¿Qué haces?- inquirió él extrañado. –Arreglo la cama, ¿por?- contestó rápido. –Umm… te ayudo.- dijo poniéndose del otro lado de la cama, a la misma altura por dónde ella iba.

Ella lo miró de costado, no sabía si mirarlo a la cara o no… mejor dicho, no se animaba. Terminaron el trabajo, él la miro y ella mantuvo su mirada en la cama. -¿Sakura?- la volvió a llamar. "Bueno, algún día voy a tener que mirarlo…" pensó algo resignada. No sabía qué decirle, no sabía si preguntarle por el beso de anoche o disculparse. ¡Era tan complicado!

No lo pensó más y alzó la vista, mirándolo. -¿Si?- respondió al fin. Pero él ya no estaba del otro lado de la cama, estaba a su lado. -¿Te pasa algo?- cuestionó tranquilo. "Ummm… algo le pasa ¿estará enojada por el beso? ¡Kami-sama, que no sea por eso!"- pensaba el shinobi.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida, sabía que Kakashi era rápido, pero era muy temprano para serlo… y ella recién se despertaba. –No…- contestó con sorpresa. "¿Estará mal si le pregunto?" pensó ella. -¿Segura? Pareces un poco… umm… rara.- dijo él. -¿Eh? No, Kakashi- le devolvió con una sonrisa. "Ummm… me encantan cuando sonríe." Pensó el peligris.

-Bueno, mejor así- decía arqueando su único ojito visible. "Mmm… eso me recuerda… anoche no sonrió, sería lindo verlo sonreír." Pensó la pelirosa. -¿Vamos a desayunar?- preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos. -¿Eh?- Ah, sí, vamos- volvió a sonreír. Él se quedó mirando sus labios otra vez, le podían. Eran como una especie de hechizo.

La kunoichi notó esto y se sonrojó un poco. "Ummm… es tan hermosa cuando se sonroja" pensó el jounin. "¡Me está mirando la boca! Eso… quiere decir que…" se ponía más roja pensando eso. (¡Sí, le gustó!) Respondía feliz su Inner.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía que dejar de mirar sus labios o los besaría otra vez "Ummm… si ella no quiere…" pensó andose vuelta hacia la puerta. Pero sintió que una mano agarraba la suya, y la única mano que podía ser era la de -¿Sakura?- preguntó extrañado volviendo a mirarla.

-Kakashi… ¿puedo… preguntarte algo?- cuestionó mirando bajo, con voz suave. "Me va a preguntar por… "pensó el peligris algo nervioso. –Sí, Sakura- contestó tranquilo. –… lo de anoche…- empezó. "Sí, me va a preguntar" dijo internamente, sonriendo bajo la máscara. El ninja copia se le acercó más, eso la iba a poner nerviosa… si es que no le pegaba flor de cachetada por intentar volver a besarla.

No pasó lo segundo, ella se puso nerviosa. El peligris sonrió mentalmente y se acercó a su oído – a mí me gustó, Sakura- dijo susurrando con voz suave. La pelirosa casi se desmayó de la emoción ¡le había gustado el beso que se dieron! "¡Le gustó mi beso!" pensó feliz. (¡Sí!) Gritaba su Inner mientras saltaba, con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

(¡Contestale algo! ¡Pero algo bueno!) Ordenó la voz interior de Sakura. –A mí… también- contestó con evidente nerviosismo en su voz. Kakashi volvió a sonreír bajo su máscara, y se alejó de ella. -¿Vamos? Se nos hace tarde- dijo rascándose su cabeza. La pelirosa todavía estaba sorprendida, shokeada, maravillada, nerviosa… pero muy feliz.

-Sí, vamos- contestó al fin. Apagaron las luces del lugar, y cerraron con llave al salir. Terminaron de desayunar y le devolvieron la llave a la señora –Muchas gracias- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. –No, gracias a ustedes. Vuelvan pronto- contestó amablemente. Hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la pensión.

–La Aldea de la Arena queda a unas 7hs- comentó Kakashi. –No falta mucho.- dijo la pelirosa. –No, por eso vayamos a pie, así a la vuelta corremos y llegaremos más rápido.- decía sacando su tan precisado librito anaranjado y poniéndose en camino. Sakura lo siguió –Sí, tenes razón. Aunque quiero hablar un poco con Gaara- le contestó.

-Y… ¿por qué?- inquirió curioso. –Porque es mi amigo y hace mucho que no lo veo.- devolvió con emoción. Lo quería muchísimo, igual que a todos sus amigos. Pero él está tan lejos, los dos tienen vidas muy ocupadas, y la vez que tenía la oportunidad quería ponerse al tanto de todo.

-Ummm… no sé, Sakura- contestó Kakashi con duda. –Oh, Kakashi, ¡por favor! Quiero ver a Gaara- decía quejándose. –Lo extraño…- terminó con voz melancólica. "Así que lo extrañas, ¿eh?" pensó el peligris celoso. –Si tenemos tiempo, Sakura. Aunque no creo, el Kazekage es una persona muy ocupada.- devolvió serio.

-Mmm… sí, pero estoy segura de que Gaara tendrá un tiempito para hablar conmigo.- dijo sonriendo. "¿A hablar con vos? Tendría que decir 'nosotros'" pensaba molesto. –Dudo que pueda.- respondió despreocupado. Aunque era mentira, por dentro se moría de preocupación por que su pelirosa quería verlo a Gaara con tanto interés.

-No… Gaara siempre tiene algo de tiempo para mí- decía riendo tiernamente. "¿PARA vos?" pensó más molesto y más celoso. "Ese mocoso…" terminó de pensar con bronca. –Lo que digas, Sakura. No me importa si Gaara tiene tiempo para hablar con vos o no. - volvió a contestar serio, y molesto.

La chica lo miró extrañada. "Mmm… ¿y ahora qué pasó?" pensó sin entender. "Sera que… ¿está celoso?" decía sonriendo. No se animaba a preguntárselo, ni siquiera en broma. No dijo nada más y siguió caminando a su lado en silencio, pero alegrándose de estar ahí, con él.

Las horas pasaron, y por fin llegaron a las puertas de la Aldea de la Arena. Un par de guardas los recibieron delante del imponente lugar. –Shinobis de Konoha, ¿a qué vienen?- preguntó uno de ellos.-Venimos a entregarle este pergamino al Kazekage.- contestó despreocupado el peligris.

-No tengo informes de que el Kazekage esperara algo de Konoha.- devolvió el segundo dudando. –Bueno, tal vez tengan que ver sus registros otra vez.- respondió Kakashi. Los ninja de la Arena le dirigieron una mirada asesina, que a él poco le importó. Sakura se percató de esto, y tuvo que salvarlo – Disculpen, ¿podrían preguntarle al Kazekage? Seguro se traspapelaron los papeles y por eso no tienen el registro.- dijo tranquila pero seria.

Los dos Shinobis de la Arena escucharon la petición de la pelirosa y la miraron –Esperen a acá un momento.- uno de ellos usó un jutsu de trasportación, y unos instantes después volvió a aparecer. –Disculpen, es verdad, el Kazekage los espera.- se disculpó dando paso para que entraran.

-Ummm…- fue la respuesta del peligris. Entraron al lugar y se dirigieron a la Torre del Kazekage Caminaron por la aldea tan singular, los edificios hechos de arena, la gente acostumbrada al calor y al clima árido; era increíble, muy diferente de Konoha. Llegaron a la Torre, y después de registrarse entraron en la sala de espera de la Oficina del Kazekage.

Sakura estaba inquieta, quería ver a su amigo ahora, y lo único que la separaba de eso ¡eran dos puertas! El peligris la miro y se percató de su inquietud "¡¿Tanto lo queres ver?!" le preguntaba en su mente. "Tal vez… está así porque… ¡¿le gusta?!" pensó muy sorprendido.

"No, no puede ser. A ella le gustó… nuestro beso." Decía analizando. "Pero si ella lo extraña tanto, y tiene tantas ganas de verlo es porque… algo siente." Pensó con dolor, pero en seguida enojo y celos se apoderaron de él. "¡A mí qué me importa!" gritaba furioso dentro suyo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y funcia el seño en el exterior.

La pelirosa kunoichi vio lo que su ex sensei a su lado hizo "¿y eso?" lo miraba extrañada. Le iba a preguntar, pero las puertas de la oficina se abrieron y ellos se pararon rápido, para saludar al Kazekage. Pero era la secretaria –Ya pueden pasar, el Kazekage los espera.- dijo la muchacha mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Kakashi.

"¡¿Y está?!" pensaba celosísima la pelirosa. Frunció el seño mientras miraba como la mujer le sonreía a SU chico, bueno, no era suyo pero… ella lo sentía como si lo fuera. El shinobi vio como Sakura miraba a la secretaria, y notó sus celos. "Já, morite de envidia." Le decía victorioso.

-¿Sakura?- dijo una voz familiar para la chica. Giró su cara para ver de quién se trataba, y ahí estaba su amigo, parado con su ropa de Kage roja y blanca. -¡Gaara!- gritó mientras lo abrazaba. El chico correspondió el abrazo de su amiga, hacia mucho que no la veía, y la quería mucho más.

De más está decir que al peligris no le cayó NADA bien eso. Miraba la tierna escena que SU pelirosa compartía con su supuesto amigo "Ese abrazo no se lo da a un simple amiguito" pensaba con bronca. Los celos lo carcomían por dentro, odiaba a cualquiera que osara tocar a su pelirosa.

La chica se separó de él para poder verlo – ¡Estás re alto!- comentaba. -¡Y esa ropa te queda muy bien!- continuaba diciendo sorprendida. -¡Hace mucho que no te veo, cómo creciste!- le decía mientras le daba otro abrazo. –Gracias, Sakura- le respondía el pelirrojo, con voz tranquila.

-Sakura, tenemos que darle al Kazekage el pergamino- los interrumpió Kakashi. ¡Estaba harto de verlos darse cariños! Cansado, hastiado, asqueado… enojado. Simplemente, NO lo soportaba más. –Oh, sí, es verdad- decía ella mientras se separaba de su amigo. –Hatake Kakashi, no te había visto, disculpa- dijo Gaara. –Umm…- fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

El pelirrojo se apartó, dándoles lugar para que pasen y dijo –Adelante, hablemos más tranquilos- Y los dos ninja de Konoha entraron a la oficina. Era grande, con el escritorio en el centro y atrás los ventanales; casi igual a la de la 5º Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama nos mandó a traerle este pergamino- explicaba el peligris serio. –Dijo que sólo usted podía leerlo, y por ahora nadie lo ha visto.- terminaba de decir. Gaara agarró el escrito, y empezó a leerlo. No era nada de qué preocuparse, la Hokage quería estar al tanto de lo que pasaba con las Aldeas aliadas.

-¿Es algo urgente, Gaara?- preguntó algo preocupada la pelirosa. –No, Sakura. Tsunade quiere estar informada de sus aliados.- respondió calmado. –Qué bueno.- contestó más tranquila. –Bueno, ¿el pergamino dice si nos necesita para algo más?- cuestionó Kakashi cansado. –No, Kakashi.- devolvió el pelirrojo.

-Entonces, nos vamos.- respondió. -¡No!- gritó Sakura. Los dos chicos se la quedaron mirando. –Digo… podríamos quedarnos un tiempo.- comentó apenada. –Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran- dijo Gaara tranquilo. –Tenemos que volver, Sakura.- decía muy serio el peligris.

-Pero, podríamos quedarnos un rato- respondió la pelirosa desafiándolo. –Pero la 5º puede necesitarnos.- devolvió él. –Pero yo quiero hablar con Gaara.- contestó. –Es el KAZEKAGE- decía el peligris recalcando la palabra. –Pero antes de eso es mi AMIGO- le dijo de la misma manera.

-Bueno, en realidad, parece más que un amigo…- decía mientras miraba para otro lado, y se ponía las manos en los bolsillos. "' ¿¡Qué dijo!?" gritó en su interior. (Sakura, está celoso.) Contestó su Inner. "Así que celoso, ¿eh?" pensaba triunfante. "Bueno, no le va a hacer mal algo más de celos." Pensó con picardía.

-¿Más que un amigo?- preguntó Gaara extrañado. No estaba entendiendo nada. -¿Gaara?- lo llamó la chica. –Sí, Sakura.- respondió. –Estás muy lindo desde la última vez que te vi.- comentó mirándolo y con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo se sonrojo un poco por el comentario, la verdad es que la pelirosa siempre le había parecido atractiva, y que ahora le diga que era lindo… le daba un poco de vergüenza.

Kakashi notó la intención de la muchacha, no era uno de los Shinobis más inteligentes en su aldea por nada. "Volvamos a jugar si eso es lo que queres, Sakura." Le dijo mentalmente. –Bueno, mejor los dejo solos. Voy a ir a hablar con la secretaria, ¿tiene novio?- le preguntó a Gaara.

-No que yo sepa.- contestó él. –Mejor- dijo arqueando su ojito. Sakura estaba MUY celosa, ¿quedarse un tiempo más para que él pueda coquetear con la secretaria? NO, eso NO estaba bien. -¿Perdón?- dijo ella. -¿No era que la Hokage podía necesitarnos?- preguntó con ironía.

-Sí, pero vos te tomas un tiempo para hablar con un amigo… yo no pienso perder el mío esperándote.- contestó con tono lógico. Eso fue el tope de lo que la pelirosa podía aguantar.- ¡Pero es un minuto! ¡Aparte es el Kazekage!- grito molesta. –Sea un minuto o una hora, y sea el Kazekage o la secretaria; es lo mismo.- devolvió tranquilo. "Jaja, es divertido verla celosa." Pensó sonriendo.

Se lo quedó mirando con bronca, pero no caería sin pelear. Tomo aire y lo soltó para tranquilizarse. –Bueno, anda con la secretaria- dijo tranquila. –Yo me quedo hablando con Gaara- terminó de decir acercándose al chico y abrazándolo por la cintura. Kakashi no lo podía creer, no se esperaba eso.

-Ummm… bueno- contestó molesto. "Yo no voy a caer." Pensaba con bronca. –Yo me voy con la secretaria- terminó de decir saliendo de la oficina. La kunoichi lo vio salir, y la bronca y los celos reinaban en ella. "¡Se fue con esa!" pensaba. (Vos también… ¡lo haces poner celoso!) Le recriminaba su Inner. "No quería hacerlo poner celoso, quería que estuviera un poquito más celoso" respondía con voz de nena chiquita.

(Bueno, ¡ahora aguantate que esté con esa!) Gritó la Inner y se fue. Sakura estaba apenada, había arruinado 'las cosas' entre ellos. -¿Sakura?- la llamó su amigo. -¿Eh?- dijo ella separándose de él. -¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó extrañado. –No, Gaara.- contestó cabizbaja. –Bueno, hace mucho que no hablamos. ¿Cómo está todo en tu vida?- cuestionó interesado.

-Mmm… bien. El trabajo es mucho a veces, pero me gusta. Los chicos están igual que siempre.- respondió tranquila. -¿Y Naruto?- preguntó el pelirrojo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sabía nada de su buen amigo. –Bien, está de novio con Hinata.- contestó con una sonrisa forzada. No tenía ánimos para sonreír, le dolía saber que afuera su peligris estaba 'hablando' con la secretaria.

-Qué bien.- dijo tranquilo mientras se sentaba. -¿Y vos Sakura? ¿Tenes novio?- preguntó mirándola. –Sí, Shikamaru.- respondió, "por ahora" terminaba de decir en su mente. -¿Con Shikamaru? Quién lo diría…- decía sorprendió. –Sí…- devolvió sin ganas. No estaba pensando en su 'novio', pensaba en cierto peligris que conversaba con una regalada allá afuera; y eso la molestaba muchísimo.

El pelirrojo notó que a su amiga le pasaba algo, y si no se lo quería contar, no insistiría. –Sakura, tengo muchos papeles que leer y firmar.- le tiró una indirecta. – Ah, sí. Mejor me voy. Chau, Gaara, fue lindo verte.- dijo con otra sonrisa forzada. –Chau, Sakura. También me gusto verte.- decía mientras se abrazaban como despedida. Le abrió la puerta de la oficina y salió.


	10. Chapter 10

10- Declaraciones.

Terminó de salir de la oficina de su amigo, y esperaba ver a Kakashi hablando seductoramente con la secretaria, pero no encontró eso, sólo el pasillo vacio. "Capaz deben estar en algún cuarto de limpieza haciendo…" no quería terminar la frase, le daba bronca y se ponía colorada. "¡Y a mí qué me importa!" gritó dentro de sí. Sacudió la cabeza, y empezó a caminar por el lugar para salir de ahí.

Bajó al 1º piso, y curiosamente, vio a la susodicha sentada en su escritorio haciendo su trabajo; cosa que la sorprendió mucho. –Hasta luego- dijo la mujer mientras Sakura pasaba delante de ella. –Chau…- devolvió extrañada. Caminó unos pasos más, y por fin estaba fuera del edificio.

"¿Y ahora dónde está?" pensó molesta. –Siempre es lo mismo…- decía apretando sus puños. "Voy a ir a esperarlo en la entrada de la aldea." Pensaba mientras caminaba. Estaba llegando al lugar, miraba lo imponente que eran las 'barreras' de la entrada de la Arena.

Bajó la vista para mirar al frente, y en un banco cercano encontró al peligris sentado, leyendo su librito favorito. "No le bastó con la secretaria" pensaba enojada, y muy celosa. Se paró delante de él -¿Ummm?- dijo el chico desviando la atención del libro, a la pelirosa.

-Sakura, qué sorpresa, pensé que te quedarías más tiempo con Gaara.- decía con sarcasmo. Ella se contuvo para no pegarle. –Y yo pensé que ibas a pasar más tiempo con la secretaria- dijo ella, terminando con asco la frase. –Ummm… ganas no me faltaba- devolvió risueño. Quería molestarla, le gustaba cuando verla así.

La kunoichi no soportó eso, dio media vuelta y con voz firme y seria dijo –Vamos- y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. "Ay, Sakura…" pensaba el shinobi con ternura. "Si supieras, Sakura. Si supieras…" decía con tristeza. Se levantó de su asiento, y caminó al lado de ella.

Después de 25 minutos, salieron de la Aldea de la Arena y llegaron al bosque otra vez. –Bueno, a correr- dijo la pelirosa mientras se disponía a ponerse en marcha. Pero sintió la mano de su compañero impidiéndole hacerlo.

-¿Eh?- dijo sorprendida. –Sakura, vayamos caminando un tiempo.- contestaba tranquilo. –Pero vos dijiste que querías llegar rápido- devolvía molesta. –Lo sé, pero interrumpiste mi lectura.- respondía calmado. La chica se lo quedó mirando incrédula. –Sigamos- dijo él volviendo a caminar.

La pelirosa lo miró alejarse un poco, y luego lo alcanzó. Caminaron un tiempo en silencio, hasta que el peligris no pudo más –Nunca me imaginé que estarías enamorada de Gaara- comentó serio. En el fondo le dolía pensar eso, pero tenía que saber si era verdad. -¡¿Qué?!- gritó la chica sorprendida.

-¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Gaara!- volvió a gritar. Kakashi la miraba confuso. –Pero… yo pensé…- no pudo terminar, ella lo interrumpió. -¡Pensaste mal!- "Mejor si pensé mal" dijo internamente el peligris, sonriendo bajo la máscara. –Yo creo que pensé bien- decía divertido.

Sabía que eso la molestaría mucho, y quería escuchar una vez más que le digiera que no estaba enamorada del Kazekage. -¡No amo a Gaara!- insistía ella. -¿Segura? Lo extrañabas mucho, y sólo hablabas de las ganas que tenias de verlo, y esos abrazos y…- contaba con sus dedos, pero ella otra vez lo interrumpió. – ¡No estoy enamorada de él!-

El ninja copia no iba a dejar de molestarla. –Sakura, está bien si es eso lo que sentís por él- dijo soltándose y caminado otra vez. La chica no lo entendía "te estoy diciendo que ¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE GAARA! ¿Qué parte no entendes?" pensaba muy enojada. (Sakura, calmate, decíselo tranquila y seria. No a los gritos) ordenaba su Inner.

La kunoichi accedió, respiró hondo tratando de calmarse. Alcanzó al chico, y se puso enfrente de él cortándole el paso. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y muy seria dijo – No estoy enamorada de Gaara- Kakashi la miró serio, atento a sus palabras. Se sintió feliz por un momento, su Sakura no estaba enamorada del pelirrojo, pero lo estaba de alguien más. Y él quería saber quién era.

-Y… entonces… ¿de quién estás enamorada?- preguntó seriamente. "¿A quién tendré que matar?" pensaba molesto. La pelirosa lo miró sorprendida, jamás imaginó que su ex sensei le preguntaría eso. -¿Q-qué?- dijo nerviosa. –Si no amas a Gaara, entonces, ¿de quién estás enamorada?- volvió a cuestionar.

-¿`P-por q-qué preguntas?- devolvió. –Ummm… porque somos amigos.- dijo lógico. "Claro, amigos…" pensó ella triste, mientras bajaba la mirada y en ella se reflejaba su dolor. "¿Y eso? Sakura… vos…" pensaba confuso, pero con algo de esperanza.

-Sakura…- la llamó con voz suave. – No puedo decirte.- contestó cabizbaja. "Sakura… vos… estás…" seguía pensando él, cada vez más emocionado. – ¿Por qué no?- inquirió curioso. "Enamorada… de…" estaba por terminar su pensamiento. –Porque… porque…- tartamudeaba ella. "De… ¿mi?" finalizó la idea mientras su corazón latía rápido.

Se acercó más a la pelirosa, le acarició la mejilla y ella tembló. -¿Por qué, Sakura?- volvió a preguntar con voz suave, pero serio. Ella alzó la vista y lo miró nerviosa "Sos vos, Kakashi" se lo decía en su mente. "Pero vos no sentís lo mismo" ese pensamiento le rompía el corazón, y la llenaba de tristeza.

Contuvo las lágrimas, si lloraba en ese momento él se daría cuenta de que lo amaba; y la rechazaría. Sakura bajó la vista y respondió –Porque… quiero decírselo… a él primero- Eso lo desilusionó, esperaba que le digiera que lo amaba a él, pero había algo raro en todo eso. "¿Por qué bajó la vista? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos?" se preguntaba. "Sakura, tal vez… sea yo y… ¿tenes miedo de decírmelo?" le decía en su cabeza.

-Está bien, Sakura. Entiendo.- le contestó tranquilo. Le dedicó una última caricia y guardo su mano en el bolsillo. La pelirosa alzó la vista sorprendida, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de él. -¿Empezamos a correr?- preguntó rascándose la nuca. –S-sí- respondió ella. Y empezaron a saltar de rama en rama.

Pasaron todo el día así, corriendo y en silencio. Encontraron un lugar cómo para pasar la noche, comieron algo y se fueron a dormir. Amanecieron al otro día con los primeros rayos del Sol. Desayunaron unas frutas, y emprendieron viaje otra vez.

Faltaba sólo ese día para llegar a Konoha, el camino fue muy silencioso. Empezaba a oscurecer, y Kakashi pensó que sería mejor comenzar a preparar el campamente mientras tuvieran algo de luz de día. –Sakura, paremos acá- le dijo a su compañera. Bajaron a tierra firme. –Ummm… parece un buen lugar- decía el shinobi tranquilo.

-Sí- contestó la kunoichi. –Bien, voy a empezar a hacer la carpa.- dijo mientras la sacaba de su mochila. –Bueno, yo voy a buscar comida- agregó la pelirosa. –No, tengo comida en la mochila- la frenó el ninja copia.- ¿De dónde la sacaste?- preguntó la pelirosa extrañada. –Ummm…sobró un poco de anoche.- respondió haciendo su trabajo.

-Ahhh…- contestó tranquila. –Entonces dejame ayudarte con eso.- decía mientras se acercaba a él. –Si vos queres…- devolvió el peligris. Terminaron de armar la carpa juntos, y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, apoyando sus espaldas en el tronco. Kakashi agarró su mochila y sacó dos contenedores con comida.

Le pasó su 'plato' a Sakura –Gracias- dijo ella con una sonrisa. –De nada…- contestó encantado por el gesto de la chica. Miró al frente, si la seguía mirando volvería a besarla "aunque si no me rechazó antes…" pensó pícaro. "Parece que le gusta que le sonría" pensaba coqueta la chica. (¡Ay, qué ganas de besarlo otra vez!) Dijo su Inner. "Sí, la verdad…" se sonrojó con ese pensamiento.

Bajó la cabeza para que él no lo notase, y el peligris aprovechó eso para comer sin que le viera la cara, lo hizo por inercia. "Qué tonto, ella ya me vio la cara" pensaba tranquilo. "La única que la vio" terminaba de decir. Y era verdad, era la única mujer que le había visto la cara, ni siquiera a Anko se la había mostrados. "Oh, Anko… tengo que terminar con ella cuando vuelva." Planeaba en su mente.

"Ummm… seguro va a hacer una escena." Pensó cansado. Su 'novia' era una histérica de primera, todo era una excusa para ponerse a gritar de celos. "A penas llegue, la voy a dejar." Decía para sí. Apoyó su cabeza contra el tronco y la levantó en dirección al cielo, con los ojos cerrados.

Sakura ya había terminado de comer, y vio al chico acomodarse. Tenía que preguntarle. –Así que te gustó la secretaria de Gaara, ¿eh?- dijo tratando de sonar divertida. -¿Umm?- contestó él. Bajó la cabeza y la miró. –Era linda…- contestó despreocupado. -¿Linda? Te la comías con la mirada…- devolvió con algo de molestia que trató de disimular.

-Bueno, la verdad que era muy linda.- respondió con voz ronca. "Pero no tanto como vos, Sakura." Terminaba de decirle en su mente. "¡Así que muy linda! ¡Ay, es un baboso!" pensaba la chica muerta de celos.

-Y si te gustaba TANTO, ¿por qué no te quedaste con ella?- preguntó molesta. "Qué rápido aparecen los celos, Sakura." Pensaba el chico divertido. –Lo hubiera hecho, pero tenía que volver con vos a la aldea.- contestó. –Podes ir yendo a la Arena otra vez. Yo puedo volver sola.- devolvió.

-Ummm… no, ya estoy acá…- decía resignado. –No, anda. Tal vez todavía estas a tiempo y no te cambió por otro.- contestó molesta. -¿Por otro? ¿Por qué decís eso?- preguntó extrañado. –Por favor, ¿me vas a decir que no viste la pinta de rápida que tenía?- respondió con ironía.

-¿Eh? Porque sea muy linda no quiere decir que sea rápida.- decía en tono lógico. Sakura no aguantó más, no iba a soportar que siguiera halagándola enfrente de ella. Se paró rápido y le gritó -¡Anda a buscarla si tanta ganas le tenes!- El peligris la imitó y se puso enfrente de ella.

-A mí no me ordenas nada, Sakura- contestó serio. –No te estoy ordenando, te estoy dejando el camino libre.- devolvió sin gritar, pero seria. –Siempre tuve el camino libre.- respondió con su ego muy grande. -¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué no te quedaste con ella?- preguntó desafiante.

-Porque tenía que volver con vos a la Aldea.- contestó igual. –Sino, no dudes que estaría con ella.- terminó de decir. Necesitaba probar a la chica, ver cuál era su reacción ante eso. La pelirosa sintió un inmenso dolor dentro de ella cuando él terminó de hablar. Lo miró sorprendida, y dolida.

Bajó la cabeza y con una voz muy suave dijo –Podes ir, Kakashi. Yo… puedo volver sola a la aldea.- El peligris la miró con tristeza "Soy un insensible ¡cómo le voy a decir eso!" se reprendía interiormente. –Sakura…- dijo acercándose más a ella. –No, Kakashi.- se negó a él.

-Anda, eso es… lo que… queres- terminaba de decir conteniendo las lágrimas. "¡Qué estúpida soy! ¡Cómo voy a pensar que él puede sentir algo por mí!" gritaba interiormente. Apretó sus puños en la realidad. –Sakura, yo no quiero eso.- contradijo el peligris.

-Sí lo queres, y está bien, no te culpo ella es hermosa.- contestó triste. Kakashi se acercó más, sin que ella lo sintiera. –No, no es hermosa- decía mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la acercaba más a él. Ella se resistió, puso sus manos en el pecho de él para alejarlo, pero no tenía mucha fuerza, estaba cansada física y emocionalmente.

Kakashi la sujetó fuertemente para que parara de resistirse. –Sakura, ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó preocupado. –Nada…- devolvió con voz suave. –Kakashi, anda.- insistió otra vez."Anda, así puedo llorar tranquila." Pensaba con dolor. -¿Por qué queres que me vaya, Sakura? ¿Te molesto?- preguntó triste, pero no lo mostro.

"¡Qué sínico!" pensó con furia la pelirosa. Le levantó la cara para mirarlo y enojada le dijo -¡Vos sos el que dijo que por MI culpa no pudo quedarse con ella!- devolvió gritando. -¡Vos no hubieras dudado quedarte con ella si yo no estaba! ¡Así que sos VOS el que se quiere ir!- terminó de gritar enojada.

-¡Pero vos no te estás negando a que me vaya! ¡Así que sí te molesto!- respondió el peligris igual de enojado. – ¡Yo no quiero que vayas, pero si te queres ir no te voy a retener!- devolvió la pelirosa. –Yo nunca dije que me quería ir- contestó serio, pero firme.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. –Pero… parecía que sí.- respondió triste. –No todo es lo que parece, Sakura.- dijo el shinobi. –Puede que no...- contestó la pelirosa. El chico la miró, la tenía tan cerca. Sintió su nerviosismo, se acercó más a ella, y la besó. Igual de tierno que el anterior, pero más intenso, con más deseo, con más amor. Ella lo aceptó sorprendida, pero feliz. Otra vez volvía a besar a SU ninja copia, a SU Kakashi Hatake; aunque sólo fuera suyo en su interior.

El aire les faltaba, y como en el primer beso, tuvieron que separarse por eso. Se miraron, ella estaba muy sonrojada, y él estaba tranquilo como siempre; pero feliz porque pudo volver a besar a la mujer que tanto amaba.

-¿Eso no fue lo que pareció?- le preguntó con voz suave. Sakura estaba impactada "¿qué se supone que tengo que contestarle?" pensaba nerviosa. (Decile que sí fue.) Ordeno su Inner. –S-sí fue…- respondió apenada. El peligris sonrió ¡y no tenía la máscara! "Mmm… qué hermosa sonrisa." Pensaba la chica embobada por él.

-A mí también me pareció que lo fue.- contestó el peligris suavemente. –Buenas noches, Sakura- dijo mientras la soltaba y se dirigía a la carpa. "¡¿Eh?! ¿Te vas a ir a dormir sin hablar de esto? No, querido" pensaba la kunoichi.

-Kakashi…- lo llamó antes de que entrara al lugar. –Sí, Sakura…- contestaba dando vuelta para mirarla. Un par de pasos los separaban, pero podían escucharse. –Yo… quería que hablemos de… - decía con vergüenza. No sabía cómo decirle que quería hablar de esos dos besos que se habían dando, pero tenían que hablar.

-¿Segura qué queres hablar, Sakura?- preguntó serio. No quería que su pelirosa lo rechazara, pero alguna vez tendrían que hablar de eso. "¿Segura? ¿Estoy segura? No quiero que me rompa el corazón…" pensaba triste. (Vamos, Sakura. ¡Ánimo!) Alentaba su Inner.

-Sí, Kakashi- contestó firme. –Ummm… bueno. ¿Nos sentamos?- le propuse acercándose al árbol dónde habían estado tiempo antes. La pelirosa lo siguió y se sentó a su lado. "¿Por dónde empiezo?" se cuestionaba nerviosa. (Preguntale porqué te besó) Ordenó la Inner.

-Mmm… ¿por qué… me… besaste?- preguntó nerviosa y sin mirarlo. El peligris la miró confuso "¿No es bastante obvio?" le preguntó en su cabeza. "Supongo que tendré que decírselo." Pensó tranquilo. –Bueno, ¿vos por qué crees?- cuestionó. –No lo sé… por eso te lo pregunto.- devolvió ella.

-Ummm… ¿no te lo pusiste a pensar?- preguntó curioso. –Sí, pero… no es lo que vos pensas.- respondió lógica. –Ummm… hay pocas razones para besar a una persona, ¿no?- dijo mirándola. Ella todavía no lo quería mirar. -…Sí, son pocas.- devolvió nerviosa.

-¿Cuáles son esas razones?- preguntó calmado. Quería que ella las analizara para que viera cuál de esas era la razón por la que la besó. –Creo que son: porque sentís sólo atracción por una persona, besar por besar, y… porque ese alguien te gusta.- respondió apenada. -¿Son esas, no?- preguntó.

-Sí, esas son.- devolvió tranquilo. -¿Por cuál pensas que te bese?- preguntaba serio. "¡Ay, eso me lo tenes que decir vos! ¿Por qué hace esto? No quiero meter la pata y que me rechace." Pensaba confundida y triste.

-Mmm… no lo sé- respondió mientras se sonrojaba. -¿Pensas que sólo siento atracción por vos?- inquirió serio. -¿Qué te besaría para sacarme las ganas?- terminó de decir. Ella lo pensó unos segundos. –No…- contestó al final. -¿Pensas que sería capaz de besarte por besarte?- volvió a preguntar.

-No…- respondió un poco más calmada. "Entonces… sólo queda…" pensó emocionada. Levantó la cara y lo miró. –Entonces si no me besaste por esas dos razones, me besaste porque…- le daba miedo terminar la frase; quería que él se lo digiera.

"Acá voy, a ser rechazado por la única mujer que amé en mi vida." Pensaba con dolor. –Porque… me gustas, Sakura.- terminaba la frase con tristeza. "¡Kami-sama no puedo creerlo!" pensó feliz. Se tiró a abrazarlo, cosa que sorprendió al peligris. -¿Sakura?- preguntó extrañado.

"No era la reacción que me esperaba." Pensó confundido el ninja copia. La pelirosa se separó de él y con una sonrisa le dijo –Vos también me gustas, Kakashi- El shinobi no podía creer lo que la chica le decía. Su oído le jugaba una broma cruel. -¿Cómo?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Que vos también me gustas- volvió a decirle. -¿En serio?- volvió a preguntar. Todavía no caía, no salía de su sorpresa. –Sí, Kakashi- dijo ella con emoción. –Ummm… no me esperaba eso.- comentó todavía sorprendido. –Bueno, yo tampoco me lo esperaba.- decía sonrojándose.

Él sonrió, le encantaba verla así. –Sos tan hermosa cuando te sonrojas- le dijo acariciándole la cara, cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara más. –Mmm… a mí me parece más hermosa tu sonrisa.- le contestó la pelirosa. -¿Cuál? ¿Ésta?- preguntó divertido mientras se bajaba su máscara y le mostraba su sonrisa perfecta.

-Mmm… sí, esa.- devolvió embobada. "Kami-sama, es perfecto" pensaba mientras a su Inner se le caían las babas. –A mí me gusta más la tuya, Sakura…- le decía acercándose a ella. –Mmm…- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que sus labios se volvieran a juntar. Se besaron con más ganas, con más sentimiento. Se separaron y se miraron tiernamente.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- preguntó con voz suave. –Emmm…- dijo pensándolo nerviosamente. El shinobi se dio cuenta de esto –Prometo que te dejare dormir- decía serio, pero dulcemente. – Jaja- rió tiernamente ella. –Sí, vamos- contestó con una sonrisa. Entraron a la carpa, se acomodaron, y durmieron tranquilos toda la noche.


	11. Chapter 11

11- Volviendo a la Aldea.

Sintió que unos brazos la abrazaban fuerte "¿Mmm?" pensaba dormida. Se dio vuelta y entre abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que veía. –Buenos días, Sakura- la saludos el peligris suavemente. –Mmm… buenos días, Kakashi- contestó algo apenada. -¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó con interés. –Sí, ¿vos?- devolvió la pregunta. –De maravillas.- decía mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Qué bueno- respondió sonriéndole. –Ummm… sí, aunque el despertar es mejor.- comentó divertido. –Jaja- rió con dulzura. -¿Nos levantamos?- propuso tranquilo. –Si no hay otra opción…- dijo cansada. Salieron de la carpa y se estiraron un poco. –Voy a buscar algo para desayunar, ¿podes desarmar la carpa?- le preguntó a la chica. –Sí, claro.- respondió.

El peligris fue en busca del alimento, mientras ella volvía a desarmar la carpa. Cuando terminó, la guardó en la mochila de su… no sabía cómo llamarlo. "No puede ser mi amigo si nos gustamos y nos besamos, y tampoco puedo llamarlo 'sensei'" pensaba confundida. No sabía qué nombre ponerle a lo que tenían. (Sakura, no importa el nombre que le pongan, importa lo que sienten.) Decía seriamente su Inner.

"Lo sé, pero… es complicado." Terminaba de pensar. –Sakura…- la llamó el shinobi. -¿Eh?- lo miró sorprendida. -¿En qué pensabas?- preguntó curioso. –En nada…- contestó con una sonrisa. –Umm… bueno, ¿desayunamos? La Aldea queda a unas 8hs- comentó Kakashi. –Sí- respondió ella.

Se volvieron a sentar igual que la noche anterior, solo que más juntos. -¿De dónde sacas estas frutas? Son muy ricas- decía con emoción. –Ummm… pasé tantas veces por este lugar, que resulta fácil conocer las frutas comestibles.- respondió despreocupado. –Veo, aparte son riquísimas.- decía mientras terminaba de comer.

-Qué bueno que te gusten- dijo arqueando su ojito. –Jaja- ella rió tiernamente. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del peligris –Es una linda mañana, ¿no?- preguntó calmada. –Sí… aunque…- dejó la frase sin terminar. -¿Aunque qué?- preguntó curiosa.

Él la miró, y ella hizo lo mismo. –Aunque… no tan linda como vos.- finalizó la frase. La pelirosa le sonrió, y se abrazó a su brazo. –Kakashi… no quiero volver a la Aldea.- comentó triste. -¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado. –Porque… se va terminar… esto.- dijo bajando la vista. -¿Por qué pensas eso?- volvió a cuestionar.

-Porque vos tenes novia y… yo tengo novio.- seguía sin mirarlo. -¿Pensas qué voy a seguir con Anko después de esto?- preguntó algo molesto. –No, pero… seguro cuando lleguemos ella se te va a tirar encima.- decía con celos. –Sakura, no me importa Anko. Yo pienso terminar con ella a penas la vea.- contestó serio.

La kunoichi alzó la vista y lo miro, sabía que le decía la verdad. –Pero yo tampoco voy a soportar que Shikamaru te abrace enfrente de mí.- decía molesta el peligris. –Bueno, yo también pienso dejar a Shikamaru. Y él no me va abrazar en frente tuyo, nunca lo hace en público.- comentó tranquila.

-Ummm… mejor- devolvió tranquilo. – ¡Para vos! ¡Pero yo voy a tener que soportar que Anko te abrace! Si es que no te besa también…- dijo cruzándose de brazos, y con voz de nena chiquita haciendo un berrinche. –Sakura, no voy a dejar que ella me abrace. Y mucho menos que me bese.- le contestaba divertido. –Mmm…- dijo ella todavía celosa. –Sakura…- la llamó mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

-No te pongas celosa, sabes que vos me gustas…- le susurraba al oído. Ella lo miró tiernamente –Mmm… sí, lo sé.- le sonrió. -¿No me merezco algo por eso?- preguntó con picardía. –Mmm…- pensaba divertida. Le dio un beso en la mejilla –Eso te mereces- le decía sacándole la lengua.

-¡¿Eso?!- decía quejándose. -¡Jaja!- rió con ganas. –No, esto…- dijo mientras le bajaba la máscara para volver a besarlo. Le encantaba besarlo, para ella era algo necesario como respirar. Él simplemente no podía resistirse a besarla, era una atracción automática, como dos imanes.

Se separaron con dolor, no querían hacerlo. -¿Vamos?- preguntó Kakashi sin ánimos. –Vamos…- contestó ella de igual manera. Se pusieron de pie, y emprendieron viaje, saltando de rama en rama. Eran cerca de las 16:00hs cuando llegaron a las puertas de Konoha.

Entraron a la Aldea, y empezaron a caminar hacia la Torre Hokage. Estaban muy cansados como para seguir corriendo, aparte, ya estaban en la aldea. Unos 25 minutos después llegaron, tocaron la puerta y les abrió Shizune. Los hizo pasar, y al entrar vieron a la 5º Hokage leyendo y firmando papeles.

-Tsunade-sama, Kakashi y Sakura ya llegaron.- los anunció Shizune. -¿Eh?- dijo la rubia alzando la vista para mirarlos. –Ya terminamos la misión Tsunade-sama- comentó la pelirosa. –Acá está el informe- dijo el peligris entregándoselo. La mujer lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo.

-Bien, han terminado con éxito la misión.- decía seria. –Pueden irse.- terminó de decir volviendo a su trabajo. –Con permiso, Tsunade-sama- dijo la pelirosa, y se retiraron juntos. Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron al final y salieron del lugar.

-Tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas con Anko.- le dijo Kakashi.-Ah, sí. Yo también, con Shikamaru.- contestó calmada. -¿Nos vemos en la noche?- preguntó el peligris. -¿Eh?- dijo sorprendida. –Bueno, si no queres…- decía algo cabizbajo. –No, no. Sí quiero.- contradijo apenada. -¿Venís a mi casa?- cuestionó. –Bueno, ¿a eso de las 9 de la noche?- preguntó.

-Las 9, con vos, son las 12.- decía con sarcasmo. –Ummm…- devolvió el ninja copia. -¡Jaja! A las 9, pero no llegues muy tarde, ¿sí?- pidió tiernamente. – Voy a tratar. Chau, Sakura.- dijo arqueando su ojito y desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

"Siempre igual, pero por eso lo amo." Pensaba feliz. "Oh, ¿cuándo le voy a decir que lo amo?" pensó nerviosa. "Espero un poco más y se lo digo." Terminó de pensar tranquila. "Pero… ¿y si él no me ama?" le entró la duda. "Tengo que hablar con Hinata" finalizó la idea.

Lo único que podía hacer a las 16:20hs un día viernes, era ir a comer a Ichiraku. Se puso en marcha al lugar, tenía hambre, no había almorzado nada. Llegó rápido al lugar, y entró saludando amablemente –Buenas tardes- -¡Sakura-chan!- gritó una voz MUY conocida por ella.

-Naruto, qué sorpresa- dijo con sarcasmo. -¿Cuándo llegaste?- le preguntó el rubio. –Hace unos minutos, recién vengo de ver a Tsunade-sama- contestó tranquila. –Ahhh, la abuela Tsunade me estuvo mandando a misiones tontas. Creo que era para que no la moleste.- decía indignado. -¡Jaja! Sos todo un caso, Naruto- reía alegremente la pelirosa.

-¡Wow, Sakura! Estás muy cambiada de la última vez que te vi- comentó su amigo. -¿Cambiada?- preguntó extrañada. –No, Naruto, soy la misma de siempre.- sonrió. – ¡Neee, Sakura-chan!- la contradijo. –Estás más feliz que la última vez, ¿te arreglaste con Shikamaru?- cuestionó curioso. -¿Eh? No- devolvió calmada. -¿Entonces?- preguntó confundido.

-¡Jaja! Cuando sea el momento, te vas a enterar.- decía misteriosa la kunoichi. – ¡Ohh, Sakura-chan!- protestó el ninja hiperactivo. -¿Cómo está Hinata?- preguntó la chica para cambiar de tema. –Bien, tengo que ir a verla.- decía sonriendo. –Yo también, ¿estará en su casa a eso de las 6?- preguntó.

-Sí, ¿vas a ir a verla?- cuestionó el chico. –Sí, Naruto. Por eso te pregunté.- contestó cansada. –Yo voy a estar entrenando a esa hora, ¿la podes saludar por mí?- pidió con brillos en los ojos. –Claro, Naruto.- devolvió con voz suave. -¿Y le decís que la voy a ir a ver más tarde?- agregó. –Sí, Naruto.- contestó cansada.

-¡Gracias, Sakura-chan!- gritó sonriendo. –Ashhh, Naruto, siempre gritando…- decía una voz 'aburrida' atrás de ellos. –Shikamaru…- dijo la pelirosa sorprendida. -¡Shikamaru, qué bueno que llegas! Yo me tengo que ir, así que quedate con Sakura-chan. ¡Chau!- terminó de saludar y se fue corriendo.

Shikamaru lo miro irse, y se sentó al lado de su novia. -¿Cómo estás, Sakura?- preguntó tranquilo. –Bien, ¿vos?- devolvió sorprendida. –Aburrido…- contestó tedioso. –Como siempre…- agregó ella algo divertida. Él la miro, hacía mucho que no veía a su chica. Ese día estaba más radiante, más alegre, se le notaba en la cara y en la voz.

-¿Qué queres comer?- preguntó. –Mmm… ramen.- contestó tranquila. –Te estás juntando mucho con Naruto…- comentó divertido. -¡Jaja! Sí- decía risueña. –Dos platos de ramen- le pidió al señor. –Enseguida salen.- devolvió este.

-Y… ¿cómo te fue en la misión?- preguntó para hablar de algo. –Bien, la terminamos con éxito.- contestó contenta. –Que bueno, ¿cómo está Gaara?- cuestionó. –Bien, estaba muy ocupado y no pudimos hablar mucho.- respondió con algo de tristeza. –Me imagino, ser Kage no es fácil- devolvió aburrido. –Sí…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió como respuesta.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, mirando cualquier cosa, hasta que les dieron su comida. –Acá está su comida, que lo disfruten.- dijo el cocinero. –Gracias…- contestaron al unísono. Comenzaron a comer, ella estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo decirle al chico que quería terminar la 'relación' que tenían.

"¿Cómo se lo digo?" pensaba la pelirosa. "Cuando terminemos de comer lo voy a invitar a caminar y ahí le digo" pensó convencida. Lo que la kunoichi no sabía, ni sospechaba, era que su 'novio' también quería terminar con ella, bah, no quería terminar quería convencerse de algo. "La voy a empezar a tratar con más cariño." Planeaba el chico Nara en su mente.

"¡Yo NO puedo estar enamorado de Ino!" gritaba en su interior. Y sí, esos últimos días estuvo compartiendo mucho tiempo con su compañera de equipo: los habían mandado solos en una misión, ¡y se habían besado una vez más! Después de eso Shikamaru empezó a sentir cosas muy fuertes cuando veía a la rubia kunoichi. Pero también se sentía culpable de eso, ya que él tenía novia, y se enamoró de su amiga.

"Si Sakura se entera, no me lo va a perdonar. Así que tengo que ser más dulce, tengo que olvidarme de Ino." pensaba decidido. "Espero que Shikamaru se lo tome bien, y espero que no se entere que estoy enamorada de…" pensó con miedo la pelirosa. "Si se entera… de que… nos besamos… ¡Ay, Kami-sama! ¡Qué quilombo tengo!" decía en su interior.

Paralelamente a lo que pasaba en el puesto de Ichiraku, cierta kunoichi de pelo violeta estaba entrenando en campo de entrenamiento nº 5. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que entrenó allí. Estuvo haciendo muchas misiones, en los exámenes Chunnin, y demás cosas. –Anko…- la llamó una voz detrás suyo. Ella volteó y lo vio, con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Kakashi- dijo ella mientras se tiraba a abrazarlo. Pero él la freno –Anko, tenemos que hablar.- decía serio. –Está bien, ¿de qué?- preguntó extrañada. –Anko, no quiero estar más con vos, quiero terminar esto.- dijo convencido. -¡¿Cómo?!- gritó ella. –Lo que escuchaste.- devolvió tranquilo. –Pero… ¡vos no me podes dejar!- volvió a gritar nerviosa. –Oh, claro que puedo.- decía firmemente.

-¡No, Kakashi, no podes!- gritó histérica. –Anko, no hay nada que nos ate. Yo NO te amo.- decía con desprecio. Eso la sorprendió, sabía que el ninja copia no la amaba, pero que se lo digiera así le dolió, le dio bronca. –Vos NO me podes dejar, Kakashi. NO podes.- devolvió seria. –Sí puedo, Anko. Y lo estoy haciendo. Qué estés bien…- decía terminando la discusión, dándose vuelta para irse.

-Es por ella, ¿no?- preguntó con bronca. "No hay manera de que ella sepa que…" pensó dudando. -¿Ella?- dijo volviendo a mirarla. –Sí, ella. La mujer en que siempre pensas. En la que pensabas cuando me besabas.- contestó enojada. –Lo único que tenes que saber, es que ya no quiero estar con vos. Si acepté ser tu novio, fue por estar con alguien. Yo no siento NADA por vos, Anko.- respondió serio.

-¡Entonces sí es por esa!- gritó dejando salir todo su enojo. –Ya te dije las razones, si estoy interesado en alguien más o no, es cosa mía.- devolvió serio. -¡Pero tengo derecho de saber si me dejas por otra!- respondió la kunoichi. –No, tenes derecho a saber por qué te dejo. Y ya te lo dije.- contestó serio. Anko lo miraba con furia. – ¡Vos NO me podes dejar, Kakashi!- gritó con impotencia.

-Yo SI te puedo dejar, y ya lo hice. Adiós, Anko.- respondió cansado, y desapareció en una nube de humo. Ella quedó mirando cómo se disipaba el humo, con bronca, con furia, con odio. –Esto NO se va a quedar así, Kakashi.- dijo con voz amenazadora. –Vos sos mío…- terminó de decir, y desapareció. La kunoichi de pelo violeta siempre estuvo locamente enamorada del peligris, siempre lo quiso para ella, y no se iba a rendir sin dar pelea.

Volviendo al puesto de Ichiraku, se encontraba la 'parejita' terminando de comer. -¿Te gustó?- preguntó Shikamaru. –Sí, estuvo rico.- contestó con una sonrisa. Él la miro atentamente, su novia sí que era hermosa. "¡¿Por qué me enamoré de Ino y no de Sakura?!" gritaba molesto en su interior.

–Shikamaru…- lo llamó la pelirosa. -¿Eh?- contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos. -¿Vamos a caminar?- invitó tiernamente. –Ay, Sakura, qué aburrido…- respondió el chico. –Bueno, si no queres, voy yo sola…- dijo parándose. Shikamaru la agarró de la muñeca –Espera, pago y vamos.- contestó. Y así lo hizo, pagó la comida y salieron de Ichiraku.

Caminaron unas cuadras en silencio, eran las 17:00hs y había mucha gente en las calles de Konoha. Comprando cosas, paseando, los niños jugando. –Mmm…- decía Shikamaru con tono molesto. -¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó la pelirosa. –Mmm…- dijo él, y la agarró de la mano.

Sakura se sorprendió por ese gesto, su 'novio' NUNCA la había agarrado de la mano en público. "Esto hace más difíciles las cosas…" pensaba con temor la pelirosa. Siguieron caminando así un par de cuadras más, y el chico volvió a sorprenderla: la abrazó por la cintura. Ella no entendía nada ¿por qué ese cambio repentino? "Lo hace mucho, mucho más difícil." Pensó la chica.

Caminaron un poco más y se acercaban a una plaza, ella pudo ver a tres hombres parados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Su corazón paró de latir cuando pudo ver a uno de ellos: era el peligris. –Shikamaru, ¿paseando?- preguntó Asuma chistoso. –Sí, Asuma-sensei.- contestó aburrido.

-¡Y con Sakura!- dijo el sensei sorprendido. –Al fin actuas como un novio, Shikamaru.- terminó de decir el hijo del 3º. - Jaja…- rio la chica nerviosa.-Es verdad, Shikamaru. Teniendo una novia tan linda como Sakura, y no la mostras.- apoyó Gai. –Ashhh…- dijo el chico Nara.

-Jaja… no es para tanto.- decía la pelirosa todavía nerviosa. –Sí que lo es, Sakura.- volvió a intervenir Asuma. -¡Claro que sí! Si hubieras aceptado a mi joven aprendiz, te hubiera tratado como te mereces.- decía Gai-sensei llorando con emoción, todo porque hablaba de Lee.

-Yo la trato como se merece.- contradijo serio.- ¿Sí, Shikamaru?- preguntó Asuma divertido. –Sí- contestó secamente el chico.-Bueno, yo nunca vi que le dieras un beso. Es más, me sorprende ver que la agarras por la cintura.- comentó tranquilo. –Ahora que lo decís, es verdad.- afirmó Gai. -¿Vos qué pensas, Kakashi?- le preguntó al ninja copia.

-Ummm… no sé- respondió desinteresado. Pero era mentira, ¡claro que le interesaba! Pero no podía mostrarlo, por dentro se moría de celos que él la esté agarrando por la cintura. "Maldito mocoso." Pensó con bronca. –Siempre igual vos- contestó Gai.

-Yo si la trato como se merece.- volvió a insistir Shikamaru. –Podes decirlo, pero no parece a los ojos de los demás.- comentó su sensei. El chico estaba harto ¡el si sabía tratar a su novia como se merecía! "A ver qué les parece esto" pensó triunfante. Agarró a su novia más fuerte, y la pegó contra él, y le dio un beso.

Los Shinobis se sorprendieron por ese acto, no se esperaban eso. Y cierto peligris, se moría de celos. "Mocoso atrevido ¡soltala!" pensaba con bronca. Sakura estaba MUY sorprendida, no podía creer que su 'novio' estaba besándola… ¡enfrente de Kakashi! (¡Separate!)Gritó su Inner.

Ella puso sus manos en el pecho del chico y lo empujó disimuladamente para terminar el beso. Shikamaru la miró extrañado. ¿Por qué lo empujó? "¿No quería besarme?" se preguntó sorprendido. –Bueno, eso es un avance muy grande.- dijo Asuma divertido. –Sí, al menos se ve la llama de la juventud en ellos dos.- decía volviendo a llorar Gai.

Kakashi no dijo nada, solo miro a Shikamaru con odio, pero él no lo notó. Después miró a Sakura, ésta lo miro y negó delicadamente con la cabeza mirando al chico a su lado. El peligris desvió la mirada molesto, estaba MUY celoso. "Ella no se opuso" pensó.

La pelirosa vio eso y le dolió, el ninja copia no le había creído. Tenía que hacer algo para que se diera cuenta. –Kakashi ¿cómo está Anko?- preguntó Asuma. –Umm… no lo sé, terminé con ella.- contestó. -¿Por qué?- cuestionó sorprendido Gai. –Porque no quería estar más con ella.- devolvió serio.

-Bueno, eso sí que es una sorpresa.- comentó Asuma. –Sí… se los veía tan bien. Parecían la pareja perfecta.- agregó Gai. Ese comentario puso a Sakura celosa. "¡cómo que la pareja perfecta!" pensaba molesta. –Shikamaru…- lo llamó tratando de sonar tranquila. -¿Podemos irnos? Quiero hablarte de algo.- terminó de decir y miro a Kakashi.

-Mmm… sí.- contestó extrañado. –Chau Asuma-sensei, Gai, Kakashi- saludó a los últimos asintiendo con la cabeza. –Chau, Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei, Kakashi.- los saludaba. –Chau chicos- contestaron Asuma y Gai. –Chau, Sakura.- la despidió el peligris.

Sakura sonrió para los tres, pero en especial para Kakashi. Empezaron a caminar otra vez y llegaron a unos bancos. Se sentaron y Shikamaru le preguntó -¿De qué queres hablar, Sakura?- con voz seria. La chica lo miro a los ojos –Bueno, estos días en los que estuve fuera, estuve pensando en algo.- comenzó a contarle. –Sí…- le dijo para que siguiera.

-Mmm… me di cuenta de algo.- decía algo apenada. -¿De qué?- preguntó impaciente. –De que… yo no te amo.- dijo seria, mirándolo a los ojos. Shikamaru sintió alivio, pero también algo de tristeza. –Y… yo te quiero mucho y por eso creo que te mereces una novia que te ame.- decía con cariño. –Y no soy yo, Shikamaru.- terminó de decir decidida.

El tedioso la miro tranquilo, ahora podía decirle la verdad. –Bueno, yo tampoco te amo, Sakura.- comenzó a decir. La pelirosa sintió que le sacaban un peso de encima, se sintió completamente tranquila. –Yo… amo a…- no sabía si decírselo "¿cómo se lo tomará?" pensaba Shikamaru algo nervioso. -¿A quién?- preguntó con emoción, después de todo, era su amigo.

-No sé cómo te lo vas a tomar…- dijo dudando. –Shikamaru ¡somos amigos!- decía con una sonrisa. –Bueno… a… Ino- comentó sonrojándose.- ¿¡A Ino?!- grito sorprendida. –Sí… ¿estás enojada?- preguntó apenado. -¡Jaja! No, Shikamaru.- decía risueña. –Me alegra que estés enamorado, pero me sorprende que sea de Ino. Siempre dijiste que era violenta.- terminaba de decir.

-Mmm… sí, pero, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, y los besos…- "ups" pensó nervioso. -¿Besos?- dijo incrédula. –Sí, lo siento, Sakura. Sé que no tuve que hacerlo, pero… no pude evitarlo.- comentó serio. –Está bien, Shikamaru. ¡Me alegro por ustedes!- dijo sonriendo. –Qué bueno, Sakura.- terminó de decir él. -¿Se lo vas a decir?- preguntó curiosa.

–Bueno… sí, pero… no sé cuándo.- respondió dudando. –Mientras más pronto, mejor.- dijo lógica. –Sí, veremos…- devolvió él. –Shikamaru, tengo que irme, quiero ir a ver a Hinata.- decía la pelirosa parándose. –Está bien, Sakura.- contestó imitándola. –Espero que todo salga bien con Ino-cerda- bromeó ella. –Yo también- dijo aburrido. –Chau, Shika- lo saludo con un beso y se fue. –Chau, Sakura…- terminó de decir viéndola correr. Se dio vuelta, y empezó a caminar hacia su casa.


	12. Chapter 12

12- Propuesta Inesperada.

Llegó corriendo a la mansión Hyuga, llamó a la puerta y esperó a que la atendieran. -¿Sí?- preguntó una de las sirvientas abriendo la puerta. –Buenas tardes, ¿está Hinata?- dijo amablemente. -¿Quién la busca?- volvió a cuestionar. –Sakura Haruno.- contestó ella. –Ahora vuelvo.- devolvió la muchacha.

Sakura esperó unos segundos, y la chica volvió –Adelante, la niña Hinata la espera en la sala.- dijo abriendo la puerta y dándole lugar para que pasara. –Gracias- contestó la pelirosa. Entró en la casa y caminó la habitación indicada, al parecer no había nadie en la casa, sólo su amiga. Llegó y vio a su amiga sentada tomando té. -¡Hinata!- dijo con emoción -¡Sakura!- decía la ojiperla de la misma manera.

-Sentate, ¿queres te?- la invitó. –No, Hinata, gracias.- rechazó amablemente. -¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó su amiga. –Hoy, a eso de las 4 de la tarde.- contó la pelirosa. -¿Y qué estuviste haciendo?- cuestionó interesada. –Fui a almorzar a Ichiraku, ¡y a qué no adivinas quién estaba!- decía con sarcasmo. -¡Naruto!- dijeron al unísono, y rieron.

– ¿Cómo está él?- preguntó mientras se sonrojaba, -Bien, te mando saludos. Y me dijo que a la noche venia a verte.- le contó a la ojiperla. –Mmm…- musito sonriendo. –Hinata…- la llamó con vergüenza la pelirosa. -¿Si, Sakura?- dijo la aludida. –Tengo que contarte algo…- comentó sonrojada. –Decime, sabes que podes confiar en mí- dijo con una sonrisa.

Comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado: desde el domingo cuando salieron, hasta momentos atrás cuando habló con Shikamaru. Hinata se quedó sorprendida por lo que escuchó -¡Wow! ¡Parece de novela!- comentó con emoción. –Sí, pero…- dijo la pelirosa. – Pero…- repitió para que siguiera. –Pero… no sé si él… me ama.- terminó de decir con algo de tristeza.

-Si dejo a su novia por vos, y te dijo que le gustabas y siempre se pone celoso de otros chicos… creo que son señales fuertes de que te ama, Sakura- comentó su amiga con una sonrisa. -¿De verdad pensas eso?- preguntó ella. -¡Claro! Creo que cuando sea el momento, él te lo va a decir. Y si no, decíselo vos.- decía convencida.

-Mmm… sí, tendría que hacer eso.- devolvió más tranquila y sonriendo. -¡Me alegro por vos Sakura!- dijo dándole un abrazo. –Gracias, Hinata- contestó respondiéndole el gesto. Se separaron y su amiga volvió a cuestionar -¿Y cómo es la cara de Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó curiosa. –Es… perfecta- decía embobada. -¡Jaja!- rio la ojiperla tiernamente.

-Y… ¿cómo besa?- preguntó sonrojada. – ¡Hinata!- gritó Sakura. -¿Qué? Quiero saber, tiene fama de que besa bien.- dijo. –Bueno… es verdad- respondió sonrojada. -¡Ay, Sakura! ¡Qué emoción!- decía Hinata. -¡Jaja! Sí.- afirmó la pelirosa. –Estoy muy contenta.- decía sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-También me sorprendió mucho lo de Shikamaru, seguro que Ino siente lo mismo.- comentó la Hyuga. –Sí, yo también pienso eso. Si no, no lo hubiera besado.- agregaba la pelirosa. –Son dos parejas que jamás imaginé juntas.- comentó otra vez. –Sí: Kakashi y yo, Shikamaru e Ino. Creo que nadie en la Aldea se lo imagina.- agregó divertida.

Se quedaron hablando un buen tiempo, cuando la pelirosa miro su reloj ¡eran las 20:20! –Hinata, tengo que irme. A las 21:00hs viene Kakashi a mi casa.- le contó con una sonrisa. –Está bien, te acompaño a la puerta.- dijo también sonriendo. Caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa y Sakura salió, Hinata se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta.

-Nos vemos, Hinata- la saludó con un abrazo. –Nos vemos, Sakura- contestó de la misma forma. Se separaron y Hinata se metió en su casa, cerrando la puerta. Simultáneamente la pelirosa dio media vuelta, emprendiendo viaje a su casa.

Caminó rápido, puede que Kakashi siempre llegara tarde a todos lados, pero tal vez, ese día podía llegar a tiempo. Después de unos 15 minutos llegó a su hogar. Apenas entró corrió hacia su pieza, tomo ropa y dos toallas, y entró a bañarse.

Salió unos 20 minutos después, se cambió y secó su cabello rosado. Acomodó un poco la casa y miró el reloj – 21:10hs…- dijo suspirando cansada. –Bueno, va a llegar tarde. Así que… a ver tv.- decía mientras se sentaba. Era viernes a la noche, todo el mundo se preparaba para salir, para divertirse, ¡para pasarla genial! Y ella tenía que esperarlo a él. –Pero lo vale…- dijo con una sonrisa.

Prendió el aparato y comenzó a buscar algo para ver, como de costumbre no había nada. - ¡Qué aburrido!- decía molesta. –Y seguro va a llegar como a las 12…- terminaba de decir resignada. No le quedaba otra que esperarlo. –Mmm… ¿y si le cocino algo?- se preguntó a sí misma. -¡Sí!- se contestó con emoción.

Caminó un par de pasos hacia la heladera, y cuando la abrió ¡sorpresa! No tenía nada. -¡¿Cómo?!- dijo en voz alta. –Oh, es verdad… antes de irme a la misión, no compré comida.- se reía mientras le caía una gota en su cabeza. Volvió a sentarse en el sillón, pero no prendió la televisión. Se quedó mirando a un punto fijo, estaba cansada.

El oír que llamaban a la puerta la 'despertó', se paró y caminó hacia la puerta, en el camino miró el reloj 21:45hs. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él, tan inesperado como siempre. –Hola, Sakura- la saludo con su ojito arqueado. –Hola, Kakashi- saludó también, pero con una sonrisa.- ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?- preguntó divertido. -Pasa- dijo ella dándole paso. El peligris entró y Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Qué hacías?- cuestionó el shinobi. –No mucho, ¿vos?- devolvió tranquila. Caminaban hacia la sala, se sentaron en el sillón, bastante juntos. –Ummm… lo de siempre- contestó sin darle mucha importancia. –Me imagino…- decía son sarcasmo la pelirosa. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió.

-Hoy hablé con Shikamaru…- comentó son voz suave mirándolo. -¿Sí? ¿De qué?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido. –De que… teníamos que terminar.- dijo seria. –Ummm…- devolvió para que siguiera. –Y él… no se opuso, al contrario, me dijo que estaba enamorado de Ino- contestó ella. -¿De Ino? Eso sí que no se ve todos los días…- acotó algo sorprendido.

-Sí, pero me alegro por ellos.- decía sonriendo. Otra vez el silencio, Sakura creía que él estaba enojado con ella porque 'permitió' que Shikamaru la besa "¡Pero no fue así!" pensaba con dolor. La pelirosa bajó la mirada, tal vez él… ya no quería nada con ella.

Kakashi notó eso, y con tono serio preguntó –Entonces… ¿estás sola ahora?- La kunoichi levantó rápido la vista "O tal vez estoy equivocada" pensaba con esperanza. –Sí…- respondió suave. –Ummm… qué bueno.- devolvió el tranquilo, "es muy bueno" terminaba de decir en su mente.

–Yo ya terminé con Anko…- comentó el peligris. –Sí, escuché cuando se lo dijiste a Asuma-sensei y a Gai-sensei.- devolvió ella. –Ummm…- dijo mirándola fijo. –Eso es… bueno- decía sonriendo la pelirosa. –Aunque…- agregó él. -¿Aunque qué?- preguntó extrañada la chica.

-Estoy seguro que Anko va a querer reconquistarme- comentó despreocupado. Eso le molesto "Que ESA no le ponga ni una mano a MI Kakashi" pensaba muy celosa la pelirosa. Frunció el seño molesta. –Bueno, sos vos el que decide si lo reconquista o no.- respondió dejando ver sus celos. El ninja copia levantó una ceja divertido "me encanta cuando se pone celosa" pensó pícaro.

-¿Celosa?- preguntó divertido. La pelirosa lo miró incrédula -¿Yo celosa? No.- contestó como una nena. El peligris aguantó para no largar a reírse "Es tan linda" pensaba con cariño. –Sakura, no tenes por qué ponerte celosa.- dijo para tranquilizarla. –Yo no estoy celosa.- contestó molesta, corriendo la cara para no mirarlo. Eso no le gustó, él quería que ella lo viera.

Se acercó más a ella, agarró su mentón e hizo que corriera la cara para que lo vea. A la pelirosa le sorprendió eso, pero también le gustó. –Sakura, si deje a Anko por vos, ¿por algo es, no?- preguntó con voz suave y mirándola fijamente. –Mmm…- contestó ella perdida en esa mirada que tantas cosas le producían. "Sexy…" pensaba la chica.

-Sakura…- susurró a milímetros de sus labios, mientras acariciaba su mejilla. La kunoichi volvió a bajarle la máscara, y una vez más terminaron con el escaso espacio que los separaban. Sus labios se volvían a juntar, se besaron lento, pero con necesidad. Aduras penas se separaron y se miraron por unos momentos, ella le sonrió.

-Sakura, ¿queres que… empecemos… a salir?- propuso serio, pero con miedo porque ella lo rechazara, claro que no lo mostró. La chica lo quedó mirando -¿salir?- preguntó incrédula. –Sí, salir.- afirmó él. –Kakashi, me encantaría pero…- contestó con tristeza.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó preocupado. –Pero… no quiero que las personas lo malinterpreten. Digo, vos recién terminas con Anko y yo con Shikamaru. Y si empezamos a salir… van a pensar mal.- respondió triste. –Sí, tenes razón…- contestó bajando la vista triste. A Sakura le dolía verlo así, y lo entendía, a ella también le dolía la situación. –Tal vez…- empezó a decir la chica.

-¿Tal vez qué?- preguntó el peligris alzando la mirada. –Tal vez… podríamos… salir pero como amigos.- decía sonriéndole. -¿Cómo amigos?- preguntó extrañado y algo molesto. "Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, Sakura…" pensaba. –Claro, salimos juntos, pero a los ojos de los demás, como amigos.- aclaraba segura.

-Pero así… nunca tendríamos tiempo para… nosotros.- decía el peligris serio. –Mmm…- pensaba la chica. –Podemos vernos acá…- daba la opción algo apenada. –Ummm… sí, esa idea es buena.- devolvía tranquilo. –Entonces… ¿hacemos así?- preguntó para asegurarse de que él estaba de acuerdo. –Sí.- aceptó confiado. -¡Qué bueno!- dijo ella dándole un corto beso en los labios, y abrazándolo.

-Sí…- contestó sorprendido, pero correspondiéndole. Sakura se separó de él y lo miró con dulzura. –Es raro verte sin la máscara.- comentó sonriendo. -¿Ummm…?- decía extrañado. Pero se dio cuenta que después de que se besaron, no se había puesto la máscara otra vez. Se la subió y la chica protestó –Ohh…- El peligris sonrió. -¿Vamos a comer?- preguntó arqueando su ojito.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?- respondió con otra pregunta. –A Ichiraku.- contestó despreocupado. –Bueno, vamos.- respondió sonriendo. Se dirigieron a la puerta, salieron y empezaron a caminar. Era una linda noche, el cielo estaba despejado y se podían ver todas las estrellas junto con la Luna. No había mucha gente en la calle, eran las 22:20hs, la mayoría estaba cenando.

Caminaron unas cuadras más y por fin llegaron al lugar. –Buenas noches…- saludaron al unísono entrando. -¡Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei!- gritó cierto rubio que estaba comiendo ramen. -¡No grites, Naruto!- lo retó la pelirosa. –Ummm…- fue lo único que acotó el peligris. –Hola, Sakura. Kakashi-sensei.- los saludó Hinata. –Hola, Hinata.- devolvió con una sonrisa. -¿Cómo estas, Hinata?- preguntó el peligris.

-Bien.- contestó con su típica voz vergonzosa. –Sakura, Kakashi…- saludó Sasuke con su voz fría. –Hola, Sasuke-kun.- respondió la chica. –Sasuke…- correspondió el ninja copia. –Oiii, Sakura-chan, ¿por qué llegan juntos?- preguntó Naruto haciendo señas con los dedos. -¿Eh?- dijo ella algo nerviosa. –Es que… nos encontramos en el camino y decidimos ir a comer juntos.- comentó como si fuera algo común. –Ahhh, veo…- contestó el rubio.

-¿Y por qué son ustedes tres?- preguntó Kakashi. –Naruto me rogó que viniera a comer ramen con él, y si hubiera sabido que estaba Hinata no venía. Me siento de sobra…- respondió frío y molesto el Uchiha. La ojiperla se sonrojo al escuchar la respuesta del chico. –Pero si a Hinata le pareció buena idea.- se defendió el chico. –Pero vos molestas…- devolvió cerrando los ojos y corriendo la cara.

-¡Volvé a decir que mi novia molesta y no me importa que seas mi mejor amigo, Sasuke!- le gritó con furia al Uchiha. –Dije que VOS molestas.- contestó mirándolo desafiante. Naruto no respondió nada, sólo le sostenía la mirada. –B-bueno chicos, n-no se peleen…- decía Hinata tratando de calmar las cosas. Al escuchar eso, los dos corrieron las caras mirando para otro lado. -¡Jaja!- se escuchó una risita que descoló a los chicos. Sakura los abrazó a los dos por los hombros y dijo -¡No cambian más ustedes!- y sonreía.

Los chicos se miraron extrañados, y al percatarse de que se estaba mirando, volvieron a desviar la mirada. -¿Ya comieron?- les preguntó. –No, Naruto estaba por ordenar.- contestó Sasuke. –Bien- dijo ella separándose de ellos y mirando al peligris que estaba con las manos en sus bolsillos. -¿Cenamos con ellos?- le preguntó tranquila. –Ummm… bueno.- contestó desinteresado.

-Naruto, pedí dos para nosotros.- ordenó amablemente. – ¡Sí, Sakura-chan!- contestó con alegría. -5 tazones de ramen.- le pidió al cocinero. –Están marchando.- devolvió comenzando a preparar la comida. Sakura y Kakashi se sentaron: él al lado de Naruto, y ella al lado de Sasuke. [O sea: Hinata-Naruto-Kakashi-Sakura-Sasuke.]

Unos 20 minutos después la comida ya estaba lista. –Gracias- digieron todos al unísono. Comenzaron a comer, luego de terminar, pagaron y salieron juntos a la calle. –Hinata y yo vamos a ir a caminar.- comentó el rubio abrazando a su novia por los hombros, y ella se sonrojó. –Está bien, Naruto…- dijo Sasuke desinteresado.

-¿Por qué no acompañas a Sakura a su casa, eh Sasuke?- decía el kyuubi levantando las cejas y con voz pícara. Kakashi entendió lo que el chico trataba de decir, y no le cayó nada bien. "Sera que Sasuke…" pensaba desconfiando del Uchiha. –Callate, Naruto…- contestó el heredero del Sharingan, con voz amenazante. –Yo sólo decía…- devolvió haciéndose el inocente.

Sasuke sólo lo miro con furia. ¿A caso su amigo no sabía guardar un secreto? Bueno, él no se lo había dicho, Naruto lo descubrió por sí mismo. Al parecer sus neuronas empezaban a pensar. O tal vez él fue muy obvio al nombrar con tanta insistencia a la pelirosa, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Le gustaba, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. "Aparte está con Shikamaru..." pensaba el Uchiha,

-Bueno, yo estoy muy cansada, así que me voy yendo a mí casa…- comentaba Sakura. Kakashi la miró, era verdad, estaba muy cansada y se le notaba no sólo en la voz. –Está bien, Sakura-chan. Nosotros nos vamos, ¡chau!- dijo Naruto arrastrando a su novia por las calles de Konoha. No le dio tiempo ni de saludar. –Es un caso perdido…- comentó la pelirosa divertida.

El peligris se iba a ofrecer acompañarla a su casa, pero cierto mocoso se le adelantó –Sakura… ¿te acompaño?- preguntó Sasuke serio. -¿Eh?- dijo ella extrañada. Miró al peligris, él sólo arqueó su ojito y dijo –Buenas noches.- y desapareció en la típica nube de humo. La kunoichi no entendió eso, ella quería que él la acompañara a su casa, no Sasuke.

-Sakura…- dijo impaciente el Uchiha. La pelirosa lo miró –Sí, vamos…- contestó resignada, y comenzaron a caminar. La chica no entendía por qué su amigo se ofreció a acompañarla, y mucho menos entendió por qué el peligris no se opuso. "Bueno, tal vez no quería hacer una escena…" pensaba triste. El camino era aburrido, callado, algo tenso.

-¿Cómo estas con Shikamaru?- preguntó repentinamente el chico. La pelirosa lo miro asombrada, ¡le estaba preguntando algo! -¿Eh?- dijo incrédula. –Que cómo estás con Shikamaru…- volvió a decir molesto. –Mmm… terminamos.- contestó algo apenada y mirando al frente. –Y… ¿por qué?- cuestionó curioso, pero no lo demostró. –Porque… yo no lo amo, y él tampoco a mí, ¿para qué estar en una relación así?- respondió segura.

-Mmm… claro.- devolvió el Uchiha. –Entonces… estás sola…- volvió a decir. –Sí…- respondió ella sin mucha gana. "No" contradecía en su mente, pensando en Kakashi. Al segundo de contestar, llegaron a su casa. –Gracias por acompañarme, Sasuke.- dijo sonriéndole.

-De nada…- devolvió él. La kunoichi se dio media vuelta para entrar en su casa, pero volvió a escuchar la voz de su amigo –Sakura…- la llamó. -¿Sí, Sasuke?- preguntó volviendo a su posición anterior. –Yo… quería preguntarte si…- decía dudando. El chico Uchiha quería invitar a la pelirosa a salir, pero no sabía si ella aceparía, y su orgullo y ego estaban en juego. -¿Si qué, Sasuke?- cuestionó impaciente, ¡quería ir a dormir!

-Si algún ¿día… queres… salir a tomar algo?- decía pausadamente, con cautela. Sakura se lo quedó mirando incrédula "¡¿Cómo dijo?!" gritaba en su mente. (Sasuke es más lento que Naruto para algunas cosas…) pensaba su Inner irónica. -¿S-salir?- preguntó todavía sorprendida. –Sí, a tomar algo o… algo así.- contestó. –B-bueno…- aceptó nerviosa. "¿Por qué hace esto?" se preguntaba.

-¿Mañana te parece bien?- preguntó tranquilo. –S-sí…- devolvió la pelirosa. – A la tarde te paso a buscar. Buenas noches, Sakura.- dijo Sasuke y desapareció. Sakura quedó mirando a la nada, sorprendida, incrédula, confundida. ¿Por qué su amigo, que 'amó' durante tantos años, le pedía AHORA salir?

"JUSTO ahora me lo viene a pedir." Pensaba molesta. Ella no quería 'romperle el corazón' al chico, por eso aceptó. "Es sólo tomar algo, no va a matar a nadie." Pensó despreocupada entrando a su casa. Caminó todo el pasillo, pasando por la sala, hasta llegar a su pieza. Se descambió, se puso la ropa para dormir, y se acostó. –Mmm… espero que… Kakashi… no lo tome mal…- dijo antes de que Morfeo se la llevara al país de los sueños.

Unas cuantas casas más lejos, se encontraba un peligris en su cama tratando de dormir. Hacía como una hora que lo intentaba, pero no lo conseguía. "¡Ese mocoso adelantado!" gritaba en su cabeza. "Si no hubiera sido por él, yo hubiera acompañado a Sakura a su casa, la hubiera besado, hubiera vuelto a mi casa y estaría durmiendo" pensaba molesto. "Pero ÉL tenía que meterse…" terminó furioso.

Había algo en todo lo que pasó que a él no le gustaba "Le debe gustar…" pensó celoso. "Por eso la quiso acompañar…" lo entendió. "Le conviene no querer hacer nada con ella…" dijo amenazantemente en su mente. Y claro, ella era de él, aunque Sasuke ni nadie en la aldea lo supiera. "Naruto usó un tono raro cuando le sugirió acompañarla, y esa cara…" recordaba serio. "Tal vez el sepa algo…" terminaba de pensar cansado. Bostezó y cerró sus ojos, unos segundos después estaba totalmente dormido.

Se despertó porque su cuerpo estaba cansado de estar en la cama, el dolor era señal de eso. Entre abrió sus ojos verdes y pudo ver unos rayos de luz muy fuertes que entraban por su ventana. Agarró el reloj de la mesita de luz para ver la hora -¿¡14:55!?- gritó sorprendida. -¿¡Cómo puede ser que haya dormido TANTO?!- volvió a gritar mientras salía rápidamente de la cama. Buscó ropa, unas toallas y corrió al baño a darse una ducha 'matutina'.

20 minutos después salió del baño, secar su cabello le tomó 20 más, eran las 15:35hs. Caminó a la cocina, y agarró una manzana. Se sentó en el sillón de la sala –Soy una tonta, esta noche no voy a dormir nada…- decía enojada con ella misma mientras comía. –Tal vez podamos salir con las chicas…- ideó contenta. Ya que había descansado más de lo que necesitaba, ¡estaba lista para divertirse!

Terminó de comer la fruta y se lavó las manos en el baño. Escuchó que golpeaban la puerta, se secó rápido las manos y fue a abrir. Se sorprendió al encontrar a su amigo parado en frente de ella."Cierto, se supone que hoy salíamos." Se acordó la chica –Hola, Sakura…- saludó Sasuke. –Hola, Sasuke…- devolvió tranquila. -¿Vamos?- preguntó con su típico tono de voz serio. –Sí…- contestó ella. Salió de su casa, cerró la puerta, y empezaron a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó calmada la pelirosa. –Mmm… ¿a la plaza?- respondió él preguntando. –Bueno- acepto tranquila. Para ella era una salida con un amigo, para él era un paso más cerca de su 'relación' con Sakura. Siguieron caminando y cuando llegaron a la plaza se encontraron con Naruto, Hinata, y… "Kakashi" pensó la chica nerviosa.

-¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke!- gritó el rubio al verlos. –Deja gritar, Naruto…- ordenó molesto el Uchiha. –Hola, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi.- los saludó sonriendo, pero al ver al peligris bajó la vista apenada. –Hola, Sakura- le respondió su amiga. –Sakura…- saludó el peligris. -¿Por qué vienen juntos?- preguntó pícaro el kyuubi. –Mmm… Hinata, quiero preguntarte algo, veni.- dijo agarrando a su amiga, y se alejaron un poco de los chicos.

-Y Sasuke, ¿por qué vinieron juntos?- insistió Naruto. –Porque anoche… la invité a salir a dar una vuelta.- comentó algo apenado. – ¡Por fin te animaste!- gritó feliz el rubio. -¿Podes dejar de gritar?- dijo molesto el morocho. -¡Jaja!- rió el hijo del 4º. -¿Cómo es eso de 'por fin te animaste' Naruto?- preguntó curioso. –Porque a Sasuke…- no pudo seguir hablando ya que su amigo le tapó la boca.

-Naruto, no es necesario que Kakashi sepa.- le dijo serio al rubio. El chico se soltó y contestó -¡Pero es Kakashi-sensei! ¡Es un amigo!- decía en serio el kyuubi. "Eso es, Naruto" pensaba contento el ninja copia. Sasuke miró al shinobi con desconfianza pero, es su ex sensei ¿qué problema había? – Está bien…- accedió el morocho. "¡Éxito!" pensó Kakashi. –Decías Naruto…- dijo para que el chico siguiera.

-Decía que Sasuke por fin se animó a invitar a Sakura ¡porque le gusta!- terminaba con emoción. -¿¡Cómo!?- preguntó molesto, pero no lo demostró. –Qué bueno, Sasuke. ¿Aunque no es un poco tarde?- cuestionó tranquilo. -¿Por qué tarde?- devolvió preguntando. –Bueno, Sakura está con Shikamaru ¿no? Creo que ya te olvidó.- comentó con su típico tono de voz despreocupado, pero lo uso para molestar al chico.

-Sakura ya no está con Shikamaru.- negó el Uchiha tranquilo. -¿¡Cómo que ya no está con Shikamaru!?- gritó Naruto sorprendido. –Lo que escuchaste, Naruto. Ella me lo contó anoche.- comentaba victorioso. –A mí no me dijo nada…- se quejaba el rubio. –Ahora lo sabes.- acotó el morocho. –Así que Sakura y Shikamaru terminaron… qué lástima.- decía el peligris. –Por eso la invite.- agregó lógico el Uchiha.

-¿Y si ella no quiere nada con vos?- le preguntó al morocho. –Por algo aceptó ¿no?- contestó confiado. –Ummm…- fue lo único que pudo decir. Ese comentario fue el colmo "Mocoso creído ¡ella está conmigo!" pensaba muy celoso.

Unos pasos más lejos de donde estaba los chicos, se encontraban dos kunoichis hablando bajo para que nadie escuchara. Sakura le había contado todo a su amiga, hasta el hecho de que Sasuke la invitó a salir –Sakura ¿todavía te gusta Sasuke?- preguntó preocupada la ojiperla -¡No, Hinata!- chilló la pelirosa. -¿Entonces por qué aceptaste si estás con Kakashi?- preguntó extrañada.

-Porque tengo que 'fingir' que no lo estoy, se supone que estoy sola.- explicó seria. –Ahhh, y ¿si le gustas a Sasuke?- preguntó analizando la posibilidad. –No me importa, él NO me gusta.- respondió enfatizando la negación. -¿Cómo crees que Kakashi-sensei va a tomarlo?- cuestionó preocupada por su amiga. –Mal, pero se lo voy a explicar.- devolvió segura. –Espero que entienda…- agregó la ojiperla. –Sí… mejor volvamos con ellos.- dijo Sakura. Hinata aceptó y caminaron donde estaban ellos.


	13. Chapter 13

13- Los sentimientos de Sasuke.

Llegaron donde estaban los varones, quienes cambiaron a de tema al verlas venir. -¿De qué hablaban?- preguntó la pelirosa. –De nada, Sakura-chan- contestó Naruto haciéndose el tonto. -¡Oiiii, la semana que viene es el cumple de Hinata!- gritó con emoción. -¡Es verdad!- dijo Sakura sonriendo. –S-sí…- aceptó con su típica voz apenada. -¿Vas a hacer algo para festejarlo, Hinata?- preguntó el peligris. –N-no lo sé…- contestó dudosa.

-¡Claro que vamos a hacer algo!- intervino su novio gritando. –Naruto…- decía la ojiperla con vergüenza. -¿Qué tenes pensando, Naruto?- preguntó Sasuke. –Mmm… no lo sé.- contestó rascándose la cabeza. Y a todos les cayó una gota de la cabeza.

-Una fiesta de máscaras sería lindo.- comentó la pelirosa. -¿De máscaras?- preguntó extrañado el rubio. –Bueno, de antifaces.- corrigió ella. –Mmm… eso me gusta.- acotó Hinata. -¡A mí también!- gritó Naruto abrazando a su novia. -¿¡Tanto te gusta gritar!?- dijo muy enojada la pelirosa. –Perdón, Sakura-chan…- decía el chico.

Sakura respiró hondo para calmarse, después de exhalar continuó diciendo –Que bueno que te gustó la idea, Hinata.- le decía a su amiga tranquila. -¿A ustedes que les parece?- preguntó mirando al Uchiha y a Kakashi. –A mí me parece bien…- dijo frío Sasuke. –Ummm… sí, va a ser divertido.- comentó el peligris arqueando su ojito.

-¡Y hay que ir en parejas!- acotó Naruto emocionado. -¿Por qué en parejas?- preguntó Sakura. –Porque así es más lindo.- contestó el rubio sonriendo. -¿Y los que no tienen pareja?- preguntó molesta. –Y bueno, que busquen.- dijo desinteresado. -¿Y si los rechazan?- inquirió cansada. –Mmm…- pensaba su amigo. –Lo de ir en parejas es tonto, Naruto. Aparte es complicado.- comentaba la pelirosa.

-Pero si vas sola, Sakura-chan, ¿con quién vas a bailar?- le preguntó desafiante. –Con el que me invite a bailar.- contestó despreocupada. -¿Y si TODOS tienen con quien bailar?- inquirió. –Mmm… no bailo.- devolvió haciéndose la indiferente. -¡Pero si a vos te encanta bailar! Aparte va a ser el cumple años de tu mejor amiga.- decía convincente. –Mmm… ¡Ay, Naruto, sos tan molesto!- dijo enojada, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Usted qué piensa, Kakashi-sensei?- le preguntó a su maestro. –Ummm… ambas ideas tienen sus pros y sus contras. Pero diría que cada uno vaya como quiere: solo o acompañado.- respondía calmado. –Yo creo lo mismo…- acotó Sasuke. –Mmm… está bien. Hinata, mañana vamos a hacer las tarjetas.- dijo convencido el rubio.

-Pero Naruto, mañana es Domingo, las imprentas no están abiertas.- le contestaba Hinata. –Bueno, el Lunes. Tenemos que hacer una lista de lo que vamos a invitar.- decía analizando. –Mi papá va a querer invitar a todos…- contestaba apenada. –Mmm… mejor empecemos ya, Hinata.- le dijo a su novia. –Nos vamos, ¡chau!- decía agarrando a su chica y llevándosela.

-¡Nunca va a cambiar!- dijo Sakura, poniendo su mano en su frente. –Tarado…- dijo Sasuke mirando como corría su amigo. –Es único en su especie…- decía Kakashi bajo la cabeza. Hubo un silencio momentáneo entre los tres. -¿Vamos, Sakura?- preguntó el Uchiha, -¿Eh?- dijo ella sorprendida. –S-sí, vamos…- contestó nerviosa. Kakashi sólo los miro.-Kakashi…- saludo con la cabeza el morocho. –Sasuke…- le devolvió igual. –Chau, Kakashi…- se le acercó para saludarlo con un beso.

–Chau, Sakura…- le dijo suavemente. La chica le sonrió al peligris sin que Sasuke lo notara. La vio alejarse con el mocoso, qué bronca le tenía. "Espero que Sakura tenga una buena explicación para esto." Pensaba con tristeza. No es que creyera que la pelirosa jugara a dos puntas, pero que aceptara salir con el chico que tiempo atrás amó, le daba algo de inseguridad propia. Mirándolos, desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura y Sasuke siguieron caminando, aunque ella no supiera a dónde iban. -¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó curiosa. –No sé, ¿queres tomar un helado?- la invitó. –Mmm… ¡bueno!- aceptó cerrando los ojos tiernamente. El morocho la miró, eso le encantaba de la pelirosa. Sintió su corazón latir fuertemente.

Continuaron con el camino y 20 minutos después llegaron a la heladería. –Buenas tardes- saludaron juntos. –Buenas tardes, chicos. ¿Qué van a querer?- dijo el señor. –Mmm… de chocolate.- pidió Sakura. –De vainilla.- pidió Sasuke. El señor escuchó los pedidos, preparó los helados, y dándoselos dijo –Acá están, que los disfruten.- El chico sacó plata y se los pagó, luego agradeció junto a la chica –Muchas gracias.-

Se sentaron en un banco que estaba cerca, y comenzaron a tomar el helado. –Gracias por comprármelo, Sasuke.- le agradeció con voz dulce. –No es por nada, Sakura- devolvió él. Terminaron de tomarlo y un silencio se formó entre ellos. "¿Qué estará haciendo Kakashi?" pensaba la pelirosa. "Espero que no se haya enojado por haberme visto con Sasuke." Pensó nerviosa. La chica estaba pensando en el peligris que tanto amaba, pero el chico a su lado pensaba en cómo decirle que le gustaba. O por lo menos pensaba qué decir en ese momento.

-Sakura…- llamó Sasuke. -¿Si?- dijo ella mirándolo. -¿Estás… pensando en… volver a ponerte de novia?- le peguntó curioso. -¿Eh?- contestó mirándolo incrédula. Sasuke Uchiha preguntándole sobre temas amorosos ¡el mundo llegaba a su fin! –N-no lo sé.- respondió sorprendida. -¿No te gusta nadie?- volvió a preguntar. Él no la miraba, sólo miraba al frente.

-Bueno… sí me gusta alguien.- contestó apenada. –Ahhh…- devolvió él. -¿Es alguien que… conozco?- cuestionó. –No trates de adivinar, Sasuke-kun.- le dijo tranquila. –Te vas a enterar su debido tiempo.- termino de decir misteriosa. "¿Seré yo?" pensaba con esperanza el morocho.

"Cuando sepas que es Kakashi…" pensó la pelirosa. "¡Qué sorpresa se van a llevar todos cuando estemos juntos!" gritó contenta en su mente. YA quería que pasara el tiempo así podría estar con su amado peligris. Pero esperar que el tiempo pase rápido, era una tortura.

Otra vez silencio entre ellos, pero una pregunta se le vino a la cabeza. - ¿Y vos, Sasuke?- preguntó tranquila. -¿Y yo qué?- devolvió confundido. -¿A vos te gusta alguien?- cuestionó con voz dulce. "Vos…" se lo dijo en su mente. –Bueno…- no continuó hablando, tal vez ella podría darse cuenta.

Sakura vio como titubaba su amigo, estaba dudando si contárselo o no. La chica puso su mano en el hombro de él y con voz firme y suave le dijo –Sasuke, podes confiar en mí.- Eso fue un gesto muy tierno, y le dio al morocho ánimos para seguir hablando. –Sí… me gusta alguien.- se sonrojó un poco al decir eso.

-¿¡De verdad!?- preguntó la pelirosa con emoción. –Sí…- volvió a afirmar. -¡Qué bueno, Sasuke!- dijo sonriendo. – ¿Le vas a pedir que sea tu novia?- le preguntó al chico. –Pero… no sé si le gusto.- contestó con vergüenza. -¡Como no le vas a gustar! ¡Sos Sasuke Uchiha!- decía incrédula. -¿Y qué tiene que sea Sasuke Uchiha?- preguntó sin entender.

Sakura lo miraba sorprendida. "Lo está haciendo apropósito" pensaba molesta. –Sasuke, todas las chicas de la Aldea están enamoradas de vos. Y si alguna chica de otra aldea te ve, también se enamoraría de vos.- decía seria la chica. El morocho la miró "pero no sé si VOS lo estás" pensaba nervioso el chico. –Pero… no sé.- volvió a decir.

-¿La conozco?- le preguntó curiosa. –Si la conozco, puedo decirte si le gustas o no.- agregó segura. Sasuke la miró dudoso, no podía decírselo ahora, tenía que esperar un poco. –No, Sakura. Te vas a enterar a su debido tiempo.- le devolvió serio. –Mmm… bueno.- contestó apenada.

La pelirosa miro su reloj, eran las 17:20hs. –Sasuke, tengo que irme.- le dijo tranquila. –Bueno, te acompaño.- le devolvió. –No voy a mi casa, voy a ver a Ino.- le contó. –Ahhh, está bien, Entonces… chau.- le dijo serio. –Chau, Sasuke.- lo despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla. El morocho la vio alejarse, "sólo ella despierta esto en mí." Pensaba dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar a su casa.

Le tomo unos 25 minutos llegar a la florería Yamanaka. Entró saludando al local. –Buenas tardes.- decía tranquila. – ¡Frente de marquesina, qué sorpresa!- decía sonriendo nerviosa. –Hola, Ino-cerda. ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó. –B-bien, ¿vos?- le contestó. –Muy bien.- dijo la pelirosa sonriendo. –Qué bueno…- devolvió nerviosa.

Sakura sabía muy bien por qué su amiga estaba así "besaste a mi 'novio' y no sabes cómo decírmelo" pensaba la chica. "¡Si supieras, Ino-cerda!" pensó divertida. -¿Venís a comprar flores?- le pregunto para hablar de algo. –No, vengo a hablar con vos.- le dijo seria.

"Ay, ¿se habrá enterado? Si Shikamaru se lo dijo… ¡estoy muerta!" pensaba la rubia kunoichi. -¡Jaja!- rió nerviosa. – ¿D-de qué queres hablar?- le preguntó. –Termine con Shikamaru.- dijo seria. "¡Es un idiota! ¡Ahora me va a matar!" pensó Ino. -¿P-por q-qué?- le preguntó más nerviosa. "¡Jaja! No está mal jugar un poco con ella" pensaba pícara la pelirosa.

-Porque me contaron que lo vieron besándose con otra chica.- empezó a explicarle a la rubia. -¿E-en s-serio?- preguntaba 'incrédula'. –Sí, juré que iba a matar a esa roñosa.- decía Sakura con voz amenazante. -¿Y s-sabes q-quien e-es?- preguntó MUY nerviosa Ino. –Ajá, lo sé.- respondía la pelirosa acercándose a su amiga peligrosamente. –Mmm…- dijo la rubia.

Ino veía a su amiga acercándosele y tembló de miedo, tal vez si le pedía perdón ella no la mataría. Se agarró su cabeza con sus manos, cerró sus ojos y con voz quebrada dijo -¡Perdón, Sakura! ¡Yo no quería besarlo, pero fue más fuerte que yo! ¡Él me gusta mucho! ¡Perdón, perdón!- La pelirosa frenó el paso al escuchar a su amiga confesar, y empezó a reír.

-¡Jajaja!- reía con ganas Sakura. Ino escuchó su risa y no entendió, ¿no se suponía que estaba muerta? Alzó la vista y vio a su amiga riendo y agarrándose la panza. -¡Jaja, Ino, jaja!- decía señalándola. -¡Te la creíste!- le dijo risueña. -¿¡Qué decís!?- gritó sorprendida. –Jaja, yo ya sabía eso.- contó la pelirosa tratando de calmar su risa.

-¿C-como que ya lo sabías?- preguntó incrédula. –Sí, Shikamaru me lo contó cuando terminé con él.- explicaba la pelirosa. –Entonces… ¿vos no terminaste con Shikamaru porque nos besamos?- cuestionó sorprendida. –Ajá.- afirmó la pelirosa. –Entonces… ¿por qué terminaste con Shikamaru?- le preguntó confundía. –Porque no lo amo, y él se merece una chica que lo ame.- explicó seria.

-Y… ¿él que te dijo?- preguntó curiosa. –Me dijo que él tampoco me amaba, y ahí me contó lo que pasó entre ustedes.- terminó de explicar. -Oh… ¿estás enojada?- cuestionó apenada. -¡Jaja! ¡No, Ino!- le contestó risueña. –Al contrario, estoy feliz por ustedes.- agregó sonriendo. –P-pero nosotros… no somos… 'nosotros'.- aclaraba sonrojándose. –Pero pueden serlo, ¿no?- decía lógica. –S-sí, eso creo…- devolvió dudosa. -¿Se lo dijiste?- preguntó Sakura.

-¿D-decirle qué?- devolvió con una respuesta la rubia. -¡Que te gusta!- dijo lógica la pelirosa. –N-no…- contestó Ino. –Entonces tampoco le dijiste que lo amas.- agregó agarrándose la frente. -¿¡Qué dijiste?!- gritó sonrojada. –Ino, soy tu amiga, sé que estás enamorada de él.- decía seria Sakura.

-¡Y no lo niegues!- agregó firme. –Mmm…- contestó la rubia. –Pero… no sé si él…- empezó a decir. Sakura se le acercó a su amiga y puso una mano en su hombro. –Si no lo intentas, nunca vas a saber.- le dijo seria, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. –Pero…- iba a negar. -¡Sin peros, Ino!- ordenó firme. -¡Pero no creo que él me ame!- gritó triste. –Eso no lo sabes.- comentó Sakura misteriosa.

–Él no se opuso a los besos, ¿no?- le preguntó. –Ajá…- contestó la rubia con vergüenza. -¿Eso no te dice nada?- volvió a cuestionar. -¡No sé, Sakura! No quiero hacerme ilusiones…- respondía dolida. –Ino, yo tampoco quiero hacerme ilusiones. Pero el que no arriesga, no gana.- le dijo convencida. Ino la miro triste, pero sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Si quería algo con el chico Nara, tenía que jugarse por él.

-Sí, Sakura. Entiendo.- contestó sonriéndole. –Que bueno.- le devolvió de la misma manera. Se abrazaron fuertes, no por nada era amiga. Se separaron e Ino preguntó –Y… cómo es eso de 'yo tampoco quiero hacerme ilusiones', frentesota?- le preguntó pícara. –Ehhh...- dijo nerviosa mirando para cualquier lado. -¿¡Quién te gusta!? Es Sasuke, ¿verdad?- preguntó impaciente. -¡No es Sasuke!- contestó molesta. -¿Entonces?- preguntó confundida.

-No puedo decírtelo, Ino. Pero ya te vas a enterar.- respondió. -¡Neee, a mí me contas!- ordenó seria. –No puedo, Ino.- respondió también seria. Se miraban desafiantes. –Bueno, está bien, ya voy a saber.- decía la rubia tranquila. "De alguna manera voy a saber, Sakurita." Pensaba pícara.

–Bueno, cambiemos de tema. ¿Salimos esta noche?- propuso la pelirosa. -¡Sí!- aceptó con emoción. -¿Dónde siempre?- preguntó para estar segura. -¡Donde siempre!- repitió asegurando. –Bien, ¿le avisas a Tenten?- pidió. –Sí, seguro está con Neji.- agregó tranquila. –Yo le aviso a Hinata… si es que la encuentro.- comentó cansada. –Ese Naruto… ¡es tan pesado!- agregó Ino.

-Sí, pero la ama más a que a su vida.- comentó Sakura. –Sí, eso es verdad.- afirmó la rubia. -¿A las 21:30hs en mi casa?- le preguntó. –Sí.- respondió Ino. –Bueno Ino-puerca, voy a buscar a Hinata. Chau.- le dijo mientras la saludaba. –Y yo a Tenten.- acotó la rubia devolviéndole el saludo. Caminaron hasta la entrada del local, Sakura salió e Ino se quedó en la puerta. -¡Nos vemos!- dijo la pelirosa y empezó a caminar. -¡Nos vemos, frentesota!- la despidió, y se metió en la florería otra vez.

"Espero que esté en su casa, y si no lo está, ¡pobre de Naruto cuando lo vea!" pensaba la pelirosa. Camino hasta la mansión Hyuga, al llegar tocó la puerta y la misma chica de ayer la recibió. -¿Si?- preguntó amablemente. –Vengo a ver a Hinata. Departe de Sakura.- dijo tranquila. –Ya la anuncio.- le contestó, entró a la casa y unos segundos después volvió. –Pasa, la niña Hinata está en su pieza. Es la primera doblando a la derecha.- le indico.

-Gracias.- contestó Sakura. Entró y fue al lugar donde la chica le había dicho. Toco la puerta de la pieza y después de escuchar un 'pasa' entró. –Hola, Hinata.- la saludo cerrando la puerta atrás de sí. –Hola, Sakura. ¿Cómo estás?- la saludo y preguntó. –Bien, Hinata. ¿Y vos? ¿Naruto por fin te dejo respirar?- cuestionó con sarcasmo. -¡Jaja!- rió la ojiperla.

-Bien, se fue hace media hora.- le contó con suave voz. –Me lo imaginaba…- contestó mientras le caía una gota en su cabeza. –Estuve hablando con Ino hace un rato.- contó la pelirosa.- ¿Sí? ¿Te confeso lo de Shikamaru?- preguntó Hinata. -¡Jaja, sí!- rió Sakura. -¡Fue muy divertido!- terminó de decir. -¿Por qué?- le preguntó curiosa. Y la pelirosa le contó la 'bromita' que le hizo a la rubia kunoichi. -¡Ay, Sakura! ¡Sos de terror!- comentó Hinata.

-Y bueno, quería divertirme con ella.- explicó risueña. –Hinata, te venía a preguntar si queres salir hoy con las chicas.- preguntó sonriendo. –Sí, claro.- aceptó devolviendo la sonrisa. -¡Qué bueno! 21:30hs en mi casa.- aclaró. –Ahí voy a estar.- comentó tranquila. –Bueno, Hinata, tengo que irme.- dijo la pelirosa. –Está bien, te acompaño.- decía la ojiperla.

Salieron de la pieza de la Hyuga, y caminaron hasta la puerta de entrada. –Nos vemos está noche.- le dijo Sakura a su amiga dándole un abrazo. –Sí, nos vemos.- saludo devolviendo el gesto. La ojiperla abrió la puerta y la pelirosa salió. Sakura le dedico un último saludo con la mano a su amiga, quién le correspondió, y empezó a caminar.

"Voy a comprar comida, si no, no sobrevivo." Pensó mientras entraba a un supermercado. 25 minutos después salió con unas cuentas bolsas, y se dirigió a su casa. 20 minutos después estaba allí. Dejó las bolsas en la cosa, y empezó a acomodar. Una vez que terminó, fue a la sala de estar y se tumbó en el sillón. -¡Qué calor!- decía abanicándose con las manos. Y sí, la temperatura había subido mucho, hacía 30º.

Miró su reloj – 19:30hs.- dijo para sí. –Me voy a bañar.- decía parándose y caminando a su pieza. Tomó la ropa y las toallas, y se metió en el baño. 20 minutos después salió. Tenía puesto un short amarillo, muy pegado a sus piernas; y una musculosa celeste. Secó un poco su cabello y lo agarró con un broche, tenía algunos mechones sueltos.

Caminó a la cocina y miró la hora -19:50.- susurró. –Mmm… creo que comeré…- decía mientras pensaba. –Fideos con algo de carne.- dijo agarrando los alimentos. Empezó por calentar el agua para los fideos, y la sartén para la carne. Pasaron 20 minutos y todo estaba listo. Preparó la mese y sirvió. Se sentó y empezó a comer. -¡Rico!- dijo después de comer el primer bocado.

Terminó de comer y levantó todo, en la cocina lavó los platos y demás cosas. Finalizada esa tarea, caminó a la sala y se volvió a tumbar en el sillón. Miró su reloj. -20:30hs. En una hora vienen las chicas…- decía tranquila. –Bueno, a ver qué hay en la tv.- dijo agarrando el control para prender el aparato, pero escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Quién será?- dijo bajo. Caminó a la puerta y la abrió, le gustó a quién se encontró. –Kakashi…- dijo dulcemente y sonriendo. –Sakura…- saludó él embobado, mirándola de arriba abajo. "Está… hermosa" pensaba baboseándose por dentro el peligris. –Pasa.- decía ella corriéndose para darle paso. –Gracias...- decía entrando. Sakura cerró la puerta y caminó con el chico hasta la sala, donde se sentaron en el sillón.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el peligris. –Bien, hace un rato terminé de comer.- le contó la pelirosa. –Ummm…- dijo el shinobi. -¿Vos cómo estás?- devolvió la pregunta la pelirosa. –Bien, no me quejo.- comentó despreocupado. –Mmm…- musitó ella. Silencio, siempre había un silencio entre ellos dos. -¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Sasuke?- preguntó Kakashi cortando con el silencio.

-No fue una cita, sólo salimos a caminar.- explicó mirándolo seria. -¿Segura? No parecía.- comentó irónico. –Segura.- dijo firme la chica. –Sakura, ¿te gusta Sasuke?- le preguntó seriamente mientras la miraba. -¡No!- gritó ella. -¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- interrogó confundida. –Digo, como aceptaste salir con él…- explicaba el peligris. –Sólo fuimos a caminar, Kakashi. Sasuke no me gusta.- aclaró firme. Llevó una de sus manos a la cara del chico y lo acarició por sobre la máscara. –A mí me gustas vos…- le dijo suavemente.

Kakashi tembló, sólo ella podía producir eso en él. "Sexy…" pensó el peligris. –Ummm…- musitó acercándosele a la chica. La pelirosa entendió su intención, y la compartía. Bajó rápidamente la máscara antes de que él se le acercara mucho más, y se besaron. Empezó como un beso tierno, pero se convirtió en uno más salvaje.

Kakashi tumbó a la chica en el sillón, quedando encima de ella. Sakura no se opuso, al contrario, besarlo así era más cómodo. Por alguna razón, sea por el calor en el ambiente o por el calor en sus cuerpos, el peligris metió una mano debajo de la remera de la chica, acariciando su cintura. Eso fue demasiado para la pelirosa –Kakashi…- dijo separándose de él y mirándolo algo asustada. –Yo…no…- decía nerviosa. –Perdón, Sakura. Yo no debí…- pidió disculpas alejándose de ella, volviendo en su posición anterior.

-No pidas perdón, es que… yo no…- no sabía cómo explicarle que ella… no tenía experiencia en 'eso'. –Está bien, Sakura. No hay problema.- decía suavemente. "Qué estúpido, ¿¡cómo voy a hacer eso!?" pensaba el peligris enojado consigo mismo, frunciendo el seño. Sakura estaba nervioso, apenada, con vergüenza. O sea, sí, ella entendía que todos los hombres tienen esa 'necesidad', y más si son adultos como el peligris. Pero… tenía miedo, no él, si no de otras cosas.

"Seguro que debe estar pensando que soy una nenita tonta." Pensaba con tristeza la pelirosa. "Seguro que Anko nunca se le negó…" decía con dolor, en su mente. –Sakura…- la llamó el chico. -¿Sí?- contestó ella cabizbaja sin mirarlo. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado. –Sí…- devolvió ella sin ánimos. –Anko nunca te lo negó, ¿no?- preguntó con tristeza. -¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido.

-Nunca se negó a que… vos sabes…- decía sonrojándose. -¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- preguntó extrañado. –Porque… estás enojado conmigo…- le contestó con ganas de llorar. –Yo no estoy enojado con vos, Sakura.- respondió serio. Ella alzó la vista para verlo. –Yo… estoy enojado conmigo. No tenía que haber hecho lo que hice…- le decía mirándola fijo. –Por eso te pido perdón.- pidió arrepentido. –Oh, Kakashi…- dijo ella abrazándolo fuerte.

Él aceptó el abrazo gustoso -¿No estás enojada?- le preguntó con algo de temor que no demostró. –No, Kakashi.- contestó tranquila. –Qué bueno…- agregó él. Se separaron y ella lo miró tiernamente "¿Cuándo me voy a animar a decirle que la amo?" pensaba el peligris mientras la admiraba. -¿Vas a salir?- preguntó la pelirosa sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –Ummm… no sé. ¿Vos?- devolvió tranquilo. –Sí, voy a ir con las chicas al lugar de siempre.- comentaba sonriendo.

-Pero esta vez vas soltera.- agregó el chico divertido. -¡Jaja! Sí, 'soltera'.- afirmó haciendo las comillas con sus dedos. –Yo también estoy 'soltero'.- la imitó el peligris. -¡Jaja!- rió ella. Sakura miró su reloj -21:20hs- dijo sin ganas. –A las y media vienen las chicas… ¡y yo no me cambié!- gritó parándose. –Ummm… así estás linda.- comentó él. -¿Sí? ¿No te molestaría que salga así a la calle?- le preguntó alzando una ceja. –Ummm… bueno, mejor te dejo para que te cambies.- contestó pensándolo mejor. –Te acompaño a la puerta.- dijo sonriéndole. Se levantaron y caminaron hasta la entrada. Ella abrió y el salió. –Buenas noches, Sakura…- la despidió él. –Mmm…- dijo ella. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido.

-Que… no me diste mi beso de las buenas noches.- le dijo apenada. El peligris la miró dulcemente. –Ummm…- musitó acercándose. Miró para ambos lados para ver si no venia nadie, se bajó la máscara y la volvió a besar. Pero tiernamente, lento, con cariño. Se separó de ella con dolor y le dijo -¿Ahora sí?- sonriéndole. –Mmm…- contestó ella embobada mirándolo. Él subió su máscara y volvió a decir, arqueando su ojito – ¡Buenas noches!- y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura lo vio desaparecer y unos segundo después se acordó que sus amigas llegarían en cualquier momento -¡Y todavía no me cambié!- gritó cerrando la puerta. Corrió a su pieza y empezó a buscar ropa que ponerse. Eligió unas bermudas de color blanco con una remera amarrilla con brillos algo ceñida al cuerpo, tenía una manga caída que dejaba el hombro al descubierto. Se cambió y peinó su cabello. Cuando terminó, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, eran sus chicas.


	14. Chapter 14

14- Reacciones Inesperadas.

Corrió a abrirles a sus amigas – ¡Hola chicas!- las saludó con emoción, -Hola, Sakura.- contestaron tres de ellas. -¡Hola, frente de marquesina!- dijo Ino burlona. –Hola, Ino-cerda.- le devolvió igual. -¡Callate! Apurate que se nos hace tarde.- decía molesta la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Jaja!- rió con ganas. Cerró la puerta y dijo -¡Vamos!- Y empezaron a caminar para el lugar. La noche era linda y a esa hora había gente caminando por las calles. 10 minutos después llegaron al lugar, entraron y vieron que estaba bastante lleno. -¡Miren, ahí están los sensei's!- gritó Ino señalando la mesa. Sakura siguió con la vista el dedo de su amiga, y vio la mesa… y lo vio a él sentado.

-¡Vamos a saludarlos!- dijo con ganas la rubia. Y caminaron hacia la mesa, llegaron y la Yamanaka saludó efusivamente. -¡Hola, Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!- Los tres hombres la miraron y le devolvieron el saludo –Hola, Ino. Muchachas…- decía saludando a las demás.

-Hola, Asuma-sensei- contestaron las tres restantes. –Buenas noches, señoritas.- dijo Gai con su típico tono voz. –Buenas noches, Gai-sensei.- respondieron ellas. –Chicas…- las saludó Kakashi. –Hola, Kakashi-sensei.- devolvieron sólo tres. –Hola, Kakashi.- lo saludó última la pelirosa. El peligris sonrió por eso, -Hola, Sakura…- le respondió.

-¿Qué hacen, sensei's?- preguntó curiosa Ino. –Salimos a relajarnos un rato, Ino. – contestó Asuma tranquilo. –Saqué a mis compañeros a que revivan la llama de la juventud.- decía Gai son fuego en sus ojos. –Sí, Gai nos obligó a venir.- acotó el peligris. –Es por su bien.- se defendió el Cejotas mayor. –Claro…- devolvió sarcástico el peligris.

-¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?- preguntó Ino. Sakura la miro con cara de '¿Ehhh?' –Emmm… bueno…- titubeó Asuma. -¿Ustedes que piensan?- les preguntó a sus amigos. –Yo creo que está bien.- comentó Gai alzando el pulgar y sonriendo. –Por mí no hay problema…- agregó Kakashi. –Está bien, siéntense.- invitó Asuma.

-¡Gracias, sensei's!- dijo Ino contenta. Las chicas se sentaron: Sakura y Hinata de una lado; enfrente de ellas Kakashi, Gai y Asuma; y en las puntas Ino y Tenten. -¿Qué estaban tomando?- preguntó Tenten curiosa. –Sake.- le contestó Gai. -¡Yo quiero!- gritaron Ino y Tenten. Sakura las miró y bajó la cabeza –La noche que me espera…- susurró cansada.

–No creo que sea buena idea…- dijo Asuma dudoso. –Asuma-sensei, ya somos mayores, podemos tomar.- se defendió Ino. -¡Eso!- apoyó Tenten. –Mmm… bueno, pero es su responsabilidad.- aclaró el hijo del 3º. – ¡Claro!- gritaron las dos contentas. –Sakura, Hinata, ¿ustedes?- les preguntó la rubia. –N-no, Ino, gracias.- rechazó La ojiperla con vergüenza.

-Yo tampoco quiero, Ino.- también se negó la pelirosa. –Ohh, ¡siempre lo mismo ustedes!- decía molesta la rubia. –Y vos siempre tomando.- le devolvió la pelirosa. –Qué aburrida…- contestó Ino. –Qué borracha…- respondió Sakura. Ino la miró molesta, y a la pelirosa no le importó.

-Bueno, Ino, vamos a pedir los tragos.- le dijo Tenten para calmarla. –Sí, vamos.- contestó dándose vuelta y caminando. Las kunoichis se alejaron –Me preocupa que Ino tome…- comentó Asuma. –A ella le gusta tomar, Asuma-sensei.- contestó Sakura resignada. –Lo va a cambiar nunca…- terminó de decir la chica. –Supongo que ella se tendrá que darse cuenta de que eso le hace mal.- finalizó diciendo, y prendió un cigarrillo. –Vos no sos un buen ejemplo, Asuma…- acotó Kakashi con ironía.

-Pero yo soy una hombre grande, si quisiera podría dejar de fumar, pero no quiero.- devolvió seguro. –Ummm… entonces ella puede dejar de beber si quisiera, pero no quiere.- contestó el peligris. Asuma lo miró molesto "Es igual que Shikamaru, siempre dando vuelta lo que digo…" pensaba el hijo del 3º. –Bueno, bueno. Ino todavía tiene la llama de la juventud en ella y no tendrías que tratar de apagársela, Asuma.- dijo Gai con lágrimas en los ojos y con mucha emoción.

-Siempre con lo mismo vos…- acotó Kakashi cansado. -¡Jajaja!- rió la pelirosa. Los Shinobis la miraron sorprendidos. -¡Parecen Naruto y Sasuke!- decía risueña. Asuma levantó una ceja, y después le dijo –Sakura, me han contado que te vieron con Sasuke esta tarde.- con tono pícaro. –Sí, salimos a caminar.- contestó despreocupada. -¿Entonces son novios?- preguntó apropósito. -¡No!- gritó la pelirosa. -¿Y por qué salieron si no están de novios?- inquirió haciéndose el que no entendía.

-Salimos… ¡a caminar!- decía nerviosa. -Sakura… ¿seguís enamorada de Sasuke?- preguntó curioso. -¡No!- volvió a negar. –Digo, como dejaste a Shikamaru y ahora salís con Sasuke…- contestó Asuma. –Si deje a Shikamaru no fue porque me gusta Sasuke.- aclaró seria. –Está bien, sólo… no entendía eso.- comentó calmado. –Ahora lo entiende.- terminó de decir algo molesta.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que nadie sabía qué decir, por suerte Gai estaba ahí y él siempre, SIEMPRE tiene algo para decir. –Saben… la última misión que tuve fue en el País del Fuego, y muchas señoritas me preguntaron por vos Kakashi.- terminó de contar con voz pícara. -¿Ah, sí?- contestó el peligris desinteresado. -¡Sí! Claro que después quedaron locas por mí.- decía sonriendo. –Claro, Gai…- le devolvió sin ganas.

-Pero eso no es novedad, Kakashi siempre tuvo esa fama.- acotó Asuma. -¿Qué fama, Asuma-sensei?- le preguntó Sakura. –Fama de rompecorazones, de Casanova, siempre tuvo suerte con las mujeres.- contaba divertido. -¿Ah, sí?- dijo la pelirosa algo molesta. –Sí, todas en la Aldea de Konoha están perdidamente enamoradas de Kakashi Hatake. Y cualquier mujer de otro lado que lo vea, también cae por sus encantos.- decía Asuma.

-Asuma, no exageres…- le dijo el peligris algo nervioso, pero sin demostrarlo. –Mira vos… todos los días nos enteramos de algo nuevo.- dijo Sakura molesta, y dolida, pero trataba de no dejarlo salir. "Ahora tengo una razón más para matar a Gai" pensaba Kakashi enojado. -¡Hinata, Sakura-chan!- gritó Naruto mientras iba corriendo a la mesa, detrás de él venían Sasuke y Shikamaru.

-N-Naruto…- musitó Hinata apenada. -¡No grites, Naruto!- gritó Sakura cuando el chico llegó a la mesa. – ¡Jaja! Perdón, Sakura-chan.- decía sonriendo. –Naruto, podrías habernos esperado, ¿no?- dijo Shikamaru mientras se ponía a la derecha del rubio. –Sos un tarado…- agregó Sasuke poniéndose a la izquierda. –Bueeeeeno.- dijo el chico sin interés. -¿Cómo están muchachos?- les preguntó Asuma. –Bien, Asuma-sensei…- contestó Shikamaru.

-¡De maravillas!- devolvió Naruto con entusiasmo. –Bien…- respondió Sasuke típicamente frío. –Qué bueno.- dijo Asuma. –Hola Hinata, Sakura…- las saludó Shikamaru. –H-hola, Shikamaru.- respondió la ojiperla. –Hola, Shikamaru.- le sonrió la pelirosa. –Hinata, Sakura…- las saludó el Uchiha. –H-hola, Sasuke.- devolvió la Hyuga. –Hola, Sasuke.- también le sonrió.

-Traigan una mesa más, unas sillas y siéntense, chicos.- dijo Asuma. –Sí.- contestaron los tres, y así lo hicieron. Agarraron tres sillas y la mesa vecina y se acomodaron: Naruto, Hinata y Sakura; Asuma, Gai y Kakashi en frente: Sasuke y Shikamaru en el extremo cerca de Sakura. -¡Acá tenemos las bebidas!- gritaron Ino y Tenten dejando las cosas sobre la mesa.

-¡Hola chicos!- los saludó Tenten al verlos sentados en la mesa. –Hola- contestaron los tres, cada uno a su manera. –Hola Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru…- saludó Ino, al último apenada. Y los chicos les devolvieron el saludo. Shikamaru no la miró mucho, y ella tampoco. Sakura los miraba expectante, "Son tan tontos…" pensaba cansada.

Ino y Tenten se sentaron en el extremo que faltaba ocupar. -¿Quién quiere?- preguntó en general. -¡Yo!- digieron Naruto, Asuma, Gai, Sasuke y Shikamaru. Ino los contó y empezó a servir los vasos. -¿Usted no, Kakashi-sensei?- le preguntó Naruto. –No, Naruto. Ya tomé un vaso y no quiero pasarme de eso.- contestó tranquilo. –Ahhh… ¿Hinata, Sakura?- les preguntó a las chicas. –N-no, Naruto.- le contestó su novia. –Yo tampoco, Naruto.-negó su amiga.

-Bueno, ¡más para nosotros!- dijo sonriendo. Terminaron de servir los vasos y los repartieron, una vez que todos los tenían Ino alzó la copa - ¡Brindemos!- dijo. – ¡Sí!- apoyaron Tenten y Naruto haciendo lo mismo. Los demás no digieron nada, pero alzaron sus vasos. Brindaron y tomaron el licor. -¡Rico!- gritó la rubia. -¡Sí!- afirmaron el rubio y la morocha. Shikamaru se quedó mirando a la rubia, se veía tan linda. "¿Cómo se lo digo?" pensaba confundido. –Son unos borrachos…- acotó Sakura divertida.

"Eso ¡Sakura!" pensó el chico Nara. –Sakura…- la llamó. -¿Sí?- dijo mirando a su ex novio. -¿Vamos a bailar?- le preguntó tranquilo. -¿Cómo?- devolvió incrédula, al igual que el resto de la mesa. –Que si queres bailar…- repitió cansado. –Emmm…- miro a los demás sorprendida. –B-bueno…- aceptó nerviosa. A Ino no le gustó eso "¿Por qué invitó a Sakura? Ella es su ex novia. Será… ¿qué quiere volver con ella?" pensaba con dolor.

"¿A qué estás jugando, Shikamaru?" pensaba Sasuke molesto. Y cierto peligris que presencio toda esa escena, trataba de parecer calmado pero era muy difícil. "Si intenta volver con Sakura, es hombre muerto." Pensaba celoso Kakashi. "Y… espero que ella no quiera volver con él." Pensó con tristeza.

Llegaron a la pista de baile y sonaba una canción bailable, así que no podían hablar mucho. Siguieron bailando, la chica no entendía nada. El tema terminó y empezó a sonar un piano, era un tema lento. Se miraron unos segundos, y él se acercó a ella abrazándola por la cintura. Ella se sorprendió, y lo miraba incrédula. Shikamaru se acercó a su oído y le dijo –Abrazame, tenemos que hablar y no quiero que nadie escuche.- La pelirosa entendió, e hizo lo ordenado.

De más está decir que sus amigos y compañeros que estaban en la mesa no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. -¡Sí, Sakura-chan y Shikamaru van a volver!- gritó contento el rubio. Los demás no acotaron nada, sólo los veían. El tema empezó a sonar.

_**Ya no duele porque al fin ya te encontré**_

_**Hoy te miro y siento mil cosas a la vez**_

_**Mira si busqué, mira si busqué**_

_**Tengo tanto que aprender**_

_**Todo lo que tengo es tu mirar**_

Sakura escuchó esas frases y lo primero que hizo fue mirar al peligris, quien obviamente la estaba mirando. Los dos sintieron sus corazones latir rápido cuando chocaron con la mirada del otro.

_**De mis recuerdos salen brisas a bordar**_

_**Las locuras que tú me quieras regalar**_

_**Y mira si busqué, mira si busqué**_

_**Tengo tanto para dar**_

_**Reconozco puertas que yo sé**_

_**Se abren solamente alguna vez**_

_**Así de poco**_

-Sakura… ¿cómo le digo a Ino que la amo?- le preguntó nervioso. –Mmm…- dijo ella, no lo había escuchado. -¿Cómo se lo digo? Es que…- y Shikamaru empezó a contarle todo lo que sentía por su amiga, las dudas que tenía, los miedos, y muchas cosas más, que ella no escuchó.

_**Desde cuando te estaré esperando**_

_**Desde cuando estoy buscando**_

_**Tu mirada en el firmamento, estás temblando**_

_**Te he buscado en un millón de auroras**_

_**Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes**_

_**Y me he dado cuenta ahora **_

_**Puede parecer atrevimiento**_

_**Pero es puro sentimiento**_

_**Dime por favor tu nombre**_

Seguían con sus miradas conectadas, parecían que se decían el uno al otro 'todo eso siento por vos', pero ninguno estaba seguro si eso era lo que el otro le quería decir. "Kakashi…" pensaba dulcemente la pelirosa. "Sakura…" pensaba con amor el peligris.

El tema terminó, y los chicos se separaron, empezó otro tema movido. -¿Y qué me decís, Sakura?- le preguntó Shikamaru. ¿Qué?- le dijo ella sin entender. -¿Cómo crees que debería decirle a Ino que la amo?- volvió a preguntar hastiado. –Ahhh… decíselo directamente, y convencido.- aconsejó la chica. -¿Y si me rechaza?- cuestionó con temor. –Es el riesgo que tenes que correr, Shikamaru.- dijo segura. –Sí… Gracias, Sakura.- agradeció dándole un abrazo. –De nada- contestó ella correspondiendo.

Se separaron y volvieron a la mesa, sus amigos los miraban sorprendidos, esperando ver un beso de reconciliación o algo así. Se sentaron cada uno en su lugar, sin decir nada. Naruto los miraba inquieto. – ¿¡Y!?- dijo impaciente mirando a Shikamaru. ¿Y qué?- preguntó sin entender. -¿¡Son novios otra vez?- cuestionó muriéndose de curiosidad. –No, Naruto…- respondió cansado Shikamaru.

-¿¡Cómo que no!? ¿Y ese baile, y ese abrazo?- le preguntó a su amiga. –Bailamos como amigos, Naruto.- contestó Sakura tranquila. -¿Y el abrazo?- inquirió otra vez. –También fue de amigos, ¿pensaron que íbamos a reconciliarnos?- preguntó divertida. –Bueno… sí.- contestó el rubio.

-¡Jajaja!- rieron los dos. –Sakura y yo somos buenos amigos, Naruto. Nunca vamos a volver a ser novios.- Aclaró el chico Nara. –Es verdad, sólo nos queremos como amigos.- agregó la chica sonriendo. –Ohh… yo quería que volvieran.- comentó Naruto. -¿Por qué?- preguntó Shikamaru. –Porque no quiero que Sakura-chan esté sola, ni tampoco quiero que ande con cualquiera.- explicó serio.

-Naruto, Sakura no es tonta, va a encontrar a alguien que la quiera de verdad.- le dijo Shikamaru. –Y yo puedo estar sola, Naruto. Ya estoy grande, ¿no?- le preguntó la pelirosa. –Sí, pero… ustedes dos son lindos juntos.- terminó decir resignado. –Seamos o no lindos juntos, no podíamos seguir así, Naruto.- explico el chico Nara. –Es verdad, no se puede tener una relación si amor.- agregó Sakura.

-Así que fue por eso…- comentó Naruto. –Sí, Naruto.- afirmó su amiga. –Veo, bueno, espero que encuentren a alguien.- dijo sonriendo. – ¡Jaja!- rió tiernamente Sakura. -¿Y ya tienen a alguien?- preguntó Asuma curioso. –Bueno…- se sonrojó Sakura. –Emmm…- dijo Shikamaru sin mirarlo. –No tienen que decir quién es.- aclaró. –Bueno… sí.- aceptó la pelirosa apenada. –Sí… también yo.- afirmó el chico Nara.

-Entonces dentro de poco los vamos a ver con alguien, ¡ese es el poder de la llama de la juventud!- gritó Gai con emoción. –Sakura, ¿es Lee? ¿Le vas a dar una oportunidad?- le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. –No, Gai-sensei. No es Lee.- negó cansada. –Ohh, pobre de mí joven estudiante.- decía con evidente dolor. –Qué exagerado…- acotó el peligris.

"Si supieran que soy yo…" pensaba con una sonrisa Kakashi. –Bueno, yo voy a invitar a Kurenai a bailar. Los veo después.- dijo Asuma parándose y saludando al grupo. –Hinata, ¡vamos a bailar también!- ofreció Naruto a su novia. –S-sí…- contestó ella poniéndose de pie y caminando con su novio.

-Kakashi, ¡te reto! Hay que bailar con la mayor cantidad de chicas. ¡Empezamos YA!- terminó de decir mientras corría a buscar una 'presa'. –Ni que estuviera loco…- comentó Kakashi. –Ino…- la llamó Shikamaru. -¿Sí?- dijo ella cabizbaja. -¿Puedo hablar con vos?- le preguntó. –Sí…- devolvió con sorpresa la rubia. Se pararon, comenzaron a caminar y se perdieron entre la gente. –Yo voy a buscar a Neji, a esta hora iba a venir.- comentó Tenten yéndose.

Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi quedaron en la mesa, el Uchiha miraba a su ex sensei con cara de 'andate', y el peligris se hacía el tonto y miraba para otro lado. "Ni muerto te dejo solo con ella." Pensaba el ninja copia. –Hola, Sasuke…- dijo una voz dulce saludándolo. Los tres miraron a la sueña de la voz, era Temari. –Hola, Temari.- la saludó frío.

-Temari, ¡qué sorpresa!- dijo Sakura levantándose a saludarla. -¿Qué haces en Konoha?- le preguntó curiosa. –Vine porque me mando Gaara a una misión, pero ya la terminé. Mañana vuelvo a la Arena.- le contaba a la pelirosa. –Mandale saludos de mi parte.- le dijo sonriéndole. –Sí. Emmm… quería hablar con Sasuke.- decía volviendo a mirar al chico.

-Ah, sí. Vení, sentate.- dijo agarrándola de la muñeca y sentándola en su silla, al lado del Uchiha. –Yo voy a ver si encuentro a alguien para bailar, chau.- comentó para dejarlos solos. –Ummm… mejor los dejos solos.- dijo Kakashi parándose y alejándose de ahí.

"Gracias, Temari." Pensaba la chica mientras caminaba hasta el baño. "Si no fuera por ella, seguro Sasuke iba a invitarme a bailar." Terminó de pensar más relajada. Sintió que una mano la agarraba y la arrastraba hasta, no podía ver quién era. Trató de soltarse, pero la mano que la sostenía la soltó, y se dio cuenta que estaba entre la pared y ese 'alguien'.

-Sakura…- la llamó la persona. Esa voz le sonaba muy familiar. -¿Kakashi?- preguntó dudosa. –Sí, hola.- contestó él divertido. -¿Por qué me agarraste así? ¿Dónde estamos?- interrogó sorprendida. –Descubrí este pequeño armario la primera vez que vine acá. Nunca lo usan y está muy bien escondido.- explicó el peligris mientras prendía la luz. –Sí, veo, ni vi cuando nos metimos.- comentó ella.

-Sakura ¿por qué aceptaste bailar con Shikamaru?- le preguntó serio. –Porque es mi amigo, no veo creo que esté mal.- contestó segura. –Y… ¿Por qué se abrazaste al él cuando bailaban?- cuestionó celoso. –Porque me dijo que quería hablar de algo y que nadie tenía que escuchar.- devolvió tranquila. -¿Y de qué hablaron?- inquirió curioso. –Quería que le digiera cuál era la mejor forma para decirle a Ino que la amaba.- respondió la pelirosa.

-¿En serio?- dijo sorprendido. –Sí, creo que por eso le pidió hablar hace un rato.- comentaba lógica. –Claro…- afirmó más calmado. -¡Jaja! ¿Estabas celoso?- preguntó divertida. –Ummm… algo.- devolvió despreocupado. –No tenes por qué estarlo.- le dijo sonriéndole. –Ummm… si tengo.- decía mientras se acercaba más a ella. Estaba a punto de volver a besarla, pero ella lo frenó. -¡Ey! Te olvidas de la máscara…- dijo sacándosela.

Cuando terminó de bajarla, se inclinó rápido para besarla, ella lo recibió gustosa. Sus labios volvían a encontrarse, a besarse, a probarse. El calor subía a medida que se besaban, el espacio reducido exigía que estén muy pegados, y el amor que se tenían pedía más que un simple beso. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello, y él la sostuvo por la cintura.

Sakura empezó a jugar con el cabello de él, y eso le gustó mucho, MUCHO al peligris; y la chica pudo sentirlo ya que la parte baja de él rozaba con la suya. Eso le dio algo de vergüenza y un poco de miedo, dejó de jugar con su cabello; no quería que 'eso' pasara a mayores. Kakashi por su parte dejo la boca de la chica y bajo hasta el hombro que tenía descubierto y siguió besando allí. Eso, más sumado a lo que estaba sintiendo centímetros más abajo, produjeron que la pelirosa gimiera; no como un grito pero tampoco como un susurro.

-Ka-ka-shi…- lo llamó ella como pudo. Él no respondió, no quería dejar su hombro; al contrario subió a su cuello. –Kaka-shi, no es… el lugar, ni… el momento…- dijo Sakura tratando de calmarlo y hacerle ver que no era buena idea. El peligris la escuchó, ella tenía razón. Sin ganas se separó lo poco que podía –Perdón, Sakura…- pidió con la respiración entre cortada.

-No, está bien…- devolvió de la misma manera. La pelirosa estaba MUY sonrojada, y eso le producía volver a besarla y hacer lo que segundos atrás intentó. Pero no podía, era ella, era SU Sakura. "No, a ella no puedo seducirla…" pensaba convencido. "Esperaré a que ella quiera." Dijo seguro en su mente.

"¡Por Kami-sama!" pensaba incrédula la pelirosa. "Él… está…" decía apenada. "Yo… sentí…" no podía terminan ninguna frase. "¿Estaré lista para… hacer el amor con Kakashi?" pensaba con vergüenza. Estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, que se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Al darse cuenta de esto, Sakura bajó la vista, y se encontró con algo que la hizo sonrojar aún más.

–Kakashi…- lo llamó con vergüenza mientras volvía a mirarlo. -¿Qué pasa, Sakura?- preguntó preocupado. –Mmm… no sé cómo decir…- decía apenada. -¿Decirme qué, Sakura?- volvió a preguntar. –Mmm… ¿no queres ir al baño?- le preguntó. -¿Al baño? ¿Por qué?- contestó extrañado. –Mmm… por…- dijo mientras volvía a bajar la vista. Y ahí lo entendió "¡Tragame tierra!" pensó el peligris.

-Sí…- dijo y salió rápido de ahí. Sakura hizo lo mismo y se dirigió al baño de mujeres. Entró y se lavó la cara, se miro en el espejo y todavía estaba sonrojada. "¿Cómo será… estar con él?" se preguntaba, pero uso su imaginación y eso hizo que se sonrojara más. "Mejor me voy a mi casa…" pensaba decidida. Salió del baño y para su sorpresa el peligris estaba ahí esperándola.

-Sakura, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?- le preguntó tranquilo. Parece que le leyó el pensamiento. –Mmm…sí.- aceptó todavía sonrojada. Fueron juntos hasta la puerta y salieron sin despedirse de nadie. Empezaron a caminar en silencio, no sabían que decirse. "Sakura debe pensar que soy un pervertido, bueno, que soy el peor." Pensaba el peligris. "Kakashi debe pensar que soy una nenita… Kami-sama ¡nunca va a verme como una mujer!" se lamentaba la pelirosa.

10 minutos después llegaron a la casa de la chica. Ella se paró de espaldas a la puerta, y él enfrente de ella. –Sakura, yo quería… pedirte perdón por…- decía apenado Kakashi. –No tenes por qué pedirme perdón, Kakashi.- negó Sakura acercándosele. –Pero… yo…- dijo sorprendido. –Mmm… supongo que es una reacción normal, ¿no?- comentó mientras lo abrazaba. El peligris no sabía que contestarle, no se esperada eso.

"Si quiero que me vea como una mujer, tengo que actuar como tal." Pensaba convencida la pelirosa. –Ummm…- musitó él mientras le correspondía el abrazo. Ella se separó de él y lo miró fijamente. –Buenas noches, Kakashi.- decía mientras le bajaba la máscara para besarlo. Eran las 4 de la mañana, no había nadie en las calles de la Aldea.

Lo besó con ganas, demostrándole que ella podía estar a su altura; que ella no tenía nada que envidiarle a Anko o alguna otra mujer con la que él haya estado; mostrándole que ya no era la nena que una vez conoció. Ahora Sakura Haruno era una M-U-J-E-R, y él tenía que tenerlo muy claro, y con ese beso era difícil que le quedaran dudas al respecto.

Dejo de besarlo a la fuerza, no quería hacerlo. Kakashi la miró sorprendido, definitivamente eso era algo que jamás se hubiera esperado. –Sakura…- musitó impactado. –Buenas noches.- volvió a decir ella con voz dulce y guiñándole un ojo. –Buenas…- devolvió el peligris todavía en shock. La pelirosa se dio vuelta y entró a su casa, se dirigió a su pieza donde se descambió y puso el piyama para después meterse en la cama y a dormir con una GRAN sonrisa.

Después de haberla visto entrar el ninja copia se dirigió a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, apenas entró corrió al baño a darse una ducha de agua helada. Sentir el agua fría cayendo sobre su cuerpo caliente era la única forma de que volviera a su temperatura normal. Todavía no podía creer lo que pasó esa noche.

"Primero se sorprende porque la acaricié debajo de la remera, ¡y con lo que pasó en el armario no se sorprendió!" pensaba incrédulo el peligris. "Y ese último beso… Sakura ya no es una niña." Decía convencido. "Aunque se puede ver algo de miedo en sus ojos… todavía no es 100% una mujer." Pensó lógico."… espero ser yo quien cambie eso." Decía con esperanza en su mente.

Terminó de bañarse, se secó el cuerpo y el pelo, salió del baño y caminó a su pieza. Buscó ropa para cambiarse y así lo hizo. Se metió en su cama y trató de dormir, aunque en su mente se reprodujeran la escena en el armario y ese último beso que le dio su amada pelirosa. En resumen, le iba a costar MUCHO dormirse.


	15. Chapter 15

15- Decisiones.

El despertador de la chica sonó a las 6:00hs, ella lo escuchó y lo apagó como pudo. Era lunes y tenía que ir a trabajar, la rutina volvía a empezar. El domingo lo pasó como cualquier otro domingo: mirando tv y descansando de la salida del sábado. No pudo ver a Kakashi ni a ninguno de sus amigos, había estado cansadísima.

Se levantó de la cama y buscó ropa y toallas, lo mismo de siempre. Se metió al baño y 20 minutos después salió cambiada y con una toalla en su cabeza. Secó su rosa cabellera en 10 minutos y caminó a la cocina para preparar su desayuno. Café, unas tostadas, el yogurt; y 15 minutos después ya había terminado. Lavó todo y salió de su casa, hacia el hospital.

Eran las 6:45hs, el Sol apenas estaba saliendo y tenía 15 minutos para llegar a su trabajo; por suerte no quedaba tan lejos, en 10' llegaría. Era una mañana hermosa: el cielo celeste sin una nube, estaba fresquito pero no tanto aunque sabía que conforme pasaran las horas subiría la temperatura. Veía a las señoras baldear las veredas de sus casas, a otras barriendo, otras salían a hacer las compras. En fin, le encantaba admirar unos momentos su querida Aldea.

Como lo había previsto, en 10 minutos llegó al hospital. Al entrar vio a Shizune que venía que unos papeles. –Hola, Shizune.- la saludó sonriendo. –Hola, Sakura. ¿Qué haces acá?- le preguntó extrañada. –Vengo a trabajar.- devolvió la pelirosa lógica. –Oh, no. Tsunade-sama dijo que hoy no te necesitamos, que podes ir a entrenar con Kakashi.- informó Shizune. –Ahhh… bueno, gracias.- respondió ella. –De nada, Sakura. Tengo que irme, chau.- dijo empezando a caminar.

Sakura la vio alejarse y dio media vuelta para salir del lugar y dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento. Quería ver a su peligris, lo extrañaba muchísimo. Al llegar vio a Naruto y a Sasuke sentados en el pasto. -¿Hacen mucho que esperan?- preguntó con ironía.- ¡Sakura-chan!- gritó saludándola. –Naruto… ¿no vas a dejar de gritar, eh?- preguntó cansada. -¡Jaja!- rió el rubio sonriendo. –Sakura…- la saludó Sasuke. –Hola, Sasuke.- devolvió sonriéndole.

-¿Hace cuánto que están esperando?- preguntó curiosa. –Desde las 5…- contestó el Uchiha. –Kakashi no cambia más…- decía la pelirosa agarrándose la frente. –Sí, aparte no desayuné.- acotó Naruto. –Bueno, son las 7:00hs ya debe estar por aparecer…- decía la chica mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, y de repente escucharon un ruido y vieron al peligris aparecer en una nube de humo. -¡Hola!- saludó con su ojito arqueado. -¡Kakashi-sensei, llega tarde!- le gritó Naruto. –Ummm… es que me perdí por el camino de la vida.- se 'excuso' el ninja copia. -¡Mentira!- volvió a gritar el rubio. –Naruto, ¿de qué te quejas? Ya lo conoces…- decía Sakura mientras se paraba.

-Es verdad, tarado.- afirmó el morocho. Naruto lo miró molesto. –Sasuke…- lo saludó el peligris. –Kakashi…- devolvió de la misma manera. –Sakura…- dijo mirándola fijo. –Hola, Kakashi.- contestó con una sonrisa. –Bueno, empecemos. Den 250 vueltas al campo corriendo.- ordenó tranquilo el peligris.

-¡Ohh, sensei!- se quejó el rubio. -¿Qué pasa, Naruto?- le preguntó Kakashi. -¿Para qué tantas vueltas? ¿De qué nos sirve?, ya somos muy rápidos.- argumentaba el chico. –Naruto, no lo tenes que ver así. Tenes que verlo como una 'simulación'.- respondía seguro. -¿Cómo una simulación?- preguntó confuso su estudiante.

-Sí. Mientras corres, pensa que estas escapando de unos ninjas que te quieren asesinar.- contaba el peligris. -¡Yo no escapo!- gritó Naruto ofendió. –Es una simulación, Naruto, estás simulando.- explicaba cansado. –Ahhh…- musitó el chico. –SIMULA que estas escapando de unos ninjas que te quieren asesinar y que las 250 vueltas es la distancia que corres.- terminó de explicar.

-Ahhh… si lo pone así, ¡sí!- devolvió seguro Naruto. – ¿Y usted que va a hacer mientras tanto?- cuestionó el rubio curioso. –Voy a retomar donde deje anoche…- contestaba sacando su librito anaranjado. Naruto se lo quedó mirando y una gota cayó por su cabeza, -No sé por qué no me sorprende…- acotó la pelirosa con sarcasmo. -¿Están esperando algo o sólo le gusta perder el tiempo?- les preguntó el peligris. Los tres negaron. –Bueno, entonces empiecen.- ordenó.

Los chicos escucharon la orden, y empezaron a correr. Kakashi se sentó en la sombra de un árbol cercano y se sentó apoyando su espalda en el tronco. Retomó su lectura toda la mañana, a las 12:00hs del mediodía los chicos volvieron. –Kakashi-sensei, terminamos.- decía Naruto cansado, entre cortado. –Ummm…- musitó él sin dejar de leer. Sakura lo miró incrédula ¡no podía ser TAN desinteresado!

-Kakashi, ya terminamos.- volvió a decir la pelirosa, pero más firme. –Ummm…- volvió a contestar él, pero esta vez levantó la vista. –Ahhh, veo que terminaron.- comentó tranquilo. –Sí…- respondió Sasuke molesto. –Pueden almorzar.- comentó el ninja copia volviendo a su lectura. -¡Sí!- gritó Naruto feliz. El Uchiha no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a caminar con su compañero hasta donde estaban sus mochilas con la comida.

-Sakura-chan ¿no vas a comer?- le preguntó el rubio mientras sacaba su comida de la mochila. –Sakura, si no comes te va a hacer mal…- agregó el morocho haciendo lo mismo que su amigo. –No es eso, es que… pensé que iba a trabajar y yo siempre como en la cafetería del hospital. No me traje nada.- explicaba mientras se agarraba la panza, en señal de hambre.

-Pero no importa, puedo seguir sin comer…- decía moviendo las manos para quitarle importancia. –No, Sakura.- negó una voz a su lado. La chica giró la cara, y vio a su peligris a su lado. –Yo tampoco traje mi comida, ¿vamos a comprar algo?- le preguntó arqueando su ojito.

-Sí…- aceptó tranquila. –Ahora volvemos.- les dijo a los demás integrantes. -¡Está bien!- contestó Naruto, Sasuke sólo asintió con la cabeza. Comenzaron a caminar alejándose de los chicos. El camino era silencioso, ninguno sabía qué decir. 15 minutos después llegaron a un supermercado donde compraron unas bolas de arroz, algo rápido para comer.

Salieron y la chica le dijo –Gracias por la comida, Kakashi.- agradeció sonriéndole. –De nada.- devolvió él despreocupado. -¿Nos sentamos?- le preguntó a la pelirosa, señalando un banco. –Sí.- afirmó tranquila. Se sentaron y el shinobi empezó a hablar. -¿Qué hiciste ayer, Sakura?- cuestionó mirando al frente. La chica lo miró, y después volvió su vista al frente. –Mire tv y dormí.- decía risueña.

Sakura le dio una mordida a su comida y volvió a mirar al chico que tenía al lado, se sorprendió al ver que ya había terminado de comer. "Eso no lo va a cambiar nunca." Pensaba sonriendo la pelirosa. -¿Vos qué hiciste, Kakashi?- curioseó la kunoichi. –Ummm… no mucho, leí.- contestó desinteresado. –Ahhh…- musitó ella, y siguió comiendo.

La pelirosa terminó de comer y volvió a mirarlo: su vista estaba en el frente, podía ver el aire que exhalaba golpear contra la máscara, su pelo gris se movía por el viento, como subía y baja su pecho por la respiración, y la bandana que tapaba su ojo izquierdo. Sencillamente él es "… hermoso" pensó embobada la chica.

-Mmm…- musitó sin querer. El peligris la escuchó y mirándola dijo -¿Sakura, pasa algo?- confuso. Sakura al escucharlo salió de su 'ensoñación' y con voz nerviosa contestó. –No, nada. ¿Vamos?- El chico la miró extrañado, pero le gustaba eso de su pelirosa. "Es tan hermosa cuando se sorprende…" pensaba el peligris. –Sí, vamos.- devolvió parándose, y ella lo imitó.

Empezaron a caminar, otra vez el silencio, parecía que eran unos completos extraños. Estaban entrando a al campo de entrenamiento, cuando sintió que un brazo rodea su cintura, haciéndola parar. Ella frenó y al alzar la vista puedo ver a su peligris mirándola fijo, Sakura sólo lo miraba sorprendida, pestañando varias veces. –Sakura… yo… te extrañé.- finalizó con voz dulce. La pelirosa sonrió y de la misma manera le devolvió –Yo también te extrañé, Kakashi, mucho.- Terminaba de decir abrazándolo por el cuello.

El shinobi sonrió, cómo amaba a esa mujer. "Sólo Kami-sama puede saber cuánto." Pensaba con ternura. "Kakashi, cómo me gustaría poder decirte que te amo…" pensó con melancolía la chica. (Entonces decíselo.) Le contestó su Inner lógica. "Pero no puedo, no sé si él…" dudaba. (Sakura, vos sabes lo que él nos transmite con sus besos, sus abrazos, sus palabras, sus actos. ¿En serio pensas que no nos ama?) Cuestionó seria su Inner.

"… bueno, tenes razón…" contestó apenada. (¿Entonces? ¿Se lo vas a decir?) Volvió a preguntar. "¡Sí!" devolvió segura. "Pero no ahora, quiero que sea especial." Respondía firme. (Bueno, con tal de que se lo digas…) fue lo último que acotó su Inner antes de callarse. Y suerte que se fue, puesto que empezó a sentir unos labios sobre los suyos.

Parpadeó un par de beses, volviendo a la realidad, y vio a su amado peligris besándola. Ella, gustosa, aceptó el beso. Se separaron a duras penas, se miraron unos segundos y ella le sonrió; a modo de agradecimiento, él hizo lo mismo. La chica volvió a quedar embobada por esa sonrisa que TANTO le gustaba.

-Mmm…- volvió a musitar sin querer. A Kakashi le gustó eso, le pareció tierno. Se separó de ella, tenían que volver con Naruto y Sasuke o empezarían a preocuparse. -¿Seguimos?- le preguntó con su típico tono de voz. -Ah, sí…- devolvió todavía embobada. Se pusieron otra vez en marcha, para encontrarse con el resto del equipo.

Unos minutos después llegaron, y como siempre, Naruto y Sasuke estaban peleando. -¡Hey! ¡Paren!- gritó Sakura poniéndose en medio del camino. -¡Sakura-chan, correte!- le gritó Naruto mientras corría hacia ella con el Rasengan. -¡Sakura, salí del camino!- ordenó Sasuke de igual manera, pero con el Raikiri. La pelirosa se quedó inmóvil al ver los ataques que se aproximaban a ella, cerró sus ojos y se abrazó a sí misma por inercia pensando que se protegía.

Esperó el impacto de las técnicas que caracterizaban a sus amigos, pero no las sintió; al contrario, sintió otra cosa, sintió a alguien. Levantó su cabeza y pudo ver unos cabellos grisáceos que rozaban su frente. Enseguida supo de quién se trataba: Kakashi. Se dio vuelta, para quedar 'enfrente' de él, y observó la situación: el peligris había para los ataques con sus manos.

-¡Kakashi!- gritó ella desesperada agarrándolo de la cintura. –Estoy bien, Sakura…- contestó él dolorido. -¡No estás bien!- negó la pelirosa asustada. Los chicos se separaron de su 'sensei' y ayudaron a la chica. Lo levantaron por los brazos, y lo llevaron a la sombra de un árbol. –Perdón, Kakashi-sensei.- se disculpó el rubio en el camino. –También yo, Kakashi…- agregó el morocho. –No hay por qué…- negó tranquilo.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de apoyarlo en el tronco de un árbol, ella se sentó a su lado derecho –Mostrame la mano, Kakashi.- pidió tratando de calmarse. –En serio, no es nada, Sakura.- devolvió adolorido. -¡No digas que no es nada, sé que te duele!- le dijo seria. El ninja copia no dijo nada, sólo levantó su mano tratando de no mostrar dolor.

Sakura tomó la mano del shinobi y le sacó lo que quedaba del guante. La miró con cuidado, observando cada detalle. –No está tan mal, no la vas a perder.- comentó mientras empezaba a curarlo. –Sakura, no gastes tu chakra. Yo voy a estar bien.- decía más tranquilo. –Si no te curo, no vas a estar bien.- contestó sin perder la concentración. "Sakura…" pensaba el peligris dulcemente mientras la miraba.

Segundos después terminó, cortó su remera y vendó su mano, cambió de lugar para hacer el mismo procedimiento en la otra mano. Al finalizar tenía su remera por encima de su ombligo. –Ustedes dos dejen de 'jugar' a esas estupideces, ¡miren lo que pasó!- decía enojada la pelirosa. –Pero Sakura-chan, vos te pusiste en el medio del camino, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de eso.- se defendió el rubio.

-Pero si no hubieran estado peleando, yo no me hubiera preocupado y puesto en el medio.- devolvió molesta. -¿Y quién te manda a preocuparte, Sakura?- inquirió Sasuke. –Nadie, pero yo no voy a dejar que se maten por puro gusto.- le contestó mirándolo fijo. –Si queremos pelear, vamos a hacerlo te guste o no. Ya estamos grandes para andar pidiendo permiso a alguien.- refutó seguro. –Sos un tarado, Sasuke.- le contestó secamente. El morocho sólo la miró.

-Bueno, basta. Sakura, no tenías que haberte metido en medio de una pelea. Naruto, Sasuke, mientras estén entrenando conmigo, no volverán a pelear solos.- ordenó Kakashi serio. Los tres lo miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. –Como consecuencia por sus actos… correrán 100 vueltas más, y no quiero quejas.- aclaró con voz atemorizante. –Empiecen.- finalizó la frase dando la orden. Los 'alumnos' al escuchar, comenzaron a correr otra vez por todo el campo.

Alrededor de las 15:30hs, los chicos terminaron de correr y se reunieron con su 'sensei'. Al llegar a la sombra del árbol, se dejaron caer cansados. –Kakashi-sensei… usted es… lo odio…- decía Naruto respirando entrecortadamente. Sasuke sólo se limitó a mirarlo y a recuperar la respiración. -¡Qué calor!- gritó la chica que llegaba última. Los tres se la quedaron mirando: transpirada, colorada, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, era demasiado para ellos.

-¡Pensé que nunca iba a llegar!- continuó arrodillándose en el suelo. Los chicos la siguieron la vista, estaba muy tentadora. – ¡Estoy muy cansada!- dijo apoyando sus manos en el suelo, y bajando con el torso; dejando ver su escote. Kakashi vio el estado y la pose de la chica, cosa que le encantó, pero se acordó que su lado estaban sus compañeros. Naruto y Sasuke la miraban embobados, y el peligris se percató de ello. "¡Dejen de mirarla!" pensaba enojado.

-Sakura…- la llamó serio. – ¿Mmm?- musitó ella alzando la cabeza para mirarlo. -¿Podrías…?- terminó la frase señalando con la vista lo que la chica mostraba. Sakura siguió con la mirada el lugar señalado, y al percatarse se sentó derecha y muy sonrojada. -…Perdón.- se disculpó con vergüenza. –N-no pasa nada, Sakura-chan.- contestó atontado el rubio. Sasuke no contestó nada, sólo le lanzó una mirada de odio al peligris. –Está bien, Sakura.- respondió el peligris.

-Bueno, ya terminamos.- dijo Kakashi. -¡Qué bueno!- gritó Naruto parándose de un salto. –No grites, Naruto.- ordenó Sasuke poniéndose de pie. –Kakashi, yo te acompaño al hospital.- decía Sakura parándose y caminando hasta él para ayudarlo. –No, Sakura, no es necesario.- negó el peligris tranquilo. –Sí lo es, el Raikiri de Sasuke te produjo quemaduras de primer nivel, y es necesario una pomada especial y vendas.- explicó seria la chica.

El ninja copia la miro –Ummm… bueno.- accedió sin muchas ganas. –Bien, vamos.- decía ella agarrándolo de la cintura y pasando con cuidado un brazo de él por su cuello. –Chicos, mañana a las 7:00hs no vayan a llegar tarde.- les dijo arqueando su ojito. A los tres les cayó una gotita por la cabeza. –Sí, como digas Kakashi, vamos.- decía mientras se ponía en marcha. –Chau, chicos.- los saludó la chica. –Chau, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan.- los despidió el rubio. Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza. –Chau…- los despidió el peligris caminando con la chica.

Tardaron 30 minutos en llegar al hospital, entraron y fueron al primer consultorio que vieron. Sakura lo sentó en la camilla y le sacó el vendaje que había improvisado. Con algodones con agua limpió las heridas de su mano derecha que era donde tenía la quemadura. Terminó de limpiarla y le dijo –Kakashi, tengo que ir a buscar la pomada a la farmacia del hospital, ahora vengo.- sonriéndole. El peligris sólo asintió y después la vio salir.

Minutos después la pelirosa volvió a entrar, con la dichosa pomada. –Acá está.- decía ella mostrándole el pomo y sonriendo. –Ummm…- musitó el peligris. Empezó a pasársela con cuidado. -¿Te duele?- le preguntaba mientras hacia el procedimiento. –No, sos muy delicada.- comentó con voz dulce. Sakura sonrió, pero de pronto se le vio a la mente la imagen de Kakashi parando los dos ataques para salvarla, eso le borró la sonrisa. –Kakashi…- lo llamó algo triste. -¿Sí, Sakura?- le contestó tranquilo.

-Yo… quería agradecerte por haberme salvado hoy.- decía ella. -¿Agradecerme? Sakura, no tenes por qué.- contestó serio. –Sí que tengo, si no me hubieras salvado… -no podía terminar la frase, le daba miedo imaginar si él no hubiera llegado. –Sakura, mirame.- ordeno con voz firme. La chica levantó su cabeza y lo miro al ojo –Si algo te pasara yo…- no podía seguir, no podía imaginar lo que haría sin ella. –Yo siempre voy a protegerte, Sakura. Aunque me cueste la vida.- dijo muy seguro. –Kakashi…- musitó ella conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Sakura, ya estoy bien, esto va a sanar en pocos días y voy a volver a hacer mis poses de manos. No te preocupes.- pidió finalizando su charla. –Mmm… está bien.- contestó apenada, bajando la cabeza. Terminó de pasar la pomada y vendo con gasas limpias la palma de su mano. –Listo, ahora la otra.- decía más tranquila. En su mano izquierda sólo desinfectó y volvió a vendar.

-Ya está, mañana volvé a pasarte la pomada y el miércoles vení al hospital para verificar si sanó bien.- explicó contenta. –Qué bueno…- comentó el peligris. –La verdad, es que eran de 2º grado, pero con mi chakra las curé bastante y quedaron de 1º, por eso es tan rápido.- confesó la pelirosa. –Ahhh, bueno, gracias.- dijo él con voz dulce. –Mmm… ¿te duelen menos?- preguntó sonrojándose un poco por el tono de voz de él. –Sí…- contestó de la misma forma. –Mmm…- musitó ella.

Kakashi se le acercó y la abrazó, como pudo, por la cintura, acercándola. Sakura se dejó hacer, y apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él. –Sakura…- la llamó suavemente. -¿Sí?- preguntó ella tratando de sonar calmada. "Sos una mujer, no una nena, sos un mujer, no una nena." Se repetía en su cabeza. -¿Me bajas la máscara?- le pidió el peligris. –Claro.- contestó ella con una sonrisa sexy. Llevó sus manos hasta la cara del shinobi, y bajó la bendita máscara; se sorprendió al encontrar una sonrisa iguala la de ella, pero le gustó.

-¿Ahora te podes acercar?- le preguntó con voz provocadora. –Podría…- decía ella haciéndose desear. -¿Lo harías?- volvió a preguntar ansioso. –Mmm…- se hacía la que lo pensaba. –Sakura…- dijo él mucho más cerca de ella. La pelirosa lo vio tan dulce, tan lindo, no podía hacerlo 'sufrir'. Terminó con el espacio que los separaba y lo volvió a besar. Otra vez volvió a sentir todo lo que sintió el sábado a la noche en el armario del bar. Ese calor naciendo dentro de ella, la sensación de que el beso no le alcanzaba, tener el cuerpo de él pagado al de ella, sentir que perdería la cordura. Le gustaba sí, pero sabía a qué se debía, y lo que seguía.

Se separó lentamente de él, no sabía si estaba lista para ese paso, y menos en el hospital. Recuperaron la respiración y ella le preguntó -¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- El peligris la miro embobado, sólo ella podía hacer eso. –Ummm… no, está bien.- rechazó amablemente. –Bueno, entonces hasta mañana.- decía sonriéndole. –Sí, hasta mañana Sakura.- devolvió tranquilo. La pelirosa se dio vuelta para salir de la sala, pero él la freno. -¿Sakura?- la llamó.

-¿Sí?- dijo dándose vuelta para escucharlo. -¿Me subís la máscara?- pidió arqueando su ojito, pero sonriendo. - Sí.- concedió acercándosele otra vez, y subiendo la máscara. –Ya está.- decía acomodándola un poco. –Umm… gracias.- las dio él. –No hay por qué.- respondió ella sonriéndole. –Hasta mañana.- dijo dándose vuelta y saliendo. –Hasta mañana…- le dijo él, pero ella ya no estaba.

"Ay, Sakura…" pensó él. "¿Cuándo voy a decirte que te amo?" se preguntaba. "Me da tanto miedo que me rechaces…" le contaba en su mente. "Yo, Kakashi Hatake, el Ninja Copia, teniendo miedo que una chica lo rechace…" pensaba con ironía. "Pero no sos cualquier chica… Sakura." Pensó con amor. Terminó su charla y salió del lugar.

Sakura llegó a su casa a las 17:30hs. Se baño y cambió, secó su cabello y se dirigió a la sala. -17:55hs.- dijo para ella. –Mmm… veamos que hay en la tv.- decía prendiendo el aparato. Se quedó mirando un programa de cocina. "¡Eso! Puedo invitarlo a comer, y después decirle lo que siento" planeó en su mente. -¡Sí! ¡Eso va a funcionar!- dijo con entusiasmo. Sonreía por la idea, la sola idea de decirle a su peligris cuanto lo amaba la llenaba de alegría. Y si él le correspondía iba a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo.

De pronto escuchó que golpeaban la puerta. -¿Quién será?- se peguntó extrañada. Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió. –Hola, Sakura.- la saludó Hinata sonriéndole. -¡Hola, Hinata! ¡Qué sorpresa!- devolvió de la misma manera la chica. –Vení, pasa.- le dijo dándole paso. La ojiperla entró, caminaron hasta la sala y se sentaron en el sillón. -¿Cómo estás, Hinata?- le preguntó a su amiga. –Bien, estuve haciendo la lista de los invitados a la fiesta.- comentó tranquila.

-¿Si? ¿Ya las mandaste a hacer?- cuestionó interesada. –Sí, cuando llegó Naruto fuimos y las encargamos, van a estar para mañana.- comentó la Hyuga. -¡Quiero que ya sea la fiesta!- dijo Sakura con emoción. –Yo también.- agregó la ojiperla. –Tengo que comprarme un antifaz muy lindo.- comentó la pelirosa. –Y yo un vestido…- acotó la peliazul.

-Pero si tenes muchos vestidos, Hinata.- decía divertida la pelirosa. –Sí, pero mi papá quiere que me compre uno nuevo…- explicó apenada. –Bueno, mejor, es una buena razón para comprarlo.- decía la pelirosa. –Jaja, sí.- afirmó la ojiperla.-Sakura, Naruto me contó lo que pasó hoy en el entrenamiento…- comentó apenada. La pelirosa asintió con la cabeza. -¿Kakashi está bien?- preguntó. –Sí, gracias a Kami-sama puede reducir la quemadura de su mano derecha a 1º grado.- explicaba tranquila. –Pobre, debió dolerle mucho.- decía la ojiperla con pena.

-Sí, pero para mañana estará muy bien.- comentó la pelirosa sonriendo. –Eso es gracias a vos.- agregó guiñándole un ojo. -¡Hinata!- decía Sakura divertida. –Hablando de ustedes dos, no se despidieron el sábado.- comentaba algo pícara. –Mmm…- musitó la pelirosa sonrojándose. -¿Qué paso?- cuestionó curiosa la ojiperla. Y Sakura le contó todo lo que pasó en el armario esa noche, el último beso, y las sensaciones que sintió. –Wow, Sakura…- dijo Hinata sonrojada.

-¿Es normal que sienta eso?- preguntó con vergüenza. –Bueno… yo lo siento con Naruto.- contó sonrojándose más. –Entonces… sí es normal.- decía tranquilizándose. –Sakura… ¿queres hacer el amor con Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó directamente su amiga. –Mmm…- musitó con la cara roja de vergüenza. –Yo… no sé…- dijo dudando. –Yo creo que si queres…- comentó seria. -¿Vos ya lo hiciste con Naruto?- cuestionó la pelirosa. –Mmm… no puedo.- respondió con pena. -¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada. –Porque… tengo que llegar virgen al matrimonio.- explicó la peliazul. –Ahhh…- entendió la pelirosa.

-Yo creo que tendrías que esperar a saber si él te ama, aunque no tengo dudas de eso.- comentó Hinata con una sonrisa. –Sí, creo que es lo mejor.- meditó Sakura. –Yo… espero que él también me ame.- terminó de decir algo triste. –Seguro que sí, Sakura.- le sonrió su amiga. –Gracias, Hinata.- dijo abrazándola. –De nada, Sakura.- devolvió correspondiéndole. –Sakura, tengo que irme.- decía la ojiperla mientras se separaba. –Está bien, te acompaño.- dijo la pelirosa.

Las dos se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la puerta, Sakura abrió y Hinata salió. –Mañana te mando la invitación con Naruto.- comentó la ojiperla. –Bueno, gracias Hinata.- agradeció con una sonrisa. –Jaja, no es por nada. Nos vemos, Sakura.- decía dulcemente. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. La pelirosa cerró la puerta y volvió a la sala, miró la hora -19:40hs… ¡cómo pasa el tiempo!- decía agarrándose la frente. –Bueno, ¡a cocinar!- dijo caminando hacia la cocina. Preparó la comida y cenó. Limpió cuando terminó y luego acomodó.

A las 22:30hs se fue a dormir después de haber visto una película dramática, donde los personajes tenían un amor prohibido, se sintió identificada. Claro que ella no sabía si el peligris la amaba, pero sabía que el amor que ella sentía era prohibido, y si era correspondido seguiría siendo prohibido. Bueno, 'prohibido' es una palabra fuerte, y lo de ellos no estaba prohibido, no era imposible, pero podía ser 'mal visto' por lo demás en la aldea.

Cansada de pensar y reflexionar tanto se quedó dormir, pensando en su amado ninja copia, y en lo que le esperaba para el día siguiente. Estaba muy emocionada y muy nerviosa de declararle su amor, más la ponía nerviosa la respuesta. ¿Qué le contará él? ¿La aceptara y le dirá que él también la ama? ¿O la rechazara y le dirá que no la ama? Todas esas preguntas y más se formulaban en la cabeza de la pelirosa, le estaba costando mucho lograr el sueño.


	16. Chapter 16

16- Mal entendido.

El despertador sonó a las 6:00hs de la mañana, el Sol recién estaba apareciendo. La pelirosa lo apagó desganada, habría dormido… 5hs, muy poco para lo cansada que estaba. Se levantó de la cama adormilada, buscó torpemente la ropa y toallas, y se dirigió al baño a bañarse. Unos 20 minutos después salió ya cambiada y secando su pelo rosado con la toalla, luego lo secó con el secador. -6:30hs…- dijo llegando a la sala. –Voy a preparar mucho café…- decía caminando a la cocina.

Y así lo hizo, preparó el café, además las tostadas y el yogur. Se sentó a desayunar muy tranquilamente, esperaba que la cafeína hiciera su efecto, pero parecía que no era demasiado. –No puedo tomar más… me va a hacer mal.- se decía cansada. Volvió a mirar la hora. -6:45hs… mejor voy a lavar.- Dicho y hecho, lavó las cosas para después acomodarlas. Se peinó un poco y después salió.

6:55hs y ella ya estaba en el campo de entrenamiento. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y de repente una idea se le vino a la cabeza. "¡No me traje nada para almorzar!" pensó molesta. "Sakura Haruno, es la más estúpida de las estúpidas." Se decía enojada. "¿¡Cómo se me va a olvidar algo TAN importante!?" se preguntaba.

(¿Será que queres que Kakashi te acompañe a comer SOLOS otra vez?) Cuestionó su Inner con voz pícara. "Tal vez… inconscientemente…" excusaba apenada. (¡Y ahí lo invitas a comer esta noche!) Decía con emoción. "Mmm… sí" devolvió de igual manera. -¡Hola, Sakura-chan!- la saludó una voz MUY conocida por ella. –Naruto, no grites. Es muy temprano…- le decía cansada al rubio. -¡Jaja! ¡Yo dormí de maravillas!- comentó contento. –Bien por vos, pero yo no.- negó hastiada.

-Siempre molestando, tarado.- agregó una voz fría. -¡Decímelo en la cara!- le gritó Naruto poniéndose de frente a él. Sasuke lo miró serio –Ta-ra-do.- le dijo divertido. El rubio sólo le mantuvo la mirada, después corrió la cara y se cruzó de brazos; señal de que estaba ofendido. –Porque sos mi mejor amigo, te la dejo pasar…- devolvió 'desinteresado'. –Já, claro…- contestó el morocho irónico. –Hola, Sakura.- la saludó tranquilo. –Hola, Sasuke.- respondió sonriéndole.

Los dos chicos se sentaron al lado de la pelirosa, Naruto a la izquierda y Sasuke a la derecha. Como de costumbre, el peligris no llegó a las 7:00hs, así que no tenían otra que esperar. Esperaron por una hora, una hora y media; dos horas… y Sakura se había quedado dormida apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del morocho, una imagen muy tierna de una parejita, eso pensaría quien no los conocía.

El Uchiha la miraba dulcemente, se sorprendía al saber que la amaba. Él jamás en su vida imaginó que iba a sentir eso por alguien, pero esa necesidad que empezó a sentir de ver a la pelirosa, de ver su sonrisa, escuchar su voz, su risa, sus gritos a Naruto… En fin, cayó en la cuenta que la amaba, y esperaba que ella sintiera la mismo.

-Buenas…- dijo una voz mientras una nube de humo se disipaba. –Kakashi-sensei, ¡llega tarde!- le dijo el rubio. –Es que…- no pudo terminar su mentira, digo, excusa. Vio a la pelirosa dormir apoyada al morocho, y la forma en que él la miraba… le hirvió la sangre de los celos. Naruto estaba esperando que su sensei le digiera una típica mentira, pero vio como miraba a la 'pareja' -¿No hacen una buena pareja?- le preguntó con tono pícaro al peligris.

Kakashi no contestó nada, sólo quería matar al último Uchiha. -¿Se imagina como serán sus hijos? Para mí tendrían los ojos de Sakura y el pelo de Sasuke, pero en la actitud no sé cuál es mejor…- finalizaba dudando. "¿Hijos?" pensó el ninja copia celoso. "Ni se le cruce a ESE por la cabeza que MI Sakura va a ser la madre de sus hijos" terminó de decir muy molesto. –Oiiii, Kakashi-sensei…- lo llamaba Naruto. -¿Qué pasa, Naruto?- preguntó con evidente molestia.

-Ehhh… nada.- decía con miedo. Sakura despertó al escuchar al peligris hablar, era mágico. Kakashi se le acercó a la 'parejita' y dijo –Perdón por cortar un momento TAN tierno, pero tenemos que entrenar.- secamente. -¿Tierno?- preguntó la pelirosa confusa. –Sí, es una imagen muy linda verte dormir en el hombro de Sasuke. Pero hay que entrenar.- decía con ironía, y terminando serio.

–N-no es lo que parece.- negó nerviosa. –Es verdad, Kakashi. Ella se quedó dormida, nada más.- negó el morocho fijo. –Sea verdad o no, no me importa. Estamos perdiendo tiempo en el entrenamiento.- explicó frío. –Si es por eso, no perderíamos tanto tiempo si no llegaras dos horas tarde, Kakashi.- lo desafió el Uchiha. El peligris se puso frente a él –Sí llego tarde es porque algo me retrasó.- explicó mirándolo serio. -¿TODOS los días de tu vida?- preguntó igual.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.- devolvió el peligris. –Entonces no diga que perdemos el tiempo cuando sos vos quien más se demora.- contestó desafiándolo. Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Kakashi estaba por pegarle al mocoso ese; pero una voz lo frenó. –Kakashi…- lo llamó la pelirosa. El aludido la miró –Perdón por quedarme dormida, es que anoche no dormí bien y vos estabas tardando y…- explicaba apenada. "Mi dulce Sakura…" pensó con amor el ninja copia.

-Está bien, Sakura.- le dijo arqueando su ojito. Ella le sonrió. –Bueno, empecemos. 50 vueltas al campo, ya.- ordenó el peligris, y los tres empezaron a correr. Terminaron a las 10:30hs y volvieron donde estaba el peligris. –Ya terminamos, Kakashi-sensei.- dijo Naruto entrecortadamente mientras respiraba. Sasuke y Sakura trataban de recuperar la respiración normal. –Sí, veo…- contestó el peligris sin darles importancia, estaba leyendo. La pelirosa se molesto por eso ¡era tan despreocupado! –Sasuke, ¿tenes agua?- le preguntó dulcemente.

-Sí, Sakura.- dijo él agarrando su mochila y sacando una botellita. –Toma.- decía entregándosela. –Gracias, Sasuke.- devolvió ella sonriendo, y luego empezó a tomar agua. Kakashi había visto y oído toda la conversación. "¿Por qué le habla con voz dulce y por qué le sonríe?" se preguntaba celoso. Vio como el Uchiha la miraba tomar, y esa mirada de deseo que tenía el chico no le gustaba, de por sí odiaba que cualquier otro hombre mirara a SU pelirosa.

Sakura terminó de tomar y le devolvió la botella al morocho. –Gracias, lo necesitaba.- comentó risueña. –De nada, Sakura.- devolvió tranquilo. –Bueno, vamos a pelear en pareja.- interrumpió Kakashi. –Sasuke y Naruto, Sakura y yo.- decía señalando a los chicos. –Pero Kakashi-sensei, dijo que Sasuke y yo no íbamos a pelear mientras entrenáramos con usted.- cuestionó. –Dije que no iban a pelear nunca más SOLOS.- aclaró el peligris. –Ahhh, entonces ¡vamos Sasuke!- gritó con emoción el rubio poniéndose en marcha. –Tarado…- susurró el morocho caminando atrás de él.

Kakashi y Sakura vieron a los chicos alejarse bastante. –Espero que no se maten.- comentó la chica cansada. –Ummm…- musitó él. "Aunque si Naruto matara a Sasuke me haría un favor" pensaba divertido. -¿Vamos a pelar en serio, Kakashi?- le preguntó incrédula. –Sí, Sakura.- afirmó él seguro. –Bueno…- decía alejándose unos pasos. –Empeza.- ordenó el peligris. –No, empeza vos.- contradijo la pelirosa. –Si vos queres…- dijo haciendo una pose de manos.

Y así estuvieron 'peleando' lo que quedaba de la mañana, era obvio que Kakashi trataba de no pegarle muy fuerte a la pelirosa aunque ella fuera fuerte, él no podía golpearla; y Sakura trataba de hacer lo mismo. A las 12:30hs pararon para almorzar –Mmm… ¡qué hambre!- dijo Naruto relamiéndose mientras veía su comida. –La verdad…- susurró Sasuke muy bajito mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo con su comida.

Los chicos estaban sentados apoyados contra el tronco de un árbol, bajo su sombra. Enfrente suyo, Kakashi y Sakura. –Yo salí tan apurada que olvide mi almuerzo.- explicó la pelirosa 'lamentándose'-Yo tampoco traje nada, Sakura. ¿Vamos a comprar algo?- le preguntó el peligris. –Sí, vamos.- contestó sonriéndole. –Ya volvemos.- dijo mirando a los chicos.

Naruto ya estaba comendo y Sasuke recién empezaba, los dos asintieron con la cabeza. Sakura y Kakashi empezaron a caminar, 15 minutos tardaron en llegar a Ichiraku. Pidieron la comida y después de que se las dieron se sentaron en el mismo banco del día anterior. Como siempre, el peligris comió todo de una sola vez y ella lento. El ninja copia esperó a que la chica terminara para poder empezar a hablar, cuando lo hizo tiró la primera indirecta.

-Era una linda imagen verte dormir con Sasuke.- comentó de la nada. -¿Eh?- dijo ella mirándolo extrañada. –Digo, cualquiera que no los conociera pensaría eso.- explicó tranquilo. –No estaba durmiendo CON Sasuke, estaba durmiendo apoyada en su hombro.- aclaró segura. –Y no me importa si es una imagen linda o no, él no me gusta.- terminó de decir seria.

Kakashi la miró –Y entonces… ¿por qué te apoyaste en su hombro y le hablaste tan dulce?- preguntó 'curioso' –Me apoyó en él porque era lo mejor, Naruto se mueve mucho.- Explico. - Y si le hablé así fue para que me prestaras atención.- decía algo triste. –Sakura, vos siempre tenes mi atención.- aclaró seguro. –Pero pareciera que no…- dudó con dolor.

Kakashi puso su mano en el mentón de la chica y se le acercó más –Creeme cuando digo que SIEMPRE tenes mi atención, Sakura.- dijo suavemente, cosa que la pelirosa hizo temblar por dentro. –Mmm…- musitó perdida en la mirada de él. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo. –Volvamos con Naruto y Sasuke antes de que se maten.- dijo separándose de ella y poniéndose de pie.

-Sí…- contestó la pelirosa imitándolo, todavía embobada. Se pusieron en marcha y al rato ya estaban entrando al bosque. (Invitalo, sino después no vas a tener otro momento.) La apuró su Inner. –Kakashi…- lo llamó mientras lo agarraba de la muñeca para que parara. -¿Ummm?- musitó sorprendido. Al sentir el agarre, frenó quedando enfrente de ella. –Yo… quería invitarte a comer esta noche.- dijo mirándolo dulcemente. -¿A tu casa?- preguntó interesado. –Sí, ¿queres venir?- volvió a invitarlo. –Claro, Sakura.- aceptó encantado. –Qué bueno, a las 21:00hs.- devolvió ella sonriéndole tiernamente. –Ummm… sí.- contestó mirándola embobado.

Sakura se le acercó, le bajó la máscara y lo besó. Se separó de él y le acarició los labios –No llegues tan tarde, ¿sí?- pidió con voz dulce. –Sí…- musitó él totalmente hechizado. –Vamos, no vaya a ser que Naruto y Sasuke se maten.- dijo empezando a caminar otra vez. Kakashi salió de su transe, se levantó la máscara rápido y alcanzó a la pelirosa. Llegaron donde estaban los chicos y el rubio estaba tirado en el pasto disfrutando de la sombra, el morocho en cambio miraba el cielo pensativo.

-¡Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei!- gritó el rubio poniéndose de pie al verlos. –No grites, Naruto. Me cansa tener que decírtelo siempre.- decía molesto el Uchiha. –Jaja, ¿cómo estuvo la comida?- les preguntó Sakura risueña. –Bien.- devolvió secamente el morocho. -¡Riquísima! Hinata es la mejor cocinera.- comentó el portador del Kyuubi. – ¿Hinata te cocina? Qué suerte, Naruto.- dijo Kakashi. –Oiiii, hablando de Hinata. Me dejo las invitaciones para la fiesta, tomen.- explicaba mientras se las entregaba.

-¡Wow, son re lindas!- comentó Sakura al verlas. -¿Las diseñó ella, Naruto?- preguntó Kakashi mientras la veía. –Sí, es muy buena dibujando.- comentó orgulloso de su novia. -¿A Sasuke no lo invitó?- preguntó algo preocupada. El peligris la miró extrañado. –Sí, pero ya me dio la mía.- explicó el morocho poniéndose de pie. – ¡Tengo que comprarme un vestido!- comentó la pelirosa con emoción. –Y también un antifaz.- agregó pensando. –Y tengo que ver si los zapatos me van a combinar con el vestido…- analizaba. –Ohh, ¡tengo que preparar tantas cosas!- finalizó agarrándose la cabeza.

-¿Y con quién vas a ir, Sakura-chan?- preguntó curioso Naruto. –No sé, si alguien me invita y ese alguien me gusta, iré con él.- explicó segura. –Ahhh… entonces podría ser cualquiera.- comentó mirando 'disimuladamente' a Sasuke. –Cualquiera…- repitió la chica mirando al peligris a su lado. -¿Y usted, Kakashi-sensei?- le preguntó el rubio.

-Ummm… no sé, no sabía que hay que ir con alguien.- explicó despreocupado. –Bueno, no es necesario, pero sería bueno verlo con alguien. Seguro hay muchas mujeres que se mueren por usted, ¿eh sensei?- dijo Naruto con voz pícara. Sakura estaba muy celosa por el comentario de su amigo. –Ummm… no sé, Naruto. No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso.- contestó desinteresado. –Entonces podríamos verlo con, no sé, ¿Anko-sensei?- volvió a preguntar con tono pícaro.

La pelirosa apretó los puños al escuchar el nombre de ESA. Kakashi miró de costado a la chica que tenía al lado y sabía que en cualquier momento mataría a su rubio amigo. –No, Naruto. Bueno, ya fue demasiada charla, volvamos a pelear en pareja.- decía el peligris para calmar a la chica. -¡Sí! ¡Sasuke vas a perder!- gritó señalando a su 'rival' –Vamos a ver.- devolvió desafiándolo. Y los dos empezaron a correr para llegar al lugar donde habían estado rato antes. Kakashi y Sakura hicieron lo mismo

Los cuatro estuvieron lo que quedaba de la tarde entrenando en sus peleas. A eso de las 18:30hs el peligris dio por terminado el entrenamiento. –Kakashi-sensei, usted se pasa con los entrenamientos.- decía Naruto cansado y adolorido. –Naruto, yo los preparo para las situaciones que pueden presentarse en una misión.- explicó tranquilo. –Pero es demasiado.- agregó el rubio. –No te quejes porque te volví a ganar, Naruto.- acotó Sasuke. –No me ganaste, yo te deje ganarme que es distinto.- contradijo el rubio. –Cómo digas…- contestó el morocho.

-¡Jaja!- rió Sakura al verlos discutir. –Naruto, yo creo que le ganaste la pelea más dura a Sasuke cuando lo trajiste de vuelta.- dijo abrazando al rubio por la cintura. – ¡Es verdad!- gritó alegre. El Uchiha desvió la mirada. –Y Sasuke, todos sabemos que sos increíble, no cualquiera podía matar a Orochimaru y vos lo hiciste.- decía abrazándolo como al rubio. El morocho la miró y asintió orgulloso. –Y nadie es tan fuerte como vos, Sakura-chan.- agregó Naruto.

-No, sí hay alguien más fuerte que yo.- negó Sakura mirando a su amigo. –La vieja Tsunade no cuenta.- aclaró el rubio. -¡Jaja! ¡No!- devolvió divertida. -¿Entonces?- preguntó Sasuke interesado. –Kakashi Hatake…- dijo mirándolo fijo. -¿Yo?- preguntó incrédulo el peligris. Había visto toda la escena de los amigos alagándose entre ellos, pero no imaginaba que su pelirosa lo incluiría. –Sí, vos nos enseñaste lo más importante. Algo que no se aprende ni con 100 años de entrenamiento. Nos enseñaste a trabajar en equipo y a cuidarnos entre nosotros.- explicó segura.

-Sakura-chan tiene razón, sensei.- afirmó Naruto. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, aunque le doliera admitirlo, Sakura tenía razón. –Qué bueno que pienses eso, Sakura.- le dijo arqueando su ojito. -¡Hey! ¿No hay abrazo para Kakashi-sensei?- le preguntó el rubio a su amiga. -¡Jaja!- rió ella dulcemente. –Claro que hay.- dijo soltando a sus amigos. Caminó hasta el peligris y le dio un abrazo que él aceptó gustoso, ellos sabían que era más que un abrazo amigable.

-Gracias, Sakura.- dijo el peligris separándose, sin quererlo, de ella. –No hay por qué.- devolvió la pelirosa sonriéndole. –Bueno, yo tengo que irme.- dijo Sasuke asqueado de que 'su' Sakura abrazara al peligris. –Yo también, tengo que seguir repartiendo las invitaciones con Hinata. ¡Chau!- lo saludó mientras empezaba a correr. –Yo también, tengo que comprar algunas cosas.- comentó la pelirosa. -¿Vamos juntos, Sakura?- le preguntó el morocho. –Sí, Sasuke. Hasta mañana, Kakashi.- lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla. –Chau, Sakura…- respondió el peligris. –Kakashi.- decía el Uchiha asintiendo con la cabeza. –Sasuke…- devolvió el peligris de igual manera.

Terminaron de saludarse y Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo. Sakura y Sasuke empezaron a caminar por el bosque para salir, al llegar al centro de la Aldea se separaron. –Bueno, Sasuke, nos vemos mañana.- dijo la pelirosa sonriéndole. –Sí, nos vemos.- devolvió y empezó a caminar. Sakura empezó a caminar en dirección al supermercado cerca de su casa, al entrar compró los ingredientes de la receta que pensaba prepararle al peligris.

Salió del lugar con unas cuantas bolsas, suerte que su casa estaba a una cuadra. Llegó a su hogar, dejó las bolsas en la cocina y ordenó lo que había comprado. Después fue al baño a bañarse, a los 20 minutos salió envuelta en un toallón y una toalla en su cabeza. Caminó a su pieza y ahí se cambió, al terminar secó su cabello. Fue hasta la sala y miró el reloj. -19:00hs…- dijo tranquila, a las 20:00hs se pondría a cocinar así que tenía una hora para despejarse y ver que se ponía. –Tengo que ponerme algo muy lindo.- dijo con emoción.

Se dirigió otra vez a su pieza y empezó a revolver su guardarropa. Estuvo media hora viendo que podía ponerse y al final optó por una pollera color rosa que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y un strapless verde manzana. Dejó armado el conjunto en la cama, más tarde se lo pondría. Contenta de haber elegido algo tan lindo para ponerse, volvió a la sala para relajarse aunque sea media hora mirando tv o leyendo.

Los 30 minutos pasaron volando, el reloj de la sala dio las 20:00hs y Sakura se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la comida. Se hicieron las 20:30hs y la pelirosa tenía todo empezado, todo estaba cocinándose, todo estaba en proceso. Dejo la cocina y fue a poner la mesa, cuando terminó de hacerlo volvió a la cocina a controlar que nada se le queme. A medida que pasaban los minutos se ponía más nerviosa, en su mente ensayaba lo que iba a decirle.

"Kakashi, yo quiero decirte algo pero no me animo." Decía. "Es que, desde hace mucho que siento esto por vos pero no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar." Continuaba diciendo. Pero el sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró su reloj y eran casi las 21:00hs. –Yo no lo esperaba hasta las 21:30hs pero creo que se tomó muy en serio lo de 'no llegues TAN tarde'- decía mientras apagaba las hornallas, todo estaba listo, le faltaba servirlo.

Empezó a caminar hasta la puerta, pero se acordó que no se había cambiado la ropa; así que dio media vuelta y corrió a su pieza a cambiarla. Volvieron a llamar y ella se apuró más, antes de ir a abrirle se peino un poco, llegó a la puerta y preparó una sonrisa para su peligris. Pero al abrir la puerta no se encontró con el ninja copia que tanto amaba, se encontró con -¿Sasuke?- dijo extrañada y decepcionada.

-Hola, Sakura. ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó el morocho. –Sí, pasa…- contestó moviéndose para darle paso. El Uchiha entró y espero a que la chica le mostrara por dónde tenía que ir y la siguió. Se sentaron en el sillón y él preguntó -¿Esperas a alguien?- Sakura lo miró sorprendida, no sabía que su amigo fuera tan observador. –Sí.- devolvió tranquila. –Ahhh…- musitó él.

Un silencio se formó y la pelirosa no entendía porque Sasuke estaba ahí y no Kakashi. "Tal vez no se tomo NADA en serio lo de 'no llegues tan tarde'" pensaba la chica. –Sakura…- la llamó la voz a su lado. -¿Sí, Sasuke?- le contestó saliendo de sus pensamientos. –Vine a pedirte perdón.- le dijo mirando al frente. -¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada. –Porque ayer te grité y no tuve que haberlo hecho.- explicó serio. –Ahhh, no pasa nada Sasuke.- devolvió tranquila. –Yo te pido perdón por haberte dicho 'tarado'.- se disculpó. –No… en eso tenes razón.- contradijo el morocho. -¿Qué?- preguntó extrañada y sorprendida la pelirosa.

-Tenes razón, soy un tarado.- afirmó mirándola serio. -¿P-por qué decís eso?- volvió a cuestionar. –Porque recién ahora me di cuenta de que…- cortó la frase, le costaba mucho declararse. -¿De qué, Sasuke?- preguntó curiosa. El morocho se la quedó mirando, no podía decírselo con su tono de voz frío, tenía que demostrárselo para que le quedara claro.

Sakura estaba impaciente, quería que el chico hablara y se fuera ¡ella estaba esperando a Kakashi! Levantó un poco la cabeza para ver el reloj por encima de la de él, y Sasuke aprovechó ese descuido para besarla. Como no se esperaba eso del chico, cayó sobre el sillón y el morocho encima de ella. La imagen era muy fuerte para quien la viera. Desgraciadamente el peligris iba saltando de techo en techo para llegar a tiempo, y frenó en el techo de la casa de enfrente de la pelirosa, y vio la escena.

La sangre le hirvió de bronca y celos, dio media vuelta y volvió por donde vino. Si Kakashi se hubiera quedado unos segundos más habría visto como Sakura empujaba a Sasuke y lo separaba de ella. -¡Qué haces, Sasuke!- le gritó indignada. –Quería mostrarte lo que siento.- explicó sorprendido. -¿¡Y para eso me tenías que besar!?- preguntó molesta. –Sí, no quería decirte que te amo con este tono tan frío.- Sakura estaba a punto de gritarle que ella no lo amaba, pero eso le rompería el corazón y él era su amigo, no se lo merecía.

Se calmó y con voz tranquila le dijo –Sasuke, yo… no te amo.- mirándolo fijo. -¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo. –Hace tiempo deje de amarte, bah, si a lo que sentía se podía llamar amor.- explicó segura. –Veo…- musitó entendiéndolo. –Sasuke, estoy segura que hay una chica que te ama ahí afuera, sólo tenes que encontrarla.- dijo sonriéndole. –Seguro que hay, pero no sé si yo pueda amarla.- explicó triste. –Sakura, es la primera vez que siento esto. ¿Cómo sé que puedo sentirlo otra vez?- le preguntó a su amiga. –Yo me preguntaba lo mismo cuando estaba enamorada de vos, pero ahora tengo mi respuesta.- le contó poniéndose enfrente de él.

-¿Entonces tengo que esperar?- cuestionó dudando. –Sí, deja que el amor te encuentre a vos.- contestó con una sonrisa. –Está bien, Sakura. Perdón por el beso…- decía apenado. –No importa, Sasuke.- devolvió con voz suave. –Mejor me voy antes que llegue la persona que esperas.- dijo caminando hacia la puerta. –Sí, ya debe estar por venir.- respondió haciendo lo mismo. Llegaron, la pelirosa le abrió y el morocho salió –Ah, siempre voy a protegerte, Sakura.- le aclaró. –Lo sé, Sasuke. Yo haré lo mismo.- le devolvió divertida. –Buenas noches.- dijo él y desapareció en una nube de humo, Sakura vio disiparse la nube y se metió en su casa.

Llegó a la sala y se tiró en el sillón, NO podía creer que Sasuke Uchiha esté enamorado de ella. El Sasuke Uchiha que amó casi toda su corta vida, el mismo chico que la rechazó mil millones de veces, ese Sasuke Uchiha le había confesado sus sentimientos y le había dado un beso. –Llegaste muy tarde, Sasuke.- le dijo al viento. -¿Y él dónde estará?- dijo por Kakashi.

Miro el reloj y eran las 21:45hs. –Va a venir a las 22:00hs, la comida se va a enfriar.- dijo algo molesta. –No importa, pedíamos algo y ya está. Lo importante es decirle lo que siento.- se explicó segura. -¡Qué ironía! Sasuke se me declaró a mí la misma noche en que yo me le voy a declarar a Kakashi.- dijo irónica. –Las vueltas de la vida…- terminó de decir tranquila. Se quedó esperando a que el peligris llegara, espero y espero. Se hicieron las 24:00hs, él no iba a llegar. -¿Le habrá pasado algo?- se preguntó preocupada. –No, tal vez una misión de urgencia…- negó pensando.

-Bueno, si mañana va al entrenamiento lo sabré.- se dijo para calmarse. Guardó lo que había cocinado, no tenía hambre. Se desvistió y se puso la ropa para dormir. Preparó el despertador a las 6:00hs como siempre y se dispuso a dormir, bueno, a tratar de dormir. La verdad que tenía muchas ganas de decirle a Kakashi cuanto lo amaba, y quería saber lo que él le contestaba, fuera bueno o malo para ella. Estaba preocupada y triste, no sabía por qué él no había ido.

Kakashi estaba en su casa, tirado en su cama pensando muy enojado, fue lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa. "'Sasuke no me gusta'" pensaba imitando la voz de la pelirosa. "Mentira, ¡qué no le va a gustar! Toda la vida lo amo, ¿tan rápido iba a cambiar?" dijo enojado. "Y yo soy un estúpido por creerle, ¿cómo le voy a gustar yo?" pensó molesto. "Y lo peor es que le creí, creí que le gustaba y hasta pensé que podía amarme…" decía con dolor. "¿¡Cómo no lo vi!? ¡Era obvio que ella jamás en la vida podía amarme!" gritó con bronca y dolor en su mente.

"Sentí como mi corazón se rompió al verla besándose con ese." Pensó triste. "Acá se terminó lo que teníamos" dijo seguro. "Mañana lo va a entender." Fue lo último que pensó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. El ninja copia tenía el corazón hecho pedazos, la pelirosa se lo había roto completamente. Le dolía tanto pensar que la chica jugó con él, le dolió tanto verla con el morocho. Estaba muy cansado, le dolía el cuerpo y el sobre todo el corazón.


	17. Chapter 17

17- "Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro, cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar."

Sakura se despertó al escuchar sonar el despertador. Eran las 6:00hs de la mañana, se había acostado tarde y había tenido problemas para dormir; habrá tenido 5hs de descanso. Estaba destrozada, buscó ropa y unas toallas para bañarse, lo mismo que todas las mañanas. Al salir de la ducha se secó el pelo y luego preparó el desayuno. Limpió y ordenó lo que había usado y a las 6:55hs salió de su casa, dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento.

A las 7:00hs en punto llegó al lugar y encontró a sus amigos sentados en el pasto. –Hola, chicos.- los saludó sin ánimos. -¡Hola, Sakura-chan!- gritó Naruto con emoción. –Naruto, por favor…- pidió tapándose los oídos. –Hola, Sakura…- la saludó Sasuke. –Hola…- devolvió cansada. –Parece que anoche tampoco dormiste bien.- comentó el rubio. –Humm…- afirmó la chica mientras se sentaba al lado de los chicos.

Pasó media hora, y apareciendo en su nube de humo llegó Kakashi. –Kakashi-sensei, todavía falta para las 9 de la mañana.- dijo Naruto divertido. –Muy chistoso, Naruto…- comentó frío el peligris. El rubio entendió que su sensei estaba enojado, y no era muy buena idea molestarlo. –Hola, Kakashi.- lo saludó la pelirosa. El peligris sólo la miro y asintió con la cabeza, gesto que desconcertó a la chica. –Kakashi…- saludó el Uchiha, y el aludido lo saludó igual que a la chica.

-Bien, quiero 100 vueltas.- ordenó firme Kakashi. Los chicos al escucharlo empezaron el ejercicio, Sakura se lo quedó mirando sorprendida. El ninja copia la miraba fríamente, y de la misma manera dijo –Deja de perder el tiempo y empeza.- Y la pelirosa comenzó a dar las vueltas. Estuvieron toda la mañana, y a las 12:00hs los tres terminaron. Se reunieron con el peligris quien leía 'interesado' su Icha Icha apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol.

-Kakashi-sensei… terminamos.- dijo Naruto cayendo al pasto cansado. Sasuke y Sakura trataban de recuperar la respiración normal. –Bien, pueden comer.- decía el peligris parándose. -¡Sí!- gritó feliz el rubio. Naruto y Sasuke agarraron sus mochilas para buscar la comida. –Sakura-chan ¿te olvidaste la comida otra vez?- le preguntó el rubio al ver que no tenía mochila. –Sí, Naruto.- contestó riendo nerviosa. –Supongo que comerás otra vez con Kakashi-sensei…- fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a comer. –Sí…- dijo mirando al susodicho.

-No.- negó Kakashi fríamente. Sakura lo miró sorprendida. –Tardaste en empezar las vueltas, en vez de comer vas a hacer 200 abdominales.- ordenó serio. Los chicos no podían creer que su sensei fuera tan estricto por empezar a correr 10 segundos tarde, y la pelirosa estaba estupefacta. –Dale, empeza.- la apuró. Y la chica no tuvo otra opción que obedecer y hacer los abdominales.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de comer se quedaron viendo como su compañera hacia el ejercicio… ¡y no había comido nada! –Ustedes dos, quiero 100 flexiones de brazos.- ordenó mirando fijo a los chicos. Naruto y Sasuke hicieron lo ordenado. Alrededor de las 16:00hs terminaron de hacer los dichosos ejercicios, más otros que el peligris les había ordenado.

–Kakashi-sensei, denos un descanso.- pidió el rubio cansadísimo. El peligris miró a sus 'alumnos' y al ver que los tres estaban en su punto de quiebre, accedió. –Está bien, 30 minutos.- dijo serio, y los 3 suspiraron aliviados. -Kakashi, ¿me mandaste a llamar?- preguntó una voz femenina detrás de una nube de humo. –Sí, Anko…- afirmó mientras la nube se disipaba y dejaba ver a la kunoichi. Sakura sintió tantos celos al verla, tanta bronca.

-¿Y para qué?- preguntó Anko desconfiada. –Bueno, el sábado es la fiesta de Hinata Hyuga y estás invitada, ¿no?- contestó el peligris. –Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso?- volvió a cuestionar. –Ummm… ¿queres ir conmigo?- pidió mirándola fijo. Sakura sintió un inmenso dolor dentro suyo. -¡Claro!- gritó la kunoichi de violeta cabellera abrazando al peligris. La pelirosa no entendía nada, pero él aceptó el abrazo que la chica le brindaba, y eso le dolió aún más.

Anko se separó un poco de él y 'dulcemente' preguntó -¿Eso significa que volvemos a ser novios?- Kakashi se la quedó mirando, no sabía qué contestarle. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban esperando la respuesta del peligris, sobre todo la pelirosa. –Umm… algo así, Anko.- contestó no muy seguro, pero no lo demostró. -¡Gracias, Kakashi!- dijo antes de besarlo sobre la máscara, y él no se opuso.

En ese momento Sakura sintió como su corazón se rompía en millones de pedacitos, haciéndose polvo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, bajó la cabeza para que no lo notaran y tratando de mantener la voz calmada dijo –Yo tengo que irme, chau.- y dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar rápido.

-Sakura.- la llamó el peligris. Ella frenó para dar a entender que lo había escuchado, pero no se dio vuelta para verlo. –Mañana a las 7:00hs.- dijo serio. La pelirosa asintió con la cabeza y volvió a caminar, para después empezar a correr. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su casa. Entró azotando la puerta detrás de ella y se instaló en su pieza a llorar a todo pulmón. Lloró desahogando ese enorme dolor que sentía dentro, para tratar de calmarlo, tal vez para olvidar, lloró porque era lo único que NECESITABA hacer.

Estuvo así por horas, llorando desconsoladamente, el dolor de cabeza se hizo presente pero no era más fuerte que el del corazón. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes, ahora rojos, recorrían sus mejillas y morían cuando caían a la almohada de Sakura. ¿Dónde se equivoco? ¿Dónde no vio el error? ¿Cuándo perdió lo que tenía con Kakashi? ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Muchas preguntas se hacia la pelirosa, pero no quería responderlas, quería llorar tranquila.

Escuchó que golpeaban la puerta y no quería abrirla, no quería ver a nadie, pero podía ser una emergencia y la necesitaban. Se secó las lágrimas y respiró hondo para calmarse, se peinó un poco y después caminó para abrir la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con un ANBU –Tsunade-sama solicita sus servicios en el hospital.- dijo el hombre, y al terminar desapareció.

Sakura se quedó mirando un punto fijo, y después cerró la puerta. Caminó hasta la sala y sin ánimos dijo –Genial… bueno, tal vez así me despabile un poco.- Fue al baño a lavarse la cara, cuando se vio en el espejo se sorprendió de lo mal que se veía. "Alguna excusa les diré." Pensó despreocupada. Salió de su casa y caminó para el hospital de la Aldea.

10 minutos después estaba en el lugar, al entrar se dirigió a la secretaría para presentarse ante Shizune. –Hola…- dijo entrando. –Hola, Sakura. Gracias por venir.- decía Shizune apurada, acomodando unos expedientes. –No hay por qué… ¿qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó sin perder tiempo. –Toma, esta es la lista de los pacientes que tenes. Es en el consultorio 5.- explicó dándole la hoja. –Está bien, nos vemos Shizune.- devolvió con intención de salir. –Sakura, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó la morocha preocupada. –No, es que no dormí bien. Chau.- explicó rápido y después salió.

Llegó al consultorio 5 y antes de entrar vio a los pacientes que esperaban afuera. –Perdón por la demora, ya llamo al primero.- se disculpó forjando una sonrisa que no salió. Y así empezó a trabajar, curando niños pequeños, o accidentes domésticos, o Genins lesionados. Él último fue un señor que se había cortado trabajando. –Muchas gracias, señorita.- agradeció amablemente. –No es por nada, señor.- negó tranquila.

-¿Es tu último turno?- pregunto interesado. –Sí, y usted mi último paciente de hoy.- contestó 'dulcemente' –Pero ahí afuera hay un chico esperando.- le contó sorprendido. –Yo sólo tengo 20 personas en esta lista.- decía mostrándosela. –Pero él llegó un rato antes de que yo entrara.- devolvió acordándose. –Ahhh, entonces ¿sería tan amable de decirle que pase cuando se vaya?- pidió tranquila. –Claro, hasta luego y gracias.- dijo el señor antes de irse. –De nada, hasta pronto.- respondió tratando de sonreír.

El señor se fue ella se dio vuelta para acomodar todo antes de que el próxima y último paciente llegara. Unos instantes después escuchó que la puerta se abría, alguien entraba y cerraba la puerta. –Hola, soy Sakura Haruno ¿en qué puedo…- dijo dándose vuelta, saludando al individuo, pero no pudo seguir al ver de quién se trataba: Kakashi. -…Ayudarlo?- terminó de decir triste. –Vengo a que me des el alta.- respondió alzando la mano para que ella entendiera. –Mmm… sí, sentate.- ordenó cabizbaja, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El peligris hizo lo mandado y se sentó en la camilla, la pelirosa estaba parada enfrente de él con un formulario en sus manos. –Necesito tomarte algunos datos para el hospital.- explicó 'calmada' –Ummm… bueno.- accedió sin darle importancia. -¿Nombre?- preguntó Sakura. Kakashi la miró incrédulo. –Hatake Kakashi…- respondió. La chica escribió y volvió a preguntar-¿Edad?- -30 años.- contestó. La pelirosa anotó el número. -¿Tipo de sangre?- pidió después. -0- contestó. Sakura tomó nota. -¿Alergias?- siguió preguntando. –Ninguna.- respondió rápido.

La pelirosa terminó de escribir lo último, firmó y dejó la tabla de lado. –Bien, dame la mano.- ordenó. Kakashi obedeció dándole la mano derecha, ella le sacó las vendas con cuidado y la observo. – ¿Te volviste a pasar la crema que te di?- preguntó todavía mirando su mano. –No, no tuve tiempo.- se excuso. –Mmm… entonces la terminare de curar con mi chakra.- dijo poniendo en marcha el proceso.

El silencio entre ellos era muy incómodo, Kakashi estaba muy enojado y dolido, Sakura estaba conteniendo sus ganas de llorar y de preguntarle por qué hizo eso. Pero ninguno iba a hablar de lo que pasó, lo dejarían así… lo terminarían así. La pelirosa terminó de curar la mano derecha y pasó a curar la izquierda. Finalizó su trabajo diciendo –Ya está, podes hacer poses de manos otra vez.- se separó de él todavía sin mirarlo. –Entonces… ¿no tengo que venir más?- preguntó para asegurarse.

-No.- negó firme. –Si tenes alguna molestia cualquier ninja médico puede curarte.- explicó caminando hasta la puerta. La abrió dándole a entender que ya podía irse, -Ummm… chau, entonces.- dijo él caminando hasta la puerta. –Chau…- devolvió ella al verlo pasar fuera de la sala. Cerró rápido la puerta y unas lágrimas se le escaparon, las borro con bronca. "Juro que no voy a derramar ni una lágrima más por Kakashi Hatake." Pensó segura. Volvió a respirar hondo y salió del consultorio para después salir del hospital.

Eran las 20:30hs y tenía hambre, justo estaba pasando por Ichiraku así que tal vez estaba Naruto y Hinata. –Buenas noches.- saludó con esperanza de ver a sus amigos, pero lo que encontró le hizo mal, muy mal: Kakashi y Anko. –Hola, Sakura.- la saludó la pelivioleta. –Hola…- devolvió sin ánimos. -¿Venís a comer?- le preguntó curiosa. –No, para llevar, lo de siempre.- le dijo al cocinero, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahhh, nosotros venimos a cenar.- comentó abrazando el brazo del peligris a su lado. –Sí… ¿están juntos otra vez, no? Felicidades…- dijo la pelirosa fingiendo alegría aunque por dentro quería mandarlos al demonio a los dos. –Bueno, no tan así como estar juntos, pero estamos cerca de eso.- explicó Anko. –Ahhh…- musitó Sakura desinteresada.

-Y vos, Sakura, ¿tenes novio?- cuestiono curiosa. –No…- negó la aludida. -¿Por qué? Sos muy linda para estar sola.- comentó la pelivioleta. –No sé…- devolvió cabizbaja. "Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte" se repetía en su mente. –Pero es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado.- agregó con aires de grandeza. Kakashi la miró con dolor y molesto.

–Qué raro, Sakura… siempre fuiste tan romántica.- comentó el peligris sarcástico. –Sí, es verdad.- afirmó mirándolo fijo. –Pero crecí, y me di cuenta que ninguno vale la pena.- agregó desafiante. –Kakashi sí.- acotó Anko mirándolo dulcemente. -¿Sí? - dijo con sarcasmo. –Pero es mío.- finalizó la pelivioleta. –Todo tuyo.- Agregó desinteresada mirando al peligris.

-Su pedido- dijo el cocinero entregándole la comida a la pelirosa. –Gracias.- decía mientras pagaba. –Anko-sensei, Kakashi… buenas noches.- los saludó fingiendo muy bien una sonrisa tierna. –Chau, Sakura.- la despidió la pelivioleta, el peligris sólo la vio salir. ¡Qué bronca tenia! "'Es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado' 'Ninguno vale la pena'" decía el peligris imitando la voz de la pelirosa en su mente. Le dolieron muchísimo las palabras de su amada. "Tengo que olvidarla…" pensó decidido, pero triste.

"¡Ay, cómo la odio!" pensaba Sakura caminando a su casa. "Y él tan sínico, son la pareja perfecta." Seguía diciendo molesta. "Tengo que olvidarlo…" decidió con dolor. Lo amaba tanto que ni ella sabía cuánto lo amaba, y verlo volver a los brazos de su ex fue horrible, fue doloroso, fue triste… le rompió el corazón. Y lo peor de todo era que ella no sabía por qué él decidió eso, pero sí lo hizo es porque extrañaba a Anko, o se aburrió de ella… o las dos.

Llegó a su casa, comió y luego se bañó. Al salir del baño se puso la ropa para dormir, y a las 21:55hs se fue a la cama. Había sido un día horrible para ella, había sido muy duro, y además estaba cansada hace varios días; necesitaba dormir mucho, descansar su cuerpo y alma. Su corazón estaba muy dolido, y para curarlo iba a necesitar mucha fuerza, era mejor que recargara energías y al otro día empezar más o menos tranquila.

Afuera de la casa de Sakura, pasaba caminando un peligris que al percatarse del lugar, frenó para verlo unos minutos. "Sakura…" pensó triste. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que seguías enamorada de Sasuke?" le preguntó en su mente. "Si lo hubieras hecho me habría ahorrado todo este dolor, y las ilusiones." Le contaba. "Sakura, no quiero dejar de amarte, pero… tengo que hacerlo." Se 'confesó'. "Chau, Sakura…" se despidió empezando a correr para llegar a su casa.

La pelirosa sintió un dolor punzante en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, y un par de lágrimas cayeron, sin que ella lo quisiera, por sus ojos. Corrió hasta la ventana por inercia, algo dentro de ella le decía que se asomara. La calle estaba vacía y algunos rayos de la Luna alumbraban algo de ella, volvió a acostarse en su cama decepcionada, esperaba verlo a él. "Soy una estúpida, dije que lo iba a olvidar y eso voy hacer." Se retó. "Aunque me duela en el alma y sea casi imposible…" pensaba tristemente. Cerró sus ojos verdes y unos pocos minutos después ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sakura se levantó a las 6:00hs como todas las mañanas, hizo su típica rutina de bañarse y desayunar. A eso de las 6:50hs salió de su casa y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento. Esperaba que ese día el peligris no le diera otro dolor de corazón, quería entrenar y volver a su casa 'tranquila'. Ese día se había levantado bien descansada, pero seguía triste, con el corazón a la miseria y los ánimos por el piso. Sabía que cuando viera a Kakashi las ganas de llorar volverían, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que superarlo… tenía que olvidarlo.

7:00hs en punto llegó al campo de entrenamiento y ahí estaba Sasuke. –Buenos días, Sasuke.- lo saludó tranquila. –Buenos días, Sakura…- devolvió el morocho. La pelirosa se sentó al lado de su amigo, y al rato llegó Naruto. –Buenas…- saludó muy dormido. -¿Qué pasa, Naruto, no dormiste bien anoche?- preguntó divertida la pelirosa. –No…- contestó durmiéndose parado. Sakura y Sasuke aprovecharon el momento para hacerle una broma a su amigo: se pusieron atrás de él y muy fuerte gritaron -¡Naruto, despertate!- y el rubio puso los ojos en blanco de lo sorprendido.

-¡Jajaja!- se reían Sakura y Sasuke agarrándose la panza. Miraban al rubio apoyado, desconcertado, contra el árbol y les provocó más gracia. Se reían tanto, que por un momento la pelirosa olvidó el dolor que sentía dentro. Sakura y Sasuke chocaron sus manos en señal de victoria, pero sus manos quedaron entrelazadas un rato. En ese momento apareció el peligris y quedó viendo la 'unión'.

-Buenos días…- los saludó secamente. El Uchiha recuperó la respiración normal y después devolvió. –Kakashi…- asintiendo con la cabeza. Sakura vio como el peligris miraba sus manos con bronca, deshizo la unión y se cruzó de brazos. –Buenos días…- lo saludó 'tranquila' sin verlo. –Buenos…- devolvió fríamente él. –Empiecen con 200 abdominales.- los tres asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron el ejercicio.

Unos cuantos minutos después terminaron. Sakura estaba enojada, encima de que él la dejo se hacía el enojado por verla riéndose con Sasuke. "Caradura…" pensó molesta. –Bueno, ahora vamos a pelear en pareja.- explicó Kakashi. –Y vamos a pelear en serio.- terminó serio. –Eso quiere decir…- dijo Sasuke. –Que atacan a matar.- terminó el 'sensei' – ¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¡Quiero ganarte ya!- gritó Naruto con emoción y muy seguro. –Vamos, pero después no llores cuando te gane.- decía el Uchiha empezando a correr, y el rubio hizo lo mismo para alcanzarlo.

Sakura quedó mirando a Kakashi -¿Yo voy a pelear con…vos?- preguntó precavida. –No queda otra, Naruto te robó a Sasuke.- contestó el peligris sarcástico. -¿Eh?- musitó ella confusa. –Vos ibas a pelear con Sasuke y yo con Naruto, pero ahora tengo que hacerlo con vos…- terminó de decir sin ganas. Sakura lo miro enojada, eso le había dolido.

-Si no quieres entrenar conmigo, entonces no lo hagas.- contestó la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos, ofendida. –Tengo que hacerlo, no tengo otra opción.- decía posicionándose para preparar su ataque. Sakura vio al peligris listo para empezar, y se puso a la defensiva. Kakashi empezó a atacarla con Taijutsu y la chica le devolvía igual.

-¿Estás enojada porque no podes pelear con Sasuke?- preguntó el peligris burlándose. -¿Qué?- dijo ella sin entender. –Lo lamento, Sakura. Si te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco quiero entrenar con vos.- contestó él, mientras peleaban. Eso le hizo hervir la sangre de bronca a la pelirosa, lo único que quería era pegarle muy fuerte para acomodarle las ideas al peligris.

Empezó a tratar de golpearlo a como dé lugar, y Kakashi se dio cuenta de eso –Si te dejas llevar por el enojo, perdes enfoque.- explicó el ninja copia mientras esquivaba los golpes. Eso la enojo más, puso más fuerza y rapidez en sus golpes. –Seguro que a Sasuke no le pegarías así.- comentó frío el peligris.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Sakura paró de atacarlo y muy enojada gritó -¡No es obligación que entrenes conmigo!- Kakashi la miro y contestó –Sí es obligación, Tsunade-sama lo ordenó.- secamente. –Si fuera por mí… no estarías acá.- terminó de decir serio y frío. Sakura sintió su corazón estrujarse y un dolor invadió su ser. Lo miro fijo y de la misma manera que él hablo, dijo –Entonces voy a arreglar eso.- y comenzó a caminar. –Si fuera por mí, tampoco estaría acá.- terminó de decir pasando al lado de él y alejándose del campo.

Kakashi la vio alejarse y al rato llegaron Naruto y Sasuke. –Oiiii, Kakashi-sensei, ¿a dónde va Sakura-chan?- preguntó preocupado. El peligris los miró frío. –No dije que pararan.- el rubio tembló al ver a su sensei tan enojado. –Hagan 100 vueltas, 100 abdominales y 100 flexiones.- ordenó serio. Naruto y Sasuke cumplieron y empezaron a correr, después los abdominales y por último las flexiones.

Sakura fue directo a la oficina de la 5º Hokage, si iba a su casa empezaría a llorar y eso era lo que jamás tenía que hacer. Al llegar tocó la puerta y unos segundos después Shizune le abrió –Hola, Sakura.- saludó tranquila. –Hola, Shizune, ¿puedo hablar con Tsunade-sama?- preguntó la pelirosa. –Sí, pasa.- accedió la morocha. Sakura entró y vio a su maestra en su escritorio, leyendo pergaminos. –Tsunade-sama, Sakura quiere hablar con usted. Con permiso.- la anunció Shizune para luego salir.

-Hola, Sakura. ¿A qué viniste?- preguntó la 5º desviando la vista de los pergaminos para posarla en su alumna. –Tsunade-sama, vengo a pedirle que me devuelta mi puesto en el hospital.- dijo seria. -¿Por qué, Sakura?- preguntó curiosa la rubia. –Porque no quiero seguir entrenando con Kakashi, prefiero trabajar y seguir especializándome en ninjutsus médicos.- explicó la pelirosa. -¿Qué pasó para que ya no quieras entrenar con Kakashi?- cuestionó preocupada. –Nada…- negó triste. –Es sólo que prefiero centrarme en el ninjutsu médico.- volvió a explicar.

-¿No queres seguir formando parte del Equipo 7?- preguntó Tsunade. –No es eso. Ellos son los que pelean, yo soy la que los cura. Ellos entrenan para pelear, yo para curarlos. Por eso quiero volver al hospital, el entrenamiento físico es demasiado a comparación con el médico.- decía segura. –Y yo necesito más entrenamiento médico que físico.- terminó su discurso. La rubia apoyó sus codos en la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos –Pero saber pelear también es importante, Sakura.- dijo la rubia.

-Claro que es importante, pero para mí, un ninja médico, es más importante los ninjutsu médicos. Tengo que ser más fuerte en eso, Tsunade-sama.- explicó decidida. La rubia se acomodó en su sillón –Bueno, Sakura, tenes muy buenos argumentos.- empezó a decir. –Pero eso de dejar de entrenar no me gusta nada.- continuó dudosa. –Puedo entrenar sola, no lo dejaría.- acotó la pelirosa. Tsunade la miro pensándolo –Mmm… está bien, Sakura. Desde mañana podes volver al hospital.- concedió la rubia.

-Gracias, Tsunade-sama.- dijo Sakura algo contenta. –Pero te anticipo que el entrenamiento del ninjutsu médico no es NADA fácil.- explicó seria la rubia. –Lo sé, me voy a esforzar al máximo.- devolvió la pelirosa segura. –No tengo ninguna duda, Sakura. ¿Algo más?- preguntó la 5º. –No, Tsunade-sama. Con su permiso.- dijo alejándose para abrir la puerta. La rubia asintió con la cabeza, y la pelirosa salió de la oficina.

Sakura salió de la Torre Hokage y eran las 10:30hs. Decidió ir a ver a Hinata, para contarle todo. En 20 minutos llegó a la Mansión Hyuga, después de que la sirvienta la anunciara, caminó hasta la pieza de su amiga. Entró y la ojiperla estaba leyendo sentada en la cama. – ¡Sakura-chan!- dijo Hinata abrazándola. Sakura devolvió el gesto y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó la ojiperla sonriéndole. Sakura no le contestó, sólo bajo la vista. -¿Paso algo malo? No me asustes, Sakura.- pidió con miedo la peliazul. –Es que…- empezó a decir la pelirosa. Hinata la miraba expectante. –Es que… Kakashi… me dejo.- dijo tristemente. -¿Cómo qué te dejo?- preguntó incrédula la Hyuga. –Ayer invitó a Anko a ir con él a tu fiesta, y la beso… todo enfrente mío.- contó con dolor la pelirosa. –Pero Sakura eso… no…- Hinata estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba nada de eso.

Sakura siguió contándole todo lo que pasó: el beso y la declaración de Sasuke, la pelea que tuvo hace unos momentos con Kakashi y lo que él le dijo, lo que le había pedido a la Hokage. –Sakura… lo lamento.- dijo Hinata triste. –No importa, Hinata. Estoy decidida a olvidarlo…- contestó con dolor la pelirosa. –Pero Sakura… yo sé que todavía lo amas. ¿Vas a poder olvidarlo?- preguntó la ojiperla preocupada. –No creo, Hinata. Pero voy a intentarlo, y sino… tendré que vivir con ello.- explicó triste.

Hinata se la quedó mirando, le dolía ver a su mejor amiga así. –Sakura, sabes que estoy si me necesitas.- le dijo agarrando su mano. –Lo sé, Hinata. Gracias.- devolvió la pelirosa tratando de sonreír. –Tengo que ir a decirle a Kakashi que dejo de entrenar con él.- comentó poniéndose de pie. –Sí, espero que todo salga bien, Sakura.- decía Hinata apenada. –Yo espero lo mismo…- contestó la pelirosa.

Hinata acompaño a Sakura la puerta y ahí la despidió con un abrazo -¿Nos vemos el Sábado?- preguntó la peliazul. –Claro, Hinata. No me perdería por nada ni nadie tu cumple años.- devolvió sincera. –Gracias, Sakura.- dijo la ojiperla sonriendo. –A vos, Hinata. Chau…- respondió Sakura, y luego se marchó. Hinata la vio alejarse, y se metió a su casa.

Sakura tardó 25 minutos en llegar al campo de entrenamiento donde estaban el peligris y sus amigos. Kakashi estaba leyendo, Naruto y Sasuke estaban peleando. -¡Sakura-chan, volviste!- gritó el rubio al verla, frenando la pelea. –Sakura…- dijo el morocho, haciendo lo mismo que su amigo. –Sí, vengo a hablar con Kakashi.- contestó la pelirosa. El ninja copia al escucharla se paró y guardó su librito anaranjado en el porta shuriken. -¿Y de qué vas a hablar con Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó el kyubi. –Naruto, Sasuke, nunca dije que el entrenamiento había terminado.- dijo Kakashi serio.

Los chicos se miraron y luego se alejaron para seguir entrenando. El peligris miró a la pelirosa, y ella hizo lo mismo. Estaban frente a frente, un par de pasos los separaban. -¿Qué me vas a decir?- le preguntó a la pelirosa. –Ya hable con Tsunade-sama, me devolvió mi trabajo en el hospital y no tengo que volver a entrenar con vos.- dijo Sakura seria. Kakashi se la quedó mirando, le dolió eso. –Entonces… chau, Sakura.- la despidió él. –Chau, Kakashi. Que te vaya bien.- devolvió ella con tristeza. Dio media vuelta, y se fue de ahí. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos, sabía que ese era el final. Kakashi sintió que su corazón volvía a romperse, sabía que la había perdido para siempre.


	18. Chapter 18

18- Corazón partido.

Sakura llegó a su casa, se sentó en el sillón y se quedó mirando un punto fijo. "¿Y ahora qué hago?" se preguntó. "Sé que no puedo olvidarlo, lo amo tanto que es imposible." Decía triste. Sintió que unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero las paró borrándolas. –No voy a llorar, no quiero llorar…- dijo con la voz quebrada. Sintió que golpeaban a la puerta, se arregló un poco y después fu a abrir. –Sasuke…- dijo sorprendida al ver al morocho. –Hola, Sakura. Venía a ver si estabas bien…- dijo el Uchiha algo preocupado. –Mmm…- musitó ella dudando. –Sakura, soy tu amigo ¿no? Podes confiar en mí.- comentó el morocho seguro.

-Sí, Sasuke, pasa.- le decía mientras le daba paso. Sasuke entró a la casa de su amiga, y caminaron hasta la sala. Allí se sentaron en el sillón. -¿Cómo estas, Sasuke?- le preguntó tranquila. –Bien… ¿vos?- le devolvió el morocho. -…Bien.- contestó cabizbaja. -¿Te pasó algo, Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke preocupado. Sakura lo miro sorprendida, no sabía si contarle o no. Bajo la mirada y no dijo nada. –Sakura, podes confiar en mí.- dijo el morocho dándole confianza. La pelirosa alzó la vista para mirarlo, y no encontró mentira en sus ojos.

-Es que… me enamoré de alguien y estábamos juntos, aunque nadie lo sabía. Y él… me dejo.- contaba triste la pelirosa. El Uchiha la miraba con dolor: 1º porque la amaba y odiaba que ella sufriera, y 2º… porque ella no lo amaba. –Sé que debe ser difícil, Sakura. Pero… tus ojos son muy lindos para estar sin brillo, y tu sonrisa muy hermosa para que no esté en tus labios.- dijo seguro. Sakura lo miró sorprendidísima, jamás en su vida pensó que su amigo pensara así, y menos de ella.

-¿Q-qué?- dijo ella incrédula. –Con eso quiero decir que, si él te dejo, él se lo pierde. Nadie merece tus lágrimas, Sakura.- explicaba el morocho. –Nadie merece que llores por él, que lo extrañes, que estés mal por él.- continuó de decir tranquilo. –Sakura, sos la mejor mujer que conocí en mi vida: siempre tenes una sonrisa para todos, una risa dulce, una palabra de afecto. No tendrías que estar mal y llorando, no te lo mereces.- terminó de decir molesto.

Sakura no sabía que decir, las palabras de su amigo le tocaron su despedazado corazón, y no pudo evitar llorar. Lo abrazó llorando, desahogándose en su amigo que por primera vez mostraba su lado humano. Sasuke la recibió con dolor, le daba bronca que ella esté sufriendo por alguien, pero ahora tenía que brindarle su apoyo.

La pelirosa estuvo un buen rato llorando abrazada a su amigo, cuando por fin consiguió calmarse un poco se separó de él y le dijo –Gracias, Sasuke…- tratando de sonreír. –De nada, Sakura…- devolvió él. –Tenes razón, no tengo que llorar por él, no quiero llorar más…- dijo triste, pero convencida. –No tendrías que quedarte sola porque empesas a pensar sobre él y… ya sabes.- explicó seguro. –Sí, lo sé…- contestó limpiándose las últimas lágrimas.

-¿Queres que salgamos a dar una vuelta?- le propuso el morocho. –Sí, ¡ah! ¿Podemos ir a comprar mi vestido para el cumple de Hinata?- le preguntó apenada. –Sí, Sakura…- aceptó empezando a caminar hacia la puerta. –Gracias, Sasuke.- dijo ella alcanzándolo, y abrazándolo por la espalda. Lo soltó y después abrió la puerta, salieron y la cerró. Empezaron a caminar por las calles de Konoha y 20 minutos después llegaron al lugar.

Entraron y empezaron a ver vestidos, bueno, Sakura empezó a ver vestidos. -Sakura, ¿no era que no tenías novio?- preguntó una voz femenina atrás de ellos. Los aludidos se dieron vuelta para ver quién era: Anko… y Kakashi. -¡Y es Sasuke!- gritó la pelivioleta al ver al chico. –No estamos de novios.- negó el morocho. -¿Entonces por qué vinieron juntos?- preguntó la pelivioleta. –Sasuke aceptó a venir a comprar un vestido conmigo, quiero elegir uno muy lindo.- decía Sakura. –Nosotros también vinimos a eso.- dijo Anko abrazando el brazo de Kakashi.

-Ahhh, con su permiso sensei, quiero elegir rápido.- decía la pelirosa mientras volvía a mirar los vestidos. Anko la miró molesta ¡cómo odiaba a esa mocosa! –No busques mucho, Sakura, yo me voy a llevar el mejor.- le dijo la pelivioleta provocándola, y luego siguió viendo vestidos. Sakura ignoró por completo lo que le dijo, y siguió buscando. Encontró dos vestidos que le gustaron, y aceptó probarse uno que Sasuke le ofreció.

Fueron al probador y al mismo tiempo llegaron Kakashi y Anko. Los chicos se sentaron en unas sillas mientras ellas entraban a los probadores. Unos 10 minutos salió Anko con un vestido rojo pasión muy pegado al cuerpo y corto. -¿Te gusta, Kakashi?- le preguntó con voz sensual. El peligris, que estaba leyendo su librito, la miró y dijo –Sí, Anko, es lindo.- desinteresado, y siguió leyendo. La pelivioleta estaba mirándose en el espejo cuando salió la pelirosa.

-Sasuke, creo que este es muy de nena.- dijo Sakura con un vestido rosa viejo, con la falda de tul que le llegaba a las rodillas. El morocho y el peligris la miraron embobados, sí la hacía parecer infantil, pero estaba hermosa. –Es muy lindo, pero sí, es muy de nena.- afirmó el Uchiha. –Por eso es perfecto para vos, Sakura.- acotó Anko burlándose. Sasuke la miró frío y le dijo –Sakura no es una nena, al contrario, es más mujer que otras…- Anko lo miró molesta, y volvió a meterse al probador.

El morocho volvió a mirar a su amiga y ella le sonrió agradeciéndole, luego hizo lo mismo que la pelivioleta. Mientras las chicas se cambiaban, Kakashi miraba, disimuladamente, al chico que tenía al lado. Le daba bronca que él acompañara a Sakura a comprar vestidos, "Y dicen que no son novios… es más que obvio que lo son." Pensaba molesto, celoso, y sobre todo, dolido. Volvió a posar la vista en el libro y a tratar de leer, pero la voz de la pelivioleta se lo impidió.

-Kakashi, sos pésimo eligiendo vestidos.- dijo Anko molesta, ya fuera del vestidor. Tenía un vestido violeta largo, con brillos en la zona abajo del busto. -¿Por qué lo decís así? Para mi es lindo…- contestó haciéndose el tonto, la verdad era que le quedaba espantoso. –Sasuke…- la llamó la pelirosa asomando su cabeza por la puerta del vestidor. -¿Qué pasa, Sakura?- respondió el susodicho.

-¿De verdad queres que me pruebe este vestido?- preguntó apenada. –Sí.- afirmó seguro. –Bueno…- devolvió sin ganas. Salió del vestidor con un vestido blanco, de un solo hombro, que se pegaba a su cuerpo y corto. Sasuke y Kakashi se la quedaron mirando, estaba "preciosa" pensó el peligris. –Te queda mejor de lo que imaginé.- dijo el morocho pícaro. Sakura lo miro y se sonrojó. –Creo que es muy… provocativo.- decía la pelirosa apenada.

-Para vos sí, Sakura. Parece que todavía no te HICIERON mujer.- comentó Anko con aires de grandeza. Sakura la miro molesta, estaba cansada de que esa arpía la tirara abajo. Ella era una mujer, y a Anko tenía que quedarle claro. –Una no se hace mujer por haberse acostado con muchos hombres, Anko. Sí te sentís una mujer, lo sos.- le respondió Sakura segura. Kakashi se quedó mirando a la pelirosa, sí que era una mujer, pero también era tan dulce como una tierna chica "Es perfecta…" pensaba con tristeza, porque sabía que no era de él.

Anko volvió a meterse al probador, una vez más, enojada. "¡Maldita mocosa!" pensaba sacándose el vestido para probarse el último. Sakura la vio entrar e hizo lo mismo. Al rato salió la pelivioleta con un vestido negro ajustado, muy sexy, que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla. -¡Este es!- gritó al salir luciendo el atuendo. –Mira Kakashi, ¿estoy hermosa, verdad?- le preguntó sexy. –Sí, Anko…- contestó él sin despegar su vista del libro. Anko lo miro molesta y se metió al vestido a descambiarse y comprar el vestido.

-Sasuke, este es EL vestido.- dijo Sakura sonriendo. El morocho se la quedó mirando embobado y asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón Tenía una vestido verde agua, strapless con brillos, que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla. Kakashi la miraba hipnotizado, estaba más hermosa que nunca. –Kakashi, me llevó este.- dijo Anko saliendo con el vestido en su mano. –Umm…- musitó el peligris todavía hechizado por la imagen de la pelirosa. Se paró y caminó con la pelivioleta hasta la registradora para pagar por el vestido.

Sakura vio como el peligris se alejaba con la pelivioleta, y eso le dio otro dolor en su corazón. Quería llorar, pero no podía. Entró otra vez al probador y se sacó el vestido, luego caminó hasta la registradora para pagarlo. Al parecer había habido una cola muy larga, ya que Anko y Kakashi todavía estaban ahí esperando; delante de ellos había 2 personas.

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron, y se pusieron atrás de ellos. Delante de la pelirosa estaba el peligris, y delante de éste estaba Anko, y atrás de Sakura estaba Sasuke. Había mucha gente en el local, y en la cola todos empujaban. Sasuke estaba muy pegado a la espalda de la pelirosa, cosa que a ella le dio vergüenza. Pero más vergüenza le dio el hecho de que tenía sus pechos ¡pegados a la espalda de Kakashi! El peligris sintió eso, y claro está que le gusto, habría que ser muy hipócrita para negarlo. Estuvieron así unos 20 minutos, interminables para la pelirosa, y el peligris quería que fuesen eternos, hasta que Anko pagó el vestido y se fueron.

Sakura hizo lo mismo, y salió de ahí con el morocho. Eran las 15:45hs, se habían pasado volando. –Gracias por acompañarme, Sasuke.- le dijo tratando de sonreír. –No es por nada, Sakura. Me tengo que ir, le prometí a Naruto ayudarlo con algo… nos vemos.- la saludó rápido y empezó a correr. La pelirosa lo vio alejarse y luego emprendió camino a su casa.

Hizo unos cuantos pasos y su estómago empezó a reclamar comida "Es verdad… no comí nada." Pensó la chica. "Bueno, puedo ir a Ichiraku." Decidió, y dio media vuelta, enfilando hacia el lugar. Entró y ¡oh, oh! Kakashi… -Buenas tardes…- dijo sin ganas. –Buenas…- contestó de igual manera. Pidió su comida y el cocinero le tomo la orden. A los 10 minutos ya estaba comiendo.

–A sí que vos y Sasuke están de novios…- comentó de la nada. Sakura lo miró molesta. –No estamos de novios.- negó seria. -¿Segura? No es lo que parece…- dijo con sarcasmo el peligris. –No todo es lo que parece.- remató ella segura. –En cambio vos sí estas de novio con Anko.- afirmó enojada. –Sí.- contestó seguro. Sakura lo miró con bronca. –No me sorprende, es perfecta para vos.- comentó mirando al frente. –Al menos ella no me engaña.-dijo Kakashi. –Já.- rió la pelirosa con sarcasmo, "si supieras…" pensaba con bronca. –Al menos ella no me ilusiona…- terminó de decir bajito. Sakura no escuchó muy bien eso.

Siguieron comiendo y cuando terminó Sakura pidió la cuenta, Kakashi seguía comiendo. –Felicidades por tu noviazgo.- le dijo al peligris con tono burlón. –Gracias, ella sí que vale la pena.- devolvió el peligris. Sakura tuvo que contenerse para pegarle una cachetada y gritarle de todo por haber jugado con ella. Salió del lugar después de haber pagado, y no se despidió de nadie.

Llegó a su casa totalmente enojada, ¡qué sinvergüenza era ese hombre! "Calmate, calmate." Se decía para tranquilizarse. Respiro hondo para conseguir la calma y en unos minutos lo logró. Eran alrededor de las 16:20hs, así que decidió mirar tv un rato. –Oh, tengo que comprarle el regalo a Hinata.- se acordó del presente para su amiga. –Mañana lo compro, no tengo ánimos de ir ahora.- dijo acomodándose mejor en el sillón.

Estuvo toda la tarde mirando películas. A eso de las 20:00hs se puso a cocinar, y para las 21:00hs terminó de comer. Estaba muy cansada, había sido un día de idas y vueltas, lo único que quería era irse a dormir y así lo hizo. Esperaba que el día siguiente fuera más calmado, quería que su 1º día devuelta al hospital fuera como un nuevo comienzo en su vida… para olvidarse de -…Kakashi…- susurró antes de caer dormida. Le dolía tanto el corazón, tenía una tristeza que inundaba su alma, y todo por su amado peligris; era imposible que lo dejara de amar.

Unas cuantas casas más lejos de la suya, se encontraba la de cierto peligris, que estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo. "'Gracias, ella sí que vale la pena' "repetía sus propias palabras en su cabeza. "¿Por qué le dije semejante pavada?" se preguntó molesto. "Está más que claro que Anko no vale la pena…" decía con asco por la chica. "' Al menos ella no me engaña'" volvió a repetirse. "Sé que me engaña con el 1º que se le cruza, pero no me importa…" pensaba triste. "Sakura… ¿por qué… no puedo… dejar de amarte?- le preguntaba con dolor. –Sakura…- musitó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sakura se levantó a las 7:00hs, se bañó y cambió, luego de secar su cabello preparó el desayuno. A las 7:45hs estaba saliendo de su casa, y 15 minutos después llegó al hospital para ponerse a trabajar. Estuvo curando personas toda la tarde, a eso de las 18:30hs salió del hospital y fue a comprarle el regalo a Hinata. "¿Qué puedo comprarle?" se preguntó antes de empezar a caminar. "Tengo lo suficiente para comprarle algo muy lindo." Se aseguró. "Mmm… ¡una pulsera!" ideó emocionada, y emprendió camino hasta la joyería de Konoha.

Llegó al lugar 20 minutos después –Buenas tardes.- la saludó el dueño. –Buenas, quería ver unas pulseras de plata.- pidió amablemente. El señor empezó a buscar lo pedido y al encontrarlas se las mostró. -¿Es para vos?- le preguntó para ayudarla. –No, pero mi mejor amiga.- le contestó ella mientras las miraba. –Kakashi, no tenemos que gastar tanto…- dijo una voz femenina entrando al local. Tanto el señor como la pelirosa voltearon para ver quién era… Anko y Kakashi.

–Anko, es el cumple años de Hinata, yo voy a regalarle algo lindo aunque vos no quieras.- explicó cansado, a lo que la chica puso mala cara. –Permiso, ahora vuelvo.- se excuso el señor, fue a atender a los recién llegados. –Perdón por la demora estaba atendiendo a otro cliente.- dijo el hombre mirando a la pelirosa. Anko apenas vio a la chica, se abrazó al peligris para darle celos… aunque ella no sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos, lo hizo sólo por maldad. Kakashi cuando la vio, sintió esa tristeza que siempre sentía cuando veía a la pelirosa que tanto amaba.

Sakura vio a la 'feliz pareja' y tristeza, celos y bronca vinieron a su corazón, desvió la vista y siguió viendo las pulseras. –Quiero ver anillos.- dijo el peligris. –Por acá están.- decía el señor caminando hasta lugar, que era al lado de donde estaba la pelirosa, la pelivioleta y el peligris siguieron al hombre. -¿Qué tipo de anillos quieren ver?- preguntó el hombre. –Para mujer, es un regalo.- explicó Kakashi, sabía por qué el señor preguntaba el tipo de anillo.

El dueño del local sacó el mostrador donde se encontraban los anillos y dejo que ellos los miraran. Sakura miraba las pulseras tratando de elegir la mejor para su amiga, y encontró una muy linda con unos adornos en oro en forma de flores. –Señor…- lo llamó tranquila. -¿Si?- contestó éste acercándose a la pelirosa. -¿Esta pulsera se puede grabar?- preguntó interesada. –Claro, ¿para cuándo la queres?- cuestionó. –Para mañana.- respondió la pelirosa. –Sí, para mañana va a estar lista. ¿Qué queres grabar?- preguntó para tomar nota.

–"Para Hinata con mucho cariño, de Sakura."- dijo la pelirosa, y el hombre lo escribió en un papel. –Y la fecha de mañana.- agregó Sakura. El señor anotó lo último y después le dijo –Mañana a eso de las 11:30hs podes a pasar a retirarla.- explicó. Sakura asintió con la cabeza. –Vení que te cobro.- decía el hombre caminando hasta la caja registradora. La pelirosa pasó por al lado de la 'pareja' y llegó a la caja. Sakura sacó plata para pagarle pero el señor no tenía cambio –Voy a buscarlo atrás, ahora vengo.- explicó mientras se iba.

Sakura se quedó esperando. –Kakashi, éste sería muy lindo como mi anillo de casamiento.- decía Anko con un anillo de diamantes en su mano. –Ummm…- musitó desinteresado el peligris. ¡A la pelirosa le dieron unos celos al escuchar eso! "Calmate, si él se casa con ella… él es el que se mete en un GRAN problema." Pensaba molesta. "Respira tranquila." Volvió a decirse, y lo hizo. –Me gusta este.- dijo Kakashi alzando un anillo de plata con muchas piedras que brillaban, era hermoso. –Sí, es lindo…- comentó Anko sin importarle.

Caminaron hasta la caja registradora con el anillo elegido. Kakashi se puso atrás de la pelirosa Anko atrás de éste. Unos momentos después llegó el señor con el cambio de Sakura. –Perdón por la demora, acá está tu vuelto.- le dijo dándoselo. –No hay por qué, gracias.- devolvió ella agarrando el dinero. –Hasta luego.- la despidió el hombre. –Hasta luego.- contestó ella saliendo del lugar. Al salir suspiró aliviada, un minuto más y le pegaba una cachetada a la arpía esa.

Llegó rápido a su casa, ya eran las 19:40hs, pronto tenía que ponerse a cocinar. –Bueno, comeré temprano.- dijo entrando a la cocina, pero se detuvo al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. Dio media vuelta y fue a abrir -¿Ino?- dijo confusa. –Hola, frentesota. ¿Queres salir?- la invitó como si nada. –Pero mañana es el cumple de Hinata.- contestó confundida. -¿Y? Hoy es viernes, noche de chicas.- explicó guiñándole un ojo. -¿Y Ten-Ten y Hinata?- preguntó por las otras chicas. –Hinata no va a salir porque mañana tiene que levantarse temprano, y Ten-Ten está con Neji.- explicó tranquila.

-Mmm… yo iba a comer, pero si, salgamos.- aceptó algo emocionada, tal vez así podría olvidarse por algunas horas del peligris. -¡Genial!- gritó contenta la rubia. –A las 21:30hs te paso a buscar.- le dijo a la pelirosa. –Nos vemos, frentuda.- la despidió con burla. –Nos vemos, Ino-cerda.- le contestó de la misma forma. Ino se fue y Sakura volvió a entrar a su casa.

-Bueno, entonces si tengo tiempo para comer.- dijo caminando a la cocina y empezó a cocinar. A las 20:20hs terminó de comer y lavó rápido. Fue al baño para darse un baño, salió y secó su cabello. A las 21:00hs en punto entraba a su pieza para cambiarse: eligió unas bermudas algo ajustadas y una remera celeste algo escotada. Después de cambiarse se maquillo un poco: algo de base y brillo en los labios, no era la gran cosa. A las 21:30hs en punto llegó Ino.

Sakura le abrió e Ino quedó sorprendida al ver a su amiga provocativa. –Wow, frente de marquesina ¡nunca te vi tan sexy!- dijo contenta. –Tampoco es la gran cosa, Ino-cerda.- decía apenada la pelirosa. –Vos no estás nada mal.- le dijo burlona. La rubia tenía una pollera negra tableada corta, y una remera verde con un escote pronunciado. –Shikamaru se va a poner celoso si te ve así.- le comentó Sakura con voz pícara. – ¡Sakura!- gritó la rubia con vergüenza.

-Jajaja, vamos.- rió divertida la pelirosa. Ino asintió y empezaron a caminar hasta el bar donde siempre iban. Les tomó unos 15 minutos llegar, entraron y se dirigieron a una mesa que estaba cerca de la barra. –Hay bastante gente hoy…- comentó Sakura. –Sí…- dijo Ino, mientras miraba para todos lados como buscando a alguien. La pelirosa se percató de eso y le preguntó -¿A quién buscas?- curiosa. -¿Yo? A nadie.- contestó Ino haciéndose la desinteresada.

–Para mí que buscas a Shikamaru.- le dijo la pelirosa burlándose. La rubia se puso colorada -¡Qué decís!- contestó con vergüenza. –Jajaja.- rió Sakura. –Mira, allá está.- dijo la pelirosa señalando el lugar donde se encontraba el joven Nara. Ino siguió con la vista a donde apuntaba el dedo de su amiga, y al ver al chico se puso nerviosa. Se dio vuelta, mirando otra vez a su amiga. –Está viniendo para acá.- le contó Sakura. La rubia se puso más nerviosa.

–Hola…- saludó Shikamaru. –Hola, Shikamaru.- lo saludó Sakura tranquila. –Hola…- contestó Ino tratando de sonar tranquila. –Ino… ¿queres bailar?- la invitó el morocho. –Mmm… sí.- aceptó con pena. Se levantó y caminó hasta la pista con el chico. Sakura los miraba contenta ¡hacía una pareja muy linda! Pero se dio cuenta que estaba sola, "genial…" pensó sin ganas. "Lo único que falta es que vengan esos dos…" decía por el peligris y la pelivioleta. –Wow, Sakura sola… eso sí que es novedad.- dijo una voz femenina enfrente suyo con burla.

Levantó la mirada y quién era… Anko, con Kakashi. Sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía encima, ¿por qué todo tenía que salirle mal? "¿Mundo, qué te hice para que me pongas TODO en contra?" pregunto cansada. –Sí, sola. Y ustedes parecen que están pegados… como Kiba y Akamaru, o mejor dicho, como Shino y sus bichos.- terminaron de decir mirando a la pelivioleta con burla.

Kakashi no dijo ni una palabra, estaba MUY ocupado viendo a la pelirosa. "Está… ¡Wow¡ No puedo ni describirla." Pensó totalmente hechizado. –Por lo menos no estamos SOLOS.- recalcó Anko, molesta. –Para estar así, es mejor estar sola…- contestó Sakura desinteresada, aunque era mentir, ella quería estar así con el peligris. Anko la miró con bronca, y sin saber qué responderle, agarró a Kakashi y se lo llevó de ahí a la rastra. Sakura miró a la pelivioleta tan enojada que sonrió victoriosa, pero la sonrisa se le borró al ver alejarse a Kakashi. Vio que se sentaban en la barra, bastante cerca de ella.

"¿Y ahora?" pensó cansada. "Me quedé sola en el bar… qué divertido." Decía con sarcasmo. –Hola, hermosa.- le dijo una voz masculina. Sakura alzó la vista -¿Genma?- dijo sorprendida. –El mismo.- contestó él con voz de ganador. –H-hola…- devolvió confundida. -¿Qué haces sola, Sakura?- preguntó el morocho. –Vine con Ino, pero se fue a bailar con Shikamaru…. Supongo que la estoy esperando.- concluyó no muy segura. -¿Te molesta que te acompañe?- cuestionó tranquilo. –No… sentate.- concedió todavía confusa, y el chico así lo hizo.

Kakashi estaba mirando como Genma se le acercó a la pelirosa, y no le gustó para nada. "Ese Genma… seguro va a tratar de tener algo con ella." Pensó con bronca. "¿Le gustará él?" se preguntó celoso. "¡Y a mí qué me importa!" se contestó enojado. "Bueno… si me importa pero… no tendría que importarme." Aclaró triste. "Sakura… es imposible olvidarme de vos, creo que ni siquiera puedo aprender a vivir con esto." Le dijo en su mente, con mucho dolor.

-Atención los que están sentados, agarren a sus parejas y ¡a bailar!- digo el 'dj' mientras buscaba la próxima canción. –Kakashi, vamos a bailar.- le ordenó Anko, agarrándolo y arrastrándolo a la pista. –Sakura, ¿bailamos?- le pidió Genma. La chica se iba a negar, pero pensó que sería una buena idea bailar con el morocho, así que aceptó. Caminaron hasta la pista de baile, y el morocho no tuvo mejor idea que ponerse a tras de Anko y Kakashi.

Sakura y Kakashi chocaron miradas, ambas de molestia y celos. El peligris no quería que ella estuviera con otro hombre, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo; y menos quería que estuviera con Genma, que era todo un jugador con las mujeres. A la pelirosa no le gustaba nada que él estuviera con otra mujer, y menos con Anko, esa víbora venenosa seguro estaba engañando a Kakashi con cualquiera. Empezó a sonar una canción muy movida en ritmo, pero la letra no era tan divertida.

_**Como hago sin ti mi amor, ay mi amor ay mi amor**_

_**Ayer me llenaste de ilusión;**_

_**te hable de mi soledad,**_

_**me hablaste del amor, y ahí yo empecé a sentir por ti;**_

_**dije mi alma gemela a llegado;**_

_**me equivoque y me engañe, tu amor no era para mi**_

_**Fuiste espejismo en mi desierto de amor yo vi**_

_**te amo con locura**_

_**pero estoy sin ti**_

A los dos les sonaban tan familiar esas palabras, esperaban que el otro entendiera que se las dedicaban. Ahora sus miradas se transformaban en dolor, en tristeza, en angustia. Cuánta verdad tenía esa canción, y que difícil era aceptar el hecho de que les rompieron el corazón y nunca pudieron decirle a la otra persona lo que sentían.

_**Como hago ahora para no llorar**_

_**para no sufrir para olvidar;**_

_**quiero el corazón inmune al amor**_

_**para no sentir esta soledad**_

_**Hay no quiero llorar**_

_**no quiero sufrir,**_

_**urgente necesito quien me quiera a mi**_

El tema terminó, Kakashi y Anko volvieron a la barra, Sakura y Genma a la mesa. -¿Vamos a tomar algo a la barra?- le propuso el morocho. La pelirosa no quería ir, no quería encontrarse con aquellos dos. –Yo no tomo…- comentó apenada. –Bueno, deben tener agua. ¿No tenes sed?- volvió a preguntar. –Mmm…sí.- contestó, y sí, tenía mucha sed. –Entonces vamos.- dijo él parándose, y la pelirosa no tuvo otra que seguirlo.

Llegaron a la barra y claro que Anko iba a hacer un comentario. – ¿Genma?- dijo fingiendo sorpresa. –Es el último qué pensaría que sería tu novio, Sakura.- comentó con burla. –No es mi novio.- negó cansada. –Aunque si fueras mi novia, Sakura, sería muy afortunado.- le coqueteó a la pelirosa. Sakura se sonrojó por el comentario, y el peligris mordió de celos. –Un vaso de agua para ella, y sake para mí.- le pidió al mozo, éste tomo la orden y sirvió lo pedido.

-Kakashi.- lo llamó Anko. -¿No hacen una pareja muy linda ellos dos?- le preguntó para molestar a la chica, lo que consiguió, pero el peligris también se molestó. –Umm… no sé.- contestó seco. –Si Sakura fuera mi novia, la trataría como se merece.- dijo Genma como 'todo' un hombre. La pelirosa jugaba con su vaso de agua, no estaba poniendo atención a la charla, en cambio Kakashi… bueno, estaba por pegarle al morocho.

"Maldito baboso, seguro va a intentar algo con ella." Pensó celoso. "Kami-sama, por favor, hace que deje de pensar en ella." Suplicó. -¿Y ustedes? No sabía que habían vuelto…- comentó Genma. –No volvimos.- contestó el peligris mirándolo serio. -¿Cómo que no volvieron?- preguntó confundido el morocho. –Estamos saliendo…- acotó Anko. –Ah… ¿no están grandes para eso? Y más vos, Kakashi…- terminó de decir. El peligris no se aguantó más, quería romperle la cara, lo miró fijo y Sakura sabía la intención que tenía el chico: matar a Genma. –Kakashi…- lo llamó dulcemente.

Por arte de magia, el instinto asesino de Kakashi se calmó al escuchar la voz de la pelirosa –Ummm…- musitó mirándola. –Ehhh… ¿vamos a bailar?- le propuso, no sabía lo que hacía, sólo quería frenar al peligris. Kakashi abrió su ojo sorprendido, Anko mordió de celos, y Genma… veía maliciosamente a la pelivioleta. –Dale, Kakashi, anda a bailar con Sakura. Yo me quedo con Anko.- dijo el morocho 'despreocupado'. -¡¿Qué?!- gritó la pelivioleta histérica. –No es para tanto, Anko, toma un poco de sake.- propuso guiñándole un ojo, disimuladamente.

-Está bien…- aceptó fingiendo estar enojada, pero había entendido el mensaje del morocho. El peligris no entendía por qué la pelirosa lo había invitado a bailar, y menos que la pelivioleta no lo haya prohibido, pero… le gustó, quería bailar con su Sakura. –Vamos, Kakashi, no podes perder la oportunidad de bailar con Sakura.- le dijo Genma con voz pícara. –Ummm…- musitó él, y Anko se molestó más por las palabras del morocho. Se pararon y fueron hasta la pista para bailar la lenta canción.

Apenas se fueron, Anko y Genma se perdieron en el interior del club. Kakashi y Sakura llegaron a la pista y él la abrazó por la cintura y ella, tímidamente, por el cuello.

_**Sera que se ha escuchado algunas cosas**_

_**Sera que no te sabes entregar**_

_**Quizás esperas un mejor momento**_

_**Sera que no lo sabes enfrentar**_

_**A veces cerca y a veces tan lejos**_

_**Y a veces ya no sé ni que pensar**_

Escuchaban la letra de la canción y parecía que fue escrita para ellos. Se miraron a los ojos, con mucho dolor, con mucha tristeza.

_**Dime que si, dime que no**_

_**Dime que pasa entre tú y yo**_

_**Dime que estas sintiendo**_

_**Que no entiendo tu frio y tu calor**_

_**Dime que si, dime que no**_

_**Dime que hay algo entre los dos**_

_**Que tu silencio se lo lleva el viento**_

_**Y devuelva mi ilusión**_

"Kakashi…" pensó Sakura triste. "¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me rompiste el corazón así?" le preguntó en su mente. "Sakura…" pensaba Kakashi con angustia. "Cómo me gustaría dejar de amarte, pero no puedo… no puedo." Le decía dentro suyo. Seguían mirándose.

_**Tal vez yo soy un ciego enamorado**_

_**Que cuando le sonríes vuelve a ver**_

_**Sera que mi cariño no te importa**_

_**Sera que tienes miedo de perder**_

Y Sakura no pudo más, tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Salió corriendo dejando al peligris solo, parado en el medio de la pista. Él la miró alejarse con mucho dolor, y volvió a la barra. Al llegar se percató que no estaban Anko y Genma –Umm… seguro están en el baño.- dijo empezando a caminar hasta la puerta. Y sí, el peligris ya sabía que Anko lo engañaba con Genma, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. "¿Por qué salió corriendo?" se preguntaba. "Tal vez… le di asco porque no soy Sasuke." Se respondió con bronca y celos. Llegó a la puerta y salió del lugar.

Sakura llegó a los baños y empezó a llorar a todo pulmón, el ruido de la música no dejaba escuchar su dolor. "Kami-sama, por favor… por favor… ayudame a olvidarlo." Pidió triste. "No sé cómo hacer para sacarlo de mi corazón, de mi mente, de mi vida, de mi alma… no puedo." Pensaba destrozada. "No quiero sufrir más…" terminó de pensar, y siguió llorando.

Lloró y lloró hasta desahogarse lo suficiente para estar 'calmada' Salió y se vio al espejo, estaba en la miseria: los ojos rojos, la cara colorada, el maquillaje corrido y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Se lavó la cara y se peinó un poco. Salió del baño para irse a su casa, ¿y a quién, mejor dicho, quiénes encontró besándose al lado del baño? A Anko y a Genma. "Zorra…" pensó con asco y bronca, siguió caminando y salió del lugar. Al llegar a su casa, se puso la ropa para dormir, y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo a los pocos minutos.


	19. Chapter 19

**19- Inolvidable.**

El despertador de Sakura sonó a las 10:30hs. Lo apagó saliendo de la cama, se estiro un poco y luego abrió las cortinas de su pieza para ver cómo estaba el día. El cielo celeste, sin una sola nube, y el Sol radiante lo iluminaba todo. -¡Qué hermoso día!- dijo con emoción. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a buscar toallas y la ropa para bañarse y luego cambiarse. A los 20 minutos salió vestida con una short negro, una remera mangas cortas rosa, y el calzado de siempre.

Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar su desayuno: café con leche, tostadas y jugo; cuando terminó lavo todo y lo guardo. 11:00hs de la mañana y le faltaba media hora para ir a buscar el regalo para Hinata. –Mmm… - musitó caminando por la sala. –Voy a disfrutar del hermoso día.- dijo caminando hacia el balcón. Apenas salió, la brisa veraniega la recibió, le encantaba el verano, tenía ese no sé qué que la maravillaba.

Se apoyo en la baranda, mirando al cielo. "Kakashi…" pensó con tristeza. "Kami-sama, ¿por qué siempre tengo que pensar en él?" preguntó angustiada. "Me conformaría con sólo verlo…." Se decía con dolor. Suspiró y algo le decía que mirara para abajo, y así lo hizo. Se encontró con el peligris que tanto amaba, estaba parado en el techo de la casa de enfrente, al parecer, iba a algún lado.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, él la miraba con tanto amor, pero también con tanto dolor. La pelirosa jamás sería de él, ella estaba enamorada del Uchiha. "Soy un perdedor, la primera vez que me enamoro en mi vida… y ella sólo me uso." Pensó con dolor. "Sakura, aunque estés enamorada de Sasuke yo… te voy a amar toda la vida, porque… vos sos mi vida." Le contó en su mente. Bajo la cabeza mirando al piso, dándose por vencido. Si ella amaba al Uchiha, él lo aceptaría porque "Sólo quiero que seas feliz… Sakura." Le confesó sincero, pero le dolía en el alma que la pelirosa amara a otro. Levantó la cabeza, y siguió su camino.

Sakura lo vio alejarse y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, pero las dejo caer, eran lágrimas de tristeza, pero también de alegría. Había visto al hombre que tanto amaba, cuando pidió verlo; tal vez… el destino quería que fuera así. Volvió a meterse a su casa y vio el reloj 11:25hs, tenía que ir a la joyería ¡ahora! No era necesario ser tan puntual en este caso, pero llegar al lugar le tomaría 20 minutos, y se le hacía muy tarde ya que el local cerraba a las 12:00hs.

Llegó corriendo a la joyería, y al entrar vio a su peligris hablando con el dueño. Al verla, Kakashi guardó algo en su bolsillo, muy rápido, como si no quisiera que la pelirosa lo viera. Saludó amablemente al señor, y después salió del lugar, pasando al lado de la chica. Sakura estaba confundida, ¿qué hacía en la joyería si ya había comprado el regalo para Hinata ayer? ¿Y qué fue eso que guardó tan rápido cuando la vio?

–Buenos días, señorita.- la saludó el vendedor. –Buenos…- devolvió ella dejando de pensar. –Vengo a buscar la pulsera que deje para grabar ayer.- dijo acercándose al mostrador, donde estaba el hombre. –Sí, la voy a buscar atrás, permiso.- pidió el señor, y luego se fue. Sakura espero unos 5 minutos, y el dueño volvió. -¿Es ésta, no?- preguntó mostrándole la pulsera. –Sí.- afirmó, la agarró y vio la escritura que tenía hecha. –Quedo muy linda.- comentó ella. –Sí, te la envuelvo para regalo.- dijo el hombre y empezó el trabajo.

Sakura miraba como el señor hacia lo que dijo, y no aguantaba las ganas de preguntarle qué había comprado el peligris. –Señor…- lo llamó. El aludido levantó la vista para mirarla.-El chico que se fue después de que entre… ¿qué…Compró?- le preguntó con vergüenza. –Un dije y una cadena de plata. Era muy hermoso ese collar.- explicó seguro. -¿Sí? ¿Cómo era?- preguntó curiosa. –Era un dije en forma de corazón, bordeado con piedras preciosas rosas. Muy delicado y fino.- explicó maravillado. –Wow, debe ser hermoso…- comentó impactada. –Sí, y le hizo grabar algo.- acotó volviendo a envolver el regalo.

-¿Y… qué fue lo que grabo?- preguntó precavida, pero curiosa. –'Nunca te olvides de mí, te amo. K. H'- dijo el señor. Sakura sintió un golpe en su corazón, la tristeza la invadió otra vez. "Seguro es para Anko…" pensó con dolor. –Ahhh…- contestó sin ánimos. –Bueno, acá está el regalo.- dijo el hombre presentando la bolsita plateada con un moño blanco. –Gracias, hasta luego…- devolvió agarrando la bolsa, caminó hasta la puerta y salió del lugar.

Empezó a caminar a su casa, eran las 12:25hs y tenía que comer. Llegó y dejo el regalo en su pieza, luego fue a la cocina para cocinar el almuerzo. Comió, cuando terminó limpió y ordenó. Se sentó en el sillón a ver tv –Qué gran sábado…- dijo con sarcasmo. –Pero bueno, esta noche va a estar genial.- decía más animada. –Aunque… él va a estar ahí… con ella.- comentó molesta. –No voy a dejar que eso arruine mi noche, hoy la voy a pasar bomba.- decidió segura. –Y no me importa si Anko intenta tirarme abajo, o si Kakashi la besa…- dijo enojada. –Esta noche, será inolvidable.- aseguró. Empezó a cambiar de canales y encontró uno de medicina, no decía nada que ella no supiera, pero al menos era entretenido.

A las 13:30hs alguien llamó a su puerta -¿Quién será?- se preguntó caminando para ir a atender. Abrió la puerta e Ino la recibió diciendo –Frente de marquesina, ¿estás lista?- le preguntó. -¿Para qué?- devolvió confusa.-Para ir a la peluquería: nos vamos a peinar, a maquillar, a hacer las manos…- contaba la rubia con sus dedos. –Pero… nunca me dijiste nada.- le dijo la pelirosa sorprendida. –Es que se me ocurrió hace un rato, ¿venís o no?- inquirió perdiendo la paciencia. –Sí, Ino, busco plata y vamos.- aceptó Sakura, hizo lo dicho y se pusieron en marcha.

En 15 minutos llegaron a la peluquería, entraron y una mujer rubia, muy linda, las recibió. – ¡Hola chicas!- dijo la mujer con emoción. –Hola señora Hana- la saludó Ino. –Ella es mi amiga Sakura, viene a prepararse también.- contó la rubia. –Hola, Sakura, soy Hana Fuchimini- se presentó la mujer. –Mucho gusto, Sakura Haruno.- devolvió ella. –Bien, veamos cómo las vamos a peinar, siéntense en estos dos.- decía indicándoles los asientos.

Así empezaron, viendo los peinados. Ino eligió rulos, pero recogidos en una media cola, y el flequillo planchado. Sakura por otro lado, eligió uno que era todo el pelo planchado, Ino pensó que era muy simple para una fiesta tan importante, pero la pelirosa le explicó que su vestido era muy llamativo y que prefería algo simple para equilibrar. Hana le aconsejo que se pusiera una cinta del color del vestido, simulando una bincha, para que no quedara TAN simple; y a las dos chicas les gustó la idea.

Mientras le hacían los peinados eligieron el maquillaje: Ino optó por uno muy glamoroso, mientras que Sakura algo sencillo; cosa que volvió a iniciar una discusión entre las chicas: la rubia pensaba que su amiga tenía que arriesgarse más, y la pelirosa quería algo tranquilo ya que no le gustaba llamar la atención. Hana otra vez encontró la solución: sombras rosas en los ojos de Sakura y brillo en los labios. Eso era más jugado, sin dejar de ser sencillo.

Terminaron de maquillarlas y siguieron con las manos: las dos eligieron hacerse francesitas, así que no hubo problema con eso. Al finalizar el trabajo de las manicuristas, las peluqueras siguieron peinando a las chicas. Mientras las peinaban Sakura le preguntó a su amiga -¿Qué pasó anoche con Shikamaru?- pícara. –Emmm… nada.- contestó con vergüenza la rubia. -¿Nada de nada?- volvió a inquirir curiosa. –Mmm… bueno, está bien… nos besamos.- le contó Ino sonrojándose. – ¡Qué bueno!- exclamó Sakura con alegría. -¿Y te pidió que seas su novia?- volvió a preguntar. –Sí.- afirmó la rubia sonriendo. -¡Ino!- dijo la pelirosa risueña. –Me alegro por ustedes.- terminó de decir sonriendo. La rubia sintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Estuvieron toda la tarde metidas en el salón, a eso de las 18:30hs terminaron. – ¡Muchas gracias, Hana-chan!- digieron al unísono la pelirosa y la rubia. –De nada, ¡están hermosas las dos!- comentó con emoción la rubia. –Espero que tengan una noche muy linda y que se diviertan mucho.- terminó de decir la señora. –Gracias, hasta luego.- saludaron las dos. -¡Chau, chicas!- devolvió Hana.

Caminaron una cuadra e Ino freno. –Bueno, frentesota, tengo que admitir que estas hermosa.- le dijo la rubia sincera. –Gracias, Ino-cerda, vos también.- contestó la pelirosa de igual manera. -¿Nos vemos en el cumple?- preguntó Ino. –Claro.- devolvió Sakura. –Nos vemos, frentona.- se despidió la rubia. –Nos vemos, cerda.- dijo la pelirosa. Y las dos se separaron, Ino por izquierda y Sakura por la derecha. La pelirosa llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue sacar su vestido y dejarlo en la cama. Después se dirigió a la sala donde… bueno, volvió a ver tv, no tenía mucho para hacer.

A las 20:550hs estaba emocionada, quería cambiarse YA pero… se acordó que no tenía pareja y que todos iban a ir con alguien, y ella llegaría sola… qué vergüenza. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta -¿Quién será? Ahora todos deben estar preparándose para la fiesta…- decía caminando hasta la puerta. La abrió y se sorprendió de la persona que encontró –Sasuke…- dijo incrédula. –Hola, Sakura.- la saludó el morocho.

Sakura vio al chico de pies a cabeza: traje negro, con zapatillas, y una camisa blanca un poco abierta, sin corbata. Estaba MUY lindo "Nunca vi a Sasuke así… está tan… sexy" pensó baboseándose. -¿P-por qué viniste?- le preguntó atontada. –Es que… quería preguntarte si… ¿queres ir la fiesta conmigo?- preguntó nervioso, sólo ella lo ponía así. La pelirosa no sabía qué contestarle, no quería que pensaran mal… ¡al demonio los demás! Ella iba a ir con su amigo, aunque todos piensen que son novios. –Sí, Sasuke.- aceptó sonriéndole.

El Uchiha no podía creer que la pelirosa aceptara, hasta había pensado qué decir si lo rechazaba. –Pero todavía no me cambié, pasa.- lo invitó dándole lugar. El morocho entró y caminó con ella hasta la sala. –Sentate, yo me voy a cambiar.- aclaró Sakura, y luego se fue a su pieza. "Wow… se veía hermosa, y con el vestido… cómo amo a esta mujer." Pensaba el morocho. "Ahora todos me van a envidiar porque voy con la más hermosa." Decía agrandando su ego. "Nunca pensé que iba a aceptar, ni se cruzó por mi cabeza esa posibilidad." Analizaba tranquilo.

-Sasuke…- lo llamó Sakura atrás de él. El aludido se paro para verla, y se quedó anonadado. -¿Cómo estoy?- le preguntó tranquila. El vestido, los zapatos, el pelo, el maquillaje… todo, todo le quedaba perfecto –Hermosa…- contestó todavía mirándola. Eso hizo sonrojar un poco a la chica. –Gracias…-devolvió ella. –Vos no estás nada mal.- le dijo en tono burlón. –Gracias, Sakura.- las dio riendo un poco. –Son las 21:30hs… ¿vamos?- preguntó Sakura. –Sí, no podemos llegar más tarde que Kakashi.- comentó el morocho. Y el corazón de Sakura tembló, tan sólo con escuchar su nombre. –Sí…- afirmó. Caminaron hasta la puerta y salieron.

21:45hs y llegaron al salón donde era la fiesta, y estaba lleno de gente con sus antifaces. Mientras iban pasando TODOS los miraban, llegaron a la mesa principal donde estaban Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Chouji y los sensei's: Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko y… Kakashi. – ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sakura-chan!- gritó Naruto al verlos. –Hola, Naruto.- contestaron los dos. –Hinata ¡feliz cumple!- dijo la pelirosa abrazando a su amiga. –Gracias, Sakura.- devolvió la peliazul. –Feliz cumple años, Hinata.- la saludó Sasuke después de que Sakura la soltó. –Gracias, Sasuke.- devolvió la ojiperla.

-Toma, mi regalo.- se lo dio Sakura. –A ver…- decía Hinata abriendo la bolsita, después la cajita, y vio la pulsera –Es hermosa, gracias.- las dio sonriendo. –Qué bueno que te gusto.- le dijo la pelirosa contenta. –Naruto, ¿le diste nuestro regalo?- le preguntó el morocho. –Mmm… todavía no.- contestó el rubio. -¿Y qué esperas?- preguntó el Uchiha. –Ya voy, Sasuke…- respondió sin darle importancia. –Hinata, bueno, sabes que siempre ando corto de dinero y bue, Sasuke me ayudó a comprarte este regalo.- aclaró antes de dárselo. –Naruto…- musitó ella muy enamorada.

Abrió el estuche que su novio le dio y lo abrió –Ohh, es precioso, gracias.- dijo mirando a ambos chicos, pero a su novio le dio un beso. Era un collar que decía "Hinata" –Kakashi, dale el nuestro.- ordenó Anko molesta. –Ummm… feliz cumple años Hinata.- dijo dándole la cajita, sonriendo bajo su máscara. La peliazul lo abrió y vio el anillo –Es divino, gracias.- devolvió mirándolo a los dos. El peligris asintió con la cabeza y la pelivioleta fingió una sonrisa.

Hinata siguió abriendo regalos: aros de parte de Kurenai y Asuma, Ino y Shikamaru le regalaron un reloj, Chouji, Lee, Kiba y Shino otro anillo, Ten-Ten y Neji una linda remera; y así con los demás regalos. A eso de las 22:30hs comieron. En la mesa, todos quería comentar lo de el morocho y la pelirosa pero nadie quería ser el primero. Kakashi miraba a la pelirosa embobado "está increíblemente hermosa…" pensó con amor. "Está… Kami-sama, es perfecto." Pensaba la pelirosa mientras miraba al peligris. Kakashi tenía unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa blanca un chaleco negro, y su infaltable máscara.

–Así que la hermosa Sakura y el último Uchiha están juntos.- comentó Gai. –No, Gai-sensei, Sasuke y yo vinimos como amigos.- negó la pelirosa. –Pero si hacen una pareja tan linda…- acotó Anko con todo burlón. –Somos amigos… parecen que son tarados.- explicó frío el morocho. -¿Por qué, Sasuke?- preguntó curioso el peligris. –Porque si Sakura y yo fuéramos novios, no lo negaríamos, sería estúpido hacerlo, y ni ella ni yo lo somos.- aclaró mirándolo fijo.

-Tal vez no quieren contarlo y están en todo su derecho.- comentó Asuma. –No es eso, Asuma-sensei, es que no tenemos nada que ocultar. Aparte, sería tonto porque tarde o temprano la verdad sale a la luz.- explicó Sakura. –Bueno, estén o no, Sasuke está con una de las más linda de la noche, y yo solo.- decía Kiba mirando para ver si conseguía ver alguna 'presa' -¿Una de las más lindas? ¿Quiénes son, Kiba-kun?- preguntó Lee. –Con perdón de los novios, pero Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten, Kurenai-sensei y Sakura.- contestó seguro. –Sí, tenes razón.- afirmo Lee.

-Bueno, dejen de elogiar a las novias de los demás y vayan a buscar algunas chicas.- dijo Asuma divertido. –Ahora no, cuando empiece la música.- aclaró Kiba. –Gai-sensei ¿usted vendrá con nosotros?- le peguntó Lee. –Claro, Lee, yo todavía tengo la llama de la juventud ardiendo en mí.- contestó sonriendo como siempre hace. –Gai-sensei, usted es genial.- dijo Lee llorando con emoción. De pronto se apagaron todas las luces, y la música empezó a sonar. -¡Vamos, Hinata!- gritó Naruto agarrando a su novia, y llevándola a la pista. Ino, Shikamaru y Ten-Ten y Neji hicieron lo mismo. Lee, Kiba y Gai-sensei fueron a 'conquistar' chicas según dijo el cejudo mayor. Chouji y Shino se fueron porque ya estaban cansados.

Con casi toda la mesa en la pista de baile, sólo quedaban 4: Sakura y Sasuke, Anko y Kakashi. El morocho se acercó al oído de la pelirosa y le preguntó -¿Queres bailar?- Y la pelirosa aceptó. Se pararon y caminaron hasta la pista. Kakashi hizo lo mismo, pero porque Anko no dejaba de quejarse. Estaban muy cerca bailando, como la última noche en el bar. El tema divertido y bailable termino y empezó otro, éste era lento, y triste. Sakura se abrazó al cuello de Sasuke, y Kakashi a la cintura de Anko, los dos podían verse perfectamente.

_**Son tantas cosas las que llevo dentro**_

_**Y soledades que ya ni me acuerdo**_

_**Tiré los dados y gané perdiendo**_

_**Lo que fui ganando me lo quita el tiempo...**_

_**Quiero contarte que en mis noches largas**_

_**Me imaginé acariciando tu espalda,**_

_**Y entre tus pechos me quedé dormido**_

_**Y sin tus alas, nena, me caí del nido**_

Otro tema que parecía hecho especialmente para ellos, pero esta vez era para ellos en todos los sentidos, hasta en la música lenta y triste.

_**No hables...Silencio**_

_**Es un amor prohibido**_

_**Este que llevo puesto**_

_**Te quiero...No entiendo**_

_**Como puedo vivir, si ya me estoy muriendo...**_

_**Y no verán tus ojos**_

_**Que me perdí por ti, que me morí por ti**_

Esas palabras… era un amor prohibido el que cada uno sentía por el otro, y los dos se estaban muriendo al estar separados y viendo al otro con alguien más. Tenían el corazón hecho pedazos.

_**Lugar injusto distinto destiempo**_

_**El vil demonio provocó el encuentro,**_

_**Me tiembla el alma, te tengo tan cerca**_

_**Que puedo besarte y me desespera...**_

_**Ya no me sigas que me vuelvo loco**_

_**No quiero verte, ni pecar un poco**_

_**Es un infierno que vivo contigo**_

_**Esos labios rojos que no serán míos**_

Sakura tenía tantas ganas de llorar, no podía seguir viendo a su amado abrazando a otra, y separó de Sasuke y tratando de estar tranquila le dijo –Voy al baño.- y salió caminando rápido para los baños, pero antes de llegar se desvió y salió al enorme patio del lugar. Kakashi la vio irse, pero también vio el desvió que hizo. Le dijo a Anko que se iba al baño, pero fue a buscar a la pelirosa.

Sakura llego a la mitad del patio, se sacó el antifaz, y con muchas ganas empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y ella las borraba con bronca. Miro a la Luna y pensando le dijo "¿Por qué tengo que amarlo así? ¡¿Por qué a ÉL?"Con dolor. "Quiero olvidarlo, quiero dejar de llorar, de sufrir… quiero ser feliz." Decía tristemente. "Quiero borrarlo de mi vida, sacarlo de mi corazón, para terminar con esta tristeza que me agobia." Terminó de pensar bajando la cabeza, cansada de la situación.

-Sakura…- la llamó una voz atrás de ella, conocía muy bien de quién era esa voz. Levanto la cabeza, y se limpió las lágrimas tratando de dejar de llorar. -¿Sí?- contestó intentando estar calmada. -¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó Kakashi curioso. –Nada, solo… vine a ver la Luna.- devolvió sin ánimos. -¿En el cumple años de Hinata?- dijo con ironía. "Soy una estúpida." Se dijo así misma. Era obvio que no había salido de la fiesta de su mejor amiga para ver la luna.

-¿Te pasa algo?- inquirió preocupado, pero no lo demostró. –No, ¿por qué me va a pasar algo?- contestó la pelirosa. –Umm… no sé, dejaste de bailar con tu amado Sasuke para venir 'a ver la luna'…- respondió con sarcasmo. A la chica no le gustó eso, dio media vuelta enfrentándolo. -¿Mi 'amado' Sasuke?- le preguntó al chico algo molesta. –Sí.- contestó el peligris serio. –Él no es mi 'amado' Sasuke.- devolvió ella conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Segura? No es lo que parece…- dijo Kakashi sin creerle nada. Sakura lo miró molesta, pero una idea vino a su cabeza. -¿Y vos por qué no estás con tu AMADA Anko?- preguntó ella desafiándolo. Kakashi la miró, no sabía cómo contestar eso. –Ummm… me aburrí de bailar.- contestó desinteresado. -¿Con tu amada Anko? Qué raro…- comentó la pelirosa con burla. –No es mi amada Anko.- le dijo serio, estaba cansado de que ella digiera eso. –Pero si es tu amada, tu novia, tu Anko.- contestó la pelirosa molesta. –NO es mi amada, NO es mi novia y NO es mi Anko.- le aclaró enojado. – ¿Seguro? No es lo que parece.- devolvió ella seria.

Kakashi la miró, le dolía que la pelirosa que tanto amaba le digiera eso. -¿Cuándo lo van a aceptar?- le preguntó. -¿Qué?- dijo ella sin entender. –Sasuke y vos, ¿cuándo van a aceptar que están juntos? Es más que obvio que se aman.- decía él. Sakura lo miró triste, su peligris todavía pensaba que ella amaba al morocho. –NO estamos juntos, NO nos amamos, ¿cuándo nos van a creer?- le preguntó cansada. –Cuando lo acepten.- contestó el peligris serio.

-¡No tenemos nada que aceptar! NO estamos juntos.- respondió la pelirosa molesta. – ¿Por qué lo esconden tanto? Sólo tienen que reconocer que se aman.- explicó cansado de que ella lo negara. -¡Yo NO amo a Sasuke!- le gritó hastiada. –Claro que lo amas, deja de negarlo.- le dijo él con bronca. –NO lo amo…- volvió a decirle ella, ahora con la voz algo quebrada. -¿Entonces qué fue ese beso que yo vi?- le preguntó con algo de ironía. -¿Qué beso?- dijo ella confusa. –Yo vi cuando se besaban, la noche en la que me invitaste a comer a tu casa.- le explicó serio. -¿Lo viste?- le preguntó incrédula. –Sí…- afirmó él.

-Entonces… ¿fue por eso que te enojaste conmigo y volviste con Anko?- le preguntó uniendo cabos. Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. –Él me beso, me dijo que le gusto, pero yo no quería besarlo.- aclaro segura. –Claro, y por eso le aceptaste el beso.- dijo él con sarcasmo. –No es como pensas, él me beso de sorpresa, por eso no reaccioné rápido.- le explico. –Sakura, no soy idiota. Vi como te besaba tirada en el sillón.- dijo con celos. –Yo no quería besarlo.- volvió a decirle, pero con lágrimas en sus ojos. –No lo niegues más…- le dijo el peligris. -¿Por qué no me crees?- le preguntó la pelirosa con dolor. -¡Porque yo vi cuando se besaban!- gritó cansado. –No vengas a negarme algo que yo vi.- terminó de decir con bronca.

-Kakashi, no es así, lo malinterpretaste.- le dijo Sakura llorando. –Claro, estaba atrapado en un genjutsu, ¿eh?- dijo sarcástico. -¡Yo no quería besarlo!- gritó la pelirosa con angustia. -¿Y por qué no? Si siempre lo amaste.- le dijo el peligris con celos, bronca, y dolor. –Porque…- musitó ella con la voz quebrada y todavía llorando. –Porque yo…- siguió diciendo. -¿Por qué vos qué, Sakura?- le preguntó Kakashi con calma, verla llorar así, le partía el corazón. –Porque yo… te amo.- le confesó mirándolo fijo.

Kakashi no podía creer lo que escuchó. -¿Qué?- dijo incrédulo. –Te amo…- volvió a decirle con dolor. El peligris se la quedó mirando. – ¡Pero ahora no te importa porque la amas a Anko!- gritó como pudo, con tristeza. –Y encima me odias, y no confias en mí…- terminó de decir, y se tapo la cara con sus manos. Le dolía tanto saber que su amado peligris jamás iba a ser suyo, que jamás iba a volver a confiar en ella, y lo peor, que iba q tener que soportar verlo con Anko.

Sakura sintió que la abrazaban por la cintura, y que le besaban la cabeza. Sacó sus manos de su cara, y levantó la cabeza para ver quién era. Pestañó muchas veces para ver si sus ojos no la engañaban –Sakura.- dijo Kakashi mirándola con amor. Ella lo miraba sorprendida, confundida, incrédula. –No llores…- decía secándole las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por los ojos de la chica. –Yo no amo a Anko, ni te odio.- le aclaró con voz suave. -¿Qué?- musitó la pelirosa. –Y claro que me importa porque… yo también te amo.- le declaró sonriéndole, bajo la máscara.

Sakura estaba en shock ¿su peligris le había dicho que la amaba? ¿Había escuchado bien? -¿Qué?- volvió a decir sorprendida. –Que te amo.- le susurró él al oído. -¿E-en serio?- preguntó ella nerviosa. –Sí, más que a nada.- afirmó seguro. –Kakashi…- dijo la pelirosa antes de abrazarlo y empezar a llorar otra vez, pero de felicidad. –Sakura, no llores.- volvió a pedirle abrazándola fuerte. Sakura se separó un poco de él y se secó las lágrimas. –Tenes razón, no tengo que llorar.- le dijo sonriéndole. –Extrañaba mucho tu sonrisa.- le contó el peligris.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, y fueron acercándose más. La pelirosa le bajo lentamente la máscara y se volvieron a besar. Se besaron con amor, con necesidad, con ternura, se besaron demostrándose cuánto se habían extrañado. Se separaron por falta de aire, y ella volvió a decirle –Te amo, Kakashi.- totalmente embobada por su peligris. El shinobi sonrió, y eso le gustó más a la chica. –Yo también te amo, Sakura.- devolvió con voz suave.

-Te compre algo.- le dijo Kakashi. -¿Qué?- musitó ella saliendo de su 'transe' –Que te compré algo, un regalo.- aclaró sacando algo de su bolsillo, y se lo dio a la pelirosa. Sakura miró la cajita: era dorada con un moño plateado, muy linda. -¿Qué es?- le preguntó curiosa. –Abrilo.- contestó él. La pelirosa hizo lo ordenado y su corazón casi dejo de latir cuando vio lo que había adentro. -¿Te gusta?- preguntó Kakashi. –Es… hermoso.- contestó Sakura anonadada por el regalo. Era un dije en forma de corazón, bordeado por piedras preciosas rosas. –Dalo vuelta.- le dijo el peligris, y ella lo hizo. En el reverso se leía 'Nunca te olvides de mí, te amo. K. H' "Entonces no era para Anko." Pensó feliz la pelirosa.

-Kakashi, ¿por qué?- le preguntó mirándolo sin entender. –Porque… ésta iba a ser mi forma de decirte 'chau' Pensé que amabas a Sasuke…- explicó el peligris. –Kakashi…- dijo ella mirándolo con amor. -¿Te lo pongo?- ofreció él. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta, sostuvo su cabello, y el peligris le puso el collar. Una vez que Kakashi terminó, ella volvió a mirarlo –Gracias…- le dijo sonriéndole. –De nada.- devolvió él tranquilo. Sakura agarro el colgante, leyó la frase grabado y dijo –Es hermoso…- dulcemente. –No más que vos.- afirmó Kakashi con voz suave.

Sakura lo miro, al escucharlo decir eso se sonrojo mucho. –Prometo que nunca me lo voy a sacar.- juro la pelirosa segura. Kakashi sonrió, y Sakura quedó otra vez embobada por la sonrisa tan perfecta de su peligris. –Te amo…- le dijo todavía hipnotizada. –Yo también te amo, Sakura.- devolvió el peligris sincero. Se acercó lentamente a la boca de la chicay la besó otra vez. Empezó con un beso tranquilo, cariñoso, dulce; pero después se fue convirtiendo en uno más pasional, más sensual, más… salvaje.

La pelirosa empezó a sentir ese calor dentro suyo que sintió aquella noche en el armario del bar, y le gustaba. Sabía a qué se debía, pero ahora no tenía dudas: quería hacer el amor con Kakashi. Quería entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma porque sabía que él la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él. Kakashi estaba sintiendo lo mismo que la pelirosa: esas ganas de que sea suya y de nadie más, esa sensación de necesitar más que besos, tener que demostrarle su amor con todo su cuerpo, ser de ella en todos los sentidos.

El peligris se separó de ella, a duras penas, y le dijo –Sakura… ¿queres que vayas a un lugar más… privado?- preguntó precavido, no quería asustar a la chica. –Sí, pero… ¿no van a sospechar de que no estemos?- contestó con algo de miedo. –No importa, mañana voy a caminar agarrado de tu mano por toda la aldea, para que a nadie le quede duda de que estamos juntos.- explicó seguro el peligris. -¿En serio?- preguntó la pelirosa sorprendida. –Sí, porque ¿somos novios, no?- le dijo él lógico. –Sí, te extrañe tanto, Kakashi.- contestó ella abrazándolo. Kakashi aceptó el gesto, y lo devolvió gustoso. –No tanto como yo, Sakura.- respondió con cariño.

Sakura se separó un poco de él y le preguntó -¿A dónde vamos a ir?- con algo de vergüenza. –Ummm… a mi casa.- contestó él seguro. La pelirosa asintió con la cabeza, él la agarro de la mano y juntos empezaron a saltar hasta la casa del peligris. Tardaron 15 minutos en llegar a la casa de Kakashi. Al entrar a la sala la chica se sorprendió por lo ordenada que estaba, se imagino algo desordenado, pero le gustó que estuviera así.

El peligris abrió las cortinas de los grandes ventanales que tenía y la luz de la Luna entró en la habitación, era muy lindo. Se acercó a la pelirosa y la abrazó por la cintura, mirándola fijo. La mirada del peligris hechizaba a Sakura, la hacía temblar, la intimidaba, era tan profunda y fija. –Sakura…- la llamó con voz suave, pero firme. –Mmm…- musitó ella. – ¿Puedo… decirte una poesía?- preguntó algo apenado. -¿Una poesía?- repitió la pelirosa sorprendida. –Sí, bah, en realidad es una canción… pero yo no canto bien.- le explicó rascándose la nuca, con una sonrisa que desarmó a la chica de lo hermosa que era. –Sí…- afirmó embobada .

-Bueno, espero que te guste.- le dijo más serio. -_Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas_

_amo lo que muestras o insinúas_

_amo lo que eres o imagino_

_te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío_

_Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes_

_amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas_

_yo amo tus dudas y certezas_

_te amo en lo simple y lo compleja_

_Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas_

_amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos_

_amo tus olores, tus fragancias_

_te amo en el beso y la distancia-_

Decía el peligris mientras la miraba con amor, y ella le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad.

-_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_te amo por amor sin doble filo_

_te amo y si pudiera no amarte_

_sé que te amaría aún lo mismo_

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_te amo por amor al dar lo mío_

_te amo con orgullo de quererte_

_porque para amarte yo he nacido-_

Sakura escuchaba las palabras de su amado peligris, y conmovían su corazón, era increíble que él: Kakashi Hatake la ame. El famoso ninja copia amaba a una chica tan común y corriente como ella, a una kunoichi que nunca sirvió para nada, que siempre tenían que salvar, que hasta hace poco fue una mocosa; su sueño más grande se había hecho realidad y ahora era feliz.

-_Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas_

_amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas_

_amo lo que dices, lo que piensas_

_te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas_

_Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas_

_amo tu alegría y tus tristezas_

_te amo en la carne y en el alma_

_te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas_

_Amo lo que pides y regalas_

_amo tus caricias, tus ofensas_

_amo tus instante y lo eterno_

_te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno_-

Siguió decídendole Kakashi, sabía que no había palabra o medida para describir su amor por la pelirosa que tanto amaba, pero quería darle una idea, por más pequeña que fuera. Había tenido que soportar tanto dolor dentro suyo, tantos celos, tanta bronca, y ahora podía decir que Sakura Haruno era de él, solamente de él. La mujer más hermosa, inteligente, dulce de todo el mundo ninja era de él, y nadie iba a robársela, nadie iba romper lo que ahora tenían, nadie iba a poder separarlos, ni Sasuke ni Anko ni nadie.

_-Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_te amo por amor sin doble filo_

_te amo y si pudiera no amarte_

_sé que te amaría aún lo mismo_

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_te amo por amor al dar lo mío_

_te amo con orgullo de quererte_

_porque, Sakura, para amarte yo he nacido-_

Terminó de decir con amor, y muy seguro. –Fue… hermosa.- dijo Sakura sonriéndole. –No, mucho más hermosa sos vos.- dijo Kakashi enamorado. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, y empezaron a acercarse para volver a besarse, y así lo hicieron. El calor volvía a sus cuerpos, las ganas de demostrarle al otro amor con más que solo besos también volvieron, y la necesidad de estar más juntos también. Sakura abrazó al peligris por el cuello, profundizando el beso; y Kakashi la pegó más a su cuerpo, para sentirla mucho más cerca.

Kakashi empezó a caminar hacia su pieza, y Sakura no opuso resistencia. Llegaron y se quedaron parados al pie de la cama, se separaron y se miraron un momento. El peligris quería estar 100% seguro que su pelirosa quería seguir, y si no lo quería, ese era el momento para frenar con todo. Sakura entendió lo que Kakashi le decía con la mirada, lo volvió a besar para darle a entender que quería seguir.

Kakashi llevó su mano a la espalada de la chica para bajar el cierre del vestido lentamente. Sakura sintió eso y fue lo primero que la puso nerviosa, sabía que quería hacerlo con su peligris pero tenía miedo del dolor. Para deshacerse del nerviosismo, empezó a desabrochar el chaleco del jounin y cuando terminó intento sacárselo. Kakashi al entender eso, bajo rápido lo que le quedaba del cierre del vestido, y dejo que la chica le sacara el chaleco. Cada uno se sacó rápido el calzado, y sus pies tocaron el suelo.

La chica le sacó la camisa y él la tumbo en la cama, quedando él arriba de ella. Kakashi fue sacándole el vestido lentamente, cuando terminó y subió para estar a la misma altura que su pelirosa, notó que ella se tapaba la zona del busto con sus brazos. –Sakura, sé que sos hermosa, no me lo ocultes.- le susurró con dulzura al oído, eso hizo sonrojar a Sakura, pero le pareció muy tierno de parte de su peligris. Kakashi volvió a mirarla y después llevó sus manos hasta los brazos de la chica y los descruzó, ella no opuso resistencia y sus pechos quedaron al descubierto.

El peligris se alejó un poco para admirar lo desarrollada que estaba Sakura, no sólo era una mujer en actitud, sino también en el físico. Su busto era algunos centímetros más chico que el de Tsunade, unas caderas bien formadas, las piernas contorneadas, un abdomen firme pero delicado, una espalda chica pero fuerte. Su Sakura era perfecta en todos los sentidos, era perfecta para él en todos los sentidos.

Sakura se sonrojó aún más cuando el peligris la empezó a mirar tan detalladamente. El chico volvió a acercarse a ella y le regalo una sonrisa tan sexy –Sos perfecta, Sakura…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos. La chica apena podía articular palabra, así que volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez con pasión. El chico aceptó el beso y lo devolvió con la misma intensidad, empezó a acariciar la nueva parte del cuerpo de Sakura que había 'descubierto'. La chica no se quedó atrás, e hizo lo mismo con el torso de su amado.

Sakura acarició los musculosos brazos del peligris, luego pasó a su fuerte abdomen, y siguió bajando hasta toparse con el principio de sus pantalones. Intentó desabrocharlo y tuvo éxito, pero todavía le faltaba el cierre ¡qué inoportuno! Lo bajó como pudo y segundos después lo único que le quedaba al peligris eran sus bóxers. Sakura dudo si sacárselos también o esperar a que él lo haga, pero sintió como Kakashi empezó a bajarle lo último que le quedaba de ropa; entonces se animó a hacer lo mismo con la de él.

Ya estaban completamente desnudos, y sabían lo que seguía. El nerviosismo volvió a la mente de Sakura y Kakashi lo vio en sus ojos, se acercó hasta su oído y con voz muy dulce le susurró –Prometo ir lo más lento que pueda.- volvió a mirarla y ella estaba sonrojada. El peligris espero a que ella le diera una señal para que siguiera, no quería empezar sin que ella esté preparada. 'Miedo' era la única palabra que tenía Sakura en la cabeza, miedo al dolor, pero quería tener su primera vez con el hombre que más amaba, así que beso al peligris con ganas para darle a entender que estaba lista.

Kakashi empezó a entrar en ella despacio, no quería causarle más dolor que el inevitable a su amada pelirosa. Siguió hasta romper la barrera que hacía virgen a la chica, y cuando la traspasó se quedó quieto para que ella asimilara el dolor y la nueva sensación. Sakura cerró sus ojos cuando él empezó y se le cayeron un par de lágrimas por el dolor que sintió, pero después de unos segundos el dolor se había ido y volvió a abrir sus ojos.

Vio al peligris que la miraba con una mescla entre expectante y excitado, ya sabía el porqué de la segunda, pero tal vez estaba esperando que ella diera el primer movimiento para seguir. Y así lo hizo, movió sus caderas contra la del peligris y sintió como una corriente corriendo por su espina, sensación que le gustó. El chico entendió a la perfección lo que eso quería decir, y empezó a moverse. Empezó lento, pero después fue subiendo la velocidad.

En pocos minutos la habitación se llenó de mucho calor, de gemidos, y sobre todo, de amor. Kakashi y Sakura transpiraban mucho, apenas podían aguantar los gemidos, y ya casi estaban por tocar el cielo con las manos. Faltaron pocos segundos para que eso pasara, Sakura gimió el nombre de Kakashi cuando llegó a la cima, y sintió como él dejaba su semilla dentro suyo.

Kakashi se tumbo al lado de Sakura y puso la sabana encima de ellos para cubrirse. Abrazo a su pelirosa y vio que estaba muy colorada, eso le encantaba. Sakura vio como su peligris le sonreía y lo despeinado que estaba, pero así le gustaba más. El chico se acercó a la pelirosa y pegó su frente con la de ella –Te amo…- le dijo con voz suave. Sakura le regaló un sonrisa dulce y se abrazó a él apoyando su cabeza en su fuerte pecho –Yo te amo… mucho… más- devolvió entre susurros, y cuando terminó se quedó profundamente dormida.

La chica estaba cansada, y el peligris sonrió triunfante por eso. Kakashi la abrazó más fuerte, le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir igual que su amada. Sin duda esa era una noche de la cual no se olvidarían nunca: una noche de verano, con la Luna de testigo, con el viento suave, y las estrellas brillantes; en pocas palabras… una noche perfecta, hecha para ellos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el 'lemon' si es que lo que escribí entra en esa categoría :P No quería nada guarango, así que lo hice sencillo y con amor :)

Saludos para todos, los vere cuando tenga el 20 ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**20- Aunque el destino no quiera.**

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó porque no sintió que el cuerpo tan fuerte al cual se había abrazado antes de caer dormida estuviera en la cama. Se sentó tapándose y miró para todos lados, buscando al peligris. Al no encontrarlo en la pieza sintió algo de miedo, pero se le fue cuando Kakashi entró en la habitación, tenía puesto sólo su pantalón azul marino, y el pecho descubierto.

–Buenos días, dormilona.- la saludo sentándose al lado de ella. –Mmm… buenos.- devolvió ella sonrojada por lo ocurrido anoche. -¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó abrazándola por la cintura.-Bien, ¿vos?- le dijo sonriéndole. –De maravillas.- respondió él arqueando su ojito, y sonriendo. Sakura se lo quedó mirando, siempre quiso saber cómo se veía el peligris cuando arqueaba el ojo ¡y era tan lindo! –Sakura…- la llamó poniéndose serio. -¿Si?- contestó la pelirosa.

-Ummm… ¿te… gustó?- le preguntó con pena. Sakura lo miro con amor, el gran Kakashi Hatake le estaba preguntando si le había gustado, se notaba que la amaba. La pelirosa lo abrazó por el pecho y con voz dulce le dijo –Me encantó…- mirándolo. El peligris se sintió mejor, pensó que había sido algo brusco con ella. –Pero… yo debo haber estado terrible.- comentó Sakura bajando la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Kakashi incrédulo. –No, Sakura, al contrario…- decía mientras la agarraba del mentó y le levantaba la cabeza. –Fuiste la mejor.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos. –Pero… si vos ya estuviste con otras mujeres, y seguro habrán tenido experiencia, ¿cómo voy a ser la mejor?- preguntó triste. –Porque… fue la primera vez que… hice el amor.- le confesó sincero. -¿E-en serio?- cuestionó sorprendida. –Sí, yo nunca ame a una mujer, Sakura. Sos la primera… y la última.- le contó serio. – ¿La última?- dijo extrañada. –Sí, no soy capaz de amar a otra mujer que no seas vos.- le decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando ¡cómo amaba a ese hombre! Era tan dulce, tan tierno; pero a la vez era fuerte, y él no era capaz de amar a otra mujer… era perfecto. –Kakashi…- susurró Sakura enamorada. –Yo tampoco puedo amar a nadie más que no seas vos.- le dijo segura. –Y… bueno, ya sabes que fue mi primera vez.- contó con vergüenza. -¿Te dolió mucho?- le preguntó el peligris algo triste. –Al principio, pero después… hiciste que me olvidara.- le dijo sonrojándose. –Ummm… puedo hacer que te olvides de otras cosas…- decía Kakashi con tono sexy mientras se acercaba a ella, haciéndola acostar otra vez en la cama.

Sí, suponen bien, volvieron a hacerlo. Volvieron a revivir lo de la noche anterior, con más pasión, con más ganas y menos vergüenzas, con más amor. Cuando terminaron, se bañaron y Kakashi le prestó algo de ropa, que le quedaba chica, a Sakura. Desayunaron y se quedaron mirando tv en el sillón de la sala. La chica tenía puestos unos 'shorts' grises que le quedaban como bermudas, y una remera mangas cortas roja, que con unas tijeras se trasformó en una musculosa.

En medio de la linda película que estaban viendo, tocan el timbre. -¿Quién será?- dijo Kakashi parándose y caminando a abrir, y no le gustó nada la persona que encontró: Anko. –Ah, Anko…- dijo sin interés cuando la vio. -¿A dónde te metiste anoche?- preguntó molesta. – ¿Por qué preguntas?- devolvió sin ganas. –Porque me dejaste sola en la fiesta.- contestó ella enojada. –Ahhh…- respondió él desinteresado. -¿Estás con ella, no?- preguntó desafiante. -¿Con quién?- contestó haciéndose el tonto. –Con la mocosa Haruno.- respondió Anko con bronca. –Ella no es una mocosa.- contradijo Kakashi.

-Entonces si estas con esa, ¿lo hicieron? Seguro debe ser patética.- dijo con burla. –Lo que hicimos no es algo que tenga que importarte.- contestó el peligris perdiendo la paciencia. -¡¿Cómo que no? ESA me robó a mi novio.- dijo Anko enojadísima. -1º no es ESA, se llama Sakura. 2º no te robó a nadie porque yo no soy tu novio…- la corrigió Kakashi. Anko estaba por recriminarle, pero el peligris no había terminado. –Y 3º… ella es más mujer que vos, en TODOS los sentidos.- dándole a entender que Sakura era mejor que ella en 'ese' aspecto. Y cuando terminó, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Kakashi volvió a la sala y se sentó otra vez al lado de Sakura. -¿Escuchaste?- preguntó el peligris. La chica lo miró –Sí, es una hipócrita.- contestó con bronca. El peligris la miro alzando una ceja, señal de sorpresa. -¿Y por qué decís eso?- cuestiono interesado. –La otra noche la vi besándose con Genma, ¿y tiene cara para venir a pasarte factura?- respondió molesta. –Ya sabía que estaba con Genma, pero no me importaba.- comentó él. –Que esté con quien quiera, pero vos sos mío.- le dijo Sakura, abrazándolo. –Y vos mía.- devolvió él, haciendo lo mismo.

Y así terminaron de ver la película, abrazados. Almorzaron algo que cocinaron juntos y siguieron viendo tv en la sala. –Kakashi, ¿queres que salgamos a caminar?- lo invitó la pelirosa. –Ummm… no, estoy cómodo acá.- contestó el peligris tranquilo. –Pero son las 17:30hs ¡estuvimos todo el día viendo películas!- dijo Sakura cansada. –Me dijiste que íbamos a caminar juntos por toda la aldea para que vean que estamos juntos…- comentó ella con tono dulce. –Sí, pero…- dijo con voz suave. Agarró a la chica y la sentó en sus piernas, abrazándola por la cintura –Prefiero quedarme acá… con vos.- termino de decir con una voz muy sexy.

-Mmm…- musitó ella perdida en su mirada y en esa voz. El peligris sí que sabía cómo seducirla. –Está bien, ¿pero podemos ir a mi casa para que me cambie?- preguntó tranquila. –Pero si mi ropa te queda bien.- rezongó Kakashi. –Pero la mía es más cómoda, aparte quiero guardar el vestido.- contó Sakura. –Ummm… bueno.- aceptó sin ganas. Kakashi se puso una remera, y salieron caminando hasta la casa de la pelirosa.

En 20 minutos llegaron, entraron y la chica invitó al peligris a esperarla en la sala, después se dirigió a su pieza. Mientras Sakura se cambiaba, Kakashi se quedó admirando el lugar. –Kakashi…- lo llamó la pelirosa atrás de él. El aludido se dio vuelta, y vio a su amada Sakura vestida con una pollera que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas color rosa viejo, y una camisa blanca con cuadrillé rosa. -¿Te gusta?- le preguntó con emoción. –No…- negó él mirándola fijo. Sakura bajó la mirada con tristeza, se había preparado sólo para su peligris y a él no le gustaba.

Kakashi le levantó la cara y mirándola con amor le dijo –Me encanta.- La pelirosa sonrió por eso, y el brillo volvió a sus ojos, abrazó muy fuertemente al peligris y él correspondió gustoso. -¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó la chica después de que se separaron. –Ummm… no sé, ¿vamos a ver una película?- la invitó tranquilo. –No lo estás preguntando en serio, ¿no?- contestó la pelirosa algo molesta. –Perdón Sakura, es que… sólo quiero estar con vos.- respondió pegando su frente con la de ella –Te extrañe mucho y quiero que estemos un tiempo solos nosotros.- terminó de decir con voz melosa.

Sakura entendía lo que su peligris le decía, habían estado tanto tiempo separados, que se debían un tiempo exclusivamente para ellos. –Mmm… yo también te extrañe mucho.- devolvió ella con el mismo tono. –Entonces… ¿nos quedamos?- preguntó Kakashi con voz suave. –Sí…- afirmó Sakura. Llevó su mano al principio de la máscara del peligris, y la bajó con cuidado para después besarlo. Miraron una película de terror, por lo cual la chica se abrazó fuertemente a su novio. A eso de las 21:30hs empezaron a cocinar algo para comer.

Eran las 22:05hs y ellos ya habían terminado de comer. Se sentaron en el sillón, ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, y él abrazándola por la cintura. –Mañana voy a pedirle a Tsunade-sama que deje volver a entrenar con vos.- comentó Sakura tranquila. –Jugas mucho con la paciencia de la Hokage, Sakura…- dijo Kakashi divertido. –No es jugar, es que… la vida va cambiando y… bueno…- explicaba torpemente. –Pero no podes cambiar tus horarios de acuerdo como cambia tu vida…- decía él, lógico. –Ya sé, pero… ella no puede decirme que no.- comentó contenta la pelirosa. –Ummm… te aprovechas del cariño que te tiene.- dijo Kakashi como reprochándole.

-No me aprovecho… sólo… saco ventaja.- explicó no muy convencida Sakura. -¿Y no es lo mismo que aprovecharse?- preguntó Kakashi con ironía. –No… - respondió la pelirosa haciéndose la tonta. –Ummm…- musitó el peligris, sin creerle mucho. –En fin, mañana esperame para entrenar.- le pidió sonriéndole. Kakashi se la quedó mirando, no tenía idea de cómo decirle a la pelirosa lo que iba a pasar el lunes.-Sakura…- dijo algo nervioso. –Mmm…- musitó ella mirándolo con amor. –Mañana me voy a una misión.- contó el peligris con cautela.

-¡Ohh!- se quejó Sakura. –Bueno, empezaré cuando vuelvas. ¿Cuánto te vas? ¿Una semana?- preguntó adivinando. –No…- contestó Kakashi con tristeza. -¿Un mes?- volvió a preguntar la pelirosa. –No…- negó otra vez triste él. Sakura lo miraba confundida, la misión más larga que ella había hecho era de un mes, y como Kakashi estaba entrenando con Naruto y Sasuke no creía que la Hokage le diera una misión TAN larga.

-¿Un año?- preguntó Sakura con burla. Kakashi bajó la cabeza, no podía decírselo mirándola a los ojos. -5…- confesó con tristeza. -¡¿Cómo?- dijo la pelirosa sorprendida.- ¿Es mentira, no Kakashi?- le preguntó incrédula. –No, salgo mañana.- explicó el peligris. –Pero… ¿por qué? Tsunade-sama nunca te daría una misión tan larga sabiendo que estas entrenando a Naruto y Sasuke.- comentó con dolor, mientras las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos. –Se lo pedí el jueves, por eso te compré el collar. Pensé que vos no me amabas y quería irme lejos para poder olvidarte… bah, tratar de olvidarte.- explicó triste el peligris.

Sakura lo miraba todavía con sorpresa, no podía creer que ahora que era feliz con el hombre que tanto amaba, él tenía que irse por tanto tiempo. –Naruto y Sasuke ya están enterados, y ambos son fuertes para que yo los entrene. Se lo dije a Tsunade-sama y ella aceptó, es una misión de espionaje por todas las grandes naciones.- terminó de decir con dolor. –Pero… Kakashi, podemos decirle que… que estamos juntos y que… que no te mande a esa misión.- decía Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas y con la voz entrecortada.

–Si la 5º se entera que vos y yo estamos juntos… me mata.- comentó Kakashi con algo de miedo, imaginándose a la poderosa rubia enterándose de la verdad.-No, ella lo va a entender...- negó Sakura con esperanza. –Aunque lo entienda, yo di mi palabra como ninja que iba a hacer la misión, tengo que hacerlo Sakura, por la aldea.- explicó mirando a los ojos a su amada pelirosa. Sakura entendía lo que él decía, y tenía razón… no podía faltar a su palabra. No resistió más y empezó a llorar en su pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Perdón Sakura… no llores.- le pidió Kakashi con tristeza. Le dolía tanto verla llorar y sufrir por las estupideces que él hacía, que se odiaba con toda su alma. Sakura se separó de su pecho para poder verlo bien. –No me pidas perdón… sólo… pasa esta última noche conmigo.- le pidió con voz tranquila. –No es la última noche, Sakura.- negó algo enojado, agarrándola de los brazos. –Me voy por 5 años, pero te voy a seguir amando… te voy a amar más de lo que te amo ahora, y no va a haber ni un segundo que no piense en vos.- explicó mirándola fijo. –Sakura, voy a volver, aunque eso implique matar a cualquiera o hacer cualquier cosa. Pero nada ni nadie nos va a separar ¿sí?- terminó de decirle más tranquilo.

Sakura lo miraba fijo y lo escuchaba con atención. Kakashi tenía razón, no era su última noche juntos, él iba a volver e iban ser felices lo que les restara de vida. –Sí.- afirmó segura. –Kakashi, te amo tanto…- le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello. –No te imaginas cuanto yo te amo, Sakura…- decía mientras la abrazaba dulcemente. Se quedaron un tiempo así, abrazándose, respirando sus aromas, grabando en sus mentes esa tierna imagen del otro.

Se separaron lentamente y se quedaron mirando con amor. –Creo… que nuestro destino es amarnos distanciados.- dijo Sakura con algo de humor. –Sí… voy a amarte aunque el destino no quiera.- contestó Kakashi acariciándole una mejilla. La pelirosa sonrió por ese comentario –Yo también voy a amarte aunque el destino no quiera.- afirmó segura. El peligris dirigió su mano de la mejilla de la chicas hasta el dije que se encontraba en su cuello. –Nunca olvides que te amo, Sakura.- le dijo mirándolo fijo. La pelirosa lo miraba perdida en esa mirada adormecida, que ahora era segura. –Nunca…- contestó sin titubear.

Kakashi sonrió, medio de tristeza medio de felicidad. –Yo… no te di nada para que me recuerdes.- comentó la pelirosa triste. –Me diste lo mejor, Sakura.- le dijo él. Sakura lo miró sin entender. –Me diste tu amor.- le respondió el peligris. –Kakashi…- musitó la pelirosa, y volvió a tirarse a los brazos de su novio. Se separó de él y se puso de pie. –Vení.- le dijo agarrándolo de la mano y llevándolo a su pieza. Lo tiro en la cama y se posicionó encima de él. –Voy a hacer que no olvides ni anoche, ni esta noche.- le dijo con voz sexy, y el peligris sonrió pícaro ante eso.

Sakura cumplió y le dio a Kakashi una noche que nunca olvidaría. Esta vez fue más dominante, dejando al peligris a su completa merced, hasta llegó a gemir el nombre de la pelirosa con muchas ganas. Inevitablemente la mañana llegó, y Kakashi se levantó de la cama tratando de no despertar a su amada pelirosa. Se puso el pantalón, el calzado y su típica remera con la máscara. Estaba por ponerse su chaleco de jounin cuando una dulce voz lo llamó –Kakashi…- dijo la pelirosa. El aludido se dio vuelta y vio a Sakura bostezando.

-Sakura, es muy temprano, mejor volvé a dormir.- le dijo susurrando. –No, quiero estar hasta el último segundo con vos…- contestó con tristeza la chica. Kakashi la miró con una mezcla de dulzura y dolor –Está bien, vamos a desayunar.- le dijo. –Me cambio y voy.- devolvió ella, y él salió de la pieza. Una vez que se cambio, Sakura fue a la cocina donde se encontraba su amado peligris haciendo el desayuno.

–Buenos días.- le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda. –Buenos…- la saludo dándose vuelta para mirarla. Sakura le bajo la máscara y lo besó dulcemente en los labios, y él aceptó gustoso. -¿Ya está listo?- preguntó la chica después de que se separaron. –Sí, vamos a la mesa.- dijo llevando las tazas con el café. Se sentaron a desayunar a las 6:20hs de la mañana, todavía estaba un poco oscuro, pero el Sol ya había asomado algunos rayos.

Terminaron y Sakura le dijo al peligris –Lava las cosas y yo preparo tu mochila.- agarrando una. -¿Llevas lo mismo de siempre, no?- le preguntó al peligris, y éste asintió antes de entrar a la cocina. La pelirosa puso dentro de la mochila algunas vendas, una frazada por si hacía frío, agua en una cantimplora, agua oxigenada para limpiar las heridas, y le faltaba la ropa del peligris. –Kakashi…- lo llamó entrando a la cocina. –Ummm…- 'respondió' el aludido guardando la última taza en una repisa. –Tenes que poner un cambio de ropa en la mochila.- le dijo.

-Ummm… cuando llegue al primer pueblo compro algo de ropa.- contestó el peligris caminando hacia su novia, y después la abrazó por la cintura. Sakura lo recibió abrazándolo por el pecho. -¿A qué hora salen?- le preguntó triste. –A las 7:00hs…- contestó el peligris. –Mmm…- musitó la chica mientras miraba el reloj de la cocina. –Ya son las 7:00hs…- dijo con algo de gracia. –Ummm… ya me conocen.- respondió el chico arqueando su ojito, como si hubiera hecho alguna broma pesada.

Sakura lo miraba con amor, ¡cuánto amaba a ese hombre! Le bajó la máscara delicadamente y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura -¿Quiénes van con vos?- le preguntó suavemente. Kakashi la miraba hipnotizado, sólo ella lograba hacer que esa mirada adormilada cobrara vida y brillara como lo hacía en ese momento –El pesado de Gai…- contestó cansado. La pelirosa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, le había causado gracia el comentario de su novio. –Bueno, no te vas a aburrir.- le dijo jugando. -¿Con Gai? Pero si él es muy aburrido…- devolvió con sarcasmo. –¡Jaja!- rió Sakura con alegría.

-Ummm… me encanta cuando te reís.- comentó Kakashi mirándola embobado. –Y a mí me encantas vos.- dijo Sakura con voz sexy acercándose a la boca de su novio hasta besarlo, y él correspondió gustoso. Se separaron por la falta de aire y se quedaron mirando unos segundos. –Ya… tengo que… irme.- dijo Kakashi sin ánimos. –Sí…- afirmó Sakura triste. Caminaron hasta la sala, donde el peligris agarró la mochila, salieron de la casa de la pelirosa y se quedaron parados frente a frente. No había nadie en las calles todavía, y el Sol había salido casi por completo.

–No voy a decirte 'chau'.- negó Kakashi serio. –Si lo hicieras, ni te molestes en volver.- bromeó Sakura con una sonrisa triste. El peligris la abrazó por última vez y mirando fijo le dijo –Voy a volver…- muy seguro. –Y yo te voy a esperar…- contestó ella sin dudas. Se miraron unos segundos más, y ella le bajó rápido la máscara para darle un 'último' beso. Cuando terminaron de besarse, la chica volvió a subir la máscara de su novio y sonriéndole le dijo –Te amo.- dulcemente. Kakashi la miro con amor y tristeza –Yo también te amo, más de lo que imaginas.- confesó seguro. –Hasta… dentro de 5 años.- se 'despidió' el peligris con dolor. –Hasta dentro de 5 años…- repitió Sakura de igual manera.

Se miraron una 'última' vez, y el peligris se fue saltando de casa en casa. Sakura lo vio partir y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su cara, no quería que él la viera llorar, no quería que la recordara así. Cerró la puerta de su casa, y caminó hasta el trabajo. Sabía que llegaba media hora tarde, pero tenía que ir si no quería que Tsunade-sama la llamara y la obligara a decirle la razón por la cual había faltado. Llegó al lugar y Shizune la recibió –Sakura, ¿por qué llegas tarde?- le preguntó algo molesta. –Es que… lo que comí anoche no me cayó muy bien, y esperé a que el medicamento que tomé hiciera efecto.- mintió sonando segura.

-¿Ahora te sentís mejor?- preguntó la morocha con remordimiento por haberse molestado. –Sí, gracias Shizune-sempai.- contestó Sakura tranquila. –Tomá la lista de los pacientes de hoy, consultorio 10.- le dijo la morocha dándole la hoja. –Sí, gracias. Nos vemos, Shizune.- agradeció la pelirosa, su sempai asintió con la cabeza y siguió haciendo su trabajo. Sakura empezó a atender a las personas, y la verdad que cada segundo que pasaba le costaba más concentrarse en su trabajo, porque su mente sólo pensaba en esos 5 largos años que le esperaban lejos del peligris.

Terminó a eso de las 19: 30hs y se fue a casa, comió y luego se acostó a dormir. Los siguientes días de Sakura fueron exactamente iguales: iba al hospital, atendía a las personas, volvía a su casa. De vez en cuando se topaba con Naruto cuando salía del trabajo, o con Hinata si ella estaba con el rubio. Pero casi no veía a nadie, casi no hablaba con nadie. Le era difícil pasarla bien sin su peligris, sin verlo, sin hablarle, sin besarlo, sin abrazarlo… era una tortura muy dolorosa, y por eso todas las noches lloraba. Era la única forma que lograba descargarse un poco y seguir respirando sin ese peso en su pecho.

Pasaron dos semanas en las cuales se sentía muy mareada, vomitaba bastante por las mañanas, casi siempre en el trabajo, cosa que no se le escapó a Shizune quien se empezó a preocupar por la pelirosa. Shizune le había preguntado si se sentía bien, ella siempre contestaba que sí, pero que no estaba comiendo bien ni descansando mucho. La morocha dudo en creerle, pero aceptó la explicación y la dejo tranquila.

Siguieron pasando las semanas y Sasuke fue a visitarla, ya que no la había visto desde el cumple años de Hinata ya que él había salido de misión el domingo a la mañana y volvió recién ese lunes. Sakura lo recibió con gusto y hablaron de algunas cosas, como el por qué de su fuga de la fiesta de Hinata, a lo que la pelirosa le contestó con que se sentía cansada y no saludo a nadie antes de irse. El Uchiha la reto por no haberle contando, y ella le pidió perdón porque no quería arruinarle la noche.

Su amigo le contó que la fiesta conoció a una chica, Kagome, que según Sasuke era muy linda y divertida, y se sentía cómodo con ella; aunque él seguía amando a la pelirosa pero eso lo omitió. Sakura se sintió muy feliz por su amigo, se merecía a alguien que lo quisiera tanto como él a ella, y por lo que le contó, Kagome era ese 'alguien'. Sasuke le propuso a su amiga salir a dar una vuelta, y ella aceptó… después de todo, tenía que vivir y no caer en la depresión.

Caminaron por toda la aldea, y se toparon con Naruto y Hinata quienes se les unieron en el paseo. Continuaron caminando, escuchando al rubio hablar de su entrenamiento solo y lo bien que le estaba yendo sin un sensei. Sasuke le hacía bromas diciéndole que se iba a quebrar algo y que se estaba poniendo viejo, a lo que Naruto respondía enojado y diciéndole a su amigo que él era más viejo porque nunca se reía, y cosas así. Las chicas reían ante la 'pelea' de los chicos, pero Sakura todavía se sentía algo triste.

Se encontraron con Shikamaru e Ino en una de las plazas principales de Konoha, y ellos también se les unieron. La rubia enseguida le recriminó a la pelirosa la cara que tenia, a lo que Sakura contestó con un 'no dormí bien' y Shikamaru le dijo a su novia que no moleste a la pelirosa, 'todos tenemos esos días' fundamentó el chico Nara. Ino se cruzó de brazos ofendida, pero al toque se le ocurrió una idea para 'despertar' a Sakura.

-Esta noche salimos.- afirmó la rubia. -¡Sí!- gritó Naruto con emoción. -¿A dónde?- preguntó Shikamaru aburrido. –Donde siempre.- contestó su novia lógica. –Mmm… que aburrido.- devolvió el Nara cansado. -¿Hay algo que no lo sea para vos?- preguntó el rubio mientras se le caía una gota por la cabeza. –Es que siempre al mismo bar, cansa.- fundamentó Shikamaru. -¿Entonces?- preguntó la rubia enojada. –Salgamos a comer…- ideo Hinata. –Pero está todo muy caro… aparte todavía no fui a ninguna misión.- rezongó Naruto.

-¿Quieren ir a comer a mi casa?- preguntó Sakura sonriendo tiernamente, gesto que embobó al Uchiha. -¡Sí, Sakura-chan!- gritó el rubio con ganas. –No grites, Naruto.- digieron al unísono el morocho y la pelirosa. –Está bien, frentona, ¿a qué hora?- preguntó Ino. –Mmm… ¿21:30hs?- propuso Sakura. –Por mí está bien.- aceptó la rubia. –Seguro…- contestó Shikamaru. -21:30hs…- repitió Sasuke mirando a la pelirosa. -¡Claro que vamos a estar ahí!- gritó Naruto abrazando a Hinata. –Naruto-kun…- murmuró la peliazul.

-¿Qué quieren comer?- preguntó Sakura. -¡Ramen, ramen!- gritó Naruto. –Por favor, Sakura-chan, ramen.- rogó, casi, desesperado.- ¡No, ramen otra vez no!- digieron al unísono Shikamaru y Sasuke, aunque cada uno a su manera. –Puedo cocinar algo para ustedes, chicos.- les dijo a los morochos. –Gracias Sakura, me salvaste.- agradeció Shikamaru. La chica rio tiernamente y Sasuke se moría por besarla, pero no podía.

–¿Algún problema con el ramen, Ino-cerda?- le preguntó Sakura a la rubia. –No, frente de marquesina. Hace mucho que no como ramen.- contestó Ino. -¿Hinata?- preguntó a la ojiperla. –Está bien, ya me acostumbre a comer ramen.- respondió la peliazul apenada. –Bueno, entonces los espero esta noche en casa.- definió Sakura. –Me voy a comprar las cosas, nos vemos.- terminó de decir la pelirosa, girando para irse. –Te acompaño…- dijo Sasuke haciendo lo mismo. –Gracias.- las dio sonriéndole. -¡Nos vemos!- saludaron los otros cuatro, a lo que ellos respondieron con un saludo de mano.

-Es más que obvio que no la olvido.- comentó Ino. –Hay que ser tonto para pensar que ya no siente nada por ella.- agregó Shikamaru. –Ahhh, Sasuke y Sakura por fin pueden ser amigos sin gustarse, pensé que nunca pasaría.- dijo Naruto riendo. La rubia y el morocho se miraron, y Shikamaru se agarro la cara como diciendo 'sólo él es tan tarado' –Naruto, Sasuke todavía siente algo por Sakura…- le aclaró Hinata. -¡¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, él me dijo que en tu cumple años conoció a una chica que le gustaba y se llama Kagome.- explicó el rubio seguro.

-Puede gustarle, sí, pero todavía está enamorado de la frentona, eso es innegable.- acotó Ino. –Pero…- titubeo el rubio. –Vamos, Naruto, ¿no viste cómo la miraba? Hasta se ofreció a acompañarla a comprar la comida…- dijo Shikamaru. –Sí,… es verdad…- afirmó Naruto. –Pero eso también lo puede hacer como amigo, ¿no?- insistió otra vez. –Puede, pero no lo hace. Creo que quiere olvidar a Sakura pero no lo logra.- comentó el Nara. –Bueno, veamos cómo se comporta esta noche.- dijo Ino. –Nosotros nos vamos…- decía Shikamaru agarrando a su novia. –Nosotros también, nos vemos.- dijo Naruto haciendo lo mismo. –Nos vemos.- saludaron las chicas, y se fueron.

Sakura compró todo lo necesario para esa noche, con la ayuda de Sasuke. Una vez que terminaron fueron a la casa de la pelirosa y al llegar dejaron las bolsas en la mesa de la sala. –Gracias por acompañarme, Sasuke.- agradeció a su amigo sonriéndole. –De nada…- contestó éste mirando a la chica que tanto amaba. –Nos vemos dentro de un par de horas…- saludó el morocho caminando hasta la puerta. Sakura lo siguió, abrió la puerta dejándolo salir y le dijo –Sí, nos vemos.- volvió a sonreírle, él la contempló unos segundos, y después partió.

Sakura volvió al interior de su casa a ordenar lo que había comprado. Cada vez extrañaba más a su peligris, pero tenía que despejarse un poco y volver a su vida social. Las hora pasaron rápido entre el baño que se tomo, el secado de su cabello, cambiarse y ver tv, y ya eran las 20:45hs… tenía que empezar a cocinar. A las 21:30hs en punto llegaron sus amigos. -¡Qué rico olor!- dijo Naruto con hambre. –Sakura-chan, hiciste ramen, ¿no?- preguntó animado. –Jaja, sí Naruto.- afirmó risueña, cosa que a cierto morocho desarmaba de amor.

-¿Falta mucho, frentona?- preguntó Ino impaciente. -¿Por qué, cerda? ¿No podes esperar?- preguntó Sakura en broma. –Sí puedo, pero quiero que Naruto se calle.- mintió la rubia, la verdad se moría de hambre. –Pueden sentarse, ya traigo la comida.- dijo la pelirosa caminando a la cocina, y los invitaron se sentaron. La cena comenzó después d que Sakura le sirviera a todos su comida, Naruto se tiro de cabeza a comer el ramen y felicitó a su amiga por lo rico que estaba. Los demás rectificaron lo que el rubio había dicho, aunque Ino se limitó a decir que no le había salido tan feo, su orgullo antes que todo.

Sakura agradeció los elogios de sus amigos, pero comió muy poco, todavía seguía con mareos y vómitos. –Sakura-chan, ¿por qué no comes?- preguntó Naruto. –Seguro le puso veneno.- acotó Ino divertida. –No, cerda. Es que últimamente no me he sentido muy bien, y la verdad es que tengo algo de nauseas…- explicó Sakura. -¿Últimamente?- dijo Shikamaru alzando una ceja. -¿Cuánto es 'últimamente' para vos, Sakura?- preguntó el morocho. –Bueno… cinco semanas y un par de días.- contestó apenada. -¿Y no te hiciste algún análisis?- preguntó Ino sorprendida.

-No… es que… no tuve tiempo.- contestó la pelirosa. –Sakura, mañana te haces los análisis.- dijo serio el Uchiha. –No me lo impongas, Sasuke. Ya sé que tengo que hacérmelos.- devolvió molesta Sakura. –Claro…- susurró el morocho enojado, sin creerle. La chica no estaba para aguantar esas cosas, así que se levantó de la mesa y se mareo feo. –Voy al baño…- explicó agarrándose de la mesa para no caer. –Sakura…- murmuró Hinata preocupada. La pelirosa entró al baño y lo primero que hizo fue vomitar sobre el inodoro. –Mejor vayan a ver cómo está…- dijo Shikamaru mirando a su novia y a Hinata. Las chicas asintieron y caminaron hasta la pieza donde se encontraba su amiga.

-¿Qué le pasará a Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto mirando a sus amigos. –No sé, es raro que no se haya hecho estudios…- comentó Shikamaru. –Sí…- afirmó Sasuke preocupado, pero no lo mostró. –Espero que no sea algo malo…- dijo Naruto con algo de miedo. -¡Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, vengan!- gritó Ino con desesperación desde el baño. Al escucharla los chicos corrieron y llegaron hasta la pieza, vieron a Ino sosteniendo a Sakura desmayada y a Hinata tratando de despertarla.

-¡¿Qué pasó?- preguntó un alarmado Shikamaru. –Escuché por la puerta que estaba vomitando, y después un golpe, abrí y la vi tirada en el piso.- explicó Ino preocupada. –¡Llevémosla al hospital!- dijo Naruto desesperado. –Yo la cargo.- dijo Sasuke pasando hasta alzar a la pelirosa. Los chicos hicieron lugar para que saliera y después lo siguieron. -¡Espera!- gritó Hinata. Todos se dieron vuelta mirándola sin entender. –Hace algo de frío, voy a buscar una frazada.- comentó y fue a la pieza de la pelirosa, segundos después volvió con la frazada y tapó a su amiga.

Al llegar al hospital los atendió Shizune, que al ver a Sakura desmayada mando a llamar a la Hokage. Mientras a la 5º le llegaba el mensaje, Shizune le ordeno a Sasuke que llevara a la pelirosa a la habitación 221, el morocho hizo lo ordenado y recostó a la chica en la cama de la habitación. La morocha les preguntó que había pasado, y ellos le contaron todo. Sakura no despertaba, por lo que todos estaban muy preocupados, pero Shizune se encargó de que la pelirosa recobrara el conocimiento con un jutsu médico.

Sakura empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, todavía estaba mareada y la cabeza le dolía mucho. -¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó tontamente. -¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué te pasó?- gritó Naruto. -¿Cómo estás, frentona?- inquirió Ino preocupada. -¿Sakura-chan, estás bien?- cuestiono Hinata con miedo. –Dejen que Sakura respire, por Kami.- acotó Shikamaru. Los aludidos lo miraron y se apenaron, ya que el morocho tenía razón. Sasuke se acercó a la cama y le preguntó a su amiga –Sakura… ¿Te… sentís mejor?- en voz baja para que los demás no escuchen.

La pelirosa los miraba sorprendida, no entendía nada. -No alteren a Sakura.- ordeno Shizune con voz firme. -¿Qué paso?- preguntó Sakura. –Te desmayaste.- contestó Ino. -¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida. –Sakura, me contaron lo que pasó.- comentó Shizune mirándola con cara de 'me mentiste', a lo que la pelirosa bajo la mirada arrepentida. –Perdón…- pidió con culpa. –Está bien, Sakura, pero me lo hubieras dicho… sólo hay que hacerte un par de estudios y esto se hubiera evitado.- explicó la morocha. –Sí…- musitó Sakura suavemente.

-Ay, frentona, sos de terror…- comentó Ino suspirando más tranquila. –Ino…- dijo Shikamaru mirándola serio, a lo que su novia respondió mirando al piso apenada. –Sakura-chan, nos diste un susto muy feo.- comentó Hinata juntando sus manos a la altura del pecho. –Perdón, no quería preocuparlos…- volvió a pedir. –No hay por qué, Sakura…- contestó el Uchiha que ya se había alejado de ella, poniéndose al lado del rubio. –Shizune-sama, ¿qué pudo causarle esto a Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto preocupado.

Shizune tenía una idea del por qué de los síntomas de la pelirosa, pero no quería afirmar nada sin estudios, y menos sin hablarlo con Tsunade. –Pueden ser muchas cosas… algo que le cayó mal sumado al mal dormir, estrés, tensiones, presiones, etc.- explicó la morocha. –Ahhh…- musitó el rubio 'entendiendo'. –Sakura, ahora vamos a hacerte estudios.- dijo mirando a la susodicha. –Chicos, por favor esperen afuera.- pidió mirando a los demás. Sus amigos asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

Shizune se dispuso a empezar los análisis: le sacó sangre a Sakura, checó sus signos vitales, su temperatura, se fijo si el golpe en la cabeza no fuera grave y al final le pidió una muestra de orina. Sakura la miro confundida ¿para qué le pedía eso? –Para ver si todo anda bien en los riñones.- mintió la morocha. -¿Y es MUY necesario?- preguntó la pelirosa. –Sí, Sakura.- contestó Shizune fría, cosa que a la chica no le agrado para nada y se dispuso ir al baño para dar la muestra.

Tsunade entró en la habitación desesperadísima y al no ver a la pelirosa ahí temió lo peor. Empezó a bombardear a Shizune con miles de preguntas y ella no podía responderle porque la rubia estaba zarandeándola como loca. En esa cómica escena, aparece Sakura saliendo del baño con la muestra y al ver lo que pasaba dijo mientras le caía una gota pro su cabeza –Tsunade-sama…- La aludida la miro y corrió a abrazarla, a lo que Sakura tuvo que hacer malabares para que su muestra no cayera al piso.

Shizune la miraba como diciendo 'que mujer más exagerada' y se agarró la frente con su mano. –Tsunade-sama, estoy bien.- afirmó Sakura después de que la rubia la soltó. La voluptuosa rubia le preguntó que pasó, y Shizune le contó todo. La rubia miro a su mano derecha sacando la misma conclusión que ella y por esto preguntó -¿Le hiciste TODOS los estudios?- seria. –Sí, antes de que vinieras estaba por entregarme el de orina.- contestó Shizune. –Acá está, Shizune-sempai.- dijo la pelirosa acercándose a la morocha y entregándole el vasito.

-Sakura, quiero que sea la última vez que me ocultas cosas referidas a tu salud. Sos un ninja médico, tendrías que saberlo mejor que nadie.- le dijo seriamente la 5º. La pelirosa asintió mirándola a los ojos, con arrepentimiento. –Perdón, prometo que no vuelve a pasar.- juró segura. –Tsunade-sama, acompáñeme a hacer los estudios.- pidió Shizune. –Sí, vamos.- accedió la rubia, y juntas salieron de la habitación. Sakura se sentó en su cama suspirando aliviada, y una sola persona vino a su cabeza "Kakashi…" pensó con tristeza. "Por Kami, cómo te extraño." Terminó de decir, cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Sakura-chan!- dijo Naruto entrando a la pieza. –No grites, Naruto.- pidió la pelirosa apretando sus dientes. –Jaja, es que estoy contento porque ahora estás mejor.- explicó el rubio sonriendo. –Sí, frentona, nos preocupaste.- dijo Ino más tranquila. Shikamaru asintió, y Sasuke sólo la miraba. –Gracias a Kami ya estás bien.- comentó Hinata. –No quería preocuparlos…- dijo Sakura. –Entonces la próxima vez hacete estudios para saber qué tenes.- acotó Sasuke. –Ya sé, no me lo repitas. Ya tuve mi sermón.- le contestó molesta.

Siguieron hablando, y eran como las 22:45hs. Sakura sabía que sus amigos tenían cosas que hacer al otro día, por eso les dijo que podían irse, que ella estaría bien. Los presentes negaron rotundamente la idea, no iban a irse hasta saber qué tenía la pelirosa. Sakura les agradeció sonriéndoles, y cierto morocho la quedó mirando embobado por lo hermosa que era la pelirosa que tanto amaba.

Tsunade y Shizune entraron en la habitación y la rubia les pidió a los chicos que salieran, quería hablar con Sakura. Naruto le preguntó cómo habían dado los análisis y qué era lo que tenía la pelirosa, la voluptuosa rubia sólo le dio una mirada asesina que asustó al chico, y le ordenó que salieran otra vez. Una vez que se fueron, Tsunade se quedó en silencio y la pelirosa la miraba impaciente, quería saber lo que tenía.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿qué dicen los estudios?- preguntó con cautela, no quería que su maestra se enoje. –Nada, está todo bien.- contestó la rubia. -¿Entonces por qué tengo estos síntomas? ¿Será algún jutsu?- preguntó Sakura sin entender. Tsunade y Shizune intercambiaron una mirada, y la 5º volvió a mirar a la chica –Sakura, ¿cómo está tu período?- preguntó seria. –Bien.- contestó por inercia. -¿Segura?- inquirió alzando una ceja. Sakura no entendió esa pregunta, su ciclo andaba bien, era regular y hacía unas cinco semanas no lo tenías… "5 semanas…" pensó analizando. –Está diciendo que…- dijo la pelirosa mirando a la rubia.

-Sí, Sakura, estás embarazada.- afirmó Tsunade seria. Se formó un silencio después de las palabras de la rubia, Sakura trataba de entender, bah, de caer en la realidad: estaba esperando un hijo de su peligris, ¡qué felicidad! "Oh, oh" dijo en su mente. "Van a querer saber de quién es…" pensó con miedo, la emoción le duro poco. –Sakura… supongo que tiene padre, ¿no?- dijo Tsunade, indirectamente quería saber quién era. –Sí…- afirmó bajito. Al ver que la chica no decía quién era, tuvo que preguntárselo. -¿Y quién es?- apretando sus dientes con bronca.

-Tsunade-sama, yo… no puedo decirle.- explicó apenada. -¿¡Cómo que no podes decirme!- dijo la rubia alzando la voz. –Es que… usted… se va a enojar.- contestó la chica. Shizune la miro y dijo –Sakura, Tsunade tiene derecho a saber.- -¿Por qué? Es mi vida.- explicó la pelirosa molesta. –Porque te quiero como a una hija.- acotó Tsunade con dolor que no demostró. –Lo sé, Tsunade-sama, yo la quiero como si fuera una 2º madre. Usted me cuida siempre y es mi maestra, siempre me apoya y más ahora que mis padres se fueron.- empezó a decir Sakura.

La pelirosa recordaba con dolor cuando sus padres le digieron que se iban a mudar a un pueblo cerca de la Aldea de la Arena, fue unos días después de que Kakashi se fuera, por lo que la chica estaba más destrozada todavía, pero no le dolía más que la partida de su peligris. –Pero si yo le digo quién es el padre… usted nos mataría.- sonrió acordándose de las palabras de su amado. –Sakura, yo no te mataría, aunque a él…- dijo Tsunade. –Por eso, usted como todos vería mal nuestra relación, por eso no le dije nada.- terminó de explicar la pelirosa.

-Yo no soy nadie para juzgar, Sakura. Me pondría loca si algún hombre te tocara o te hiciera mal porque te veo como un hija, pero sé que lo amas, sino no hubieras hecho ese bebe.- explicó Tsunade sincera. –Y él también me ama.- afirmó Sakura segura. –Pero lo extraño tanto…- musitó mientras se juntaban lágrimas en sus ojos. -¿Por qué decís eso?- preguntó la rubia. –Porque él… se fue.- explicó entrecortadamente. -¿¡Cómo que se fue!- volvió a levantar la voz la rubia enojada. –Él… tuvo que irse a una misión.- contestó Sakura.

-Entonces es un ninja, ¿de Konoha?- preguntó Shizune. –No voy a decirles.- negó Sakura. –Pero Sakura, ya te dije que yo…- Tsunade no pudo terminar, la pelirosa la interrumpió. –No se los voy a decir… sin mis amigos presentes.- explicó Sakura. Tsunade y Shizune entendieron y la morocha fue a llamar a los chicos. La pelirosa trató de calmarse y limpió sus lágrimas. Sus amigos entraron segundos después, impaciente por saber qué tenía la chica. -¿Y qué tiene, vieja?- preguntó Naruto. Tsunade volvió a darle una mirada asesina, que inhibió al rubio, y se escondió atrás de su novia.

-Los análisis que le hicimos a Sakura están bien.- empezó a explicar Tsunade. -¿Cómo que están bien? –preguntó Ino sin entender. -¿Entonces no tiene nada?- agregó Hinata. –No.- negó Shizune. -¿Y los mareos, nauseas, vómitos y desmayos, no fueron por nada?- preguntó Shikamaru incrédulo. –Los estudios no muestran nada.- explicó la morocha. –Pero algo tiene, ¿no?- dijo Sasuke lógico. –Sí.- afirmó Tsunade seria. -¿Y qué es?- preguntó otra vez Naruto. La 5º miro a la pelirosa y le preguntó -¿Se lo decís vos o yo?-

-Yo.- contestó Sakura segura. –Sakura-chan, me estás asustando…- comentó Hinata abrazando a su novio. –Vamos, frentona, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Ino preocupada. Los chicos no digieron nada, sólo esperaban a que su amiga hablara. –Yo…- empezó a decir. Suspiró desechando la presión y con una sonrisa dijo –Estoy embarazada.- Los presentes NO lo podían creer. -¿¡Qué!- gritaron todos, menos el Uchiha que se quedó impactado por la noticia.

-Estoy embarazada.- volvió a decir Sakura tranquila. -¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿De quién?- dijo Naruto atropelladamente. –Ni sueñes que te voy a explicar el cómo, Naruto.- contestó Sakura en broma, y eso hizo sonrojar a su amigo. –Y cuando, bueno, hace unas 5 semanas.- explicó tranquila. –Sí, sí, eso no es lo importante.- acotó Ino. –Lo importante es de quién.- terminó de decir curiosa. –Bueno, eso…- empezó a decir, pero sus amigos siguieron hablando.

–Ino, no seas chusma.- la retó Shikamaru. –No es de chusma.- se quejó la rubia. -¿De quién es? ¿De quién es?- decía Naruto con emoción. –Naruto, no presiones a Sakura-chan.- decía Hinata. –Y ahora la vieja Tsunade va a ser abuela, jaja.- rio el rubio. -¡Deja de decirme vieja, mocoso!- gritó Tsunade zamarreando a Naruto. Hinata veía la imagen horrorizada, mientras Shizune trataba de separar a la rubia del chico, y Sasuke lo único que hacía era ver a la pelirosa.

-¡Basta!- gritó Sakura enojada. Tsunade soltó al chico y todos se quedaron mirando a la pelirosa. –Sakura-chan, ahora decínos quién es el padre.- ordenó Naruto. –No.- negó mirándolo como Tsunade lo hacía, y el rubio volvió a esconderse atrás de Hinata. –Pero dijiste…- se iba a quejar Ino, pero Sakura la interrumpió. –Se los iba a decir, pero como ninguno me escuchó y se pusieron a gritar. Van a tener que esperar hasta el 8º mes.- explicó Sakura molesta. -¡No!- se quejaron Naruto e Ino. –Yo quería saber ya…- terminaron de decir juntos.

-Me hubieran prestado atención.- dijo Sakura lógica. –Supongo que tendremos que esperar…- suspiró Shikamaru. –Sí…- afirmó Hinata. –Bueno, hay que ir a dormir, estoy muy cansada.- decía Sakura mientras se ponía de pie. Los presentes asistieron y empezaron a salir de la habitación. –Sakura, mañana te voy a dar una dieta para que ese bebe crezca sano.- explicó Tsunade. –Está bien, nos vemos mañana.- se despidió de todos saludándolos con la mano. –Te acompaño…- se ofreció Sasuke, Sakura asintió, la verdad le daba un poco de miedo que fuera tan tarde y ella caminando sola por la aldea… y embarazada.

En 10 minutos llegaron a la casa de la pelirosa y Sasuke se despidió de ella, no sin antes felicitarla por el bebe y que siempre iba a estar ahí para ella. La pelirosa le agradeció y le dijo que iba a llamarlo cada vez que necesitara de alguien, le dio un abrazo que el Uchiha aceptó con gusto, y después de separarse Sakura entró a su casa y él se fue a la suya.

Sakura se dirigió derecho a su pieza, se descambió, se puso la ropa para dormir, y a los pocos minutos ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, pero se había dormido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara. Estaba feliz porque en su vientre estaba el fruto del amor entre ella y su peligris, no aguantaba las ganas de decirle la noticia y de tener a su hijo o hija en sus brazos para ser felices juntos. Pero Sakura nunca imagino el vuelco que iba a dar su vida, otra vez.


	21. Chapter 21

**21- 5 años después.**

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde Kakashi se fue de Konoha para hacer su misión, hoy volvía a la aldea. El peligris venía caminando, leyendo tranquilamente su librito anaranjado. -¿Estás feliz por volver?- le preguntó una voz a su lado. –Sí, Gai…- contestó Hatake desinteresado, aunque era una mentira, se moría de ganas de ver a su pelirosa y claro que estaba feliz. –Quiero volver a entrenar a Lee, ¡seguro debe ser mucho más fuerte! – dijo el Gai con lágrimas en los ojos. Kakashi lo miro como diciendo 'qué exagerado'.

-Mira, allá están las puertas.- decía el cejudo señalando el lugar. Kakashi desvió la atención de su librito al lugar que su amigo señalaba, y sonrió bajo su máscara. En pocos minutos entraron a su quería aldea, y se dispusieron a ir con la Hokage. –Tsunade-sama.- la llamó Shizune. La rubia estaba leyendo unos pergaminos. –Maito Gai y Hatake Kakashi llegaron de su misión.- explicó la morocha, recalcando disimuladamente el nombre del peligris.

La voluptuosa rubia al escuchar a su mano derecha, dejo de leer y puso atención a los recién llegados. –Bueno, parece que los mejores amigos volvieron a la aldea.- dijo con sarcasmo la 5º. –Sí, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi y yo volvimos. Y nuestra misión fue un éxito.- explicó Gai con orgullo. -¿Sí?- preguntó ella mirando al peligris, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza. –A ver…- dijo la rubia estirando la mano para que le den resumen de la larga misión.

Lo leyó superficialmente y después volvió a mirar a los hombres. –Muy bien, es bueno saber que no hay planes de ataques a la aldea o de alguna guerra.- explicó tranquila. –Ya pueden irse…- dijo sin terminar, apropósito. Los hombres se dieron vuelta, pero la rubia llamó a uno de ellos –Hatake, quedate.- dijo seria. El aludido hizo lo ordenado, quedando enfrente de la mujer.

-¿Pasa algo, Tsunade-sama?- preguntó tranquilo. –Quiero contarte las buenas nuevas.- dijo Tsunade. -¿Y cuáles son?- cuestiono con poco interés. –Tus alumnos han crecido bastante…- comentó girando su sillón, mirando a la aldea por los grandes ventanales. –Ummm…- musitó él, pensando en su pelirosa. –Naruto tiene una hija, Aiko.- empezó a contar la Hokage. -¿Naruto es padre? Wow…- dijo sorprendido Kakashi. –Sasuke también, tiene un nene, Itachi. - agregó la rubia. –En honor a su hermano.- comentó seguro.

-Sí…- afirmó la rubia, todavía sin voltearse. –Son grandes hombres, nunca dude que lo fueran…- dijo con algo de nostalgia el peligris, recordando cuando eran unos pequeños genins. –Sakura también es una gran mujer.- comento Tsunade. Al escuchar el nombre de su pelirosa, el corazón de Kakashi comenzó a latir muy rápido. Tsunade se dio vuelta mirando al peligris muy seria y le dijo –Ella es madre también.-

Kakashi apenas podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¿su Sakura mamá? O sea que… ella había hecho su vida en esos 5 años sin él. "Entonces… no…" no pudo terminar de pensar, la rubia volvió a hablar. –Es un nene, se llama Sakumo.- continuó diciendo Tsunade, mirándolo fijo. "Como mi padre…" pensó con tristeza el peligris. –Me alegro por ella, por los 3…- dijo Kakashi, tratando de sonar tranquilo pero, le dolía mucho el corazón.

Tsunade sólo asintió, dándole la razón al chico. -¿Y quiénes son… las madres y… padres?- preguntó Kakashi. –Naruto se casó con Hinata antes de que Aiko naciera.- empezó a explicar la rubia. –Era de esperarse…- acotó el peligris. –La madre de Itachi no quería tenerlo, era muy joven, por lo que Sasuke se hizo cargo de su hijo.- siguió diciendo Tsunade. –Los Uchiha tienen mala suerte, al parecer…- comentó desanimado, sabía quién seguía.

Al ver que la Hokage no seguía, y él quería saber quién era el infeliz que le había robado al amor de su vida, preguntó -¿Y el padre de Sakumo?- 'tranquilo'. –A mí también me gustaría saber quién es…- contestó la rubia apretando los dientes, mirándolo seria. -¿No sabe quién es?- dijo sorprendido el peligris. –No, Sakura nos lo iba a decir cuando llegara al 8º mes de embarazo pero…- hizo una pequeña pausa. –Pero…- repitió él para que siguiera.

-Pero antes de que eso pasara, Sakura perdió la conciencia.- explicó seria. -¿Qué?- dijo Kakashi sorprendido. -¿Y está bien?- preguntó preocupado. –Sí, a medida que pasó el tiempo fue acordándose de todos, aunque hay sólo dos personas que no recuerda.- explicó todavía seria. -¿Quiénes?- dijo curioso el peligris. –El padre de su hijo, y… vos.- confeso calmada. -¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- cuestiono sin entender. –No sé, pero cuando Naruto y Sasuke le hablaban de vos, ella no se acordaba, hasta le mostraron fotos tuyas pero nada.- explicó la 5º.

Kakashi se quedó mirando a un punto fijo, sorprendido, incrédulo, dolido… su Sakura no se acordaba de él, por ende, no se acordaba que lo amaba. Tsunade al ver que el jounin no decía nada, siguió hablando. –Aunque se puede deducir quien es el padre con sólo mirar a Sakumo, y ni hablar de estar con él, es el padre en miniatura.- comentó. –Y si es tan obvio, ¿por qué no le dicen quién es?- preguntó el peligris algo molesto. –Porque ella quiere acordarse, está muy segura que ella ama a ese hombre, y quiere acordarse de TODO lo que vivió con él.- explicó Tsunade.

–Ummm…- musitó el peligris. -¿Me necesita para algo más?- preguntó cansado. –No, Hatake, ya podes irte.- dijo dándose vuelta, para ver otra vez su aldea. –Acordate de lo que te dije cuando veas a Sakumo.- dijo la rubia antes de que el peligris se vaya, y éste se quedó pensando en eso. "¿Sera tan igual al padre?" se preguntaba Kakashi. "Entonces cuando lo vea ya voy a saber a quién matar…" pensó molesto. Salió del edificio y decidió ir a caminar por su aldea, hacia tanto tiempo que no daba una vuelta por el lugar.

Camino hasta llegar a una de las plazas principales de Konoha, miro observando el hermoso lugar y en un momento se quedó plasmado por lo que divisó. Era su Sakura, y tenía en sus brazos a un nene de unos 5 años, y al lado de ella… -Gaara.- musitó enojado. ¿Así que lo había cambiado por el pelirrojo, eh? Se acercó a la 'parejita' y los saludo con falsa emoción – ¡Hola!- arqueando su ojito. –Kakashi Hatake, así que volviste…- comentó Gaara al verlo. –Sí, Gaara, ya pasaron 5 años.- contestó él.

-Hola, soy Sakura Haruno.- se presentó la pelirosa. –Hola, Sakura. Soy Kakashi Hatake.- devolvió él. -¿Vos eras mi sensei?- preguntó no muy segura. –Sí, soy yo.- afirmó tranquilo, aunque por dentro su corazón palpitaba rapidísimo. –Jaja, Naruto y Sasuke me contaron muchas cosas de usted.- comentó risueña, cosa que desarmó al peligris. –Ummm…- musitó mirándola embobado.

–Papá…- habló el nene. -¿Qué pasa Isamu?- preguntó Gaara acariciando la cabeza del niño. –Quiero ir a casa…- se quejó el nene. –Ya vamos…- contestó el pelirrojo, tomando al niño de los brazos de Sakura. Isamu era un calco de su padre: el pelo rojo, los ojos verdes claros, la carita angelical, la piel blanca; era un nene muy lindo. –Sakura, Kakashi, nos vemos.- se despidió Gaara. –Chau, Gaara, chau Isamu.- despidió al niño con un dulce beso. –Chau…- saludó el peligris, y padre e hijo se fueron.

-No sabía que Gaara era tu novio.- comentó Kakashi 'tranquilo'. -¿Qué?- dijo Sakura sorprendida. –Él no es mi novio…- negó sonrojándose. –Pero, ¿Isamu no es tu hijo?- le preguntó sin entender. –No.- volvió a negar la pelirosa, mirándolo. –Ahhh…- musitó el peligris. Se hizo un silencio entre ellos, Sakura no entendía muy bien lo que sintió cuando vio a su ex sensei, pero sintió una alegría que sólo sentía con una persona: su hijo.

Aunque la pelirosa no entendía eso, ni tampoco por qué se sentía cómoda hablando con alguien que no se acordaba, por ende, era un desconocido para ella, y mucho menos entendía el hecho de que su corazón latiera como loco cuando lo vio, pero siguió hablándole. –La mamá de Isamu murió cuando él era un bebé, y Gaara siempre me deja tenerlo… creo que me ve como una mamá.- comentó tranquila. –Ummm…- musitó Kakashi. -¿No tenes otra cosa para decir?- preguntó divertida la pelirosa. – ¿En serio no te acordás nada de mí?- preguntó Kakashi mirándola fijo.

Sakura se perdió en esa mirada tan profunda que el peligris tenía, que su corazón empezó a latir mucho más rápido de lo que ya lo tenía. Ella sabía la respuesta, ella no se acordaba de él, pero no podía hablar, no salían palabras de su boca, él la había… ¿hechizado? "¿¡Qué me está pasando!" se preguntó en su mente. –Mamá…- la llamó una voz seria. Tanto Sakura como Kakashi dieron vuelta sus caras para ver quién hablaba, y fue ahí cuando lo vio.

-¡Sakumo!- dijo con emoción Sakura, alzando al niño y dándole un fuerte abrazo. –Ummm…- musitó el pequeño ante el gesto de cariño que le daba su madre. –Mamá, ¿quién es él?- preguntó mirando Kakashi. –Él es mi ex sensei, ¿te acordás que Naruto y Sasuke me hablaron de él?- le preguntó a su hijo. El niño asintió con la cabeza. –Bueno, es él: Kakashi Hatake.- explicó Sakura sonriéndole a su hijo. Ambos se quedaron mirando al peligris, quien no decía ni una palabra.

Kakashi casi se cae de espaldas al ver al niño: ojos negros, mirada adormecida, piel blanca, cabello gris, y encima tenía el mismo nombre que su padre. "¿Sera qué…" pensó uniendo cabos. –Hola, soy Sakumo Haruno.- se presentó el chiquito. –Hola, Sakumo. Sakura ya me presentó así que… Kakashi Hatake.- se presentó otra vez. –Ummm…- musitó el nene. "Y eso también es igual a mí." Pensó sonriendo bajo su máscara.

–Mamá, tengo hambre, vamos a casa.- dijo Sakumo mirando a su madre. –Sí, mi amor. Sensei, nos vemos.- saludó Sakura. –Chau, Sakura, chau Sakumo.- los despidió tranquilo, aunque en realidad estaba MUY intranquilo. –Ummm…- volvió a 'decir' el niño. –Mamá, tu ex sensei es muy raro.- comentó mientras se alejaban. –Sakumo, no dígas eso.- retó la pelirosa. –Pero es verdad: esa máscara tapando la mitad de su cara, y la banda tapando su ojo izquierdo.- explicó serio el niño.

–Tal vez le guste así.- dijo la pelirosa sin darle importancia. –Aparte no me gusta cómo te miraba.- agregó molesto el peligris. -¿Cómo me miraba?- preguntó Sakura, mirando a su pequeño. –Como te miran todos los hombres, pero también con algo más que no pude entender.- explicó serio Sakumo. –No sé de dónde sacas esas cosas…- dijo Sakura. –Ummm…- musitó una vez más el chiquito, y siguieron caminando hasta su hogar.

Kakashi volvió a ir a la oficina de Tsunade, entró y la rubia estaba mirando su aldea por lo ventanales. -¿Es precioso, no?- preguntó tranquila. –Tsunade-sama yo…- empezó a decir Kakashi. La rubia se dio vuelta mirándolo –Es igual a vos.- dijo con amor, acordándose de su nieto. –Sí…- afirmó él, sonriendo bajo la máscara. –Lo supe a penas lo vi, ese pelo no es nada común…- comentó la mujer. –Y francamente, quise matarte.- siguió diciendo, pero está vez amenazante. –Pero sabía que Sakura te amaba, y que vos la amabas a ella.- terminó de decir más tranquila.

-Más que a nada…- dijo en un susurró el peligris. –Tiene todo de vos: el pelo, los ojos, la voz, la actitud, la inteligencia…- comentó Tsunade. –Debe ser más inteligente que yo…- acotó con voz suave. –Pero también es tan parecido a Sakura: tiene ese brillo en los ojos, su cariño, su dulzura, su fuerza, su sonrisa… ¡si lo viera sonreír! Es lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida, Kakashi.- confesó sincera. –Es hermoso como ella.- agregó él con amor. –Pero siempre me pregunta por su padre… le duele tanto no saber quién es, que su madre no se acuerde.- contó con tristeza.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿no hay manera de que Sakura se acuerde de mí?- preguntó Kakashi. –La mente humana es muy compleja, Hatake. Creo que Sakura no quería olvidarte y por eso te recordaba siempre, con el golpe que se dio… creo que tenía tanto miedo de 'perderte' que al final, te 'perdió'.- dijo Tsunade con melancolía. –No me dijo cómo paso…- acotó el peligris, quería saberlo.

-Fue cuando tenía 6 meses de embarazo, estaba en el área de administración, ordenando expedientes. Le dije que no trabajara, pero sabes cómo es ella… y se resbaló de una escalera y cayo. El golpe fue muy fuerte, estuvo inconsciente por 4 días, pero al bebe no le pasó nada gracias a Kami.- explicó Tsunade. -¿Y cómo se acordó de todos?- preguntó Kakashi. –Fue acordándose de apoco, a Naruto lo recordó por el ramen, a Sasuke por todo lo que lucharon por él, y así con todos.- volvió a explicar la rubia. –Menos conmigo…- acotó el peligris triste.

-Sí, por más que todos le habláramos de vos, le mostráramos fotos, y de más… ella no se acuerda. Tal vez tengas que 'tocar' algún punto de su memoria.- ideo Tsunade. –Como Naruto con el ramen…- dijo el peligris entendiendo. –Sí, y vas a tener que ganarte a Sakumo.- agregó la 5º. –Es mi hijo, estamos unidos aunque no se vea.- dijo Kakashi confiado. –No te confies mucho, Sakumo tiene… un 6º sentido, digamos.- explicó la mujer.

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó interesado Kakashi. –Puede leer tu mirada.- dijo mirándolo fijo. El peligris no entiendo muy bien eso, para su suerte, la rubia siguió hablando. –Hay veces en que no entendemos lo que una persona nos dice con la mirada, pero Sakumo lo entiende a la perfección.- explicó Tsunade. –Por eso es que no deja que ningún hombre se le acerque a su madre. Según él la miran 'como el tío Naruto mira un plato de ramen'.- terminó de explicar la rubia. – ¡Jaja!- rió con ganas el peligris. –Es un genio…- dijo sonriendo.

-Tanto como su padre, estoy segura que si supiera que sos vos… se sentía muy orgulloso de ser un Hatake, y más si se entera quién fue su abuelo.- dijo Tsunade sincera. –Sí… espero, no quiero que me odie.- comentó con algo de tristeza. -¿No preguntó por qué su padre no estaba con ellos?- cuestiono interesado. –Claro que lo hizo, y le conteste lo que Sakura me dijo cuando nos enteramos que estaba embarazada, 'se fue a una misión.'- contestó la rubia. -¿Y no le pareció extraño que en todos estos años no volviera?- preguntó otra vez. –Sí, pero le explique que algunas misiones son muchas más largas que otras, y que su padre había tenía una de esas muy largas.- devolvió Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama, tenemos que hacer que Sakura se acuerde de mí.- dijo Kakashi muy serio. –Lo sé, Hatake. Ya tengo un plan.- contestó la 5º. -¿Cuál?- preguntó el peligris interesado. –Mañana Sakumo empieza la Academia, y en vez de tocarle Iruka, vas a ser vos su sensei.- explicó apoyando sus codos en la mesa y uniendo las manos. -¿Yo enseñando en la Academia? Pero tengo muy poco tacto con los chicos, aparte no quiero un grupo muy grande…- se excusaba Kakashi. –Eso no es problema, hace un par de años el sistema de entrenamiento cambió: el sensei que les toque ahora, será el mismo que cuando sean genins.- explicó la rubia.

-Entonces voy a tener un grupo de 3.- afirmó Kakashi. –Sí, Aiko, Itachi y Sakumo.- contó segura. - ¿Y cuál es el plan? Preguntó el peligris. –Que Sakura esté cerca de vos, siempre. Le voy a decir, no, a ordenar que te recuerde.- Sentenció la rubia. –Bien, ¿qué salón?- preguntó el peligris. – 7, y no llegues TAN tarde.- dijo Tsunade mirándolo fríamente. –Voy a tratar. Hasta luego, Tsunade-sama.- se despidió arqueando su ojito, y desapareció en una nube de humo. – ¿Sakumo va a ser así cuando sea grande? Kami-sama…- dijo suspirando con resignación.

Mientras la 5º Hokage se quedaba 'lamentando', unas cuantas cuadras alejadas del lugar, se encontraba la casa de cierta pelirosa. Sakura estaba cocinando, y Sakumo leyendo en la sala. –Mamá…- llamó el pequeño, entrando a la cocina. -¿Qué pasa, Saku?- preguntó la mujer dejando lo que hacía y mirando a su hijo. -¿Falta mucho? Tengo hambre.- dijo el nene algo molesto por la tardanza de su mamá. –Mi amor, son las 20:20hs, sabes que siempre comemos después de las y media.- contestó la pelirosa.

-Pero tengo hambre, aparte hoy te atrasaste porque hablaste con el tío Gaara y con tu ex sensei.- devolvió el peligris enojado. Al escuchar el nombre de su ex maestro, la chica sintió que su corazón volvía a latir rápido, y se acordó de él; aunque fuera extraño y… retorcido, su ex sensei le parecía muy lindo, y por más loco que sonara el peligris la atraía, le gustaba. "Pero si sólo hablamos 5 minutos… no puede… gustarme." Pensaba con algo de miedo por si era verdad. –Mamá.- llamó Sakumo con tono firme, que sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-Sakumo, dentro de un rato comemos, ahora pongo la mesa.- contestó Sakura algo nerviosa. –Ummm…- musitó el niño mirando a su mamá descontento, ¡él tenía hambre ahora! La chica puso la mesa, y después de algunos minutos sirvió la comida. Sakumo empezó a comer y felicitó a su madre por lo riquísimo que estaba, la espera había valido la pena. Terminaron de comer a eso de las 20:55hs, la pelirosa levantó la mesa y limpió lo que había usado, mientras su hijo seguía leyendo por donde había dejado.

Después de terminar de limpiar, Sakura se sentó en el sillón a descansar un poco, prendió la tv y se dispuso a relajarse. Como no encontró nada interesante para ver, lo dejo en una película cursi. Miro a su hijo que estaba a su lado leyendo con mucho interés, y sonrió. Sakumo era TODO para ella: era su vida, su alegría, su mundo, su amor… y muchas cosas más que jamás pensó sentir por una personita. Amaba a su hijo más que a su propia vida, y estaba segura que al padre del niño lo amaba con la misma intensidad.

A ella no le importaba ser una madre soltera, pero no quería que Sakumo viva sin conocer el cariño de un padre, sin conocer a su verdadero padre; y era por eso que quería acordarse de quién era ese hombre. Poco le importaba si él la seguía amando, pero quería que su hijo supiera quién era. Tal vez al conocerlo, Sakumo lo odie, o lo adore, pero tenía que correr ese riesgo ya que su hijo quería saber la verdad, y ella simplemente no podía negarle nada a su hijo.

Sakura abrazó tiernamente a su hijo y después que se separó le dio un beso en la cabeza. –A dormir, mi amor.- le dijo suavemente. –Pero mamá…- se quejó el chiquito. –Nada de peros, mañana hay que levantarse temprano.- contestó la pelirosa con autoridad. –Ummm… está bien.- accedió de mala gana el niño. Se levantaron del sillón, la pelirosa apagó todo en la sala y se dirigieron a la pieza del nene.

La pelirosa le ayudo a su hijo a ponerse el piyama, y después de que él se metiera en la cama lo tapo con las sábanas. –Mamá…- musitó Sakumo suavemente. -¿Qué pasa, amor?- preguntó Sakura dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. -¿Pensas que mi papá… no me quiere?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada como si fuera a llorar. Sakura abrazó a su hijo al escucharlo tan triste. –No, mi amor. Creo que tu papá te ama tanto como yo, pero él todavía está en una misión.- explicó la chica suavemente. –Mamá.- susurró el pequeño abrazando fuerte a su mamá, llorando.

-Mi vida, no llores.- pidió Sakura con cariño, se separó de él y le limpió las lágrimas. –Chiquito, tu papá va a volver. Algo dentro de mí me lo dice.- contó la pelirosa. -¿Y si no vuelve?- preguntó el niño, todavía llorando. –Va a volver, no va a dejar a su hermoso hijo.- devolvió ella sonriéndole. Sakumo quedó mirando a su madre, de verdad era hermosa, no sólo eso, era maravillosa. –Gracias, mamá.- dijo abrazándola. –No hay porqué, mi amor.- contestó ella acariciando sus cabellos grises, que le recordaron a su ex sensei.

El niño se separó y su madre le limpió las lágrimas que quedaban en su cara. –Lo único que tengo de tu padre es esto.- dijo agarrando su collar. –K.H.- contestó Sakumo, acordándose de lo que el dije de su mamá tenía grabado. –Podemos buscar a todos los hombres de la aldea que tengas esas iniciales.- ideo el pequeño. –Sakumo, hay muchos hombres en la aldea. Nos va a tomar mucho tiempo.- dudo la chica. –No importa, yo quiero conocerlo, aunque sea saber su nombre.- devolvió el nene seguro.

Sakura vio lo decidido que estaba su pequeño a saber quién era su padre, por lo que tenía que apoyarlo. –Está bien, amor. Mañana después de la academia, hablamos con tu abuela para que nos ayude, ¿sí?- dijo la pelirosa mirando con cariño a su hijo. –Sí.- contestó él seguro. –Bueno, ahora a dormir.-definió Sakura. –Buenas noches, mi amor. Te amo.- se despidió dándole un beso en la frente. –Buenas noches, mamá. Yo también te amo.- devolvió el pequeño. Arropó a su hijo una vez más, y después apagó las luces para después salir y cerrar la puerta de la pieza.

Caminó a su habitación, se descambió para luego ponerse la ropa de dormir, se acostó en su cama y trató de dormir. "¿Por qué pienso en él?" se preguntó mientras en su mente se formaba la imagen de cierto peligris enmascarado. "Bueno, tengo que admitir que es muy lindo." Dijo sonrojándose. (¿Lindo? ¡Por Kami, ese hombre es hermoso!) Acotó su Inner. "Está bien… es hermoso." Admitió sonrojándose más. (¿Tendrá novia?) Preguntó la Inner. "¡Y yo qué sé" contestó. (¿Cómo será sin la máscara? Debe ser todo un bombón.) Decía su Inner babeándose. "Seguro que sí… Digo, que… no sé." Devolvió haciéndose la tonta.

(Ja ja. A mí no me engañas.) Dijo su voz interior molesta. "Dejame dormir." Contestó Sakura apenada. Y la Inner no tuvo otra que dejarla dormir, ya mañana haría algo. La pelirosa suspiro aliviada, odiaba que su 'yo interno' le diga tantas cosas penosas… aunque fueran verdad. Ella no entendía qué sentía por el peligris, o por qué lo sentía, pero lo más extraño de todo era que nunca le había pasado eso con un hombre. Nunca su corazón se acelero con tan sólo ver a alguien, o con escuchar su voz… ¡Y más SIN conocerlo! era raro, inexplicable, pero le gustaba.

El despertador de Sakura sonó a las 5:40hs. Hizo lo que hacía todas las mañanas: buscó ropa y toallas para bañarse. Terminó y secó su cabello, salió del baño ya lista para empezar el día y fue a despertar a su hijo. Entro en la pieza del niño que dormía profundamente, se acercó y se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de su cabeza. –Mi amor, es hora de levantarse.- le dijo acariciando su cabeza. Sakumo abrió los ojos perezosamente –Mamá… 10 minutos más…- pidió suplicando.

Sakura sonrío, su hijo era muy tierno. –No, cielo. Hoy empesas la academia, ¿queres llegar tarde?- preguntó la pelirosa. –No…- negó el chiquito. –Entonces arriba. O si no te lo traigo a tu tío Naruto, y mirá que sé que te puede despertar.- 'amenazó' la chica. –Ohh… ya voy.- contestó desanimado sentándose en la cama. Sakura le dio un beso en la cabeza, camino hasta el armario del nene y sacó la ropa para ese día. –Cuando terminés de bañarte, ponete esto.- dijo señalando la ropa. –Ya sé, mamá.- respondió Sakumo saliendo de la cama para después estirarse. –Me voy a hacer el desayuno.- dijo la pelirosa, y salió de la pieza.

Sakumo tomo la ropa que su mamá le preparo, y caminó hasta el baño bostezando. 6:30hs, y el pequeño peligris ya estaba bañado y cambiado. Entró a la cocina donde su mamá estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno y le dijo –Mamá, ¿falta mucho?- La pelirosa se acercó a su hijo y se agachó para quedar más o menos a su altura. –Ya casi, mi amor. Anda a la mesa.- le ordenó y después le dio un beso en la frente, el pequeño le dio un beso a su madre e hizo lo ordenado. Una vez que vio que su hijo se fue, se levantó y terminó lo que hacía.

Después de desayunar, Sakura y su pequeño peligris salieron de su casa con dirección a la Academia de Konoha. A llegar les indicaron el salón donde, supuestamente, lo estaba esperando el sensei. Al entrar al salón nº 7, se encontraron con Naruto y Aiko, Sasuke e Itachi. -¡Sakura-chan!- -¡Sakumo-kun!- gritaron al unísono padre e hija con mucha emoción. –No grites, Naruto.- -No grites, Aiko.- contestaron madre e hijo con cansancio, a lo que los rubios devolvieron con risas.

-Hola, Sakumo.- lo saludó Itachi. –Hola.- devolvió el pequeño sin muchas ganas. –Hola tío Sasuke.- se dirigió al morocho más grande. –Hola, Sakumo.-contestó acariciando el cabello del peligris, cosa que al chico no le gusto. –Hola, Sasuke.- lo saludó Sakura con una sonrisa. –Hola, Sakura.- respondió mirándola fijamente. Había pasado tanto tiempo, había tenía un hijo con otra y él todavía seguía amando a la pelirosa.

-¡Tía Sakura!- dijo una hiperactiva niña rubia abrazando a la pelirosa. -¿Cómo estás, Aiko?- preguntó la aludida mientras se agachaba para poder hablar con la niña. -¡Muy bien! Mi mami me cocino un desayuno muy rico, ¡y me prometió que hoy vamos a cenar ramen!- contó con emoción la pequeña rubia. –Jaja, qué bueno. Mandale saludos a tu mami de mi parte, ¿sí?- pidió Sakura con dulzura, a lo que la chiquita asintió con una sonrisa.

-Tía Sakura.- dijo un morocho de ojos negros, igual a su padre. –Itachi, mi amor, qué lindo estás.- halagó Sakura al Uchiha. –Mi papá me eligió la ropa, ¿verdad que soy igual a él?- preguntó el nene con esperanza. –No, sos mucho más lindo que él.- contestó la pelirosa guiñándole un ojo al pequeño. –Jaja.- rió tiernamente el morocho. -¿No me dan un abrazo grande, grande?- pidió Sakura con cariño. Y Aiko e Itachi le regalaron a su tía un gran abrazo, que ella devolvió gustosa.

-Qué raro que Iruka-sensei llega tarde…- dijo Naruto con extrañeza. –Iruka no va a ser el sensei de los chicos.- negó Sasuke con su típico semblante serio y frío. -¿Entonces quién?- preguntó el rubio con interés. –Lo sabremos cuando llegue…- contestó el morocho lógico. –Tal vez sea Shikamaru.- acotó Sakura como una posibilidad, parándose e integrándose a la charla, mientras los pequeños se sentaron en el piso a jugar a algo.

-No, él iba a ser el sensei del hijo de Asuma, Doppo.- contó Naruto. –Ahhh…- musitó Sakura. –Entonces no sé quién pueda ser, la mayoría está en misiones.- siguió diciendo la pelirosa. –Espero que sea alguien confiable…- terminó de decir bajito. No es que desconfiara de los jounin de su aldea, pero iba a estar más tranquila dejando su hijo en manos de alguien que ella conociera. –Sea quien sea, se está pareciendo mucho a Kakashi-sensei…- comentó Naruto.

Sakura lo miro sin entender y por eso le preguntó -¿Por qué decís eso?- -Porque Kakashi-sensei SIEMPRE llega tarde, a todos lados. Y el sensei ya se tardo 30 minutos.- explicó el rubio. –Ahhh, no sabía eso de Kakashi.- musitó la pelirosa, más para ella que otra cosa. – ¿Hacemos lo mismo que la otra vez?- preguntó Naruto con picardía. -¿Qué fue lo último?- preguntó Sakura desentendida. –Le puse el borrador para que cuando abriera la puerta, le cayera en la cabeza.- contestó el rubio entre risas. –Tarado…- murmuro Sasuke.

-¿Así que queres hacerme otra vez eso, eh Naruto?- preguntó una voz muy conocida para los tres jounins, y que a la pelirosa le hacía latir el corazón de una manera loca, que no entendía. Los tres giraron para ver quién era, y exactamente, era Hatake. –K-Kakashi-sensei…- musitó la pelirosa, con pena. –Kakashi…- 'saludó' el morocho. –Jaja… Kakashi-sensei…- dijo con nerviosismo el rubio. -¿Cómo están?- preguntó el peligris arqueando su ojito. –B-bien…- contestó Sakura. "¿Por qué tartamudeo? ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa? ¿¡Por qué sólo me pasa con él! ¡Y ni lo conozco!" pensaba la pelirosa.

-¿Qué hace acá, Kakashi?- preguntó Sasuke serio. –Vengo a entrenar a mis nuevos estudiantes.- contestó despreocupado el aludido. -¿Cómo? ¿Aiko va a ser su estudiante?- preguntó Naruto. –Sí, Sakumo e Itachi también. Para eso están acá, ¿no?- dijo lógico el sensei. -¡Van a tener a nuestro viejo sensei!- gritó el rubio con emoción. –Tampoco estoy tan viejo…- musitó Kakashi.

-Bueno, voy a pedirles que se vayan, quiero empezar la clase.- dijo el peligris seriamente. -¿Podemos quedarnos?- preguntó Sakura dulcemente. –Sólo por hoy…- pidió sonriéndole. –Ummm… sí.- aceptó Kakashi mirándola fijamente, su pelirosa lo podía, y esa sonrisa lo embobaba. –Gracias.- devolvió sonrojándose por cómo él la miraba. –Bueno, vamos al campo de entrenamiento 10.- ordeno el peligris, mientras salía del salón. Todos siguieron al sensei, y en pocos minutos llegaron al lugar.

Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, cada uno con sus respectivos hijos cerca. –Bueno, ¿Por qué no se presentan? Cuéntenme cosas como sus pasatiempos, lo que les gusta y lo que no, sus sueños para el futuro… - les dijo a los niños. Los chiquitos se miraron entre ellos, y después a sus padres. -Yo soy Aiko Uzumaki.- se animó a hablar la pequeña rubia. –Mi papá es el gran Naruto Uzumaki, y mi mamá la hermosa Hinata Hyuuga.- contó sonriendo. –Mis pasatiempos son jugar con mis muñecas, probarme los vestidos que me compra mi mamá, y comer ramen con mi papá.- siguió contando la niña. – ¡Me encanta el ramen! Y odio tener que esperar para que lo hagan.- continuó la pequeña. –Y mi sueño para el futuro es ser una kunoichi tan buena como mi tía Sakura.- terminó de decir la rubia sonriendo.

-Igual a vos, Naruto.- comentó Kakashi, y el rubio sonrío mientras se rascaba la nuca. -¿Itachi?- dijo mirando al pequeño morocho. –Yo soy Itachi Uchiha.- empezó a decir el chiquito. –Mi papá es el inigualable Sasuke Uchiha, y llevo el nombre de mi tío, el gran Itachi Uchiha.- contaba el morocho. –Mi pasatiempo es ver entrenar a mi papá, y lo que no me gusta es que no me deje entrenar con él.- dijo haciendo puchero por lo contado. –Mi sueño para el futuro es ser tan grande como todos los Uchiha en mi familia.- terminó de decir con orgullo el pequeñín, y Sasuke despeino la cabellera de su pequeño hijo, un acto de satisfacción.

-Lo tienen en la sangre…- musitó Kakashi viendo a los Uchihas. –Y por último, Sakumo.- dijo mirando al pequeño peligris. –Ummm… soy Sakumo Haruno.- empezó a decir el pequeño. –No sé quién es mi papá, pero lo voy a averiguar.- contó con voz seria. –Mi mamá es Sakura Haruno, y una de las kunoichis más fuertes en la aldea, después de mi abuela la 5º Hokage.- continuó diciendo orgulloso. –Ummm… tengo muchos pasatiempos. ¿Lo que me gusta y lo que no? No tengo ganas de contar eso. ¿Y mis sueños para el futuro? Bueno, nunca lo había pensado.- terminó de decir el peligris desinteresado.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta del pequeño. –E-eso es lo que contestó Kakashi-sensei cuando se presentó…- dijo el rubio anonadado. Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara, de verdad Sakumo era idéntico a él. –Bueno, creo que es mejor empezar.- dijo el peligris poniéndose de pie, y los pequeños lo imitaron. Estuvieron toda la tarde viendo como Kakashi les enseñaba a sus pequeños hijos ser ninjas, bueno, les enseñaba lo básico. Como fue su primer día, el jounin no les dio nada difícil, más que nada les habló de las importancia de ser ninja y demás cosas 'morales'.

Kakashi dio por terminada su clase a las 18:00hs y después desapareció en su típica nube de humo. Todos se dirigieron a sus casas con sus hijos, menos Sakura y Sakumo que fueron a la oficina de la 5º. Shizune los recibió con una sonrisa y luego los anunció ante la voluptuosa rubia. Una vez dentro de la oficina, se encontraron con Tsunade de espalda a ellos, mirando la aldea por la ventana.

-Tsunade-sama…- la llamó la pelirosa. La aludida se dio vuelta y los saludo con una sonrisa. –Sakura ¿cómo estás?- preguntó la rubia mirando a la chica. –Muy bien.- contestó sonriendo. –Sakumo, ¿no hay abrazo para la abuela?- preguntó mirando al pequeño. –Ummm…- musitó el peligris mientras caminaba para abrazar a su abuela. –Shizune tiene caramelos, decile que te de algunos…- le dijo a su nieto. Sakumo camino hasta abrir la puerta, y antes de salir Tsunade volvió a hablar –Solo ALGUNOS, Sakumo.- recordó seriamente. El niño asintió y salió del lugar.

-Tsunade-sama, perdón por faltar hoy, es que quería ver el 1º día de Sakumo en la Academia.- explicó Sakura. –No pasa nada, Sakura. ¿Cómo le fue?- preguntó la rubia con calma. –Bien, es tan inteligente. Le pidió a Kakashi que les enseñara a usar el kunai.- contó con una sonrisa. –Siempre tan adelantado…- musitó Tsunade, también sonriendo. –Sólo vine a disculparme por haber faltado hoy.- dijo Sakura. –Sakura, quiero te tomes un par de semanas libres en el hospital.- pidió la rubia mirándola fijo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la pelirosa extrañada. –Porque tenes que acordarte de Kakashi, tenes muchos recuerdos de él y no podes perderlo así como si nada.- explicó Tsunade. –Pero le prometí a Sakumo tratar de acordarme de su padre…- musitó con voz suave. –Tal vez si te acordás de Kakashi puedas acordarte de él.- ideo la rubia. –Puede ser, pero Sakumo no me perdonaría poner a Kakashi antes que su padre.- contestó Sakura con dolor. –Podrías hacer las dos cosas, ya di la orden de darte semanas libres por tiempo indeterminado. Así que podes recordar tranquila…- dijo Tsunade.

-¿Pero de qué voy a vivir? El hospital es mi trabajo.- se excusó la pelirosa. –Misiones, aparte recibirás un aporte del hospital.- contestó la rubia. –Mmm… está bien.- aceptó no muy conforme. –Bien, empeza lo más pronto posible. Si tenes algún recuerdo o algo parecido, vení a contármelo.- ordenó Tsunade con voz firme. –Sí, con permiso.- pidió Sakura y se retiró de la oficina. Paso a buscar a su hijo que estaba con Shizune y después se dirigió a su casa.


	22. Chapter 22

**22- Aceptando lo que grita el interior.**

Sakumo estaba viendo la tv, pero no podía concentrarse. Desde que vio a, su ahora sensei, no dejo de pensar en lo parecidos que eran. Él mismo sabía que no muchas personas tienen el pelo gris, como ellos, sino que era algo característico de un clan; como es el Sharingan en los Uchiha. También la coincidencia de que dijo, según sus tíos, exactamente lo mismo que el jounin había dicho cuando los conoció a ellos. Tampoco pasó por alto la mirada adormilada, y los 'umm' que ambos contestaban para todo.

"Kakashi Hatake…" pensó el pequeño. "Un momento… Kakashi Hatake…" volvió a decirse, algo le llamaba la atención. "**K**akashi **H**atake." Descifró la 'incógnita' en el nombre de su sensei. "P-pero eso no puede ser…" negó incrédulo. "D-debe ser una c-coincidencia…" decía desechando la verdad, aunque eso lo inquietó de sobre manera. Tal vez debería averiguar más de su sensei, ya que sus iniciales son iguales a las de su padre… "hay una probabilidad de que él… sea mi papá" pensó anonadado.

-Sakumo, a comer.- lo llamó su madre atrás de él. El pequeño salió de sus pensamientos y apagó la tv. Camino unos pasos hasta la mesa de la sala y se sentó en la silla para cenar. –Está muy rico, mamá.- dijo el niño después de probar la comida. –Gracias, amor.- contestó la pelirosa sonriéndole a su hijo. Siguieron comiendo en silencio, pero Sakura tenía algo que preguntar.

-Mi amor…- llamó suavemente la pelirosa. –Ummm…- musito el pequeño peligris. –Tu abuela me dio un tiempo libre en el hospital, para acordarme de Kakashi…- dijo tranquila, para que su hijo lo asimilara bien. -¿Y… papá?- preguntó el nene mientras comía, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura, ella se espera gritos y enojos por parte de su hijo. –Tsunade me dijo que si me acuerdo de Kakashi, tal vez pueda acordarme de tu padre.- explicó la pelirosa. –Sí… es buena idea.- contestó el pequeño. Sakura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, su hijo había aceptado sin poner resistencia… eso era sorprendente.

-Entonces ¿te parece bien que lo invite a cenar mañana a la noche?- le preguntó al pequeño. –Perfecto…- musitó el peligris mientras comía. –Bien…- susurró la pelirosa todavía sorprendida, pero siguió cenando. –Mamá…- llamó Sakumo. -¿Sí, amor?- dijo Sakura mirando a su pequeño hijo. – ¿Kakashi te parece lindo?- preguntó tranquilo. -¿Q-qué?- dijo la pelirosa con nervios, y levemente sonrojada. –Kakashi sensei te parece lindo, atractivo, hermoso, lo que sea… ¿te gusta?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

-¿P-por qué me p-preguntas e-eso?- cuestiono la pelirosa. –Porque estaba pensando…- empezó a decir el pequeño, pero dudo en seguir. -¿Qué pensabas, Sakumo?- preguntó Sakura. El pequeño la miro, no sabía si decirle lo que pensaba. –Sakumo, no me voy a enojar.- animó la pelirosa al ver a su hijo dudar. –Porque estaba pensando en que Kakashi y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común.- explicó el pequeño. -¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó Sakura. –Nuestro extraño pelo, que nadie tiene. La mirada, siempre decimos 'umm', me presente de la misma forma en que él lo hizo cuando los conoció.- contó Sakumo. –Pero, mi amor, esas son coincidencias…- negó la pelirosa, muy nerviosa, y extrañamente sentía algo dentro de ella.

-¿También es coincidencia el hecho de que sus iniciales son las mismas que las de tu dije que te dio papá?- preguntó Sakumo alzando una ceja, con tono lógico. –Eh…- musitó Sakura, pero no encontraba una explicación para eso, no sabía cómo negar eso. Sólo se quedó mirando a su pequeño hijo, cediendo a su razón. –Eso no puede ser una coincidencia…- murmuró la pelirosa. –Entonces hay una posibilidad de que Kakashi sea… mi papá.- dijo el pequeño con esperanzas. –Tal vez…- musitó su madre sorprendida.

-Mañana voy a tratar de conocer más a Kakashi.- ideo Sakumo. –Y yo le voy a preguntar a tu abuela si puede ser verdad…- decía Sakura todavía incrédula. –Mamá…- llamó el niño. -¿Sí, amor?- contestó su madre. –Sí Kakashi fuera mi papá… sería increíble.- contó el pequeño soñando. -¿Por qué?- preguntó interesada. –Porque al parecer, el sensei es un gran jounin.- explicó seguro. –Seguro que lo es…- afirmó la pelirosa pensando en el peligris enmascarado. –Ya termine mamá, voy a leer.- anunció el pequeño caminando hasta el sillón.

Sakura miro a su pequeño hijo irse y sentarse cómodamente en el sillón para leer. Ella junto la mesa y limpió los platos, mientras lo hacía pensaba en la charla que mantuvo con su hijo. ¿Era posible que Kakashi sea el padre de su hijo, o sea, el hombre que ella amaba? Su ex sensei, un hombre mucho más grande que ella… "¡Por Kami!" pensó sorprendida. (Vamos, si sabes que Kakashi te gusta y mucho.) Sentenció su Inner. "P-pero…" tartamudeo. (¡Pero nada! Sabes que sentís algo por él muy dentro tuyo, eso no es ninguna coincidencia…) dijo muy seria su Inner. "Pero… no…" negaba la pelirosa anonadada. (¿No qué? Sabes que es verdad… para mí que es él.) Afirmó segura su voz interior. "Por Kami…" pensó asustada.

Terminó de limpiar y le dijo a Sakumo que se vaya a dormir. El pequeño peligris obedeció y se fue a dormir, mientras que su madre hizo lo mismo. Había sido un largo día, lo que su hijo le dijo la dejo pensando, y la inquietó muchísimo. Si eso era verdad, comprendía porque se sentía como se sentía cuando estaba con el peligris. Pero si eso no era verdad… tal vez a ella le guste su ex sensei… su vida se complicó con la llegada de ese hombre.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó más cansada que lo habitual. La idea de que su ex sensei fuera el padre de su hijo y el hombre que ella amaba la desconcertaba bastante, y tardo mucho en dormirse. Se baño como todas las mañanas, levanto a su hijo y le preparó la ropa. Mientras el pequeño peligris se duchaba, ella preparaba el desayuno. Después de 25 minutos su hijo ya estaba en la cocina reclamando alimento "igual que cuando era bebé." Pensó la pelirosa divertida.

Mientras desayunaban alguien llamó a su puerta. -¿Quién será, mamá?- preguntó Sakumo curioso. –No sé, amor, voy a ver.- anunció Sakura levantándose para abrir. Era un ANBU –Tsunade-sama la solicita en su oficina.- y sin más, el hombre enmascarado se marchó. La pelirosa cerró la puerta de su casa y volvió a la sala. -¿Y?- preguntó el pequeño mientras seguía comiendo. –Era un ANBU.- contó su madre. -¿Un ANBU? ¿Qué quería?- inquirió interesado el peligris. –Tu abuela me manda a llamar.- contestó la pelirosa. Miró el reloj, 6:40hs. –Vamos, cuando terminemos de hablar te llevo a la Academia.- le dijo a su hijo mientras le daba su mochila.

El niño aceptó con unos de sus 'umm' y salieron de la casa, 10 minutos después ya estaban entrando en la Torre Hokage. Shizune los anunció, y al entrar a la oficina vieron a la rubia firmando pergaminos. –Buenos días, Tsunade-sama.- saludó la pelirosa. –Hola, abuela.- agregó Sakumo. –Sakura, Sakumo, ¿cómo están?- preguntó Tsunade, despegándose de los escritos. –Bien.- contestaron los dos. -¿Me mandó a llamar, no?- preguntó la pelirosa, más para que le anunciara para qué. –Sí, sólo estoy esperando a cierta persona que no llega.- contestó entre dientes, enojada.

-¿Y quién es?- preguntó Sakumo. –Ya vas a ver. ¿Y mi abrazo?- preguntó la rubia. El pequeño rodó los ojos, se acercó a su abuela y le regalo un lindo abrazo. –Cada día más lindo.- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, por su nieto. –Abuela…- musitó el peligris con vergüenza. –Pero qué escena más tierna.- comentó una voz atrás de Sakura, con sarcasmo. Se asustó un poco por la sorpresa, giró y se encontró con el peligris enmascarado. –Kakashi…- susurró algo sonrojada, por la cercanía. -¡Hola!- saludó arqueando su ojito, y eso hizo sonreír a Sakura.

-Hatake.- masculló Tsunade molesta. –Hola, sensei.- saludó Sakumo tranquilo. -¿Q-qué h-haces acá?- preguntó Sakura nerviosa. –Ummm… Tsunade-sama me mandó a llamar.- contestó Kakashi, mientras se ponía al lado de la chica. -¿Sí?- dijo extrañada, todavía mirándolo. –Sí.- devolvió él despreocupado, como siempre. Sakura miró a la 5º, buscando una respuesta. –Sakumo, andá con tu mamá.- ordenó la rubia con cariño. –Ummm… - musitó el pequeño, pero hizo lo mandado.

-Los mandé a llamar porque les tengo una misión.- empezó a explicar la rubia. -¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Kakashi. –Tienen que escoltar a una Princesa del País del Fuego.- siguió diciendo Tsunade. –Su nombre es Serena, ella tiene que venir a discutir un par de asuntos conmigo y pidió ser escoltada por los mejores jounin de Konoha.- continuó la rubia. –No parece difícil…- comentó Kakashi. -¿Vamos a ir… s-solo n-nosotros dos?- preguntó Sakura nerviosa. –No, Naruto y Sasuke van con ustedes, ya deben estar en la entrada de la aldea esperándolos.- comentó Tsunade. –Entonces ya saben que no voy a poder entrenar con Aiko e Itachi.- afirmó el peligris, a lo que la 5º aseguró afirmando con la cabeza.

-¿Y Sakumo? ¿Con quién lo voy a dejar?- preguntó Sakura preocupada por su pequeño. –Bueno, Itachi se va a quedar con Hinata y la familia Hyuuga, supongo que Sakumo también.- dijo Tsunade. –No, pobre Hinata, ya tiene que cuidar a dos…- negó la pelirosa. -¡Entonces conmigo!- gritó la rubia con emoción. -¡NO!- gritó Sakumo con los ojos bien abiertos y negando con la cabeza. –Pero, mi amor, tu abuela se está ofreciendo a cuidarte.- explicó la pelirosa mientras se agachaba para hablarle a su hijo. –N-no es que n-no q-quiera…- decía el pequeño riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó la 5º algo triste. –E-es que… abuela, vos t-tenes mucho trabajo y responsabilidades… no q-quiero ponerte una más.- explicó Sakumo, tratando de sonar convincente. –Oh, mi amor, no te preocupes por mí. Puedo ser abuela Y Hokage.- solucionaba la rubia. –Tsunade-sama, Sakumo tiene razón, no quiero darle otra responsabilidad.- agregó Sakura segura. –Pero no es nada, yo disfruto cuando estoy con él.- aclaraba la 5º. –Bueno…- dijo la pelirosa, empezando a ceder.

-Pero mamá, yo quiero saber cómo es ir en una misión.-se quejó el pequeño peligris. –Sakumo, es muy peligroso.- dijo Sakura mirándolo fijo, en serio. –Pero prometo no molestar ni hacer nada estúpido.- juró el nene seguro. – ¡Sakumo, no es eso!- elevó el tono la pelirosa. –Cualquier cosa puede pasar en una misión, y si algo te pasa… Sakumo, yo…- decía Sakura con voz quebrada y triste, la sola idea de que algo malo le pase a su hijo la destrozaba. –Mamá…- susurró el pequeño, abrazó a su madre mientras la veía tan preocupada.

Kakashi había presenciado toda la conversación entre ellos, y al principio le divirtió ver como el pequeño esquivaba el quedarse con su abuela. Pero cuando Sakura nombró la posibilidad de que a niño le pase algo, lo hizo ponerse serio y también se preocupó. Vio como su hijo abrazó a su madre tan dulcemente, comprendiendo cuánto le importaba, y él quería demostrárselo también… aunque MUY indirectamente. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de los dos y con una voz muy confianzuda dijo –Yo los protegeré con mi vida.-

Madre e hijo miraron al peligris a su lado sorprendidos, no se esperaban eso por parte del jounin. –Confíen en mí, ¿sí?- pidió arqueando su ojito, cosa que desarmó a la pelirosa y la hizo sonreír; y a Sakumo maravilló la determinación y seguridad del sensei. –Sí.- dijo Sakumo, mostrándole una sonrisa. Kakashi se lo quedó mirando, Tsunade no mintió cuando dijo que era lo más hermoso que vio en su vida. "Es igual a la de Sakura." Pensó con amor, mientras despeinaba los cabellos grises del pequeño.

-Sensei…- murmuró Sakumo molesto. –Entonces, Tsunade-sama, ¿Sakumo puede venir?- preguntó Kakashi mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a la rubia. –Eso lo decide su madre…- contestó la rubia. Sakumo miro a su madre con una mirada triste, ¡él de verdad quería ir! –Mamá…- musitó con el mismo tono de voz. Sakura miró a su hijo tan triste, le rompía el corazón verlo así… pero tampoco quería que le pasara algo. Miró a Kakashi que estaba a su lado y no vio mentira en su mirada. De cierto modo, él le daba seguridad. Volvió a mirar a su hijo –Está bien.- concedió sonriéndole. -¡Sí!- dijo el pequeño con emoción.

-Bien, en este pergamino hay más detalles.- dijo Tsunade extendiendo el papel, que Kakashi tomo. –Kakashi vas a ser el líder del equipo.- sentenció mirando al susodicho. –Claro…- musitó el peligris desinteresado. –Sakumo, un último abrazo.- pidió la rubia. –Ummm…- musitó el pequeño mientras se lo daba. –Kakashi, cuida a mi nieto con tu vida.- ordeno la 5º mientras lo fulminaba con una mirada. –Siempre, Tsunade-sama.- afirmó el jounin seguro. –Bien, ya pueden ir.- anunció mientras soltaba al niño y volvía a trabajar.

Los tres salieron de la oficina con rumbo a las puertas de Konoha. 25 minutos después llegaron y se encontraron con Sasuke y Naruto. -¡Sakura-chan!- gritó al ver a su amiga. –Y… ¿Sakumo?- preguntó cuando vio al pequeño. –Hola, Naruto, Sasuke, perdón la tardanza… es que Tsunade nos avisó recién que venía a la misión.- explicó la pelirosa. –Sí, sí, eso no importa. Lo importante es qué hace Sakumo acá.- dijo el rubio extrañado. –Ah, es que… bueno, no tenía con quién dejarlo, y él quería venir, así que…- decía Sakura. -¿Y si le pasa algo, Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke con tono frío, típico. La pelirosa le iba a contestar, pero fue el peligris quien habló. –No le va a pasar nada, yo lo voy a cuidar con mi vida.- contestó Kakashi mirando al morocho serio. –Mientras a Sakumo no le pase nada…- musitó el Uchiha, mientras se ponía a caminar.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo la pelirosa molesta. –No pasa nada, Sakura.- la calmó Kakashi. –Ya sabemos cómo es.- terminó de decir mientras arqueaba su ojito. –Mmm…- musitó Sakura mientras lo veía, era tan lindo. –Vamos.- dijo el peligris, y se puso a caminar. La pelirosa lo siguió junto con su pequeño y Naruto. Caminaron por varias horas, era un lindo día de verano: el cielo despejado, el Sol radiante, los pájaros cantando, los pastos verdes… naturalmente hermoso.

Siguieron caminando toda la tarde, en silencio. Llegado el atardecer, ya había oscurecido, y Sakumo estaba muy cansado. –Mamá…- la llamó. -¿Sí, amor?- preguntó Sakura mirando a su pequeño. -¿Me alzas? Estoy muy cansado…- explicó el niño. La pelirosa le sonrió a su hijo e hizo lo que él le pidió. Caminaron un poco más, hasta que Kakashi vio que el cielo no pintaba nada lindo. –Vamos a acampar acá.- ordenó mientras paraban. –Pero todavía podemos seguir.- acotó Sasuke. –Sí, pero seguro va a llover, es mejor parar acá.- contestó el peligris. –Bueno, entonces voy a buscar comida. Vamos, dobe.- le dijo al rubio, y los dos se fueron.

-Sakura, ¿me ayudas a armar las carpas?- preguntó el jounin. –Sí, claro.- contestó la pelirosa. Dejo a su hijo sentado apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, y ayudo al peligris. Terminaron y se sentaron con el pequeño, Sakura al lado de él y Kakashi enfrente de ellos. -¿El tío Naruto y el tío Sasuke se van a tardar mucho?- preguntó el pequeño peligris. –No, Sakumo, ya deben estar por venir.- contestó Kakashi. –Kakashi-sensei, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- cuestiono el niño. –Claro.- accedió el ninja copia.

-¿Usted está casado?- preguntó Sakumo como si nada. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó Kakashi confundido. –Curiosidad…- contestó el pequeño. –Sakumo, no es bueno ser chusma.- negó Sakura con voz seria. –No importa Sakura, está bien que tenga curiosidad.- dijo el peligris tranquilo. –Mmm…- musitó la chica, no muy segura. –No, Sakumo, no estoy casado.- contestó el jounin. -¿Le gusta alguien?- preguntó el pequeño. –Ummm… sí.- afirmó seguro. –No voy a preguntar quién es, pero ¿está enamorado de ella?- volvió a cuestionar. –Ummm…- musitó mientras miraba a la pelirosa de reojo. –Sí.- afirmó al final.

-¿Y ella lo ama a usted?- volvió a preguntar. –No sé…- respondió Kakashi. –Kakashi-sensei, ¿tiene hijos?- cuestiono de la nada Sakumo. -¡Sakumo!- dijo Sakura. –Jaja.- rió el peligris. –Kakashi, no le contestes, no es necesario, sólo está aburrido.- contó la pelirosa cansada. –No es eso… bueno, sí, pero se lo pregunto porque me interesa conocer a mi sensei.- se defendió el pequeño mirando a su madre. –Podes preguntarle algo menos intimo, ¿no?- contraatacó la pelirosa. –Ummm…- musitó el niño molesto, pero su mamá tenía razón. –Parecen hermanos peleando así.- acotó Kakashi divertido.

-Todos nos dicen lo mismo, mamá.- comentó Sakumo. –Pero no somos hermanos, vos sos mi hijo y yo tu madre, aunque no parezca.- explicó Sakura algo molesta. –Ummm…- musitó el pequeño peligris. Se quedó mirando a su sensei, y una preguntar se formó en su mente. –Kakashi-sensei, ¿por qué usa una máscara?- preguntó de la nada. –Sakumo.- mascullo la pelirosa. –Ummm… es una costumbre que tengo de pequeño.- contestó Kakashi. –Ahhh… ¿podría mostrarme su cara?- pidió tranquilo. -¡Sakumo!- dijo Sakura indignada. -¡Jaja!- rió el jounin, y la pelirosa se derritió por eso… aunque no entendía todo lo que sentía por el peligris enmascarado.

-Ummm… tal vez algún día, Sakumo.- respondió Kakashi. –Ummm…- musitó el pequeño molesto, ¡él quería verlo AHORA! En fin, tendría que esperar. A los pocos segundos llegaron Naruto y Sasuke con frutas, las repartieron y todos empezaron a comer, menos cierto peligris que miraba su comida con cara de '¿qué?' –Mamá…- la llamó sin dejar de ver la fruta. -¿Qué pasa, amor?- preguntó Sakura, mirando a su hijo. -¿Tengo que comer ESTO?- cuestiono con algo de asco. –Sí, amor, es lo que hay para comer.- contestó la pelirosa lógica. –Pero yo quiero comida de verdad, no fruta.- se quejó el niño. –Es lo que hay, mi vida.- respondió su madre. Sakumo puso mala cara, y empezó a comer su fruta.

-No me gusta.- negó el niño. –Mi amor, es lo único que hay para comer.- contó Sakura. –Entonces no voy a comer nada.- volvió a negar, molesto. –Vos querías ver cómo era estar en una misión, Sakumo.- recordó su madre. –Pero no pensé que la comida fuera tan mala.- comentó el pequeño peligris. –No te quejes, Sakumo.- ordenó Sasuke con voz fría, estaba cansado de la actitud de ese mocoso. El aludido lo miro fijo –No tengo por qué hacerte caso.- contestó cortante. –Sakumo.- dijo Sakura sorprendida. –Soy tu tío.- respondió el morocho, frunciendo el cejo. –Porque sos amigo de mi mamá, pero no hay lasos de sangre que nos unan.- negó el chiquito seguro.

Kakashi sonreía bajo su máscara ¡ese era su hijo! Él no se iba a doblegar ante NADIE. –Si Itachi estuviera acá, no se comportaría como un mocoso mimado.- contó Sasuke. –Eso es porque vos sos su papá, es igual de amargado. Y no soy un mocoso.- contestó Sakumo enojado. -¡Sakumo!- dijo la pelirosa, pero ahora sorprendida. –No le faltes el respeto a Sasuke.- ordeno Sakura.

-¿Pero él si puede faltármelo a mí?- preguntó el pequeño mirándola fijo. Sakura se quedó sin palabras, aparte la mirada de su hijo… la intimidaba, como la de su ex sensei. –Pedile perdón a Sasuke.- dijo la pelirosa. –Que lo pida él primero.- contestó mirando al susodicho, retándolo. Sasuke se puso de pie –Sakura, fuiste muy blanda educando a tu hijo.- dijo el morocho mirando a la pelirosa, quien sólo bajo la mirada. –Claro, el 'gran' apellido no le deja pedir perdón.- ironizó el pequeño. El Uchiha caminó hasta donde estaba el niño, se agachó a su altura, y sosteniéndole la mirada le dijo –Mi GRAN apellido me deja pedir perdón, cuando me equivoco… y nunca me equivoco.- respondió el morocho con voz fría, pero eso no intimidó al muchachito.

-Si decís que nunca te equivocas, ya estás equivocado.- contraataco Sakumo lógico. –Tenes suerte de ser un mocoso y de ser el hijo de Sakura.- contó Sasuke enojado. -¿Por qué sino qué?- preguntó el pequeño. El morocho estaba por gritarle a ese enano todo lo que le haría si no fuera hijo de la pelirosa, pero alguien intervino. –Sasuke, es sólo un nene.- dijo Kakashi con voz seria poniendo una mano en su hombro. El Uchiha lo miró sobre su hombro. –Tsk.- murmuró sacando la mano del peligris y parándose para luego entrar a una de las carpas. –Sakumo, perdona a Sasuke, se pone de muy mal humor con el cansancio, jaja.- rio nerviosamente Naruto.

-Ummm…- murmuró el pequeño. –Gracias, Kakashi.- le dijo Sakura al jounin sonriendo. –No es por nada, Sakura.- contestó él tranquilo, admirando esa sonrisa hermosa. Se quedaron hablando de cosas de la vida, con Naruto es imposible no hablar y reírse. –Mamá… tengo frío.- dijo Sakumo temblando. –Mi amor, no traje nada.- contestó Sakura con tristeza. –Tomá.- dijo Kakashi, extendiéndole una frazada. –Gracias, Kakashi-sensei.- las dio el niño aceptando la frazada y tapándose. –Pero… ¿y vos?- preguntó la pelirosa. –No importa, no tengo frío.- negó despreocupado. –Pero después la temperatura va a bajar más y sí vas a tener frío.- aseguró Sakura. –En serio, no importa.- aclaró seguro.

La pelirosa se lo quedó mirando, ese hombre era increíble. Aguantar el frío sólo porque su hijo no tuviera frío, era… "tan dulce" pensó embobada con el peligris. Siguieron hablando, y a los pocos minutos Sakumo cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Su madre lo llevó a dentro de la última carpa desocupada, y lo tapó bien para que pudiera dormir. Salió del lugar y se encontró a los dos hombres parados hablando de algo. Caminó hasta ellos y cuando llegó dijo –Al fin se durmió el demonio.- riendo al final. "Tan tierna como siempre." Pensó el peligris con amor.

–Ni lo digas, Aiko es peor… no sé a quién salió.- comentó Naruto. Sakura y Kakashi se miraron, tenía que estar bromeando. –En fin, me voy a dormir. ¡Buenas noches!- dijo en forma general. –Buenas noches.- contestaron el unísono los dos, y el rubio se metió en la misma carpa que su amigo el morocho. -¿De qué hablaban antes de que viniera?- preguntó la pelirosa curiosa. –De lo mucho que extraña a Hinata, está tan enamorado.- comentó Kakashi. –Sí…- afirmó Sakura tranquila. –Debe ser lindo que alguien te ame así…- agregó con tristeza.

-¿Por qué lo decís?- preguntó Kakashi interesado. –Porque… a mí nadie me ama… y menos así.- contestó igual de triste. -¿Por qué estás tan segura?- cuestiono acercándose sigilosamente a ella. –Porque si no no estaría sola, y Sakumo conocería a su padre.- devolvió la pelirosa. –Y… ¿vos cómo sabes que nadie te ama?- preguntó suavemente. –Ya te lo dije.- contestó sin mirarlo. –Tal vez… alguien te ama, tanto o más de lo que Naruto ama a Hinata, y vos… no lo sabes.- contó tranquilo. Sakura alzó la vista, encontrándose con la de él.

Esa mirada que tanto la podía, que la hacía sentir muchas cosas que ella no entendía el por qué, la hacía temblar por dentro, ponerse nerviosa, sentirse vulnerable, la hechizaba, la embobaba… le decía algo que no entendía, que la confundía…. ÉL la confundía. –No creo…- negó con tristeza. -¿Por qué?- preguntó suavemente. –Porque… no soy linda, ni sexy, y ya no soy una adolescente… aparte tengo un hijo. Soy exactamente lo que los hombres NO quieren.- explicó con dolor. -Tenes razón.- afirmó el peligris, cosa que desconcertó a la pelirosa.

-No sos una adolescente, sos una mujer. Y no sos linda, sos hermosa. Tampoco sexy, sos sensual. Y tu hijo es un pequeño increíble. No sos lo que los hombres quieren, sos lo que UN hombre quiere.- contestó Kakashi mirándola fijo, muy seguro de lo que decía. –Sakura, sos única.- 'confeso' mientras la acariciaba, y ella no se opuso, al contrario… le gustaba, no, le encantaba que la acariciara. -¿En serio… pensas eso?- preguntó Sakura tocando la mano que la acariciaba, para acariciarla. –Muy en serio…- afirmó seguro. Las palabras del peligris le hacían sentir una satisfacción dentro de ella, una alegría inmensa que no entendía por qué la sentía. "Tal vez… él si me gusta." Pensó, y se sonrojo por eso.

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos, y Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara cuando la vio sonrojarse "Tan hermosa…" pensaba con amor. "Qué no daría por volver a besarla…" decía con dolor, ¡cómo extrañaba esos labios! Fue acercándose a ella, las ganas podían más que su razón, pero para su sorpresa, ella también se acercó a él. –Kakashi…- murmuró a centímetros de su boca, algo en su interior quería besar al peligris, lo necesitaba, se lo GRITABA… y a ella no le desagradó la idea. Sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, que ellos acortaban lentamente mientras se acercaban. Estaban a punto de terminar con los últimos milímetros, cuando un gota proveniente del cielo cayó en sus juntas narices.

Se miraron sorprendidos, y después al cielo. –Está empezando a llover.- dijo Sakura más alejada de él. –Sí, anda a la carpa.- contestó Kakashi decepcionado ¡quería besar a su pelirosa! ¡Maldita suerte! -¿Y vos?- preguntó la pelirosa extrañada. –Voy a dormir abajo del árbol.- respondió 'tranquilo' –No, vení a dormir a la carpa… hay espacio y a mí no me molesta.- contó 'tranquila', sonriéndole. -¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendido. –Sí. ¡Dale que nos mojamos!- dijo agarrándolo de la mano y metiéndose en la carpa.

Entraron en la carpa y la cerraron, se acomodaron a los costados del pequeño que dormía tranquilamente en el medio: Sakura a su derecha, y Kakashi a la izquierda. Los dos se quedaron mirando al niño dormir. –Está tan tranquilo…- susurró la pelirosa para no despertar a su hijo. –Sí, aunque… siempre lo es, ¿no?- preguntó el peligris del mismo modo. –Jaja.- rió ella dulcemente. –Sí, siempre es tranquilo.- afirmó mientras sonreía viendo a su pequeño. Se formo un momentáneo silencio que la pelirosa rompió -¿No es lo más hermoso que viste en tu vida?- preguntó todavía mirando al niño y sonriendo dulcemente. –Es lo 2º más hermoso que vi en mi vida.- contestó Kakashi tranquilo.

Sakura lo miro sin entender, ¿lo 2º? -¿Y qué fue lo primero?- le preguntó. El peligris desvió la mirada del niño, para posarla sobre ella. –Su madre.- susurró seguro, mirándola fijo. Las palabas del jounin la hicieron sonrojarse, y su mirada temblar por dentro. Volvió a mirar a su hijo, se quedó pensando…- Kakashi, no sabes cuánto amo a mi hijo.- conto muy segura. "Sí lo sé, porque yo lo amo lo mismo." Le contestó en su mente. –Puedo imaginarlo…- respondió, también mirando al pequeño. –Si algo le pasa… yo…- dijo con voz quebrada. –Sakura.- la llamó serio. La aludida lo miro, y él pudo ver su miedo, su tristeza. –NADA le va a pasar a Sakumo, lo voy a cuidar con mi vida.- volvió a jurar el peligris.

Su corazón se aceleró, ¿cómo podía ese hombre ser tan perfecto? –Gracias, Kakashi…- susurró dedicándole una sonrisa, ahora estaba calmada. El jounin se derritió por dentro, las sonrisas de su pelirosa eran su debilidad, bah, Sakura era su debilidad…-Ummm…- musitó embobado mirándola. Ella bajo la vista cuando una idea vino a su cabeza. –Kakashi… ¿pensas que soy una buena madre?- le preguntó cabizbaja. –Claro que sí, Sakura.- contestó muy seguro. -¿Él pensará lo mismo?- cuestiono mirando a su hijo. –Estoy seguro, para Sakumo sos su mundo… como él lo es para vos.- respondió Kakashi suavemente.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando, si, definitivamente le gustaba el peligris. Ya no podía ignorar eso que sentía dentro suyo, aunque no lo entendiera, aunque nunca le haya pasado, aunque sea extraño o prohibido, ella no iba a negarlo más. Le sonrió dulcemente, se arrodillo y se acercó a él. Kakashi la veía acercarse lentamente, y le sorprendió, pero también le gusto… y mucho. La pelirosa se acercó mucho a su cara, parecía que iba a besarlo… pero desvió su recorrido. Bajo un poco la máscara del chico y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. –Hasta mañana, Kakashi.- le susurró suavemente al oído. Se alejó de él para dedicarle otra sonrisa, y despeinarlo dulcemente. –Ummm… hasta… mañana.- contestó TOTALEMENTE embobado por la pelirosa.

Sakura lo miro y se sonrojo un poco por la forma en que se lo dijo. Se acercó a su hijo, le acarició sus grisáceos cabellos con amor, y le dedicó un –Buenas noches, mi amor. Te amo.- al oído del pequeño, para después dejarle un beso en su suave mejilla. Kakashi la miraba hipnotizado, su Sakura era tan dulce, tan tierna, tan amorosa… "tan perfecta." Pensó. Vio como saludó a su hijo, y una sonrisa tierna se formó en sus labios bajo su máscara. La pelirosa lo contempló una vez más y luego se dedicó a acomodarse y a dormir. El jounin la vio, y unos segundos después, cuando salió de su 'hechizo', la imitó acostándose para dormir.

Sakura escuchaba como la lluvia caía en el bosque tranquilamente, acompañanada por un viento suave. Ella trataba de dormir, con la imagen de cierto peligris dibujada en su mente. Sí, estaba claro que su ex sensei le gustaba y mucho. Aunque él fuera más grande que ella, aunque haya sido su sensei antes; a ella le gustaba, le atraía, la enloquecía, la deslumbraba, la embobaba, la hechizaba, la hipnotizaba, la hacía sentir muchas cosas dentro de ella… aunque todavía no llegaba a comprender el por qué. "Kakashi…" pensó antes de caer dormida, con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara.


	23. Chapter 23

**23- Acuérdate de mí.**

-¡Jaja! ¡No, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Jaja! ¡Basta! ¡Jaja!- escuchó reír a su pequeño hijo. Abrió sus ojos verdes, y pudo ver lo que pasaba: Kakashi le estaba haciendo cosquillas al niño. Sonrió con ternura ante esa imagen, ¡el peligris era tan lindo! –Pero dijiste que te la aguantabas, Sakumo.- contestó el jounin con tono divertido. -¡Pero! ¡Jaja! ¡Basta! ¡Jaja!- pidió entre risas el pequeño. –Kakashi, dejo respirar.- decía Sakura sentándose. –Pero él dijo que podía aguantar las cosquillas.- respondió el susodicho, mirando a la chica. -¡Jaja! ¡Basta! ¡Jaja!- volvió a pedir Sakumo. –Creo que es muy obvio que no.- devolvió la pelirosa lógica. -¡Jaja!- reía el pequeño por las cosquillas que le hacía el sensei.

–Ummm…- musitó Kakashi mientras dejaba de hacer reír al niño. -¡Jaja! Gra…cias, ma… má.- las dio entrecortado el pequeño peligris, calmándose de las cosquillas. –De nada, mi amor.- contestó para después darle un beso en la frente. –Buenos días, Kakashi.- saludó mirándolo, y sonriéndole. –Buenos.- contestó él arqueando su ojito. -¿Ya desayunaron?- preguntó la pelirosa. –No, pero escuché que Sasuke y Naruto fueron a buscar algo para desayunar.- respondió Kakashi tranquilo. –Oh, fruta otra vez no.- se quejó molesto Sakumo. –Sakumo…- musitó la pelirosa mirando al niño fijamente. –Ummm…- 'contestó' el aludido.

-Vamos a afuera para esperar a los chicos, y de paso desarmamos las carpas.- dijo Sakura mirando al jounin. –Sí.- contestó él. Salieron del lugar, Sakumo se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras su madre y su sensei desarmaban las carpas. Al poco tiempo terminaron, y al mismo tiempo llegaron Naruto y Sasuke con el desayuno. Se sentaron en la sombra del árbol donde estaba el niño y empezaron a comer. Para suerte de Sakumo, el rubio le había traído otras frutas para comer, y estás sí le gustaban.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, el Uchiha no iba a seguir enojado con el mocoso peligris, después de todo era eso, un mocoso. Terminaron de comer y siguieron su camino, el país del Fuego quedaba a… unas 12hs de ahí, así que para las 19:00hs más o menos llegarían. El día era muy lindo, la tormenta había pasado y sentía en todo el bosque el aroma a tierra mojada. Caminaron toda la tarde, en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando Naruto decía algo para hablar pero no duraba mucho la charla. Las horas fueron pasando y con ellas el día, y pronto vieron como el Sol se perdía en el ocaso.

Estaban a algunos kilómetros de llegar al País del Fuego cuando una lluvia de kunais empezó. Sakura agarro a su hijo y se dedico a esquivarlos. Cuando la lluvia terminó, cuatro ninjas encapuchados se hicieron presentes frente a ellos. La pelirosa se posicionó delante de su pequeño para protegerlo. Todos estaban a la defensiva, esperando a que los ninja empezaran el ataque. Y así fue, los encapuchados se dirigieron a ellos corriendo con toda intención de matar. Por suerte eran pares, y podían pelear de uno a uno.

Las peleas eran reñidas, los ninjas encapuchados peleaban bien. Sakumo miraba las peleas sorprendido, y con algo de miedo. Veía con preocupación la pelea de su madre, pero confiaba en la fuerza de ella, y en sus reflejos. De repente vio como le pegaban un puñetazo a su mamá en el estómago, y como ella era arrastrada lejos por el golpe. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y con mucho miedo corrió hasta donde estaba su madre, gritando -¡Mamá!- con desesperación. -¡Sakumo, no!- gritó la pelirosa levantándose rápido.

El ninja que estaba con Sakura rió maliciosamente mientras veía al pequeño peligris correr. Sacó una shuriken y con toda su fuerza se la lanzó al niño. Sakumo se quedó inmovilizado cuando vió eso, y sus grandes ojitos negros se abrieron. Los cerró rápido para esperar el impacto y sentir el dolor del pedazo de metal clavado en su cuerpo, pero no sintió eso. Abrió temerosamente los ojos y vio la espalda de alguien, subió su mirada y pudo ver un pelo igual de gris que el de él. –Kakashi-sensei…- susurró sorprendido.

El jounin lo miró sobre su hombre y le preguntó -¿Estás bien, Sakumo?- El pequeño sólo asintió con la cabeza, estaba sorprendido de que su sensei lo haya salvado, y triste porque él estuviera sufriendo. Kakashi volvió su vista al frente para seguir peleando con el encapuchado, pero se encontró con Sakura estrangulándolo con todas su fuerzas… y ya saben cuán fuerte es. -¿Kakashi-sensei, está bien?- preguntó Naruto acercándose a él para sostenerlo, ya había acabado con su oponente con un Rasengan. –Sí, Naruto…- contestó tratando de disimular el dolor, pero fue en vano. Sasuke no dijo, sólo ayudo a su amigo a sostener al jounin. Su rival estaba tirado en el piso, muerto por un Raikiri.

-Kakashi…- dijo Sakura mirándolo preocupada mientras se acercaba a él para curarlo. –No, Sakura. Fijate cómo está Sakumo…- ordenó el peligris serio. –Pero…- se empezó a negar, pero él la interrumpió. –Yo puedo esperar…- devolvió mirándola fijo. Ella lo miro, él se estaba desangrando por una shuriken clavada en el abdomen y aún así se preocupaba por Sakumo, era maravilloso. Miró al pequeño peligris e iba a examinarlo pero… –Mamá, yo estoy bien. Ayuda a Kakashi-sensei.- dijo su hijo frenándola. Lo observó rápido, y al parecer no tenía nada, gracias a Kami.

Volvió a mirar al jounin y se acercó a su herida. –Voy a tener que sacarla.- le avisó mirándolo. –Bueno.- accedió el herido. Sakura le desabrocho el chaleco, lo abrió y después subió la remera del peligris. La shuriken clavada en su estómago le produjo dolor, y tristeza. "Todo por salvar a Sakumo…" pensó la pelirosa. "Kakashi…" dijo con cariño. –Naruto, tené listo un trapo. Cuando la saque, hace presión.- ordenó mirando a su amigo, quien asintió con la cabeza. -¿Listo?- le preguntó a Kakashi. –Siempre.- contesto seguro. -1, 2… 3.- y sacó el pedazo de metal del cuerpo del jounin.

Naruto rápidamente hizo presión sobre la herida con una toalla, y Kakashi hizo una mueca de dolor. –Tenemos que llegar al Castillo, ahí van a tener vendas y agua para limpiar la herida.- dijo Sakura seria. –Yo lo cargo.- se ofreció Naruto. –Kakashi-sensei ¿puede apretar usted?- le preguntó mirándolo. –Sí, Naruto.- contestó 'tranquilo'. El rubio asintió con la cabeza, y después alzó al jounin como si fuera una princesa, era vergonzoso, pero había que hacerlo. Sakura agarró a su hijo, y junto con Sasuke y Naruto empezaron a saltar para llegar rápido y que a Kakashi le doliera lo menos posible… y para que corra el menor riesgo posible.

En 10 minutos llegaron. Los guardias de la puerta principal no los querían dejar entrar, Sakura les mostró el pergamino que Tsunade-sama les había dado y junto con una mirada fulminante, los hombres con sólo ver la mirada de la chica los dejaron pasar. Las sirvientas de la familia real los guiaron a una habitación, al entrar dejaron al peligris en la cama y la pelirosa pidió vendas, toallas y agua para curar la herida. Las mujeres trajeron lo pedido enseguida, y una vez que los tuvo les pidió a todos que salieras de la habitación. Sasuke y Naruto obedecieron y se fueron a la pieza que les dieron, pero Sakumo le rogó a su madre poder quedarse, y ella accedió sólo porque él prometió quedarse callado.

Sakumo se sentó en unos de los sillones que había en la pieza, y su madre empezó el proceso de curación del jounin. Primero paró el sangrado, cosa que le llevó un tiempo. Luego limpio la herida, los rastros de sangre que había y por si había algo más. Por último vendó la herida. –Ya está, Kakashi.- dijo cuando finalizó. –Gracias, Sakura.- las dio más tranquilo. –No, gracias a vos por salvar a Sakumo.- devolvió sonriéndole. –Ummm… ¿dónde está él?- preguntó mientras se deleitaba con esa sonrisa. –Sentado en el sillón.- susurró ella. –Ummm… Sakumo.- lo llamó con voz firme.

En la habitación se escucharon los pasos de los pies del pequeño caminar hasta la cama donde se encontraba el peligris. Se paro al lado de su sensei, delante de su madre. -¿Sí, Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó con voz baja y mirando al piso. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó. –Sí…- contestó el niño todavía sin mirarlo. –Gracias a Kami, no quería que nada te pasara.- contó aliviado. –Pero… culpa mía usted salió lastimado…- contestó con la voz quebrada el pequeño. –Sakumo, mirame.- ordenó Kakashi firmemente. El aludido hizo lo ordenado y miro a su sensei. –Dije que te iba a proteger con mi vida. No me importa perderla con tal de que estés bien.- explicó muy seguro el ninja copia.

A Sakumo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, la única persona que conocía que arriesgaría su vida por él, era su madre… y que su sensei le digiera eso, fue algo que lo llenó de alegría, y por primera vez sintió lo que, al parecer, era el cariño de un padre. Abrazó a su sensei lo más fuerte que pudo, evitando hacerle mal en la herida. –Sakumo…- murmuró Sakura con tristeza. –Kakashi-sensei, perdón… yo… yo…- decía entre sollozos el pequeño. –No pidas perdón, Sakumo. Todo está bien.- lo tranquilizó Kakashi con voz calmada, acariciándole la cabeza.

Sakumo alzó la vista para mirar a su maestro, y se encontró con esa mirada tranquila, despreocupada, como si nada hubiera pasado. –Gracias…- le pidió secándose las lágrimas. –No hay por qué, Sakumo.- devolvió Kakashi arqueando su ojito. El niño se lo quedó mirando maravillado, su sensei había arriesgado su vida por él, sólo por él, no se había enojado y ahora estaba tan tranquilo, tan calmado… era increíble, era muy fuerte. –Mi amor…- lo llamó Sakura dulcemente. –Ummm… mamá.- dijo mirando a la pelirosa, que estaba sentada en la cama, atrás de él.

–Mi amor, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó empezando a llorar. –Mamá…- sollozó, y después se tiró a los brazos de su madre. Sakura lo abrazó con ganas, tenía miedo de que a él le haya pasado algo, pero su hijo estaba bien, sano y salvo. De repente, el niño se acordó de algo. Se separó un poco de su madre para mirarla –Mamá, tu golpe, ¿te duele?- preguntó preocupado Sakumo. –No, amor. Estoy bien.- contestó con voz tranquila la pelirosa, para calmar a su pequeño. Tocaron la puerta, y después de un 'pase' por parte de Sakura, se vio a una de las sirvientas que les anunciaba la cena, y después se despidió para salir.

-Kakashi, te ayudo.- se ofreció Sakura parándose para ayudar al peligris, quien no se negó. Pasó un brazo por la cintura del jounin, y pasó unos de sus brazos por sus hombros para que se agarrara bien. Lo ayudo a caminar unos pasos, y cuando estaba por pedirle a su hijo que trajera la remera del jounin, la puerta se abrió de la nada y por ella entró una mujer rubia con unos ojos verdes oscuros. –Parecen que las sirvientas no mentían.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa sexy, y mirando descaradamente al peligris. -¿Perdón?- preguntó Sakura con molestia por lo caradura que era esa mujer.

-Las sirvientas me digieron que el ninja de Konoha herido era muy lindo.- contestó con voz de babosa. La pelirosa frunció el seño, ¿y esa quién era? "¡y que deje de mirar a Kakashi así!" pensó enojada. –Y usted es…- dijo el peligris desinteresado. –Serena, soy la princesa que tienen que escoltar mañana.- se presentó, sonriéndole al jounin. –Ummm… soy Kakashi Hatake.- devolvió tranquilo. –Mucho gusto, Kakashi.- le dijo acercándose a él. –Veo que… estás bien.- comentó embobada mirando el físico el peligris. –Sí, gracias a Sakura.- contestó mirando con cariño a la pelirosa a su lado.

-¿Sakura?- peguntó confundida la rubia. –Sí, nuestro ninja médico.- explicó sin dejar de mirar a la pelirosa. –Ah, ¿sos vos, no?- preguntó Serena mirando con asco a Sakura. –Sí, Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto.- contestó la pelirosa falsamente. –Hola…- devolvió de la misma manera. –Mamá…- llamó el pequeño. –Tengo hambre.- se quejó agarrándose la panza. -¡Un pequeño, pero que hermoso!- dijo la rubia con emoción mirando a Sakumo. El pequeño peligris se escondió atrás de las piernas de su mamá, esa mujer tenía algo raro en su mirada y no le agradaba. –Sí, es mi hijo.- respondió Sakura con orgullo.

-¿Tu hijo? Já, es muy lindo para serlo…- comentó sonriendo con burla. Sakura la miró con bronca ¡quién era ESA para decirle fea! "Rubia regalada…" pensó enojada. -¿De verdad es tu hijo? Para mí es hijo de Kakashi.- comentó mientras se comía al peligris con la mirada. –Es MÍ hijo.- le devolvió la pelirosa fulminándola con la mirada. –Con su permiso, 'princesa', Kakashi necesita comer.- dijo empezando a caminar, mientras Sakumo los seguía. -¡Jum!- dijo la rubia 'ofendida' y salió de la pieza.

Llegaron a la cocina, donde tenía que comer, y ya lo estaban esperando Naruto y Sasuke. -¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Cómo está?- preguntó el rubio preocupado. –Bien, Naruto.- contestó tranquilo, mientras la pelirosa lo ayudaba a sentarse. –Sakura hizo un gran trabajo.- la halagó mientras la miraba sentarse a su lado, y ella le sonrió. –Qué bueno, Sakura-chan sos genial.- dijo Naruto con ganas. –Gracias, Naruto.- las dio tranquila, mientras ayudaba a su hijo a sentarse. -¿Saben? Les pregunté a las cocinera si nos podían hacer ramen, ¡y me digieron que sí!- comentó el rubio hiperactivo sonriendo. –Ohh…- murmuraron los tres adultos restantes, cansados del ramen. -¡Sí! ¡Ramen!- festejó Sakumo alegre.

Todos cenaron tranquilamente, terminaron de comer, y les sirvieron el postre. Después de unos 20 minutos terminaron de comer y estaban por irse a dormir cuando la rubia babosa entro en la cocina. -¿Cómo comieron?- preguntó 'dulcemente' –Bien…- contestaron Kakashi y Sakumo al unísono. -¡Estuvo muy rico! ¡Jaja!- rió Naruto con emoción. Sasuke y Sakura no contestaron, solo miraron a la rubia… pero la pelirosa la fulminaba con la mirada. –Que bien.- dijo con fingida alegría. -¿Se estaban por ir a dormir?- preguntó como si nada. –Sí, mañana va a ser un largo día.- contestó Kakashi. –Y Kakashi, ¿no queres dormir en mi cama? Digo, esa herida merece un buen descanso.- comentó con voz sexy.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par ¡Qué REGALADA! "¡La odio! Maldita babosa" pensaba con bronca. –No, Serena-sama, tengo una habitación en la cual dormir.- negó el peligris amablemente. –Pero podes dormir en la mía.- siguió insistiendo. –Pero él ya le dijo que NO.- intervino la pelirosa, no aguantaba más que ESA se le insinúe así a su… a Kakashi. Serena la miro con mala cara, y Sakura le sostuvo la mirada. -¡Jum!- musitó la rubia enojada, perdiendo con la pelirosa y salieron de la cocina.

-Bueno, vamos a dormir.- ordenó Sasuke cansado de las escenas de celos. Todos asintieron. Sakura ayudo a ponerse de pie al peligris, y después a caminar. Llegaron a la habitación donde estaban antes, pero Sasuke y Naruto se fueron a una que estaba al lado de esa. -¿A dónde van?- preguntó Sakura confundida. –A nuestra pieza, ésa es la de ustedes.- contestó Naruto. -¿N-nuestra?- tartamudeó la pelirosa. –Sí, tuya, de Sakumo y Kakashi-sensei.- decía lógico el rubio. –P-pero…- musitó la chica nerviosa. -¿Mamá, puedo dormir con mis tíos?- preguntó su hijo. -¿Eh?- dijo sorprendida. –Sí, quiero dormir con mis tíos. Para pedirle perdón al tío Sasuke.- susurró lo último.

-Ehhh…- dudaba la pelirosa. "Si Sakumo duerme con ellos… Kakashi y yo vamos a estar solos en la habitación." Pensó nerviosa, mientras se sonrojaba. –Vamos, Sakura-chan, deja que duerma con nosotros.- insistió Naruto como si fuera otro niño. -¿Sí, mamá?- pidió su hijo. –Emmm… b-bueno…- accedió sin otra opción. -¡Sí!- festejaron Naruto y Sakumo. –Bueno, bueno, a dormir.- ordenó Sasuke masajeando su entrecejo, cansado. El rubio y el peligris caminaron hacia el morocho y con un 'buenas noches' entraron a su pieza. Sakura abrió la puerta del lugar, prendió la luz y la cerró atrás de ellos.

Caminó hasta la cama, donde ayudó al peligris a acostarse. Examinó una última vez su herida y le dijo –Parece que no se re-abrió, eso es bueno.- tranquila. –Ummm… sí.- afirmó desinteresado. –Bueno, mmm… buenas noches.- saludó rápido para irse. –Sakura, ¡ay!- se quejó por el dolor que le producía sentarse rápido. –Kakashi, no te sientes rápido.- lo retó la pelirosa. –Perdón, umm… ¿dónde vas a dormir?- preguntó el peligris. –En el sillón.- contestó ella. –Hay lugar en la cama.- le dijo mirándola fijo. –Mmm…- dudaba la pelirosa. –Prometo no hacerte nada.- juro serio. "El problema es que… creo que… quiero que me hagas algo." Pensó Sakura, sonrojándose.

-B-bueno…- accedió nerviosa. Apagó las luces, caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama, se sacó sus botas, su porta kunai, y se acostó al lado del peligris. Se giró para verlo y dedicarle un 'hasta mañana' pero se sorprendió ver que él también se había girado, mirándola fijamente. Ella lo miro, y no tenía su banda tapándole el ojo. Divisó la cicatriz que tenía en el ojo izquierdo, sintió tristeza porque seguro le debe haber dolido. Estiró su mano, y le acarició la cicatriz de principio a fin. Sintió que el contacto con su piel la quemaba, antes no lo había notado porque la preocupación por curarlo era más fuerte, pero ahora lo sentía… y le gustaba.

Siguió bajando su mano, acariciando el poco espacio de piel que había entre el fin de la cicatriz y el principio de la máscara. Cuando llegó al principio de la tela paró, no sabía si él quería mostrarle su cara. Kakashi leyó la duda en los ojos de la pelirosa que miraba su máscara, y llevó una de sus manos hasta la de ella para hacer presión… hacia abajo. "Pero…" pensó la pelirosa sorprendida. "Esto… ¿por qué siento que… ya lo… viví?" se preguntó sorprendida. Tardo un poco en reaccionar y bajar la tela, es que la sorpresa y la confusión que tenía eran muy grandes. Bajaba la máscara lentamente y cerro sus ojos "Esto… también siento que ya lo viví." Agregó en su mente.

Cuando llegó al final, y sintió que la máscara había caído, abrió los ojos. Se quejó anonadada por lo hermoso que era el peligris. "Es… perfecto." Pensaba embobada por el hombre a su lado. Volvió a acariciar su mentón, su nariz, sus mejillas… y llegó a sus labios. "Deben ser tan dulces." Pensó mirándolos. "Quiero besarlos…" agregó deseándolos. Empezó a acercarse a él, y para su sorpresa, él también empezó a acercarse. Se acercaban lentamente, Kakashi la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, y Sakura puso sus manos en su fuerte pecho. Una vez que sus cuerpos estuvieron muy juntos, sus caras siguieron el mismo camino. Sentía sus respiraciones chocar, sus corazones latían locamente, y lo único que querían eran probar esos labios; él una vez más, ella por 'primera' vez.

Terminaron con los pocos centímetros que separaban sus bocas, uniéndolas en un beso tan dulce, pero al mismo tiempo tan profundo, tan necesitado, tan deseado… tan esperado. Se separaron, inevitablemente, por la falta de oxígeno. Se quedaron mirando, mientras sus respiraciones agitadas volvían a su estado normal y sus pulmones volvían a llenarse de aire. –Kakashi…- susurró la pelirosa perdida en la mirada del peligris. –Sakura… me gustas mucho.- confesó el jounin embobado por lo hermosa que se veía su pelirosa con ese brillo en los ojos, los labios rojos y las mejillas coloradas.

Sakura se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando escuchó las palabras del peligris, ¡ella le gustaba! ¡A Kakashi Hatake! "Kami-sama… que no sea un sueño" pensó con miedo porque sí lo fuera. -¿En… serio?- preguntó cohibida. –Sí, muy en serio.- contestó él con voz firme y segura. –Kakashi…- susurró con cariño. –Vos también me gustas mucho…- afirmó la pelirosa con voz suave, mirándolo fijo. Kakashi sonrió por esa declaración, ella no lo recordaba, pero la había vuelto a conquistar. Sakura se quedó embobada con la sonrisa hermosa que tenía el peligris, "perfecta como todo en él" pensó la pelirosa.

Volvieron a besarse, igual de intenso que el anterior. Kakashi estaba feliz de volver a probar esos labios que eran SÓLO suyos, y que había extrañado tanto tiempo, que había soñado besar esos 5 años que estuvo lejos, esos labios que lo volvían loco… esos labios que amaba. Tal vez, podría volver a enamorar a la pelirosa si ella no se acordada de él, aunque eso sería algo horrendo porque no se acordaría de TODO lo que vivieron juntos, y tampoco se acordaría que él es el padre de Sakumo… "Kami-sama cierra una puerta, pero abre una ventana" pensó para dar ánimos a la situación.

Por otra parte, Sakura estaba anonadada, no podía creer que él haya correspondido lo que sentía, no caía en la cuenta de que estuviera besando al peligris, no le caía la ficha de que ella era la única que había visto la cara del enmascarado jounin… era increíble, era una fantasía, parecía un sueño, "y no quiero despertar" pensó la pelirosa. La verdad era que sentía cosas muy fuertes por el peligris, cosas dentro suyo lo querían abrazar todo el tiempo, besarlo cada 5 minutos, acariciar esa piel tan suave… y ver ese cuerpo tan fornido que tenía el peligris. Lo extrañaba mucho, y pensaba en él todo el tiempo… las únicas dos personas que ocupaban su cabeza eran su hijo, y el peligris. "Tal vez… es algo más que atracción." Analizó la posibilidad, y algo dentro suyo tembló.

Desgraciadamente el aire les volvió a faltar, y con dolor se separaron para volver a llenar sus pulmones del necesario gas. Se miraban fijamente, perdiéndose en las pupilas del otro: ella en esos pozos negros, y él en esos pozos verdes. –Sakura, ¿te acordaste de algo?- le preguntó Kakashi impaciente por saber si se acordaba que lo amaba. –Algo así…- contestó la pelirosa. El jounin abrió su ojo derecho de par en par, sorprendido y esperanzado. -¿Qué te acordaste?- inquirió en seguida. –Bueno, no es que me acorde… pero cuando estaba acariciando tu cicatriz, sentía que ya lo había vivido; y lo mismo me pasó cuando cerré los ojos.- contestó Sakura.

-Bueno, al menos es algo…- comentó el peligris decepcionado bajando la mirada, él pensó que lo había recordado. –Kakashi…- lo llamó suavemente, mientras subía su cabeza para que lo mirara. –No sé si antes fuimos algo, o si no, pero a mí me gustas ahora y…- comentó la pelirosa mirándolo dulcemente. -¿Y qué, Sakura?- preguntó Kakashi curioso. –Y… bueno… yo siento cosas muy fuerte dentro mío cuando estoy con vos, tal vez… dentro de poco te recuerde.- explicó la chica. -¿Cosas fuertes cómo qué?- cuestiono con esperanza. –No sé, es difícil de explicar, pero… siento una gran alegría cuando estoy con vos, igual que con Sakumo, sólo con él me pasaba y ahora también con vos. Cuando te veo o escucho tu nombre, mi corazón late muy rápido. Tu voz y tu mirada me hacen temblar por dentro… eso nunca me pasó con nadie.- explicó sincera.

Kakashi la miro incrédulo, y un calor nació dentro de él, su pelirosa sentía todo eso por él… y tal vez si se estaba enamorando otra vez, pero al parecer ella no lo entendía, porque si no se lo diría, ¿no? "Tengo que esperar a que ella se dé cuenta de lo que siente… aunque sería mejor que se acuerde de mí." Pensó el peligris. –Sakura… yo también siento todo eso por vos.- contó el jounin mirándola fijo y seguro. Sakura sonrió por eso, tal vez él… "¿me ama?" se preguntó "¿yo lo amo?" se cuestionó a sí misma. (Claro que lo amas, boba.) Afirmó su Inner. "P-pero…" tartamudeó sorprendida. (Vamos, vos sabes que todo eso que sentís es amor, no simple atracción.) Sentenció segura. "Pero… ¿y si él no me ama?" preguntó con tristeza. (Eso lo tenés que averiguar.) Contestó misteriosa, para después callarse.

-Sakura…- murmuró el peligris dulcemente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Lo miro con amor y tiernamente le dedico una sonrisa. –Kakashi…- susurró acercándose a su boca, para volver a besarla. El jounin sonrió por eso, y besó una vez más a su amada pelirosa, pero esta vez fue un beso tierno, con amor, con cariño. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron unos segundos. –Buenas noches, Kakashi.- saludó sonriéndole la pelirosa. –Buenas noches, Sakura.- devolvió él de la misma manera, ¡con esa sonrisa perfecta! –Mmm…- musitó la chica embobada por ese espectáculo. El peligris se acostó en la cama, todavía abrazando a la chica por la cintura; y ella se abrazó al fuerte pecho del chico con cuidado de no tocar su herida, y así cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, con unas grandes sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros.


	24. Chapter 24

**24- Hay cosas que ni el olvido puede borrar.**

Sakura se despertó por el cantar de los pájaros que provenía de afuera, buscó al peligris con quién durmió abrazada y no lo encontró. Se sentó en la cama y lo busco por la habitación y tampoco estaba ahí. Salió de la cama, se puso sus botas y su pota kunai, caminó hasta el baño y antes de abrir la puerta escuchó el agua caer. "Se está bañando…" entendió, pero algo le decía que eso también lo había vivido. Se alejo de la puerta mirándola extrañada, se sentó en la cama a esperar a que él salga. Empezó a pensar lo increíble que era que le gustara a él, todavía no podía creerlo, "Es increíble, ¡yo le gusto!" pensó contenta. Pero con ese pensamiento se le vino una charla que presenció hace algunas horas atrás.

**FLASHBACK**

_-¿Le gusta alguien?- preguntó el pequeño. –Ummm… sí.- afirmó seguro. –No voy a preguntar quién es, pero ¿está enamorado de ella?- volvió a cuestionar. –Ummm…- musitó mientras miraba a la pelirosa de reojo. –Sí.- afirmó al final. _

_-¿Y ella lo ama a usted?- volvió a preguntar. –No sé…- respondió Kakashi._

**FIN del FLASHBACK**

"E-entonces él…" pensó sorprendida. "Él… ¿me ama a mí?" se preguntó. "No… tal vez…" empezó a dudar. (Ni se te ocurra pensar que está jugando a dos puntas.) 'amenazó' su Inner. "Pero…" quiso excusarse, pero la volvieron a interrumpir. (Kakashi arriesgó su vida por la de tu hijo, eso no lo hace alguien que está jugando con vos. Aparte es muy noble, lo ves en su mirada) explicó la Inner segura. "Sí, tenés razón…" afirmó pensando en lo que le dijo. (¿Y cuándo no?) Preguntó su voz interior con egocentrismo. "¿Le digo que lo amo? ¿o espero a que él me lo diga?" se auto preguntó. (Así que ya lo aceptaste ¡qué bueno, Sakura!) Felicitó. "Mmm…" musitó en su mente, sonrojándose por fuera.

(Tenes que insinuarle que lo amas, y si no lo entiende, decíselo directamente.) Aconsejó su Inner. "Sí, eso voy a hacer…" aceptó decidida. "Cuando volvamos a Konoha lo voy a invitar a cenar, y después de que Sakumo se duerma se lo digo." planeó la pelirosa. (Hacelo como quieras, pero que él se entere.) Fue lo último que dijo su Inner antes de volverse a callar. "Ay Kami-sama, ¡qué feliz estoy!" terminó de pensar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en su cara.

-Buenos días, mamá…- la saludó una vocecita que ella conocía muy bien, entrando por la puerta. Sakura vio a su hermoso hijo entrar y caminar hasta ella para regalarle un lindo abrazo, que ella aceptó y devolvió gustosa. –Buenos días, mi amor. ¿Cómo dormiste?- le preguntó después de separarse de él para mirarlo. –Bien, aunque el tío Naruto es muy revoltoso para dormir…- contó el pequeño, molesto. –Y ronca también.- agregó susurrando para que sólo su madre lo escuche. -¡Jaja!- rió dulcemente la pelirosa. –¿Le pediste perdón a tu tío Sasuke?- preguntó recordando lo que su hijo le había dicho. –Ummm… sí, fue más difícil de lo que pensé.- contestó cruzándose de brazos, había dejado su orgullo de lado sólo para complacer a su madre.

-Sos tan bueno, mi amor.- dijo Sakura sonriendo, para después despeinar los cabellos de su hijo. –Mamá…- musitó el nene mirándola enojado. -¡Jaja!- rió tiernamente la chica. –Buenos días…- saludó una voz tranquila. Sakura levantó la vista para posarla sobre el peligris que tanto amaba, y Sakumo se dio vuelta para ver a su sensei. –Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei.- saludó el pequeño amablemente. –Mmm…- musitó la pelirosa admirando el torso desnudo del peligris, que sólo tenía su pantalón puesto. –Sakura, ¿me vas a cambiar las vendas?- preguntó mirándola fijo. –Ehhh… sí.- contestó saliendo de su hechizo.

La pelirosa se puso de pie, mientras el peligris se recostaba en la cama y Sakumo se sentaba en la cama, al lado de su sensei. Sakura buscó las vendas que le sobraron del día anterior y se dispuso a sacar las vendas viejas del cuerpo del peligris. Cuando terminó de sacar la última, examinó la herida y le dijo al jounin –Está sanando muy bien, por suerte no fue muy profundo.- comentó mirándolo. –Qué bueno.- contestó él devolviéndole la mirada. –Kakashi-sensei, ¿le duele mucho?- preguntó el nene a su lado. –No, Sakumo. Tu mamá es muy cuidadosa.- respondió con voz suave, que hizo sonrojar a la chica que ahora estaba poniendo los nuevos vendajes.

-¿O no que mi mamá tiene la piel muy suave?- preguntó Sakumo a su sensei. –La más suave.- contestó el peligris seguro. -¿Viste mamá?- preguntó el pequeño mirando a su madre. –S-sí, amor.- respondió ella sonriéndole, muy sonrojada. Se formó un silencio entre los tres, Sakura estaba metida en sus pensamientos de cómo decirle al peligris que lo ama. Kakashi estaba embobado mirando a la pelirosa que lo estaba vendando. Y Sakumo se estaba decidiendo si decirle a su sensei lo que pensaba o no.

-Sensei…- llamó el pequeño. -¿Qué pasa, Sakumo?- preguntó Kakashi mirándolo tranquilo. –Yo… quiero decirle algo… pero… no sé…- dudaba el niño. –Sakumo, decime lo que quieras, yo te escucho.- contestó el jounin arqueando su ojito. –Bueno… yo… ¿vio cuando usted me salvo?- preguntó Sakumo, a lo que Kakashi respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. –Bueno, cuando lo vi sentí algo dentro mío… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero sentí como que lo que usted hizo por mí era algo parecido al cariño de un padre…- contó el pequeño peligris. –Y… usted me cae muy bien, aparte lo admiro por ser tan buen jounin… aunque todavía no conozco muchas cosas de usted. Lo que trato de decir es que… no soy muy bueno con esto pero le tengo un gran cariño, sensei.- soltó al final el nene, algo nervioso.

Kakashi sintió una gran alegría ante las palabras de su hijo, y bajo su máscara se formo una gran sonrisa. –Yo también te tengo un gran cariño, Sakumo.- contestó el jounin despeinando los cabellos del pequeño, a lo que él devolvió con una sonrisa. "Cómo me gustaría poder decirte 'hijo' aunque sea una sola vez…" pensó con melancolía el peligris. A Sakura la emocionaron las palabas de su hijo, y la alegraba que viera al peligris que tanto amaba como un padre… aunque todavía sentía esa duda cuando sacó a flote el tema de la posibilidad de que el Hatake sea el padre de su hijo; y si eso era verdad, ahora la idea no la asustaba.

-Ya está, Kakashi.- anunció la pelirosa después de terminar de vendar al peligris. –Gracias, Sakura.- contestó éste. Sakura lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, y después le dio su remera para que se la ponga. –Mi amor, ¿ya te bañaste?- le preguntó a su hijo. –Sí, mamá.- contestó el aludido. Muy bien.- devolvió su madre abrazándolo, todavía estaba sentado en la cama. –Kakashi-sensei, ¿puedo pedirle algo?- preguntó Sakumo mirando a su maestro. Kakashi se sentó en la cama, pero Sakura iba a protestar. –Estoy bien, Sakura. No me duele.- aclaró el peligris tranquilo. La pelirosa entendió eso y dejo de preocuparse tanto. –Claro, Sakumo.- le contó al pequeño mirándolo.

-Pero tiene que jurar que lo va a hacer.- puso la condición el niño. –Lo juro.- dio su palabra el jounin. El pequeño peligris sonrió triunfante, ahora que tenía a su sensei en la jaula, tenía que pedirle. -¿Puede mostrarse su rostro?- 'preguntó' el niño. Sakura suspiró cansada, su hijo JAMÁS iba a rendirse hasta conseguir lo que quería, y siempre encontraba la manera de salirse con la suya. –Sos muy inteligente, Sakumo…- comentó el jounin, "no esperaba menos de mi hijo." Pensó con orgullo. –Lo prometido es deuda…- dijo Kakashi mientras empezaba a bajar su máscara.

Sakumo se quedó sorprendido al ver la cara sin máscara de su sensei, ¡no tenía ninguna cicatriz fea ni nada como para esconder! "Tanto esperar para nada…" pensó desilusionado, miró a su madre y divisó ese brillo y cómo miraba a su maestro, él lo entendió perfectamente. "Aunque a mamá no la desilusiono para nada." Comentó en su mente, algo pícaro. -¿Algo más, Sakumo?- preguntó Kakashi, volviendo a subir su máscara, cosa que a Sakura disgusto ¡ella quería seguir viendo ese rostros tan perfecto y hermoso! -Sí, ¿por qué tapa su ojo izquierdo con la banda?- cuestiono interesado.

-Por esto…- contestó mientras subía su banda y abría su ojo rojo. –P-pero… e-eso es… u-un… Sharingan.- musitó Sakumo anonadando. -¿C-cómo usted tiene un Sharingan? ¿No se supone que sólo los del clan Uchiha lo tienen?- interrogo el pequeño. Kakashi suspiró, cerro su ojo y colocó su banda donde estaba. Volvió a sus pirar y le contó tanto a Sakumo como a su madre toda la historia de Obito. El pequeño peligris se quedó muy sorprendido, si antes su sensei lo maravillaba… ahora era como un ídolo para él, como un modelo a seguir. –Kakashi-sensei…- lo llamó todavía sorprendido. –Ummm…- musitó el aludido para darle a entender al niño que siguiera. –Ya sé cuál es mi deseo para el futuro.- contó seguro. -¿Y cuál es?- cuestiono el jounin. –Ser tan fuerte como usted.- anunció decidido.

Kakashi sonrió por eso –Estoy seguro que vas a ser más fuerte que yo, un jounin como nunca se ha visto.- contestó el peligris. –No, no creo llegar a tanto. Mi tío Naruto me contó todo lo que usted hizo, yo jamás podría ser jounin a los 12 y ANBU a los 14… usted es único, Kakashi-sensei.- devolvió con algo de tristeza. El peligris no era un genio por nada, y percibió la tristeza en su hijo. –Sakumo, créeme cuando digo que vas a ser un jounin como nunca se ha visto. – respondió seguro, mientras volvió a despeinar al niño. Sakura había escuchado todo, y a ella también la sorprendió la historia del Sharingan de su amado, y eso hizo amarlo aún más por todo lo que había sufrido, y lo fuerte y determinado que fue con sólo 12 años.

Y el corazón se le derritió cuando le dio tantos ánimos a Sakumo, se veía que creía en su hijo y que quería lo mejor para él… "Kakashi es tan dulce" pensó con amor la pelirosa. "Quiero decirle ya que lo amo…" las ganas que tenía de declararle su amor al peligris eran enormes, pero tenía que esperar. –Kakashi-sensei, ¿puedo preguntarle una última cosa?- preguntó el pequeño. –Claro, Sakumo.- accedió el aludido. –Bueno, cuando mi tío Naruto me estaba contando su historia, mencionó algo de su padre, pero me dijo que no podía contármelo porque no debía… ¿puede usted contarme algo de su padre?- pidió esperanzado. –Sakumo…- musitó la pelirosa con temor, Tsunade le había contado esa parte de la historia, y no creía que fuera bueno traerle esos recuerdos al peligris.

-Está bien, Sakura, no hay problema.- negó Kakashi mirándola tranquilo. –Mi padre era el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, y se llamaba Sakumo Hatake.- empezó a contar el peligris, y cuando el pequeño escuchó que él llevaba el nombre del padre de su sensei, se sorprendió mucho. El jounin siguió contando la historia de su padre: desde quién fue, hasta cómo terminó y todo lo que eso conllevó para él, uniéndolo con el relato anterior de Obito. Cuando el peligris terminó de contar la historia, Sakumo se sentía muy orgulloso de llevar ese nombre, y de saber que se llamaba como unos de los grandes jounins de su aldea. –Kakashi-sensei, prometo llevar mi nombre con mucho honor y orgullo.- juró el pequeño con mirada decidida.

Kakashi sonrió por eso bajo su máscara, su hijo era increíble. –No lo dudo, Sakumo.- contestó tranquilo. –Mamá, mamá.- la llamó con emoción. -¿Qué pasa, amor?- preguntó la pelirosa mirando a su hijo con dulzura. –Gracias por ponerte este nombre, pero, ¿cómo se te ocurrió?- curioseó el niño. –Bueno, el corazón me latió muy rápido con sólo 3 nombres.- empezó a contar la chica. –Va a sonar extraño pero eran Sakumo, Obito y… Kakashi.- contestó Sakura. -¿En serio? ¿Eso fue antes de perder el conocimiento?- cuestiono su hijo. –No, amor, fue después.- devolvió ella.

-¿Y por qué no me pusiste los tres?- preguntó algo molesto. -¿Los tres? ¿Sakumo Obito Kakashi Haruno? Eso es una locura.- contestó Sakura divertida. –Sí, jaja.- rió el pequeño pensando en lo tonto que sería. –Pero me gusta que me hayas puesto Sakumo.- le sonrió a su madre. –Que bueno.- devolvió ella, con la misma sonrisa. Kakashi sonría ante esa escena, su pelirosa se 'acordaba' de él con esas corazonadas, y él también agradecía que le haya puesto el nombre de su padre. "Te vas a sentir muy orgulloso cuando sepas que él es tu abuelo." Pensó contento el jounin. –Kakashi-sensei.- lo llamó una vocecita. –Ummm…- musitó saliendo de sus pensamientos, viendo al niño que lo llamaba y tironeaba de su brazo. -¿Vamos a desayunar?- preguntó tranquilo.

El peligris asintió con la cabeza, y aunque insistió en ponerse de pie él sólo, Sakura lo ayudó igual; salieron de la habitación los tres juntos con rumbo a la cocina. Al llegar al lugar, vieron que Sasuke y Naruto los estaban esperando para empezar. Se saludaron con un 'buenos días' general y después de unos momentos les sirvieron el desayuno. 15 minutos después habían terminado y en eso entró una de las sirvientas a la cocina. –La señorita Serena me mandó a avisarles que la salida hacia Konoha se va a demorar algún tiempo.- informó la mujer. -¿Por qué?- cuestionó el peligris. –El equipaje de la señorita, todavía lo están acomodando.- explico y con una reverencia salió.

-Niña mimada…- masculló Sakura molesta. –Bien, supongo que podemos dar una vuelta por el castillo…- comentó Kakashi parándose lentamente, cuidando de no re-abrir su herida. -¡Sí!- digieron Sakumo y Naruto al unísono, Sasuke rodó sus ojos, era la única opción. Los cinco salieron de la cocina, hacia el patio trasero. Quedaron embelesados por lo amplio y hermoso que era, era una gran parte de un bosque cercano –Sasuke, vamos a entrenar un rato.- lo 'invitó' el rubio. –Tsk, sabes que te voy a ganar.- contestó el morocho, sonriendo con egocentrismo. –Eso lo vamos a ver…- devolvió Naruto enojado. –Mamá…- llamó Sakumo. -¿Sí, amor?- preguntó la pelirosa. -¿Puedo ir a ver a los tíos pelear?- preguntó el nene. –No sé…- dudaba la chica. –Sakura-chan, dejalo, por favor.- insistió el rubio. –Bueno, está bien. Pero no te metas en la pelea.- ordenó a su hijo. –Y tengan cuidado de no lastimarlo.- se dirigió a su amigo, mirándolo fijamente.

Naruto asintió y prometió que a Sakumo no le iba a pasar nada malo, después de eso se fueron a entrenar al patio delantero de la casa. Sakura y Kakashi quedaron solos en el patio, y a la pelirosa le pareció la ocasión perfecta para decirle a su amado peligris lo que sentía. –Kakashi…- lo llamó tranquila, mirándolo. –Ummm…- musitó el aludido, devolviéndole la mirada. -¿Queres… ir a caminar?- lo invitó sonriéndole dulcemente. –Sí, claro.- aceptó mirando esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. La chica agarró al peligris de la mano, y lo guió dentro del bosque. Buscó algún árbol que fuera de su agrado, lo bastante alejado de todo como para que no los escucharan, y cuando lo encontró se sentaron bajo su sombra.

Sakura ayudo a Kakashi a sentarse y después se sentó ella. Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, ¡la pelirosa no sabía cómo decírselo! "¿Por dónde empiezo?" se cuestionó. (Y, por el comienzo.) Contestó una sarcástica Inner. "Ja,ja,ja. No es momento para chistes malos" contestó molesta. (Pero si tenía mucha gracia.) se 'quejó' su Inner con ironía. "Yo no le veo la gracia" devolvió igual de molesta. (¡Sakura, sólo decíselo! Él ya te ama, y ya lo sabes…) contó su voz interior. "Pero igual me da vergüenza… se lo quiero decir bien" se sonrojó por fuera. –Sakura…- la llamó la persona a su lado. –Mmm…- musitó saliendo de sus pensamientos, mirando al peligris. "Es tan linda cuando se sonroja" pensó el jounin.

-Qué hermoso día…- comentó la pelirosa, mirando al cielo y a los rayos del Sol que se colaban entre las ramas del árbol. –No tan hermoso como vos…- contestó el peligris con voz suave. Sakura lo miro, y se encontró con ESA mirada que TANTAS cosas le hacían sentir. –Kakashi…- susurró. -¿Si?- respondió el susodicho, pensando que ella tenía algo que decirle. –Ehhh…- musitó nerviosa. "Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama" pensó intranquila. El peligris la miraba esperando a que hablara. –Yo…- empezó a decir nerviosamente. –Yo… q-quiero decirte… pero no me animo.- terminó diciendo con pena. -¿Y por qué no?- inquirió Kakashi. –Porque… no sé…- devolvió ella.

-Sakura, sabes que podes confiar en mí.- la animó a que hablara, mirándola fijo. La pelirosa lo miro, y sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad porque no iba a aguantar hasta que volvieran. –Kakashi, yo… yo siento muchas cosas por vos…- empezó a decir, y el aludido puso toda su atención en ella. –Ya te lo dije anoche, pero… no estaba segura por qué sentía eso.- siguió diciendo, ahora más tranquila. -¿Y… ya lo sabes?- preguntó con esperanza que no demostró, tal vez ella sí se enamoro de él otra vez. –Sí…- afirmó segura, mirándolo con la misma intensidad. -¿Y por qué es?- inquirió interesado, pero con voz suave. –Yo… yo… te amo.- confesó dulcemente.

Kakashi sonrió por eso, y su corazón latió tan rápido como la primera vez. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla a la pelirosa y después le dijo –Yo también te amo, Sakura.- mirándola tiernamente. -¿En serio?- preguntó ella, incrédula. –Sí…cómo no tenes idea.- reafirmó tranquilo. –Kakashi…- musitó con alegría antes de abrazarlo fuertemente por el cuello, a lo que el peligris correspondió gustoso. "Tal vez Kami-sama quería que fuera así…" pensó el jounin con algo de nostalgia. Sakura se separó lentamente de él, mirándolo con un brillo en los ojos que él también tenía. Bajo su vista hasta la máscara, y la empezó a bajar con su mano. Kakashi no se opuso a eso, puesto que sabía por qué la chica lo hacía, y él también lo quería.

Una vez que la tela estuvo abajo, la pelirosa se empezó a acercar a los labios del peligris lentamente, y él la imitó. Juntaron sus labios otra vez, demostrándose sin límites el inmenso amor que se tenían. Ese amor que parecía irrealizable, de película, de ensueño. Ese amor que muchos quieren encontrar, pero que pocos pueden hallar. Ese amor que es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, mucho más fuerte que el olvido. Ese amor que siempre se tuvieron, y que siempre se iban a tener…

Se separaron por la falta de aire, pero solo un poco. Sus bocas estaban a milímetros de distancia, y podían sentir el aliento del otro chocar contra su piel. -¿Todavía… no te acordás… nada?- preguntó el peligris entrecortado. La chica negó con la cabeza, pero sin dejar de mirarlo. Eso entristeció un poco a nuestro jounin favorito, pero no se iba a vencer, lo iba a intentar hasta que ella lo recuerde. Le regalo una de esas sonrisas que ella tanto amaba, y la pelirosa se desarmó por ese gesto. Sakura no aguantó más y volvió a besarlo, Kakashi era una adicción muy grande y necesaria para ella, adicción de la cual no quería rehabilitarse.

Volvieron a separarse, pero esta vez fue la pelirosa quien le regalo una sonrisa al peligris, gesto que a él lo enloquecía. Sakura le subió lentamente la máscara para dejarla en su lugar, se abrazó al fuerte y bien formado pecho del jounin y él la aceptó correspondiendo se abrazo. Se quedaron en esa tierna pose mirando la mañana, y lo hermoso que era ese bosque. "Lástima la futura dueña…" pensó divertida la pelirosa. -¡Mamá¡- se escuchaba una vocecita muy conocida por la pareja. -¡Sakura-chan! ¡Kakashi-sensei!- vocecita acompañada por una voz chillona y escandalosa que también conocían… demasiado bien para su gusto.

Se pusieron de pie con pesadez, ninguno de los dos quería romper ese abrazo tan dulce que compartían, pero tuvieron que hacerlo. Caminaron guiándose por los gritos de Naruto y los llamados de Sakumo. – ¡Por fin!- exclamó el rubio cuando los vio aparecer. –Hace rato que los estamos buscando.- agregó con algo de molestia. –Fuimos a caminar, Naruto.- explicó la pelirosa, mientras alzaba a su pequeño. -¿Cómo te fue, amor?- le preguntó una vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos. –Bien, el tío Sasuke le ganó al tío Naruto.- contestó con voz juguetona. –Lo deje ganar.- 'corrigió' el perdedor. –Claro, por eso terminaste en el piso y el tío Sasuke arriba tuyo con una Raikiri en su mano, ¿no?- preguntó con ironía. Naruto se quedó mirando al pequeño peligris 'pensando' en algo para contestarle, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

-Vamos, porque Sasuke debe estar de mal humor…- excuso dando la vuelta, volviendo a caminar. Sakura y Kakashi lo siguieron, y el peligris le preguntó -¿Por qué va a estar de mal humor? Él ganó.- con burla en la voz. –Porque es una amargado…- contestó haciendo caso omiso a su burla. –Al parecer no es el único…- agregó con tono insinuante el peligris. Sakumo rió tiernamente por eso ¡su sensei era un genio! Levanto su manito bien abierta, para que su maestro chocara los 5. Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara por eso, su hijo era tan tierno como su Sakura, y chocó los 5 con el pequeño para después despeinar sus cabellos. Sakumo lo miro dedicándole una sonrisa tierna, igual a las de su madre.

Sakura miraba la escena con cariño ¡Kakashi era tan tierno! Pero un pensamiento golpeó su mente "¿Sera Kakashi el padre de Sakumo?" se cuestionó. "No sé si preguntarle si antes de que perdiera la memoria éramos algo…" pensó dudando. "Podríamos hacerle análisis de sangre." Ideó enseguida. "Aunque Sakumo lo tomaría muy bien, quiere muchísimo a Kakashi y lo admira. Aparte él me dijo que sería increíble si lo fuera…" analizó en su mente. "Tal vez tenga que hacer un último intento por recordar todo, y si eso no funciona… empezar a hacer algo." Planificó segura. Unos pocos minutos después llegaron al patio delantero y se encontraron con que todo estaba listo para salir.

Kakashi se acercó al chofer de la carroza que trasportaba a la princesa y cuando le iba a decir que podían salir, una voz forzadamente sensual lo llamó –Kakashi…- El aludido miró a su derecha, dirección de la que percibía la voz. -¿No queres venir conmigo? Digo, tu herida…- 'excuso' Serena con amabilidad. –No, Serena-sama. Tengo que hace mi trabajo, aparte me siento muy bien.- contestó tranquilo. –Pero, no sé, podrías tener una recaía y no queremos que nuestro jounin favorito se lastime gravemente.- insistió la rubia. –Serena-sama, con todo respeto le digo que nos deje hacer nuestro trabajo.- intervino Sakura, con sarcasmo en el 'con todo respeto' mirándola fijamente. La rubia no puedo sostener la mirada tajante y fulminante de la pelirosa, así que con un 'jum' se subió a la carroza real para empezar el viaje.

Arrancó el viaje. La carroza era bastante grande, así que del lado derecho se posicionaron Sakura con Sakumo y Kakashi, del izquierdo Naruto y Sasuke. El camino era aburrido, iban con todos los sentidos alertas, bien atentos a cualquier ruido o presencia que sintieran. Sakura iba muy entretenida mirando como su pequeño se interesaba en todo a su alrededor, y de vez en cuando le preguntaba sobre alguna planta para saber si era medicinal o no, o venenosa, o comestible. Sakumo también establecía conversación con su sensei, le preguntaba sobre cómo fue su vida de jounin, las misiones, cuáles recordaba más, la más peligrosa, la que fue la peor pérdida de tiempo, cosas así. ¡Era MUY curioso!

Inevitablemente el día paso, y cuando el Sol se estaba perdiendo en el ocaso, Kakashi dio la orden de frenar el viaje y acampar. Amablemente el conductor de la carroza les compartió algo de su cena, que para ser honestos, ¡estaba riquísima! La princesa Serena no salió de la carroza en ningún momento, ni siquiera para estirar sus piernas. Terminaron de cenar y los chicos se dispusieron a armar las carpas, mientras la pelirosa y el pequeño peligris se sentaban bajo un árbol para ver las estrellas. Sakura abrazaba a su hijo como si fuera un bebé, para hacerlo dormir. Sakumo estaba abrigado con una de las frazadas que Kakashi le había prestado. La pelirosa le hablaba suavemente a su hijo y le acariciaba sus cabellos, mientras le contaba sobre las estrellas, las constelaciones, y alguna que otra historia inventada.

Una vez que terminaron con las carpas, Naruto y Sasuke se acostaron a dormir, estaban muy cansados. Kakashi por otro lado, se acercó a la pelirosa con cuidado, para no despertar al casi dormido Sakumo. Se sentó al lado de Sakura, y escuchó lo último que ella le decía a su pequeño hijo. –Y así, mi amor, es cómo nombraron a las estrellas…- concluyo la pelirosa susurrándolo dulcemente. Miro a su pequeño con amor y él ya había caído en las redes de Morfeo. Sonrió tiernamente y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Miró al hombre a su lado, y le regaló una sonrisa también.

–Sé que ya lo pregunte pero, ¿no es lo más hermoso que viste en tu vida?- volvió a preguntar la pelirosa, susurrando. Kakashi la abrazó sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola más a él. La miro fijo y de la misma manera le contestó –Sí, igual que su madre.- tranquilo. Sakura se acomodó en ese pecho que tanto le encantaba, era fuerte pero suave. –Te extrañe mucho…- le susurró levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. –Yo más…- devolvió él sosteniendo la mirada, ambos tenían ese brillo especial en los ojos. –Vamos a dormir, no quiero que se enfermen.- dijo el jounin. –Mmm… sí.- aceptó sin quererlo, ella estaba muy a gusto en el pecho de su amado.

Kakashi ayudó a la pelirosa a ponerse de pie y tratar de que Sakumo no se despertara. Estaban por entrar en la carpa cuando una voz femenina habló. –Kakashi…- dijo 'sensualmente' Los dos se dieron vuelta para ver de quién se trataba… aunque era obvio. "¡Qué zorra! pensó Sakura con bronca cuando vio a Serena vestida con una camisón muy corto y traslúcido, que dejaba ver su ropa interior. La pelirosa frunció el entrecejo "¡qué regalada! ¡Cómo se va a vestir así!" siguió diciendo en su mente. –Serena-sama, es tarde para que este despierta…- comentó el peligris, sin inmutarse por la rubia exhibicionista. –Sólo venia a ver cómo estabas y… no sé, tal vez ver si querías venir a dormir a mi cama… por tu herida.- siguió insistiendo la princesa.

-No, Serena-sama, mi herida está bien.- negó el jounin amablemente. –Aparte mi futon es muy cómodo.- agregó tranquilo. –Bueno, pero… mi compañía es mejor que la que vas a tener en esa carpa.- contestó mirando de reojo a la pelirosa. "¡La odio! Zorra regalada…" pensó con asco Sakura. –Todo lo contrario, Serena-sama, la compañía que tengo en la carpa es lo mejor que puedo pedir.- contradijo Kakashi, ya cansado de que ninguneara a su pelirosa. La rubia se lo quedo mirando, ¿había escuchado bien? ¡Él NO podía estar rechazándola! –Buenas noches, Serena-sama.- saludó el peligris, mientras empujaba a Sakura dentro de la carpa. Serena se fue con uno de sus 'jum' a su carroza, sola.

Sakura sonrió triunfante por eso, ¡esa rubia oxigenada no tenia que andar insinuándosele a SU peligris! "¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, princesita?" pensó con burla. Dejo suavemente a su hijo en el futon, y después se sentó a su derecha, y el peligris a su izquierda. La pelirosa se acercó al peligris, rápidamente le bajo la máscara, y lo beso dulcemente; gesto que él correspondió. Se separaron y ella volvió a subir su máscara. –Buenas noches, Kakashi…- susurró tiernamente mientras le sonreía. –Buenas noches, Sakura…- devolvió él, mirándola fijamente, cosa que la hizo sonrojar. Sakura le dio un beso a su hijo y le susurró al oído un 'hasta mañana, mi amor. Te amo.' Como hacía siempre, y después se dispuso a dormir. Kakashi acarició suavemente los cabellos de su hijo y le susurró un 'dormí bien, hijo' Para después acomodarse para descansar.

* * *

No es lo más tierno que leyeron hasta hora? Ayyy! ^^

No soy muy comunicativa, pero espero que les haya gustado y disfrutenlo todo lo que puedan porque se está viniendo el final, ya lo tengo planeado y sólo me falta escribirlo.

Saludos, gente :)


	25. Chapter 25

**25- Akemi.**

Sakura se despertó escuchando el cantar de los pájaros, y supuso que estaba amaneciendo. Abrió pesadamente los ojos y vio a su pequeño hijo todavía durmiendo. Sonrió por eso y levantó la vista para ver al peligris que supuestamente estaba durmiendo del otro lado, y se encontró con la mirada fija de él. –Buenos días, Sakura.- la saludó en un susurro. –Mmm… buenos días, Kakashi.- contestó muy embobada por su amado. -¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó el peligris. –Bien, ¿vos?- contestó ella sonriéndole. –También.- devolvió tranquilo. –Qué bueno. ¿Sabes si algo más se despertó?- preguntó la chica. –No, todavía nadie más.- confirmo el peligris. –Ummm… mamá.- llamó el pequeño con voz adormecida. -¿Qué pasa, amor?- preguntó Sakura, mirando a su hijo. –No me siento bien.- contó el pequeño.

-¿Qué te duele, Sakumo?- cuestiono Kakashi, preocupado. –La cabeza, y me siento mareado.- contestó el niño. Sakura le tocó la frente a su hijo y tenía temperatura. –Tenes fiebre, ¿no te cortaste?- le preguntó alarmada. –No, mamá.- negó el niño. –Bueno, vamos a volver a la aldea ahora.- anunció la pelirosa segura. –Pero la misión…- dijo Sakumo. –Kakashi y tus tíos la van a terminar, nosotros nos vamos a la aldea ahora.- explicó la chica. –Pero mamá…- iba a excusarse el pequeño pero su madre volvió a hablar. –AHORA, Sakumo.- dijo mirándolo fijo, dándole a entender que no se lo negara.

Sakura agarró a su pequeño y lo envolvió en la frazada, salió de la carpa junto con Kakashi. –Sakura, te acompaño.- le dijo el peligris. –No, Kakashi. Termina la misión, yo puedo.- le contestó segura. El jounin asintió y después ella hizo unos sellos para transportarse al bosque más cercano de Konoha, ya que era lo más que había aprendido de esa técnica. Apenas llegó empezó a correr en dirección a la aldea, y bastantes minutos después llegó. Fue directo al hospital, porque en su casa no tenía los medicamentos. La primera persona que vio fue a Shizune, que le dio una pieza para Sakumo después de que la chica le contara los síntomas del niño. Llegó a la habitación 5 y recostó al pequeño en la cama, en pocos momentos Tsunade entró en el lugar y se dedicó a examinar al niño. Le pidió a la pelirosa que le buscara ropa seca, mientras ella lo bañaba con agua caliente. Sakura hizo lo ordenado y fue rápido a su casa a buscar las prendas para su hijo.

Volvió al hospital y Tsunade le estaba secando al pequeño los cabellos. La rubia terminó su labor y le entregó al niño a su madre, diciéndole a ella que le había dado la medicación y que dentro de poco le causaría sueño, la pelirosa sintió entendiendo lo que su maestra le dijo. Sakura cambió a su hijo y lo acostó en la cama para hacerlo dormir. Lo arropó bien, y empezó a cantarle una canción suavemente al oído mientras acariciaba su cabellera. Sakumo cayó en los brazos de Morfeo a los pocos minutos, y su madre le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla para después susurrarle al oído un 'te amo, mi amor' Lo contempló dormir unos segundos y se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, su pequeño estaba bien, y ahora ella estaba tranquila.

Sakura salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, y se encontró con la 5º Hokage. –Nunca más voy a dejar que vaya a una misión.- informó la rubia. –Tsunade-sama, no creo que sea para tanto.- le restó importancia la pelirosa. –Pero es mi nieto.- se quejó la mujer. –Y MÍ hijo.- recordó la chica. La rubia voluptuosa cedió ante eso, ya que no podía refutarlo ni prohibirlo: Sakura era su madre, por ende decidía por el niño. –Aparte sólo tomo frío, no tiene ninguna infección ni nada. No estaba acostumbrado a dormir al aire libre y a los cambios bruscos de la temperatura.- explicó la pelirosa segura. –Está bien, Sakura. Hoy pasará el día acá, y a la noche se pueden ir a casa. Ahora tengo que irme.- anunció Tsunade. –Sí, Tsunade-sama.- afirmó la chica, hizo una reverencia y la 5º se marchó en dirección a su oficina.

Sakura buscó algo para desayunar, y volvió a la pieza con su hijo. Sakumo dormía tranquilamente y Sakura solo lo miraba, vigilaba sus signos vitales pero todo estaba bien. Era la primera vez que su pequeño pasaba un día en el hospital, y ella se sentía algo impaciente, nerviosa, pero no estaba asustada. Terminó de comer, y empezó a acariciar los cabellos grises de su hijo, que le recordaban a cierto jounin enmascarado. "Oh, tengo que preguntarle a Tsunade-sama cuáles son las probabilidades de que Kakashi sea el padre de Sakumo." Se acordó. "No quiero dar nada por sentado hasta acordarme, pero sería bueno saber si él tiene alguna chance de serlo." Aseguraba. Alguien llamó a su puerta y el sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sakura, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Necesitan algo?- preguntó Shizune entrando por la puerta. –Está todo bien. Shizune-sempai, ¿me haría un favor?- preguntó la pelirosa. –Claro.- accedió la morocha. -¿Podría quedarse un rato cuidando a Sakumo? Es que tengo que preguntarle algo a Tsunade-sama.- explicó la chica. –Sí, Sakura. Anda tranquila.- afirmó Shizune con una sonrisa. Sakura salió de la habitación y fue en busca de la 5º Hokage. Le tomo unos 5 minutos llegar a la oficina de su maestra, toco la puerta y después de escuchar un 'adelante' entró en el lugar. –Perdón por molestarla, Tsunade-sama pero quería hablarle de algo.- dijo la pelirosa entrando a la oficina y cerrando la puerta atrás de ella. -¿De qué se trata?- preguntó interesada la rubia. –Bueno, hace unos días Sakumo me planteó la posibilidad de que… Kakashi sea su padre…- contó algo apenada. "Ese mocoso… tan inteligente." Pensó divertida la 5º. –Y yo quería preguntarle… cuántas son las posibilidades de que eso sea verdad.- cuestiono la pelirosa.

-Es verdad que Sakumo y Kakashi son muy parecidos, sí. Pero él tiene las mismas posibilidades de ser su padre que… Kabuto, por ejemplo.- contó Tsunade. -¿Kabuto? No, yo jamás estaría con alguien así.- negó Sakura molesta. -¿Y con Kakashi sí?- curioseó la rubia, alzando una ceja.-Eh… eh…- musitaba nerviosa la chica, muy sonrojada. La Hokage sonrió -¿Te gusta Hatake?- presionó. –Ehhh… y-yo…- decía la pelirosa. -¡¿Y Sakura? ¡¿Te gusta Kakashi o no?- preguntó fingiendo enojo. -¡Sí! ¡Mucho!- contestó la joven totalmente sonrojada. La sonrisa de Tsunade volvió a sus labios. –Entonces te gustó antes de que perdieras el conocimiento…- 'dedujo' la mujer. –T-tal vez…- musitó con pena. –Entonces tiene bastantes chances de ser el padre de Sakumo, aparte del parecido y que te guste ahora, también son las mismas iniciales que tu dije, ¿no?- preguntó la rubia. –S-sí…- afirmó Sakura.

–Bueno, supongo que queda en vos…- dijo la rubia, dándose vuelta en su silla para mirar la ciudad por los ventanales. -¿E-en m-mí?- preguntó sin entender. –Claro, está en vos saber si Kakashi es el padre mediante algún análisis, o recordarlo.- contestó Tsunade con tono lógico. –Tendría que hablarlo con Sakumo…- musitó la pelirosa, más tranquila. –Sakumo te va a pedir que hagas el análisis, sabes cómo es…- respondió su maestra. –Pero… ¿y si Kakashi no quiere hacerse el análisis?- cuestiono preocupada. Tsunade giró para volver a mirarla, apoyó sus codos en la mesa y entrecruzó sus dedos a la altura de sus ojos, mirándola fijo. -¿Se lo dijiste?- preguntó la mujer. -¿Q-qué?- contestó extrañada. –Si le dijiste a Kakashi lo que sentís.- aclaró la rubia. –S-sí…- afirmó sonrojándose la pelirosa. –Y él te correspondió.- afirmó, pero la chica se lo tomo como una pregunta. –Sí.- contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Y pensas que no se va a hacer los análisis?- preguntó con sarcasmo la rubia. –B-bueno…- dudaba la pelirosa. –Pensalo, Sakura. Pero acordate que también se trata de Sakumo y no sólo de tus recuerdos. Si llega un día en que te canses de esperar, vas a tener que elegir entre esos recuerdos perdidos o la felicidad de tu hijo.- contó la 5º seriamente. –Lo sé…- musitó Sakura con algo de tristeza. –Sabemos que Sakumo no tendría problemas en esperar hasta que te acuerdes, después de todo él quiere que seas feliz. Pero sería egoísta de tu parte hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo para nada.- agregó la mujer. Sakura se quedó pensando en las palabras de su maestra, y tenía razón, tal vez nunca recupere esos recuerdos y su pequeño hijo sufriría por no saber quién es su padre, y lo haría porque la ama.

-Sakura con esto no quiero decir que dejes todo y no trates de acordarte, quiero decir que también pienses en Sakumo.- aclaró la mujer. -¡Yo pienso en Sakumo! ¡Es mi hijo, por Kami!- exclamó la pelirosa con enojo. -¡Todo lo hago por él, me desvivo por él y para él! ¡Mi cabeza sólo piensa en acordarse de su padre para que él pueda ser feliz!- agregó, pero ahora llorando. – ¡Deje mi vida por él! ¡Aguanté las miradas acusadoras por él! ¡Deje que toda la aldea digiera lo que quisiera de mí, por él!- continuó la joven. -¡Rechacé a todos los hombres que me gustaban por él! Cambié mi vida entera sólo por él…- decía calmándose al final. –Y no me arrepiento de nada, porque es MI hijo y lo amo más que a nadie…- siguió diciendo. –Así que no diga que no pienso en él, Tsunade-sama.- finalizó de hablar, mirando fijamente a su maestra.

La 5º Hokage había escuchado cada palabra que su joven alumna le decía, y la conmovieron hasta la última fibra de su ser, haciéndola llorar. –Lo sé, Sakura. Perdón.- pidió la mujer, arrepentida. –Está bien, Tsunade-sama.- aceptó las disculpas. –Voy a… pensar un rato. Con permiso.- dijo haciendo una reverencia y salieron del lugar. Caminó por todo el pasillo secándose las lágrimas, pero por alguna razón seguían saliendo. Llegó a la pieza nº5 y trato de calmarse y dejar de llorar para que su hijo no la vea así. Una vez que estuvo 'lista' abrió la puerta y justo cuando iba a darle las gracias a Shizune por haber cuidado de su pequeño, se encontró con una imagen tan tierna que le derritió el corazón.

Sentado donde ella había estado, se encontraba nuestro jounin favorito, acariciando la melena del pequeño peligris que todavía seguía dormido. La pelirosa cerró suavemente la puerta y se apoyo contra ella, contemplando la dulce escena. Pero no le duro mucho, ya que el ninja copia la vio y dejo de acariciar al niño para acercarse a du madre. A la pelirosa se le volvían a caer las lágrimas, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de… ¿felicidad? Fueran de lo que fueran, estaba segura de que no eran de tristeza. Kakashi se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla, borrando también las lágrimas. –Sakura, ¿por qué lloras?- le susurró para que el niño no despertara. La chica se lo quedo mirando y después se tiro a abrazarlo por ese fuerte pecho que él tenía. –Kakashi…- sollozó escondiendo su cara en el pecho del jounin.

Kakashi sólo correspondió el abrazo mientras le acariciaba su cabeza y la espalda. –Todo está bien, Sakura…- susurró con voz tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba impaciente por saber por qué su pelirosa lloraba. Después de unos minutos se separó un poco de él, para mirarlo, y las lágrimas habían cesado. -¿Por qué llorabas, Sakura?- cuestiono preocupado. -¿Le pasó algo a Sakumo?- agregó el hombre. –No, Kakashi. Sakumo está bien.- aclaró tranquila. -¿Entonces?- preguntó sin entender. –Es que… me pone mal no poder acordarme del padre de Sakumo. Él quiere saber quién es, y conocerlo. Pero yo… yo no… no me acuerdo.- decía tristemente. –Sakura, estoy seguro que te vas a acordar de quién es. Yo… te voy a ayudar.- contó el peligris seguro. –Gracias, Kakashi…- las dio sonriéndole. La pelirosa se acercó al oído del hombre y le susurró un –Te amo.- para después bajar un poco su máscara y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. Se alejó de él para verlo a los ojos, bah, al ojo; y tenía ese brillo tan dulce. –Yo también, Sakura. Mucho más…- afirmó el jounin acariciándole la mejilla.

-Mamá…- musitó una voz atrás de la chica. La pelirosa se separó rápido del peligris y dio media vuelta, encontrándose con su hijo que se estaba despertando. –Mi amor, ¿cómo te sentís?- preguntó la chica, sentándose cerca de él. –Bien… ¡Kakashi-sensei!- dijo el pequeño sorprendido. –Hola, Sakumo.- saludó el jounin arqueando su único ojo visible. -¿Qué hace acá? ¿Y la misión?- cuestiono el infante. "Es verdad…" pensó la pelirosa. –Ya la terminamos, hace algunos minutos. La princesa y Tsunade-sama deben estar hablando.- explicó desinteresado. "¿Pero cómo?" se preguntó Sakura. "Yo estaba hablando con Tsunade… y cuando volvía él ya estaba acá" razonó extrañada. "Supongo que dejo a Sasuke con el informe y él vio acá" pensó la chica. –Mamá…- la vocecita de su pequeño la sacó de sus pensamientos. -¿Sí, amor?- preguntó mirando a su hijo. –Tengo hambre.- se quejó cruzándose de brazos. Sakura suspiró, su pequeño nunca iba a cambiar, pero ella también tenía hambre… y Kakashi puede que también.

-Kakashi, ¿vos también tenes hambre?- preguntó la pelirosa al jounin, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza. -¿Podes cuidar a Sakumo mientras voy a buscar la comida?- pidió la joven. –Claro, Sakura. Yo cuido al enano.- dijo despeinando al niño. -¡Ey!- se quejó divertido Sakumo. La pelirosa rodó los ojos, su amado nunca iba a cambiar, y eso le gustaba. Salió de la habitación en busca de alimento para su hijo, su amado y ella misma. Fue a un almacén que quedaba cerca del hospital, compró algo para comer y salió con la comida. Volvió al hospital y le pidió a una enfermera si le podía llevar el almuerzo a la habitación nº5. Después de que la enfermera le digiera que enseguida salía, se dirigió a la pieza con la comida comprada. Entró al lugar y encontró a los dos peligrases hablando animadamente de algo. Se sentó en la silla cercana a la cama, ya que al jounin estaba sentado en la cama.

Sakura le dio su comida a Kakashi, y Sakumo la miro esperando la suya. –Ahora te van a traer tu comida, mi amor.- avisó la pelirosa. –Pero mamá… la comida del hospital es fea.- se quejó el niño. –Pero te va a hacer bien.- contraatacó su madre. –Pero no es rica.- agregó el pequeño. En ese momento entró una enfermera con la comida el niño, se la dejo en su regazo y salió después de hacer una reverencia. Sakumo miraba su comida con cara de asco, era peor que la fruta que su tío Sasuke le había dado en el bosque. –Mamá…- rogó mirándola con cara de perrito mojado, porque sabía que a su madre la podían esas mirada. La pelirosa se mordió el labio, no podía resistir esa mirada, ¡por qué tenía que ser tan vulnerable a su pequeño! –Está bien…- accedió resignada, nunca iba a poder negarle nada a su hijo. -¡Sí!- celebró Sakumo sonriendo.

Almorzaron tranquilamente, y a la pelirosa no le pareció tan mala la comida del hospital, Sakumo era un exagerado. El día siguió y Kakashi no se movió de ahí, hasta Sakumo le había preguntado si no tenía nada importante que hacer, a lo que el jounin negó seguro, diciendo que lo más importante era estar ahí con él. Sakura sonrió ante esa respuesta, ¡su peligris es más tierno! Por eso lo amaba tanto, y seguía sorprendida al saber que él también la amaba… era algo irreal, pero real. –Kakashi-sensei, ¿quiere ir a comer esta noche a mí casa?- le invitó el pequeño. –Pero Sakumo, ¿no tendría que invitarme tu mamá?- preguntó el jounin alzando una ceja. –Ahhh, usted quiere que lo invite mi mamá.- afirmó el infante, guiñándole un ojo, a lo que el peligris se puso nervioso. –Mamá, invitalo a Kakashi-sensei a comer esta noche.- ordenó el niño. –Jaja.- rió dulcemente la chica. –Kakashi, ¿queres venir a comer esta noche a casa?- invitó sonriéndole. –Ummm… sí.- aceptó embobado por esa sonrisa.

Tsunade volvió a ver cómo estaba su nieto, revisó sus signos vitales, presión, respiración y demás. Al notar que su pequeño niño estaba en óptimas condiciones y los efectos de los medicamentos funcionaban bien, le dio el alta para volver a su casa. -¡Sí!- dijo con emoción el niño, después de que la rubia se hubiera ido. –Mamá, ¿ahora cuando salgamos vamos a ir a comprar las cosas para comer esta noche?- cuestiono el pequeño. –Sí, amor.- afirmó la pelirosa, que estaba sentado al lado de él. –Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué le gustaría comer?- preguntó amablemente. –Ummm… todo lo que cocina Sakura me gusta, así que ella decide.- contestó el jounin mirando a su alumno, que estaba sentado a los pies de la cama. –Ummm…- musitó Sakumo poco conforme con esa respuesta. –Es más fácil invitar a comer al tío Naruto… ramen toda la noche y ya está.- comentó el infante, y obtuvo risas por parte de los mayores.

-Bueno, entonces invítenlo a Naruto.- dijo Kakashi. -¡No!- negaron madre e hijo, a lo que el jounin sorprendió. –Porque el tío Naruto se comería todo el solo.- contó el pequeño niño con voz molesta. Los dos peligrices miraron a la pelirosa para escuchar su perqué del 'no'. –Ehhh… p-porque… - tartamudeaba la chica, pensando una buena excusa. -¡Porque Naruto cena todas las noches con su familia!- contestó saliendo del apuro. –Ummm…- musitaron los dos, aceptando la contestación. -¿Y a qué hora, Sakura?- preguntó mirando a la pelirosa. –A las 21:30hs, ¿te parece?- contestó Sakura. –Claro.- respondió tranquilo. –Pero no llegue tarde, sensei.- advirtió el niño. –Voy a tratar, Sakumo.- le dijo seguro. Sakura suspiro cansada, ella sabía que el peligris SIEMPRE llegaba tarde, ya que cuando Naruto le contaba sobre el enmascarado no paraba de decir lo impuntual que es para todo.

-Mamá, la abuela Tsunade dijo que ya podía irme.- recordó el pequeño. –Sí, amor. Guardo tu ropa y vamos.- anunció la pelirosa poniéndose de pie. Buscó la ropa 'sucia' de su pequeño hijo, la guardo en una bolsa y después tomo al niño en brazos. Los tres salieron del hospital y se despidieron con un 'hasta la noche', vieron al jounin desaparecer en su nube de humo y después emprendieron viaje al almacén cercano a su casa para comprar los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la comida. Unos 25 minutos después llegaron a su hogar, la pelirosa dejó las cosas en la cocina y las guardo en su debido lugar. Eran las 20:00hs, así que se fue a bañar, mientras su pequeño leía en la sala.

El agua tibia cayendo por su cuerpo era tan relajante, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de eso y se merecía aprovecharlo al máximo. Pero como todo el baño también tenía un final, salió de la ducha sin quererlo, se secó el cuerpo con la toalla para después cambiarse, un short gris con una musculosa blanca, no era lo definitivo que se iba a poner esa noche pero al menos hasta que llegara la hora del que peligris viniera, se iba a quedar así. Secó tranquilamente su cabellera rosada y salió del baño. Llegó a la sala y no se encontró a su hijo leyendo, lo buscó en la cocina y tampoco estaba, eso la extraño y asustó un poco. Volvió sobre sus paso y se dirigió a la pieza del niño y antes de llegar escuchó su vocecita. –No, esto no me gusta.- frenó rápido al oír esas palabras, se asomó con sumo cuidado a la puerta entre abierta y vio a su hijo eligiendo ropa. –Ummm… esto podría servir.- comentó dejando a un costado una bermuda negra. La pelirosa sonrió por eso, su pequeño quería… sorprender, digamos, a su sensei.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta la cocina y miró el reloj 20:30hs ¡tenía que empezar a cocinar YA! –Sakumo, ¿te vas a bañar?- preguntó gritando desde la cocina, sacando ollas e ingrediente lo más rápido que podía. El niño apareció en la puerta de la cocina –Sí, mamá.- afirmó tranquilo. –Bueno, tene cuidado de no resbalarte, ¿si amor?- dijo la chica mirando a su hijo. –Ummm…- musitó como respuesta, para después marcharse al baño. Sakura cortaba los vegetales, controlaba el agua que se estaba calentando, el aceite que no se le pasara, el horno que no esté muy caliente, la sal lejos de la azúcar, la pimienta alejada de toda comida, y los cuchillos bien acomodados al lado de la tabla de picar. Era, prácticamente un caos, pero ella tardó mucho en el baño y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. "Pero lo valió" pensó cortando un tomate con cuidado.

Para las 21:25hs ya tenía todo a punto perfecto, toda la comida estaba casi lista para servir, la mesa estaba puesta y bien decorada; su pequeño hijo estaba vestido con una bermuda negra, sus zapatos de ninja porque para él eran más cómodas, y una remera azul marino igual que su calzado. Su madre había insistido en que se pusiera algo más… lindo, pero el niño no quiso y ella no tenía tiempo en lidiar con caprichos. Se tiró una rato en el sillón, al lado de Sakumo que estaba leyendo. Suspiro aliviada, miró el reloj y eran las 21:35hs. "No sé para qué me apuré… él va a llegar tarde" pensó algo molesta, pero ya se había apurado, ya había corrido contra el tiempo, y ya se había estresado, así que quejarse a esas alturas… era inservible.

Suspiró otra vez, y su pequeño hijo la miró. La examinó de pies a cabeza y su madre lo miró extrañada. –Mamá, ¿ESO te vas a poner para ver a Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó alzando una ceja el pequeño. Oh, oh, se había olvidado de ese 'pequeño' detalle. –No, ahora me voy a cambiar.- contestó ella poniéndose de pie. -¿Y si Kakashi-sensei llega cuando te estás cambiando?- cuestiono Sakumo. –Hacelo pasar y decile que me espere, amor.- respondió la chica, caminando hasta la pieza, seguida por su hijo. -¿Y ya sabes qué te vas a poner?- preguntó entrando al lugar con su madre. La pelirosa se quedó pensando, ¡no había planeado nada! –No…- contestó cansada. -¿Queres que te ayude a elegir algo, mamá?- se ofreció Sakumo. –Jaja, sí, mi amor.- aceptó sonriendo la chica.

Sakumo se sentó sobre la gran cama de su madre mientras ella examinaba su armario. –Elegí un vestido.- 'ordeno' el niño. –No tengo muchos vestidos.- contestó la joven mirando las pocas prendas. –Probate los que tenes y yo elijo.- resolvió el pequeño. Sakura suspiró cansada, era la única opción. Agarró los únicos tres vestidos que tenía y caminó hasta el baño mientras el niño esperaba en su pieza. Unos momentos después la pelirosa volvió, tenía puesto un vestido de color violeta, muy largo, y le quedaba chico de arriba. –No, no me gusta.- negó Sakumo. –A mí tampoco.- agregó la mujer, y volvió a salir de la pieza. Segundos más tarde reapareció con un vestido corto, de color negro. –Ummm… no.- negó el pequeño. La pelirosa rodó los ojos, ese no estaba TAN mal, salió otra vez de la habitación. –Sakumo, creo que este sí.- dijo Sakura entrando a la pieza con un vestido color verde agua, strapless con brillos, que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla. Sakumo se quedó mirando a su mamá y lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza, su madre era hermosa.

Escucharon el timbre sonar y el niño corrió a la sala, mientras su madre se ponía los zapatos para después salir de la habitación apagando la luz. Sakura entró a la sala y se encontró con su hijo y el peligris que tanto amaba conversando sentados en el sillón. –Kakashi…- lo llamó tranquila. El aludido se puso de pie dando vuelta para mirarla, y se quedó anonadado igual que la primera vez que la vio con ese vestido. –Hola, Sakura…- saludó embobado. -¿O no que mi mamá es hermosa, Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó el pequeño. –Sí, Sakumo.- contestó mirando al niño. –Muy hermosa.- agregó desviando la mirada para posarla sobre la chica. La pelirosa se sonrojo un poco y sonrió tontamente, mientras Sakumo sonreía pícaro. –V-vamos a comer.- anunció la chica, y los peligrices se sentaron en la mesa, mientras ella buscaba la comida.

Sakura sirvió la comida y esperó que a su amado le gustara, como era de esperarse, Kakashi comió rápido… aunque ya habían visto su cara, para él era una costumbre, lo hacía por inercia. –Está muy rico, Sakura.- alagó el jounin. –Gracias.- las dios sonriéndole al peligris. –Sí, mamá. Está muy rico… aunque yo quería ramen…- comentó el niño. –Le voy a decir a Naruto que los deje de llevar a comer ramen, ¡es lo único que quieren!- contestó la pelirosa algo indignada. –Pero es muy rico, aparte el tío Naruto nos hace probar diferentes tipos de ramen.- contó Sakumo. –Kami-sama, ese hombre no crece más…- musitó la chica en broma. –A Aiko, Itachi y a mí nos gusta.- comentó el pequeño. Sakura rodó los ojos, su hijo era un fan del ramen igual que su tío.

–Sakura, ¿te acordás dónde usaste ese vestido?- preguntó de la nada Kakashi. –Mmm… no.- negó con algo de pena. –Ummm…- musitó el peligris. -¿Dónde lo uso?- curioseó Sakumo. –No sé si deba decirlo…- dudó el jounin. –A mi mamá no le molesta, seguro ella también quiere saber.- contestó el pequeño. Kakashi miro a Sakura y ella asintió con vergüenza. –Hace 5 años, en el cumple años de Hinata.- contó el jounin. –Que buena memoria tiene, sensei.- comentó el niño. –Digamos que… fue una noche inolvidable.- contestó con voz melancólica el peligris. -¿Por qué?- inquirió Sakumo. –Eso no puedo contártelo, Sakumo.- negó el hombre con voz burlona. –Ummm…- musitó el pequeño peligris, molesto.

La cena terminó y dio lugar al postre. Una vez que terminaron, Sakumo se fue a leer al sillón y Kakashi le ayudó a levantar la mesa a Sakura, aunque ella se negó al principio, el peligris lo hizo igual. Dejaron las cosas en el lavadero, y volvieron a la sala, encontrándose al niño. Se sentaron al lado del pequeño y el jounin le preguntó -¿Qué lees, Sakumo?- El niño lo miro –Es una historia de ninjas que se enamoran.- contó, para después volver a leer. –No sabía que te gustara leer.- comentó el peligris. –Ummm… es relajante.- contestó sin mucha importancia. -¿Y a usted le gusta?- preguntó el infante. –Sí, tengo mi fiel Icha Icha conmigo siempre.- respondió divertido. -¿Icha Icha Paradise?- preguntó Sakumo, mirando a su sensei. –Sí, ¿lo conoces?- devolvió el jounin. –Es la historia que escribe Jiraiya-sama, el tío Naruto me contó que es para los pervertidos.- contestó el niño con burla. –Jaja, eso piensan algunos.- decía Kakashi rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo. –Pero para mí es una obra literaria.- agregó seguro.

-¿Y cuándo hablaste de eso con Naruto?- preguntó Sakura. –Un día Jiraiya-sama me vio leyendo bajo un árbol, y me preguntó si quería leer un librito anaranjado que me dio.- empezó a contar. –Leí la tapa y decía 'Icha Icha Paradise'- continuó. –Pero llegó el tío Naruto y me sacó el libro de las manos, lo tiró lejos y le empezó a gritar a Jiraiya-sama que era un pervertido y que cómo iba a darle eso para leer a un nene de 4 años.- terminó de contar. –La próxima vez que vea a Jiraiya voy a matarlo.- masculló molesta la pelirosa. –Y a vos ni se te ocurra darle eso de leer a Sakumo.- advirtió Sakura mirando al peligris. –Tranquila, Sakura. Tal vez cuando tenga edad suficiente se lo preste, pero no ahora.- contestó para tranquilizarla. –Más te vale…- contestó más calmada. –No quiero que perturben a mi bebé.- dijo abrazando a su hijo fuertemente. –Mamá, no soy un bebé.- se quejó Sakumo, tratando se soltarse de su agarre.

Las horas siguieron pasando, y Sakura y Kakashi siguieron hablando de muchas cosas. Alrededor de las 23:20hs se dieron cuenta que el pequeño peligris se había quedado dormido. La pelirosa lo alzó, y caminó acompañada del peligris hasta la pieza del niño. Le pidió al jounin que abriera la cama, para después ella acostar al niño. Le sacó el calzado suavemente para no despertarlo y cuando terminó lo tapó con las sábanas. Le susurró un 'hasta mañana, mi amor. Te amo.' Para después darle un dulce beso en la mejilla. La pelirosa caminó hasta la puerta donde se encontraba el peligris mirando la tierna escena. Se paró al lado de él, y lo abrazó por el pecho, y él le correspondió el gesto.

Se quedaron mirando al niño dormir, y segundos después ella habló. –No puedo creer que esa hermosa personita sea mi hijo.- susurró la chica. –Creelo porque lo es.- contestó de igual manera el peligris. –Nunca me imaginé siendo mamá, no sé si soy una buena madre o no, pero amo a Sakumo … haría cualquier cosa por él.- contó Sakura. –Sos una gran madre, Sakura.- dijo Kakashi con voz segura. Sakura levantó la cabeza para ver a su amado peligris y le regaló una sonrisa. –Gracias, Kakashi- le susurró. El jounin solo la contemplaba, y asintió con la cabeza. –Dejemos a Sakumo dormir tranquilo.- comentó el peligris, cerrando la puerta de la pieza del niño. Se quedaron mirándose en el pasillo, pero a la pelirosa se le ocurrió algo. –Vení.- le dijo agarrándolo de la mano y caminando hasta su pieza.

Entraron en la habitación y la pelirosa prendió las luces, cerró la puerta y guió al peligris a una cómoda que estaba cerca de la ventana. Agarro una de las fotos y se la dio al peligris. –Es la 1º foto que le sacaron a Sakumo.- contó la chica con voz dulce. El jounin admiró la foto de su hijo cuando recién nació, y era tan lindo. "Cómo me gustaría haber estado ahí…" pensó con tristeza. –Esta es de cuando cumplió un año.- dijo dándole otra foto, donde el pequeño sonreía mientras abría un regalo. –En esa cuando conoció a Aiko e Itachi.- explicó señalando la foto en donde están los tres infantes. –Y así tengo muchas más.- dijo sonriéndole. Kakashi se sentía tan emocionado por ver las primeras fotos de su hijo, que tenía muchas ganas de abrazar al pequeño y pedirle perdón por no haber estado en sos momentos. Dejo la fotos en su lugar y miró fijamente a la pelirosa.

-Kakashi…- susurró la chica, perdida en sos pozos negros. –Sakura, ¿de verdad no te acordás nada?- preguntó el peligris. –No, Kakashi…- contestó con pena. –Está bien, ya lo vas a recordar.- animó con voz tranquila. –Mmm…- musitó ella. El jounin la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. La chica no se opuso, y poso sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho del hombre. Sakura bajo suavemente la máscara de su amado y una vez que estuvo abaja, se acercó a la boca él, y el peligris hizo lo mismo. Se besaron lentamente, con cariño, con amor. Pero después se convirtió en un beso más pasional y salvaje. Se separaron inevitablemente por la falta de oxígeno, y se miraron fijamente mientras llenaban sus pulmones con el preciado gas. En sus ojos tenían un brillo, distinto al que siempre tenían después de darse un beso romántico, ese brillo se debía a otra cosa… se debía a la pasión.

Se besaron otra vez, igual de apasionado que el anterior. Los dos sentían ese calor dentro suyo que les gritaba que necesitaban más del otro. La pelirosa desabrochó el chaleco del jounin, sacándoselo lentamente. Kakashi entendió a que se debía, y siendo honesto, él también lo quería. El peligris bajo el cierre del vestido y tumbó a la chica sobre la cama. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero le sonrió pícaramente para después sacarle la remera. Una vez que la chica le sacó la remera, él se dispuso a sacarle el vestido y a contemplarla otra vez. Hace muchísimo que no estaba con su mujer, con su amor, con su Sakura, y quería verla, tocarla, sentirla, hacerla suya otra vez. Rápidamente la chica lo despojó de sus pantalones, estando los dos sólo en ropa interior. La pelirosa admiraba ese cuerpo escultural, parecía tallado a mano, era perfecto en cada fibra, y sí, lo deseaba, quería ser de él… y que él sea suyo. Lo abrazó del cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella, y volvieron a besarse… volvieron a amarse.

Varias veces tuvieron que ahogar gemidos con besos, pero a pesar de eso la habitación de la pelirosa se volvió a llenar de amor, ese amor que hacía tanto no sentía por un hombre, ni que un hombre le hacía sentir. Ninguno le provocaba lo que el peligris, y ninguna era como el peligris. Era por eso que lo amaba, porque él era único, único para ella. Él fue hecho para ella, y ella para él, era algo que sentía dentro de ella y que no tenía ninguna duda. Tuvieron que ahogar otro gemido con un beso cuando tocaron el cielo con las manos, y la chica sintió un calor llenándola. El jounin se tumbó al lado de ella, y ella se abrazó a su pecho regalándole una sonrisa. –Te amo…- le susurró mirándolo segura. El peligris sonrió ampliamente por eso, pegó su frente a la de la chica y le respondió con un –Yo también te amo.- tranquilo. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos más y la chica acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre para dormir. Él simplemente la abrazó más fuerte y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. "Parece que no se acordó…" pensó con melancolía. "Supongo que será cuando Kami-sama quiera." Finalizó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y así pasaron los días, las semanas. Kakashi volvió a entrenar con Aiko, Itachi y Sakumo, preparándolos para ser genins en algún momento. No le sorprendía lo rápido que aprendía su hijo, ya que era un genio igual que él. Lo que le sorprendía mucho era lo fuerte que estaba demostrando ser a tan corta edad, al parecer el manejo preciso del chakra lo tenía en la sangre. Por otro lado, la pelirosa volvió a trabajar en el hospital de Konoha, de vez en cuando se tomaba algún tiempo libre para ir a ver a sus peligris entrenar. Le estaba costando mantener esa 'relación secreta' con Kakashi, pero no quería que su pequeño hijo la odiar por enamorarse de alguien que no fuera su padre y que lo odia a Hatake. A demás de esa preocupación, estaba el hecho de que hacía algunos días se sentía mal, con mareos y vomitaba. Un día se desmayó en el baño del hospital pero nadie lo notó, y se ahorro tener que dar explicaciones.

Así había pasado un mes, ese día Sakura había llevado a Sakumo a su entrenamiento con Kakashi, encontrándose con Naruto y Sasuke quienes se iban a quedar ahí. Extrañamente Aiko e Itachi no estaban, pero lo dejo pasar por alto. Dejo a su hijo con los tres jounins y se fue a su trabajo. –Hola, Sakura.- saludó Shizune al verla entrar al hospital. –Hola, Shizune-sempai. ¿Mucha gente hoy?- preguntó amablemente. –Algo así, tus pacientes.- dijo andole una hoja con los nombres. La pelirosa miro el papel ¡y eran muchos nombres! –Voy a terminar tarde.- suspiró cansada. –Sí, pero así es el trabajo. Nos vemos, Sakura.- saludó la morocha para después irse. Caminó hasta el consultorio 10º y empezó con su trabajo.

A eso de las 20:30hs estaba saliendo del hospital. Pensó en ir a comprar comida, pero imaginó que Naruto todavía iba a estar con Kakashi y seguro los invitaría a comer ramen, así que se dirigió directo al campo de entrenamiento. Unos 30 minutos después estaba llegando al lugar, buscó con la vista a los jounins y a su hijo, pero no encontró nada. Desvió la mirada para buscar por otro lado y vio a su pequeño parado en el medio del campo mirando la Luna. Pero cuando vio a Naruto acercarse con un Rasengan y a Sasuke con una Raikiri peligrosamente hacia su hijo, el cuerpo se le congeló de miedo. Sakumo estaba parado en el medio de la batalla entre los dos amigos, y los ataques de ellos se le avecinaban por cada lado. El niño miro los ataques de sus tíos y no pudo mover un músculo, se agachó tapándose con los brazos para esperar el daño… pero no sintió nada.

Levantó la vista sorprendido y vio a sus sensei, quien había parado los ataques con sus manos. –Kakashi-sensei…- musitó el niño. -¿Estás bien, Sakumo?- preguntó el peligris, y el pequeño sólo asintió con la cabeza. –Qué bueno.- dijo arqueando su ojito. Sakura miro toda la escena, y sintió mucho más miedo y desesperación cuando vio a su amado peligris salvar a su hijo, y ahí fue cuando todo volvió a tomar sentido. Por los ojos de la pelirosa pasaron todos los momentos que vivió con el ninja copia, cada uno de ellos, y sobre todo cuando se enteró que estaba esperando un hijo de él. Lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos y se sentía feliz, feliz de haberlo recordado todo. –Kakashi…- susurró. -¡Kakashi!- gritó preocupada por el jounin. Corrió hasta él y lo abrazó por ese pecho tan fuerte que amaba, y estaba igual de fuerte y suave que siempre.

-Kakashi…- sollozó la chica. –Sakura, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el peligris preocupado. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miro. –Sí, estoy muy bien.- contesto sonriéndole. –Qué bien, no quería que te pasara nada.- contestó él. "Parece que no se dio cuenta." Pensó con cariño la chica. –Mamá…-la llamó una vocecita al lado del jounin. –Mi amor…- dijo con cariño mirando a su pequeño. Se agacho para alzarlo y se puso de pie con él en brazos. –Mi amor, ¿estás bien?- preguntó abrazando a su hijo. –Sí, mamá.- afirmó el pequeño. –Kakashi-sensei, perdón.- pidió el rubio. –Lo mismo digo.- secundó el morocho. –Está bien chicos, no es la primera vez que pasa.- contestó el peligris sacándole importancia.

-¿Cómo que no es la primera vez?- preguntó Sakumo sin entender. –Sí, amor, esto ya pasó antes.- contestó Sakura, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes. -¿T-te a-acordaste, Sakura-chan?- preguntó un incrédulo Naruto. –Sí, Naruto.- contestó sonriendo. -¿En serio, mamá?- cuestiono Sakumo. –Sí, amor.- afirmó mirando a su hijo. –Entonces decime quién es mi papá.- pidió el nene. –Eso va a ser después, Kakashi necesita ayuda.- le aclaró a su hijo. –Ummm…- musitó impaciente el niño. –Kakashi, vamos al hospital.- le dijo al jounin, mirándolo fijamente. Kakashi sintió su corazón latir muy rápido cuando la pelirosa afirmó que se había acordado ¡se acordaba de él! ¡De que él era el padre de Sakumo! ¡No podía estar más feliz! Asintió con la cabeza, devolviendo la mirada a la chica con la misma intensidad. Ella le regalo una sonrisa y ambos se pusieron en marcha, mientras Naruto y Sasuke se fueron con sus familias.

Llegaron al hospital en 5 minutos, entraron y buscaron el consultorio nº5. Una vez dentro, Sakura le dijo al peligris que se sentara en la camilla y él así lo hizo, acompañado de Sakumo. La pelirosa llevo una silla y se sentó enfrente del jounin, agarro su mano y la observó. –Parece que Sasuke siempre usa la misma intensidad cuando va a atacar a Naruto.- comentó mirando la mano. -¿Es igual que la otra vez?- preguntó Kakashi. –Sí, voy a curarte para que la quemadura sea de 1º grado.- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre la de él, empezando el ninjutsu médico. –Mama, ¿me vas a decir?- pidió el niño. –Sakumo, ahora no. Tengo que concentrarme.- contestó su madre. –Pero, mamá…- empezó a quejarse, pero la mirada que le dio su madre lo hizo reconsiderarlo. –Ahora no, Sakumo.- volvió a decir la chica. El pequeño se cruzó de brazos y miro el trabajo que hacía su madre.

Sakura terminó segundos después –Bien, ahora la pomada.- dijo poniéndose de pie para buscar el ungüento y vendas. –Es la misma que antes.- le dijo al jounin, volviendo a sentarse y con el potecito en su mano. –Mamá, podes decírmelo ahora. Digo, eso no necesita tanta concentración.- comentó el pequeño. La pelirosa suspiró cansada. –Sakumo, es la ÚLTIMA vez que te digo que esperes. Si no, no te lo voy a decir NUNCA.- dijo la chica mirando a su hijo fijamente. –Ummm…- musitó con miedo y bajo la mirada. Sakura miró al jounin y le regalo una sonrisa divertida, después empezó a pasar la pomada sobre la herida del hombre, y una vez que terminó, la vendo. –Listo, ahora con la otra.- dijo terminando su trabajo y pasando a la otra mano. –Mmm… parece que Naruto hace lo mismo que Sasuke.- comentó inspeccionándola. –Ninjutsu médico y después vendaje.- contó poniendo en marcha el plan.

Terminó rápido con el ninjutsu y se dispuso a vendar la herida. Pocos minutos después termino. –Listo, Kakashi.- anunció poniéndose de pie. –La pomada pásatela dos veces al día: a la mañana y a la noche.- explicó la pelirosa. –Claro, Sakura.- afirmó tranquilo. –Bueno, bueno. Ahora que Kakashi-sensei está bien, ¿me vas a decir quién es mi papá?- insistió Sakumo. Sakura suspiró, era el momento. –Bueno.- accedió calmada. Los ojitos del niño se abrieron con expectativa y emoción. La pelirosa acercó con suavidad la cabeza de su hijo a la del peligris. -¿Qué ves?- le preguntó. –A Kakashi-sensei. Mamá, sigo esperando a que me lo digas.- contó el pequeño. Sakura suspiro, subió la banda del jounin, mostrando el ojo rojo. -¿Y ahora?- cuestiono. –Su Sharingan, ya lo había visto. Mamá, esto lo haces para perder tiempo, ¿no?- preguntó indignado el pequeño.

La pelirosa volvió a suspirar, bajo la máscara del peligris y preguntó -¿Ahora qué ves?- -Que Kakashi-sensei no tiene ninguna cicatriz fea para esconder debajo de la máscara.- contestó lógico el niño. -¡Ay, Sakumo!- se quejó cansada la chica. -¿No sos un genio como tu papá?- preguntó de igual manera. –Sí soy un genio… pero todavía no sé quién es mi papá.- contestó con insinuación. –Sakumo, yo amo a tu papá tanto como te amo a vos, ¿no?- preguntó la pelirosa. –Sí.- afirmó el pequeño. –Y yo no puedo amar a otro hombre que no sea tu papá, ¿verdad?- cuestiono otra vez. –Ajá.- contestó seguro. –Bueno, espero que con lo que voy a hacer te quede claro quién es tu papá.- dijo la chica mirando a su hijo, quien no entendió mucho. Sakura miró a Kakashi y lo besó dulcemente, siendo correspondida por él. Se separaron unos segundos después y ella le dijo –Te amo, Kakashi.- tiernamente. –Yo también te amo, Sakura.- contestó él de igual manera. Los dos adultos miraron a su hijo, quien estaba pestañando muy sorprendido.

-¿Lo entendes ahora, Sakumo?- preguntó con voz suave la pelirosa. –Kakashi-sensei es… ¿mi papá?- preguntó algo nervioso. –Sí, amor.- contestó su madre. Los ojitos negros del niño se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo a su padre. –Papá…- sollozó el pequeño. Kakashi sonrió –Hijo…- musitó acariciando los cabellos del pequeño, quien al escuchar la palabra lo abrazó más fuerte. Se quedaron en esa tierna pose, hasta que una idea golpeó la cabeza del niño. Sakumo se separó rápido de su padre y lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos. –Entonces… yo soy un Hatake.- dijo el niño. –Claro, Sakumo.- afirmó el jounin. –Hatake… Sakumo Hatake.- musitó maravillado. –Esperen… eso quiere decir que…- decía sorprendido. –Sí.- afirmó el peligris, 'leyendo' los pensamientos de su hijo. –El Colmillo Blanco de Konoha es mi abuelo…- dijo anonadado. –Tengo el mismo nombre que mi abuelo…- agregó el pequeño, sonriendo ampliamente para sus padres.

-Sí, y él estaría muy orgulloso de vos.- contó el peligris acariciando los cabellos de su pequeño. –ESTÁ orgulloso de mí.- corrigió seguro el niño. –Tenes razón, está orgulloso de vos.- se corrigió el jounin. –Y prometo que lo va a estar siempre.- juró decidido. –No lo dudo, hijo.- contestó Kakashi seguro. –Mamá…- llamó Sakumo. -¿Sí, amor?- dijo ella con voz dulce. –Gracias por elegir a mi papá como mi papá.- agradeció el pequeño. –Jaja, de nada, amor.- rió tiernamente la pelirosa, dejando a ambos peligrices embobados por la sonrisa. –Bien, ¿vamos a comer?- dijo Sakura. –Sí, vamos.- contestó el jounin poniéndose de pie. –Papá, alzame.- pidió Sakumo. –Mi amor, a tu papá le duelen las manos.- recordó la pelirosa. –Está bien, Sakura, no me duelen tanto.- contó agarrando al niño. La chica sonrió por la imagen, y antes de salir ella le subió la máscara al peligris.

-¿Podemos comer ramen en Ichiraku?- preguntó el pequeño. –Ummm… sí, Sakumo.- afirmó su padre. -¡Sí! ¡Ramen!- exclamó feliz, y sus padres rieron. 15 minutos después estaban en Ichiraku ordenando la comida, en pocos segundos se la sirvieron y como era de esperarse, Kakashi comió todo rápido. 10 minutos después salieron del lugar con rumbo a la casa de la pelirosa.-Papá, te vas a quedar a dormir, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sakumo. –Ummm… claro.- afirmó tranquilo. Entraron a la casa y mientras el pequeño se ponía el piyama, Kakashi y Sakura estaban haciendo lo mismo en la pieza de ella. –Todavía no puedo creer que te acordaste.- contó el jounin abrazándola por la cintura, sólo tenía su pantalón azul. –No te preocupes, Sakumo va a ser que lo creas… papá.- contestó con voz dulce la pelirosa, mientras le sacaba la máscara con cuidado, quién tenía un camisón corto de color celeste.

Kakashi sonrió una vez que la tela estuvo fuera de su cara. –Me siento tan feliz cuando me dice 'papá'.- contó tranquilo. –Yo también me siento tan feliz cuando te dice 'papá'.- contestó abrazándolo por ese fuerte pecho, y él correspondió el gesto. –Sakura, te amo. Te amo tanto…- dijo seguro el peligris, abrazándola fuerte. –Yo también te amo, Kakashi. Como no tenes idea…- devolvió la pelirosa, de igual manera. –Sakura, vos y Sakumo son todo lo que tengo. Yo los…- empezó de decir, pero ella lo interrumpió. –Nos vas a proteger con tu vida. Lo sé, mi amor.- contó la pelirosa con voz dulce, acariciando la mejilla de él. Kakashi sonrió feliz, y se acercó a ella. Sakura entendió, y se acercó también a él. Y se besaron, con todo ese amor que se tenían. Se separaron lentamente y juntaron sus frentes. –Te amo, Sakura.- dijo el jounin mirándola fijamente. –Yo también te amo, Kakashi.- contestó ella, mirándolo con la misma intensidad.

-¿Y a mí nadie me ama?- preguntó una vocecita que conocían a la perfección. Ambos miraron en dirección hacia la puerta, y ahí estaba el pequeño, con su piyama gris oscuro. Sakura se acercó al niño y lo alzó. –Claro que alguien te ama.- dijo segura, caminando hasta donde estaba Kakashi. –Nosotros te amamos, hijo.- agregó el peligris, acariciando los cabellos de su hijo. –Más que a nada en este mundo.- completó la pelirosa, con voz suave.-Yo también…- musitó el pequeño mirando a sus padre, algo apenado. –Bueno, vamos a dormir.- anunció la chica, caminando hasta el lado derecho de la cama. Dejo al pequeño en el medio y ellos a sus costados. –Papá, ¿vas a venir a vivir con nosotros?- preguntó Sakumo mirando a su padre. –Sí, Sakumo.- contestó seguro. -¿Y cuándo se van a casar?- le cuestiono a su madre. –Ehhh… no sé, amor.- respondió ella. –Papá, ¿no te queres casar con mamá?- interrogo el pequeño. –Claro que quiero, es más…- dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo.

-Cuando me fui en esa larga misión, la primera aldea fue la de la Arena, y ahí compre esto.- contó el peligris mostrándoles una cajita color rosa. Sakura lo miraba sorprendida… ¿él le iba a proponer casamiento ahora? Kakashi agarró la suave mano de la pelirosa y la miró fijo –Sakura, siempre te enojas cuando llego tarde, y sabes que voy a llegar tarde pero vos igual llegas temprano. Te desespera que siempre esté tan calmado y 'ajeno' a todo, pero seguís estando a mi lado a pesar de eso. Me decís que soy un pervertido porque leo Icha Icha, pero nunca te opusiste a que lo lea. Soportas todo de mí, y a pesar de todo me amas.- dijo seguro. –Sos perfecta para mí en todos los sentidos, lo único que puedo darte es mí amor, para vos y para Sakumo. Como ya dije, son todo lo que tengo y no me importaría morir por ustedes.- siguió diciendo. –Lo que quiero decir es… ¿te casarías con este exasperante y pervertido jounin?- preguntó el peligris con sus ojitos arqueados, abriendo la cajita y mostrando el anillo.

Sakura empezó a llorar de felicidad ¡su peligris le pidió que se casara con ella! Se tiro a los brazos del hombre, tratando de no aplastar a su hijo. –Claro que quiero, Kakashi.- aceptó sollozando. Se separaron y él le puso el anillo. –Es muy lindo…- musitó la pelirosa mirando anillo que tenía una hermosa piedra verde. -¡Sí!- exclamó feliz el pequeño. -¿Estás feliz, Sakumo?- preguntó Kakashi. -¡Claro!- contestó con emoción. –Jaja.- rió tiernamente la pelirosa, limpiándose las lágrimas. –Mamá, papá, tengo otra pregunta.- anunció Sakumo. –Ummm… ¿cuál?- preguntó el jounin. -¿Cuándo voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita?- cuestiono mirando seguro a los adultos.

-Ehhh…- musitó Kakashi. –Dentro de unos 9 meses.- contestó tranquila Sakura. -¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos peligrices. –Dentro de 9 meses.- repitió segura. -¿¡En serio!- exclamó con emoción el pequeño. –Sí, amor.- afirmó sonriéndole a su hijo. -¡Sí! ¿Escuchaste, papá? ¡Voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita!- dijo feliz el niño. Kakashi miraba sorprendido a la pelirosa, y ella le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. –Sakura… Cuándo…- musitó el peligris. –Hace algunas semanas que tengo los síntomas, me hice tres pruebas y todas dieron positivo.- contó la pelirosa. –Voy a ser papá otra vez…- susurró incrédulo. –Sí, mi amor.- afirmó dulcemente. Kakashi la abrazó fuertemente y le susurró un 'gracias' al oído. Se separaron y se besaron tiernamente. –Sí, sí. Mucho amor, mucho amor.- dijo Sakumo sin interés, separando a sus padres. –Vamos a hablar de los nombres.- ideo el pequeño.

-A ver… nombres de mujer que me gusten…- pensó en voz alta el pequeño. Kakashi y Sakura miraron a su pequeño pensar y sonrieron. –Ummm… el único que me gusta es el de mi mamá.- contó el niño. -¿Sólo ese?- preguntó el peligris arqueando una ceja. –Bueno, Akane también. Seguro va a ser molesta.- comentó divertido. –Sakumo…- musitó su madre mirándolo fijo. –Ummm… perdón.- pidió rodando los ojos. –Ummm… a mí me gusta Akemi.- contó Kakashi. –Ummm… es lindo.- dijo el pequeño. –Ummm…- musitaron los dos peligrices, pensando en otros nombres femeninos. –Jaja.- rió tiernamente la pelirosa. Ambos la miraron sin entender. –Es que… creo que va a ser un nene.- comentó Sakura. -¿Y cómo sabes?- preguntó el peligris mayor. –Porque tengo los mismos antojos que tuve cuando estaba embarazada de Sakumo.- explicó tranquila. -¿Y si fuera nena tendrías otros antojos?- preguntó el pequeño. –Supongo que sí, Hinata se ponía muy sensible cuando estaba esperando a Aiko. Y sus antojos eran muy distintos de los míos.- contó la pelirosa.

-Ummm… elijamos uno de nena y uno de nene.- ideo Kakashi. –Bien, a mí me gusta Akemi.- opinó Sakura. –Sí, es muy lindo.- agregó el jounin. –Akemi… Akemi… A ke mimporta, jaja.- rió Sakumo. –Sakumo…- mascullo su madre. –Perdón, mamá. Creo que a mí también me gusta Akemi.- contestó sonriendo el niño. –Bien, nos falta si es nene.- dijo la pelirosa. – ¡Obito!- dijo Sakumo con ganas. Kakashi y Sakura miraron a su hijo, que tenía una gran sonrisa en su carita, y supieron lo importante que era para él ese nombre. –Está bien, Sakumo. Obito será.- aceptó el jounin. –Mañana cuando vayamos a la Piedra de los Caídos, le voy a contar al tío Obito que si tengo un hermanito se va a llamar como él.- contó el pequeño mirando a sus padres. La pelirosa sonrió tiernamente. –Estoy segura que va a estar muy feliz, mi amor.- contestó acariciando la carita del niño. –Sí, Obito estaría muy feliz…- dijo con melancolía el peligris mayor. –Mamá, papá, tengo sueño…- dijo el pequeño con voz dormida. –Vamos a dormir, mi amor.- le decía mientras lo acostaba. Se acostaron al lado del niño, apagaron las luces, y le dieron un tierno beso en las mejillas del pequeño. Ambos le susurraron un 'te amo, hijo' y después se miraron, se dieron un beso de buenas noches y se dispusieron a dormir abrazados a su pequeño hijo.

La Luna era testigo de esa hermosa imagen, junto a las estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento, y el viento que mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles. Había sufrido tanto, habían estado separados tanto tiempo, pero ni el olvido pudo separarlos y evitar que se amaran. Ahora tenían una familia, y estaban muy seguros de que nada ni nadie podía separarlos, nada era más fuerte que su amor.

* * *

Ayyyyyy! Me muero, me muero, YA SE TERMINÓ! :') Dios, fue tan lindo escribir este fic!

Espero que les guste el final, gracias por haber seguido esta hermosa historia, y la pueden re-leer cuando quieran :)

Saludos para todos, y nos vemos cuando empiece mi 2º KakaSaku, porque ya tengo una idea :E


End file.
